A Weakened Border
by RulerOfRuins
Summary: Leads to gaps. Gaps that allows many Youkai to enter the Human Realm. This wouldn't be a problem if Yukari actually did her job. Well...if she did then this story wouldn't have a plot...and my OC would need to get an actual job...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Start off lightly.

* * *

><p>"What's that?"<p>

"A girl?"

"She has a tail."

"And those ears."

"Why's she dressed so strangely?"

"Is that a sword?"

"Is she a cosplayer?"

"There's no convention around."

Momiji yelped as various humans surrounded her. They muttered various things all of them staring down at her.

Suddenly

The Human Realm

Momiji began to cry.

"Get out of the way." Someone began to push through the crowd.

The speaker staggered out of the crowd and stopped in front of Momiji, startling her. He grabbed her arm and charged through the humans, letting them part ways for him. Momiji began to bawl.

"Don't start crying on me now, Inubashiri Momiji." He sighed.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>"So Aya kicked you out and she said that you can't come back without a scoop?"<p>

Momiji nodded, sniffing a bit. Her helper sat across from her. He had dragged her all the way to his own home and had to calm her down, a task which took him a full hour.

"This isn't Gensokyo is it?" Momiji whined.

"Nope."

"..."

"..."

"Then where am I?"

"Human Realm."

"You seem to know a lot about Youkais."

"A bit." Her helper said picking up the newspaper in front of him.

"Ah, that's..."

"Not your master's newspaper." He cut in, showing Momiji the front page.

"Eh? B-But...only Aya-Sama and Hatate-Sama run newspapers."

"Human Realm."

"Th-There's more than one newspapers in the Human Realm?" Momiji said, shocked.

"Dozens."

"Whoa." Momiji wowed, "It must be difficult to find scoops in the Human Realm."

"Not really. Most of the time, Humans do something amazing stupid enough to be called a scoop."

"Oh."

"..."

"...I-Is there a way for me to get back to Gensokyo?"

"Yes."

"R-REALLY?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"I can do it."

"How?"

"...How do I say this? ...My power is...random. It will activate whenever it wants to."

"Eh?"

"It's a pain most of the time. My guests are usually very impatient."

"Guests?"

"Don't mind me." Her helper said, putting down the newspaper, "Feel free to stay until you can leave. I have a room ready for you and you just might find a once-in-a-lifetime scoop in the Human Realm." Then he muttered, "Maybe that'll get my power to work."

"D-Do you...never mind..." Momiji sighed.

"If you have any questions regarding your situation ask them now. I want to get those out of the way."

"O-Oh. T-Then do you know why I ended up here?"

"Yukari." The human said, "Just Yukari...being lazy...with the border...again...Unless she gapped you here."

"N-No!"

"Yeah, I wish it was a gap." The human muttered. Then he paused. Then he thought about it. "Gah. Either way she's a pain."

"Huh?"

"Any other questions?" The human asked.

"Um...D-Do you have a name?" Momiji asked.

"...You won't need my name. You're just a temporary guest."

"But..."

"I will do all I can to send you back to Gensokyo as soon a possible." The human said, "If you want my name then pay some rent."

Momiji whined and backed off.

The human sighed rubbed his face tiredly, "I was never that good with pets." Momiji watched as he got up, "I'll leave you alone. Your room is right there. If you want to make sense of your situation, stay in there and think. If you're bored, take this and go shopping or something." The human placed a wad of money in front of Momiji before he got up and left.

Momiji stared at the money for a while. Then she got up and began to walk towards her room. Along the way something caught her eyes in the human's newspaper.

April 18, 2011

**The Petty Patrol Tengu Spotted!**

Kyoto District, Train Station

* * *

><p>1. She was in the Human Realm<p>

2. There was a surprisingly nice man taking care of her.

3. That man has the power to bring her back to Gensokyo.

4. That power won't activate unless it wants to (Momiji's note: What kind of power is that?)

5. Find Aya a Scoop.

Momiji stared at her notes and tried to absorb the information written on there. She sighed and placed down her pen, "How'd I get in this situation?"

"_Yukari...being lazy...with the border...again."_

Momiji frowned and opened up the newspaper that the human reads. Articles were written about fires, disasters and political problems in different parts of the world. Small articles here and there spoke of events somewhere in Japan. The more Momiji read, the more confident she grew that she could find a good scoop. Then she remembered what the human muttered once,

"_Maybe that'll get my power to work."_

"Okay! I'll find a scoop in no time!" Momiji cried, standing up confidently.

…

Then she got distracted by the comics.

* * *

><p>The human came back sometime ago apparently. Momiji was too busy trying to solve the daily crossword puzzle. But Momiji managed to sniff out the scent of food just before he came to her room and knocked,<p>

"Dinnertime."

Dinner was fish, radish and steak along with rice. Momiji stared at the fish and radish for a moment before she went for the steak.

"Cooled down yet?" The human asked.

"Hm?" Momiji asked, trying to bite a piece of the steak off...and failing.

"Do you have any other questions?" The human asked as he got up.

"Jus' a few." Momiji said, struggling to rip off that small bit of steak.

"Like what?" The human asked from the kitchen, rummaging around inside a drawer.

"How do you have this power to bring me back to Gensokyo?" Momiji asked, placing the steak back down sadly.

"Oh. That. Well I..."

WHAM!

In the human's hands was a steak knife. His table was cut entirely in half from Momiji's giant sword...along with dinner. Momiji stared horrified at the damage she caused. The human's steak knife slid from his hands and sunk itself into the floor.

…

"I-I'M SO SORR-"

"Confiscated."

* * *

><p>The next day the mess was completely cleaned up, though her slash remained on the floor. The human really managed to hide her sword somehow. Momiji wasn't even able to sniff it out. The human was up earlier than her and made breakfast for her which was simple eggs and bacon. Momiji had to eat in her room. When she finished she came out to give him back her dish, but he wasn't there. Neither were the table pieces thankfully. She walked into the kitchen and placed it into the sink. Then she stared at them for a moment before she finally decided to begin washing it. She hunted down a clean cloth and turned on the water before he returned.<p>

"Ah." He said when he saw her, "It's okay, I'll do it-"

"No!" Momiji cried, "I want to help! After all I broke-"

Crack.

"Human dishes are usually more fragile than Youkai dishes." The human sighed, taking the shattered dish from Momiji's trembling fingers, "It's fine. I'll..."

Momiji was about to cry.

"Wh-What?"

"I-I'm so sorry f-for all the..."

"Still apologizing? Don't. I've had worse guests." The human said, placing the dishes into the garbage can, "Are you hurt? Let me see you hands."

Momiji yelped as the human grabbed her hands and inspected them.

"...You're fine." The human concluded and walked off.

Momiji stared at her host, surprised at the subtle change in his personality, "U-Um.."

"Here." The human interrupted handing her back the large wad of money from yesterday, "You forgot this."

"Eh? B-But I-"

"Go shopping." The human insisted, "I'll need time to fix this floor."

"I-I'll help!"

"No. Get changed and go ou-" The human stopped, "...Did you take a bath?"

"E-Eh?"

"You didn't. Didn't you?"

"I-I-I..."

"No complaining. Get in the bath right now."

"N-No!" Momiji whined, "Water is bad!"

"You're going to take a bath even if I have to get in there with you!"

"That's even worse!"

* * *

><p>Momiji eventually took that bath...alone. The human had female human clothes that surprisingly fit. She insisted on helping one more time before she left.<p>

"Take this." The human handed her a cap, "And never take it off. And keep your tail under your dress."

Momiji found it surprisingly easy to move along the Human Realm without her giant sword and strange clothes. She counted the money that the man gave her which totaled up to half a million yen. Momiji wondered how he got so much money. She walked into a general store to buy a notepad and pen (overpaying the lady at the counter 50,000 yen) and set off to find a scoop. In her quest she found:

A burning building. That was put out by humans shooting water from pipes. Momiji just took a bath so she stayed away.

A robbery. There were masked men with strange weapons which Momiji didn't feel like taking on without her sword.

A fight in a downtown bar. Momiji annoyed the loser with her questions and had to break his arm.

A police car chase. Too fast. Momiji figured flying wasn't a good option right now.

A prison. She escaped quickly.

A Large Hadron Collider. She stared at the buttons before she decided to leave the technology bits to Nitori.

A human play. Momiji couldn't get in without a ticket, but backed down when she heard the play was cursed.

A teenage girl having problems deciding which seat of a car she should take. Momiji clearly saw only one available seat and eventually threw her into the seat before continuing.

* * *

><p>Tired, Momiji returned without a scoop.<p>

"I'm back." Momiji announced when she came back.

"We're having dinner in a restaurant." The human said automatically and dragged her back out the door.

"E-Eh?"

"It's too late for me to cook anything so we're going out for dinner."

"B-But...what's a restaurant?"

* * *

><p>A restaurant was apparently a large fancy building where she was given a seat and table and a menu with a large amount of food available to her. She wanted to order (almost) everything on the menu, but the human insisted that she choose at most, 3. So Momiji settled on Steak with Curry Rice. The human choose to have lobster and fried chicken.<p>

"That was good." Momiji cried when they left.

"Glad to hear it."

"Can we go back tomorrow?"

"No."

"Aw."

"Did you find a scoop?"

"No." Momiji sniffed, "Actually I found a bunch of stuff, but none of it seemed like news."

"I see. Well, better luck tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Momiji woke up earlier than the human tomorrow. She was careful to walk around the cemented gash that she created. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She stayed there for a moment, waiting for the human to wake up, but got bored and decided to check the item she brought yesterday.<p>

"Momiji?" The human called.

"Here." Momiji responded.

"What's that?" The human asked when he found her, "A camera?

"I brought it yesterday." Momiji smiled, "It's for Aya."

"I see." The human said, picking it up. He stared at it and then Momiji before he sighed, "Take a bath and change. We're going out."

* * *

><p>"And how may I help you?" The human behind the counter asked.<p>

"I wish to return this." He said, handing over the camera that Momiji brought.

"EH? B-But..."

"Quiet." He said sternly.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." The employee said.

"It's simply out-of-date. We want a better camera that's all. My girlfriend and I are going on a pre-wedding honeymoon."

Momiji yelped in protest.

"I see." The employee smiled and stowed the camera away below the counter, "What would you like then?"

"...How's about that one?" He pointed to a camera behind the employee, in a glass case.

"Ah, excellent choice." The employee said, taking the camera out, "It's a very modern camera with HD capabilities and a 124x zoom."

"I'd like it to be independent."

"You don't want it to link to a computer?" The employee asked, shocked, "Well, no problem. For the old style fans, this camera is capable of taking films."

"Energy Source?"

"Solar Panels on the top, my good man."

"We'll take it."

* * *

><p>"Here." The human said, handing Momiji her new camera, "That should make your Aya happy...er."<p>

"Thank you." Momiji said, taking the camera from him.

As the 2 walked home, Momiji asked,

"I'm not too much of a bother am I?"

"No."

"Are you sure? All I've been doing..."

"Are simple mistakes that any Youkai would make." The human said, "If they ended up in the Human Realm."

Momiji blushed and looked away.

"...Come on. If it'll get you home sooner, let's find you a scoop."

* * *

><p>The human was annoyed to hear about all the events that Momiji had ignored, but they managed to track down another bank robbery. The human explained to Momiji the strange weapons that the masked men were using.<p>

"Guns. They propel small bullets at you at lethal speed."

"So it's like Danmaku?" Momiji asked.

"...Sure."

"Oh. So why don't the hostages use Danmaku as well?"

"Human's can't use Danmaku with a gun."

"Eh? But these blue humans have guns as well. What are they doing?"

"They're trying for a negotiation, to lessen the casualties."

"Oh. AH. That reminds me. I can still use Danmaku can't I?"

"Um..."

"Then I'll be able to help can't I?"

"Ah...that's..."

Momiji smiled as she brought out a Spellcard, "_Mountain Nomad-Expellee's Canaan!_"

KA

BOOM

…

"CONFISCATED."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Something for yourself

* * *

><p>It has been a week since Momiji had found a scoop. And she was still stuck in the Human Realm. When she asked the one person that could help her, he shrugged,<p>

"Like I said my power works randomly. If you don't believe me...well...not much either of us can do about it."

"I could leave." Momiji pointed out.

"You're not that good with humans." Her host pointed out, "And Youkais usually eat humans don't they?"

"I suppose." Momiji.

"If you want to leave then go ahead." The human said, shifting his attention back to his newspaper, "Just don't count on me to bail you out."

Momiji whined and went to her room.

* * *

><p>Momiji had found various more scoops ever since her first one, enough to create a first issue of her own newspaper. But not a single thing seemed to get her closer to home. Momiji wondered what Aya was doing right now.<p>

"Probably looking for a scoop." Momiji reasoned, "I bet she got some new Youkai to replace me too."

That was a new thought and the impact of it was enough to shake Momiji to tears. The Petty Patrol Tengu that was playing around in the Human Realm. The defenseless Youkai Mountain and the frantic reporter. Momiji was a failure as a guard. She knew better than to slack off. Now she was a guard as credible as Meiling. She was as good as that river crossing guide at the underground.

Momiji sniffed and hid in her bed.

* * *

><p>Her host called her for dinner, but she hardly talked. Thoughts raced around her head and every second she spent away from her post made her temporary home seem claustrophobic.<p>

"Something wrong?" The human asked.

"N-None." Momiji forced a smile, "Everything's fine."

"...If you don't tell me what's wrong with you, I'll use your Spellcards against you."

"E-Eh? Th-That's not fair, you took them from me!"

"And I'm not against using them." The human said, pulling a card from his back pocket, "Now. Explain to me your problems."

"...Why do you care?" Momiji cried, slamming her hands down on the table, "I'm not even good enough to know your name!"

The human stared in shock as Momiji got up and locked herself in her room.

* * *

><p>The Next Day...<p>

* * *

><p>"Momiji."<p>

…

"Momiji."

...

"Inubashiri Momiji."

…

"..._Dog Sign, Rabies Bite_"

KA BOOM!

Momiki yelped as the explosion rocked her bed and coughed as the smoke filled her room.

"Wh-What the hell?"

"You wouldn't answer." The human said, holding up her Spellcard, "And it's time for breakfast."

"But you just blew off my door!"

"It's MY door. You're using MY room."

"You gave this room to me!"

"And you don't have to stay in it. Look, I'm sorry about last night. It was my mistake to start caring. If you want to stay uptight then go ahead. Until my accursed power activates we stuck with each other. Unless you feel like leaving."

And with that the human left a completely shocked Momiji.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was just as silent as dinner, but it was an awkward silence instead. Momiji ate her toast while the human simply read his newspaper as always.<p>

"U-Um..."

The human didn't respond.

"F-For acting the way I did last night...I'm sorry." Momiji bowed.

"...I already apologized. Forget it."

"I-It's just..." Momiji bit her lip, "You might not know this but...I was a guard. At this mountain. And I feel like I'm neglecting my duties while having fun here."

"..."

"You probably don't care..." Momiji smiled sadly.

"I could if you want."

"Eh?"

The human folded up his newspaper and sighed, "I could try and care again if you want."

"A-Ah..." Momiji wasn't sure how to react to this.

"...I noticed something."

"Huh?"

"You've been here for over a week and brought a lot of things with my money...but you never got anything for yourself."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Everything you brought is for Aya. You haven't truly enjoyed the human world yet have you?"

Momij yelped and whined sadly. The human stared at her for a moment before he got up, "If you want to be left alone, then you can take my room. It's right past yours...or...where yours used to be."

* * *

><p>The human left after that and as soon as Momiji finished her breakfast she decided to kill some time by going into the human's room. Maybe she'd find her spellcards. Or at least her sword. But once she reached his room she hesitated. Her host has done as much as he could to hide any information about himself. His room could hold a lot of things about himself that he'd been hiding. Like his name. Momiji gulped and slowly opened the door.<p>

The human's room was...awfully generic. Plaid bed sheets. Plaid walls. Plaid floor. A desk, a lamp, a machine that the human informed her was a computer, closet. Nothing really stood out as something that really gave a clue to what the human was really like. Momiji stared at the blandness of the room before she shook her head and got pumped again.

"Okay. Let's see if we can find something about him now."

Nothing. Momiji laid on the floor exhausted by her search. All the drawers held simple books, not a single one of them with any form of writing on it, much less a name. His clothes looked quite homely with very few formal clothes and just as much clothes for a leisure walk. His bed was...a bed. But Momiji felt she was forgetting something. Oh wait...

HER SPELLCARDS!

Momiji jumped back up and began to research every crevice of his room for her spellcards. With no avail. Momiji even rummaged every pocket of his clothes and turned up nothing. She collapsed on his bed even more exhausted than before. There seemed to be nothing interesting in the human's room. And yet something nagged at her-

HER SWORD!

Momiji groaned and buried her face in the pillow. Her sword was huge, there was no way that she could've missed it. And yet she couldn't find it. How the hell the human managed to hide a huge sword she didn't know. All she knew was that she was no closer to the human's secrets than before she entered the room. That...and the pillows were surprisingly soft. The bed was great too, being quite springy while being solid whenever she needed to...

* * *

><p>And then Momiji woke up. It was dusk and she had slept through lunch. Momiji was surprised how much her search had exhausted her. She got up and slowly left the human's room. There was apparent reconstruction being done on her doorway. Tools and material were everywhere. But where was the human? He was sleeping on the bed that was technically his but also technically Momiji's. Momiji stared at the human who had fallen asleep on her bed after somehow managing to fix half of the doorway. She smiled and crept off towards the kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p>The human woke up to the crashing of dishes. He got up groggily knowing something bad was going on and he had to investigate, but maybe if he ignored it he could just drift back to sleep-<p>

Crash!

Fine.

The human walked through the doorless doorway and entered the kitchen. Momiji was crying as she held the shattered remains of the last piece of the human's finest china. The human stared at the various other destroyed dishes that littered the floor and banged his head against the wall. Momiji yelped as she finally realized that the human was awake.

"A-Ah! Th-This is..."

"We're going out for dinner again."

* * *

><p>The human brought her to the same restaurant that he had brought her to before. But even though the human insisted that it wasn't Momiji's fault that the dishes broke and tried repeatedly to get her to even order something, Momiji refused. Once they got home, the human offered to sleep on the couch and let her used his bed, but again, Momiji stubbornly refused and slept on the floor.<p>

Needless to say her next morning felt terrible. It didn't help that she was waken by the human at work fixing her doorway either. She picked herself up from the floor, sleepy and for some reason having a minor stomachache. She walked into the kitchen where breakfast laid waiting. The human noticed her and turned off his blowtorch,

"Morning."

"Morning." Momiji greeted wearily.

"Eat. You're really gonna need it." The human said, taking the steel mask off and exchanging his blowtorch for a hammer and nails. Momiji almost offered to help, but wisely decided to eat her breakfast first. Once she was done she walked over to see if she could help. Instead the human thrust more money at her.

"Here."

"E-Eh?"

"Take this and go shopping."

"A-Again?"

"This time buy at least one thing for yourself." the human said, "Take that as an order."

"B-But..."

"No objections."

Momiji stared at the human as he picked up his mask and went back to work.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm back." Momiji announced.<p>

"Just in time for dinner too." The human said, placing down the new cheaper China that he brought, "But first let's see what you brought."

The human turned around and found a single bag. Momiji smiled and reached inside,

"I tried, I really did, but I didn't find anything I really wanted. But I got something for you." Momiji brought out a potted plant and showed it to her friend, "It's a Maple tree. I hoped it will remind you of me when I leave."

The human stared at Momiji. He smiled and got up to take the plant off of her hands,

"In the end you couldn't do it huh?"

"Sorry."

"...It's fine." The human smiled, "Dinnertime."

"Okay!" Momiji sat down for dinner but the human left, going to his room to put away the plant.

The dinner proceeded like their others, completely silent save for the sound of their utensils. But the awkwardness that was present before was removed for this one day.

"Momiji."

Momiji looked up from her steak to see the human wave a cat teaser at her.

"Um...what are you doing?"

"Tempting you."

"...Just so you know I'm a proud Wolf Tengu. I guard a whole mountain. I am NOT a cat."

"And you remember that." The human said and lit the cat teaser on fire.

Momiji was stared at the human, shocked. But slowly she smiled again and nodded.

Then something clicked. An aura surrounded the human's body changing his demeanor completely. He looked at his hand in mild shock.

"Wh-What's happening?" Momiji asked, worried.

"The gate's open."

"...Oh."

* * *

><p>"Here." Her host said as he returned her spellcards, "And take this too." He added, dragging Momiji's giant sword from out of nowhere.<p>

"H-How'd you hide these?" Momiji had to ask.

The human shrugged. It was the morning of the next day. Momiji decided to spend one last night before she left. She was up all night partly out of excitement and partly with nerves.

"Um..."

"I'll take good care of your tree." The human reassured her, "Ready to go?"

Momiji hesitated. She had somehow grown attached to the Human Realm and even to her aloof host despite his opposing efforts. But she couldn't leave Aya alone. She had a scoop too...

"Well? Youkai Mountain's Telegnosis?"

Momiji jolted at his words, but steeled her nerves and nodded.

* * *

><p>~Epilogue~<p>

* * *

><p>"Momiji! How do you take out the film?"<p>

"Again?" Momiji whined, "I just showed it to you."

"But it's really weird." Aya complained, "You were the one who gave it to me anyway."

"You don't like it?"

"No, it's great. I just wished it wasn't so complicated."

"It's not that complicated." Momiji hummed as she removed the film, "It just takes getting used to."

"Uh-huh." Aya said suspiciously, snatching back the camera and film, "How'd you find this anyway?"

Momiji paused, a blank expression on her face.

"Momiji?"

Momiji remained still for a moment more before she smiled, "I got it from a friend."

* * *

><p>The human watered the Maple tree in his room. Since there was nothing else to do besides water it from time to time, he had decided to name it Momiji. He placed down the small watering can next to his new tree and stretched,<p>

"Well...time to get today's paper."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Journey

* * *

><p>The human returned home and removed his jacket and shoes. His radio was on and playing The Script's Nothing. He walked over to his table with today's newspaper,<p>

"Well, let's see, what's new." He said as he unfolded the newspaper.

Right at the top of the front page:

April 29, 2011

**The Aquatic Engineer leaves on a Journey!**

Namimori, High School

…

The human stared at the title for a moment longer. Then he silently put down the newspapers without even looking for further news. He got up and walked over to his refrigerator, opening it up. He took out a jar of cucumbers and instead of wrestling with the lid, he smashed the jar on the counter and gathered the cucumbers that were inside. He walked over to the door, put on his jacket and shoes again and walked out with the cucumbers.

…

"KAPPA!"

The human later dragged an eating Nitori into his home.

* * *

><p>"So this is the Human Realm!" Nitori cried, looking around the human's room, "So many electronics!"<p>

"Mm-hm." The human responded half-heartedly, working, instead, on the daily crossword puzzle that came with his newspaper.

"What's that?"

"T.V."

"What's that?"

"Microwave."

"What's that?"

"Radio."

"This is so much fun!"

The human looked up from his crossword puzzle to find his T.V dismantled, his Microwave taken apart and the radio broken down and reconstructed with parts from the other 2 electronics to create...

"A laser pointer." The human remarked, "You dismantled my T.V, microwave and radio to create...a laser pointer."

"It has 3 settings, Meetings, Outdoor, and Fatal." Nitori smiled.

"You're taking this quite well." the human said, finishing his crossword puzzle and moving onto the Sudoku puzzle.

"I wanted to come to the human world!" Nitori explained, "I was running out of ideas back at Gensokyo so I left on a journey to find the human world!"

"And how do you know I can be trusted?" The human asked, moving from the Sudoku puzzle to the word search.

"You knew I was a Kappa and brought along some cucumbers. So you must have some idea of what Gensokyo."

"How do you know I don't kidnap Youkai and force them into slavery?" The human asked, moving from the word search to the Boggle game.

"Your newspaper says my name."

"Oh." The human said, taking the moment to glance at the title page again before returning to the Stock Market examination, "I suppose you want to know how to go back to Gensokyo."

"Not right now, I wanna see more of the human world!" Nitori exclaimed.

"That's good. I can't bring you back right away anyway."

"Eh? How would you bring me back anyway?" Nitori asked, curious now, "Is it some complicated machine?"

"No. just a simple stubborn power that activates at random."

"Oh." Nitori said, losing all interest, "How boring."

The human raised an eyebrow at her disinterest, but ignored it and went back to estimating which team would win the next baseball, football and basketball match based on their stats and current events surrounding the player's lives.

"What's your name?" Nitori asked.

"Not gonna reveal it to a random guest."

"Eh? Hmph. Well, I suppose that's okay." Nitori sighed, "Hey, can I test my new laser pointer?"

"Only if you disassemble it and reassemble my T.V, microwave and radio again."

"Easy!" Nitori smiled and ran over to the lights, flicking them off to turn on her laser pointer, "First, Meetings."

An annoyingly distracting red light began to run all around the room, distracting the human from reading his comic section.

"Now with lights." Nitori said and turned back on the light.

The red light was still there, but just barely, being very light in color now.

"Now Outdoor with lights off."

The annoying red light returned brighter than before, like a red flashlight now. The light jumped around the room before Nitori turned the lights back on and the red light remained as strong as it was before.

"And finally, Fatal."

A thin red laser promptly cut the human's table in half while he was working on the world scramble. By the time he looked up again, Nitori had already carved her own name into his wall.

"Confiscated."

* * *

><p>The next day, Nitori was up early to play around with the remains of his disassembled appliances as the human has some pieces within the laser pointer, but she couldn't put it back anyway.<p>

"So instead I built a Ipod." Nitori said, pointing to her new invention, "I saw so many people with one that I thought I'd make one for you."

"I already have one." the human sighed as he placed Nitori's breakfast down in front of her, "I just don't use it. And stop playing with my stuff."

"Aw, but everything is so fun here." Nitori said as she looked around his home completely ignoring her food.

"Sure."

"I have to admit though, everything in your house is boring." Nitori pouted as she finally began to eat, "Isn't there anything interesting in your house?"

…

* * *

><p>"Behold! The Computer! On it's own it's very limited, but it's main feature and function is the ability to tap into the Internet! If you can imagine an archive of facts and opinions made by anyone and everyone without the use of paper and made available to you instantly then you have the Internet!"<p>

"Meh." Nitori shrugged.

"Yeah that's what I think too." the human said as he switched on the computer, "Honestly, I have never found something I wanted to do with this thing ever since I brought it. It's Windows Ω too."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"I dunno."

"Hmph. Well I'm not impressed." Nitori yawned as she stretched.

"Well...there's...this." The human said as he typed in a website.

"Chuck Norris?"

"Yeah."

"Who the hell is Chuck-...His kicks exceed the speed of light?"

"I guess."

"That's impossible." Nitori said, skeptical.

"It says facts."

"...That's impossible, let me see this." Nitori frowned and turned back to the website, "...He has another FIST under his BEARD?"

"Mm-hm."

"Chuck Norris counted to infinity...TWICE? ...He WALKED on the SUN? ...He doesn't sleep either? ...I don't even know what Google is but why won't it search for Chuck Norris? ...What do you mean HE decides what time it is?"

The human slowly left his room as Nitori scanned through the website.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing!" Nitori cried when she came out for lunch, "And I wasn't talking about the internet. That man is a scientific miracle!"<p>

"Is that so?" the human said, disinterested as she brought out lunch.

"Really! He's insanely powerful! I doubt the red-white can defeat him!"

"I'd bet."

"I wonder how small his Hitbox would be."

"I bet he only has a Grazebox."

"Wow. And just imagine his danmaku."

"Death Sign, Roundhouse Kick."

"I don't think anyone would be able to dodge that!" Nitori cried as she finally began to eat.

"I see." The human was slowly starting to regret showing her the website.

…

Well at least it brought him enough time to rebuild his T.V, microwave and radio with spare parts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: To Exist and Grow

* * *

><p>Nitori soon got over her Chuck Norris phase when she found out she couldn't run some tests to confirm his skills. Sadly it meant more of the human's stuff being tampered with.<p>

"...Exactly what are you doing with my VCR?"

"Fiddling." Nitori said vaguely.

"And...do I want to know what you're doing with my DS?"

"Ask again when you sort it out." Nitori replied, too absorbed in her work to properly answer.

"M-My Blu-ray...nevermind." The human sighed and went into the kitchen to prepare the day's breakfast.

Once it was done, Nitori had to break from her work, but that didn't stop her from thinking about it.

"Should I use the double process core in the blu-ray player to bridge the connection between the motherboard and the main compiler or use the complex data filter to make sure less mistakes happen?"

"...If you're building a Syphidel Engine to power a compromised particle accelerator, I suggest the complex data filter since any mistakes could lead to a harsh backlash and I'd prefer to keep my apartment." The human said.

"Hm, but the speed is just as important as the name suggests. I'm not quite sure the filter has enough power for the task." Nitori said, mildly surprised at his knowledge.

"Just hook up the Syphidel Engine to a back-up generator v.i.a the power socket."

"But if I do so the electricity from the whole city would be siphoned and cause a blackout. That's not really conspicuous."

"Don't worry, I have plenty of energy in storage for a whole month of dull leisurely activities."

"Really?" Nitori asked, interested, "And how did you manage to gather so much energy?"

"I lined the roof with solar panels." The human explained, not looking up from his newspaper, "The energy I've gathered was enough for me to cut my connections with the local electric company."

"You're quite independent." Nitori smiled and began to eat her breakfast.

* * *

><p>-The Author wishes to apologize for the Scientific rambling that occurred. Rest assured, the rest of the chapter will not go similarly. The Author also wishes to laugh in the face of those who failed to follow the whole conversation. What a Jerk.-<p>

* * *

><p>Despite their breakfast conversation, Nitori decided against creating the Particle Accelerator since...well...it's illegal. Instead, she demanded to go to a store that sells the material she would require for a more tame experiment.<p>

"Home Depot?" Nitori asked when they reached their destination, "Sounds...low class."

"Well it's the best place for processed material." The human said and went in.

Nitori, still a bit suspicious, followed reluctantly.

* * *

><p>"Wow! They've got everything here!" Nitori cried, running around like a child in a candy store, "Look! I can use this to form a case for the energy source of my new project!"<p>

"What...kind of energy source?" The human asked hesitantly.

"Well...ideally, plutonium."

"P-Plutonium?"

"Ah, I guess that's impossible for even you to get." Nitori then noticed the thoughtful look in his eyes, "Okay, what are you thinking of now?"

"Well I have this friend who created a time machine-"

"NO WAY!"

"Yes, well I believe he's quit from the time traveling business and dismantled his Delorean."

"Delorean? Is that what he called it?" Nitori asked, excited.

"Hm? Oh, no it's the name of the car model he modified."

"Oh."

"In any case, he left me a case of plutonium since he didn't need it anymore."

"WHAT? Who would just LEAVE you a CASE of PLUTONIUM?"

"Well he traveled to the future and got...Mr. Fusion Home Energy Reactor or something."

"Eh?"

"It turned food scraps into energy instead of plutonium. After that he handed me the case to deal with as I like."

"...Wow."

"You want one? He left me with about...10?"

"Ten...You have 10...illegal...rare and powerful...plutonium...because some retired scientist got an alternate energy source from the future and gave them to you since you were good friends with him."

"Pretty much."

Nitori stared at him for a while. Then she smiled. Then she chuckled. And then she burst into laughter,

"THAT...HAS GOT TO BE...THE WORST LIE I'VE EVER...GYAHAHA!"

"...It's fine if you don't believe me, but do you mind if we finish shopping first? My arms are getting tired."

* * *

><p>Nitori brought everything she need, sans the plutonium, and returned to the human's home ready for her new project. The human watched for a minute before he got up to see if there was anything to entertain him on the internet.<p>

Night came and Nitori brought her new invention with her to the dinner table.

"A steam engine?" The human raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I'd get back to basics." Nitori responded half-heartedly.

"...I see." the human said absorbed in his own thoughts too.

Dinner went as awkwardly as it always did. But at the end, Nitori put down her bowl and asked, "That story...about the scientist..."

"The plutonium story?"

"Yeah. It isn't really true...is it?"

"...Why do you ask?"

"It's not like I can't accept the whole concept," Nitori corrected hastily, "It's just...I don't see why or how he could so easily just...retire."

"What do you mean?"

"He's just like me...no, maybe I shouldn't be comparing him to me. I'm just like him...or how he used to be. I wanted a creation that would impact someone's, if not everyone's life."

"..."

"And I HAVE done that. And now, I'm taking requests from many clients." Nitori smiled nostalgically, "But...it's just...as both a ideologist of science and my pride as a Engineer, I just can't create something to satisfy myself."

"..."

"Every time I create something, I always find ways to improve it or I see something much better that I could make. I'm never satisfied with what I make."

"...And your point?"

"...My point is...how'd your friend retire?" Nitori asked strongly, "If he truly made a time machine, then it's a creation of a lifetime. And yet...he chose to dismantle his masterpiece and still retire? I can hardly stand my own creations and he can dismantle the first time machine and still..."

"I see your point." The human said, placing down his food.

"Oh."

"...My friend dismantled it because he saw the dangers of meddling with time."

"But part of the job being a scientist is to find ways to solve problems, no matter how impossible they are!" Nitoti objected.

"No."

Nitori looked stunned.

"Science was born to give people something they can believe in without fear or doubt. Inventions were made using Science to help people. It is your hubris that claims you must solve ALL the problems."

"..."

"My friend saw something one day that convinced him to pursue his science. Eventually his invention was complete. He was ecstatic that his dream had been achieved."

"Th-Then why would he...or how could he..."

"Because his dream has been achieved." The human said simply, "He dedicated his entire life towards that one dream he saw and achieved it. He had his fun times playing with it too. But he saw what could go wrong with it. There were too many problems that popped up."

"But..."

"I'm getting to it. All my friend ever wanted was to reach his dream. And once he did...he was content."

"Content?"

"He's done what he always wanted to do. Isn't that enough?"

"No!" Nitori protested so strongly that she stood up, "He could've done so much more. His invention was genius. There were flaws, but that could always be fixed. And yet he decided to..."

"It's because you think like that, that you never find the same content."

"But...as a scientist..."

"Both he and you are the same." The human said, "Both you and him are no normal Scientist or normal Engineer ."

"Eh?"

"Like you said, now the job of a Scientist is to solve everything. But both you and him could stop. He felt like there was no need to go any further. That he can stop hunting for solutions is what sets you apart."

"...Well...I haven't reached his level yet." Nitori admitted, sitting back down.

…

"So what do you suggest I do? So I can stop?"

"...Create something."

"But...if I continued to make inventions, I would only want more."

"Create something without a purpose."

Nitori smiled, "What are you saying? Why would I create something like that?"

"So it can exist."

"Eh?"

"My friend put his heart and soul into making that time machine. It was his family. Dismantling it was the hardest thing he could do."

"..."

"And yet he found peace...because he still remembers the time he had with it. And feeling the satisfaction he had when he finally finished it, the happy and sad memories he made with it. It was enough to stop his hands for reaching for a pencil."

"...So...you're saying..."

"Create something with no purpose." The human concluded as he got up, "Something you put your heart and soul into. Like a child, let it serve no other purpose than to live."

* * *

><p>The following days, Nitori locked herself in the human's room, forcing the human to sleep in the guest room which made him wonder: who was the host again? She claimed that she needed his computer to research techniques and materials. When Nitori did come out, she was sure to keep the human from looking at her invention. She occasionally left just to badger the human into bring her to Home Depot for parts. Days passed without much contact between the two of them. And then one day, the glow of power surrounded his body once more. The human placed down his newspaper again and looked up as Nitori exited his room.<p>

"You're done?"

"Hm." Nitori nodded and smiled, "It's finally complete."

"Before I send you home, can I see it?"

"You'll see plenty of it later." Nitori said wearily, "I'll visit once in a while."

"...Right. Well then, are you ready?"

"Yep."

"You're not going to bring your invention with you?"

"Nope."

"...I see...far from me being able to ask this, but...have you found peace at last?"

"Of course."

"...Good-Bye then, 'Super Yokai Warhead'." The human snapped his fingers and watched as a gap opened up beneath her.

* * *

><p>-Epilogue-<p>

"Nitori! Aya wanted you to take a look at this camera again."

"Ah, Momiji." Nitori greeted, "Sure, let me see it for a moment."

"There." Nitori sighed, "It's all fixed now."

"Thank you." Momiji smiled as she took back her camera, "You're a incredible engineer."

"It's nothing, really." Nitori smiled, "Wanna play a game of Go?

"Everyone says your work has only been getting better and I have to agree." Momiji continued as she sat down as Nitori got the board out, "You must have amazing projects set up for yourself."

"Nope." Nitori said as she handed over the white beads, "Not a single personal project."

"What?" Momiji cried, surprised, "You're lying."

"Nope."

"Then...why?"

"I'm happy doing what I can do." Nitori explained vaguely, "And I've made my masterpiece long ago."

"Oh? What happened to it?"

* * *

><p>The human was surprised to find his room spotless. His bed was ruffled sure, but he was glad that Nitori got her sleep. He took his time to fix it and laid on it for a few minutes until he got bored. Eventually he got up and decided to see what he could do on his computer again. But when he opened it,<p>

"KAPPA!"

The human almost jumped out of his seat, "What the?"

The screen said, "Reformatting, please wait."

"Reformatting? What the hell did that kappa do to my computer?"

"The reformat was finished quickly and the system booted up. His computer was completely different. For one his mouse cursor was now...a cucumber. The taskbar, everything, even the generic background had changed. A window popped up without warning and a small Nitori avatar was there waving a cucumber as text began to scroll out.

"Hi! Since you don't use your computer that much, I thought I'd play with it. You like it? Too bad!"

"Well that was nice of her." The human muttered.

"If you're wondering what I changed..."

"Everything?"

"...I changed pretty much everything. But that's not all! I added a game based off of life in Gensokyo...well, the exciting parts of it anyway. I thought that since you know about Yokai, but never went to Gensokyo, I'd give you a taste. It's called Touhou. Well, enjoy the game! Take care of my gift!"

And then the Nitori avatar jumped out of the box, ran over to a new icon on the desktop and pressed it with her cucumber.

"Hey! Oh well."

The game loaded quickly and the human began to play.

"Well this looks normal. Your average scrolling shooter...except I'm controlling a girl. Huh. Whatever. Oh look, enemies, okay so the spacebar is to fire. Wait what the-"

*_pichu~~n*_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mortal Prosecutor

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em>

_You're standing at the lock._

_The human flinched as a large stone wall suddenly rocketed at him from the darkness, stopping right in front of him._

_In the near future, I'll be needing your card. Please be sure to give it to me then._

_Card? How'd you-_

* * *

><p>The human woke up in his room. His radio was still on, playing Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse. Still half-asleep, he reached for his clock to check the time.<p>

"...Wow. It's almost noon. Better go buy my newspaper."

* * *

><p>"Aren't you ashamed? Trying to steal this woman's purse. Don't you know that's a sin? How would you feel if I tried stealing something of yours? Exactly, it's not very nice. Which is why you should stop stealing and..."<p>

The human dragged the little girl away from a criminal as he read his newspaper. Today's headline:

March 25, 2011

**Highest Judge of Paradise lectures a Thief!**

Kyoto District, Mall Area

* * *

><p>"What do you think you're doing you human?" Shikieiki cried in protest, "If you don't let go of me, I'll lecture you!"<p>

"Aren't you already?" the human sighed as he opened the door to his home, "Come on, you're going to stay with me during your stay in the human realm."

"Huh? Wait, your words sound suspicious." Shikieiki glared at the human, "Are you what they call a lolicon?"

"...Maybe."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"Why don't you tell me about how you got in the human realm then?" The human asked as he opened his newspaper.

"Oh. Well..."

* * *

><p>"<em>White." Shikieiki declared, "Congratulations."<em>

_The soul happily ran off to rejoin his fellow family members who have also been judged white. Shikieiki smiled at her work before she turned to the next spirit._

"_Hello! You must that Yama everyone's talking about!" A cheerleader cried, "Ah, how terrible it was for me to die at such a YOUNG age. It was a terrible terrible yokai that attack m-"_

"_I'm sorry, I can only judge the dead." Shikieiki sighed, "But if you want to pretend that you're young again, Yukari, this seems to be a mistep. Well for now, you get a blac-"_

* * *

><p>"And then I got gapped."<p>

…

"Hey."

…

"Were you even listening?"

"Yeah." The human said as he turned the page of his newspaper, "Shame I was asleep when the gap was opened."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

...

"Hey."

…

"Hey."

…

"...Human!"

"Yes?"

"I'm bored."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Can I judge something?"

"...No."

"Aw. Do you have anything related to court then?"

"Hm..."

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT ISN'T RELATED? OH NO, MY HEALTH BAR! WAIT! NO, DON'T DO IT JUDGE!"<p>

…

"Hey."

…

"Hey."

…

"Human!"

"Hm?"

"This game is hard." Shikieiki sniffed, handing the human back his DS.

"So the Judge of the Dead can't even help get a innocent man freed."

"I can't help it. This game is hard." Shikieiki pouted, "And I don't play games."

"So why are you playing Phoenix Wright again?"

"Well I'm bored. And according to you all we can do is wait for your stupid power to activate."

"Hm...Well have you tried presenting this evidence?"

"But that obviously doesn't have anyth-...OH COME ON!"

* * *

><p>"This court is now in session!" Shikieiki declared.<p>

"...Why are we doing this again?" The human asked.

"Because playing Phoenix Wright isn't accurate enough." Shikieiki explained, "And you will refer to me as 'your honor'."

"I think it's more because you can't beat it." The human muttered.

"What was that Prosecutor?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Now, the case for the defendant, Mr. Ra Bet will open." Shikieiki continued, placing the defendant on the stands.

"...That's just a stuffed rabbit."

"Silence." Shikieiki growled, "Mr. Bet's attorney, Mr. Li On, are you ready?"

…

"It's a stuffed lion, he won't say anything."

"AHEM. And Prosecutor, are you ready?"

"Can I go back to reading my newspaper if I say no?"

"No. In any case, I shall read off the defendant's previous charges." Shikieiki cleared her throat, "Mass Murder, Arson, and Grand Larceny."

"Whoa."

"But for today's case, he shall be judged for Jaywalking."

"SAY WHAT?"

"Prosecution, your opening statement."

The human stared at Shikieiki for a moment just to make sure she was serious. Then he cleared his throat, "The Prosecution will prove today, that, not only is the witness guilty of...jaywalking. But also of all the previously stated crimes."

"Is that so? Well then, you may call upon your first witness."

"Oh, okay."

…

…

…

"WELL?"

"I don't know about any witnesses."

"What do you mean, you don't know about any witnesses?"

"You just came up with this case a few moments ago."

"Oh, right. Well...the prosecution calls Mr. Win D. Pooh to the stand!"

"Okay then, the prosecution calls the stuffed bear to the stand."

"IT'S. WIN. D. POOH."

"Fine, have it your way."

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"Witness, please testify about what you saw a few days ago at the scene of the crime." Shikieiki ordered.

"..."

* * *

><p><em>D, Pooh's testimony: What I saw<em>

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

><p>"Right, the defense shall now commence their Cross-Examinination."<p>

"And exactly what shall they examine? The witness has said nothing." The human sighed.

"What are you talking about, the witness has said plenty. Just look at the court record."

* * *

><p><em>Received: D, Pooh's testimony.<em>

"_I saw the witness walking quite quickly away for some reason."_

"_The light had just gone red. I remember, I was there."_

"_I stopped just like a good citizen should."_

"_The cars were beginning to move, but the defendant suddenly ran right across them."_

"_He caused quite a commotion."_

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"And this is the result of Mr. On's cross-examination." Shikieiki said, giving him another sheet of paper.

* * *

><p><em>Received: Cross-examination Results.<em>

_Press Statement 1: "__**Did it look like there was anything that would make the defendant walk like that?"**_

"_No. I've never saw the guy until then."_

"_**I see...Wait, why would you notice the defendant?"**_

"_Huh?"_

"_**Surely there must've been something about the defendant that caught your eye."**_

"..._Well, I guess it was because he looked suspicious."_

"_**What about him looked suspicious?"**_

"_He was wearing a very interesting brown longcoat."_

"_**What about it was so interesting?"**_

* * *

><p>"HEY!" The human cried out as he read the script, "The lawyer's badgering my witness!"<p>

"..."

"Well? Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"I'm sorry, did you have an objection?" Shikieiki asked, "Because if you did, then you must phrase it properly."

"..."

OBJECTION!

"I find no need to use OBJECTION repeatedly." The human objected.

"Objection Overruled." Shikieiki said, "Traditions must be kept."

OBJECTION!

"The lawyer is badgering my witness." The human sighed, "I demand that he be prevented from doing so."

"Hm...I see your point. Objection Sustained. Your line of questioning will end here, Mr. On."

…

"Hm, a convincing argument."

"Say What?"

"Mr. On brings up a very good point. Prosecution, your response?"

"..."

"Ahem. The defense's argument can be viewed here." Shikieiki said sheepishly as she handed him another piece of paper.

* * *

><p><em>Received: Defense's Rebuttal:<em>

"_The defense's testimony is flawed in one area: Motive. Why my defendant jaywalked could be for a number of good reasons. Perhaps one of his relatives died."_

* * *

><p>OBJECTION!<p>

"Can you prove that such a event took place?" The human pressed, "If not then, my argument stands."

"...What?" Shikieiki cried, while secretly handing the human the defense's argument, "Is there evidence? Show us!"

* * *

><p><em>Received: Defenses's Claim<em>

"_Take a look at this autopsy report. The victim that it describes...is Ms. Bet! The defendant's wife! If he jaywalked to rejoin his wife, it would be considered Justified Violation!"_

* * *

><p>"Technically, there's no such thing as a Justified Violation." The human pointed out.<p>

"The court rules that the Prosecution ignore this plot hole." Shikieiki commanded.

"If that's the case...

HOLD IT!

It says here that Ms. Bet had died at 12:55. Would the defense like to report the time of the offense?"

"It was 1:00." Shikieiki reported instead, "5 minutes after her death."

"5 minutes is a long time." the human reasoned, "It is entirely possible that the defendant didn't receive news of his wife's death...until after the crime, thereby ruling out Justified Violation!"

Shikieiki took out a folded sheet of paper and handed it to the human. Written on it in big red letters were the words:

OBJECTION!

"_The defendant could have been using those 5 minutes to get to his wife!"_

"If the defendant had already caught news of this, then he would be rushing to get to her side!" The human countered, "But this witness clearly stated that the defendant was only '_walking quickly_'. Anyone would be running if they had received such news!"

"The prosecution brings up a valid point." Shikieiki mused, "Why wasn't the defendant in more of a rush if such news had already been reported?"

"I have a theory." The human offered, "Perhaps it wasn't that he hadn't received the news, but he could not read the news."

"Hm! The court asks that the Prosecution expand on their theory." Then Shikieiki then passed the human another

OBJECTION!

...note:

"_I-I object! This is madness!"_

"Madness? Mr. On, if you were alive then maybe your claim would have substance. But since you don't, who are you to determine what is mad?"

"The court requests that the prosecution treat the case seriously." Shikieiki asked, tired.

"I **am** taking this case seriously, your honor."

"Please treat the stuffed animals as actual people." Shikieiki pleaded.

"Fine."

"Good. Defense's objection has been overruled. The prosecution shall state their theory."

"As I was saying, the possibility remains that the defendant did receive the news of his wife's death, but wasn't able to read it. Why? Because he was busy with other activities. Activities that required his full attention."

"What kind of activities are you suggesting?"

"Illegal activities. The Prosecution holds that the defendant was committing Grand Larceny at the time he received the information."

OBJECTION!

"_The defense demands proof!"_

"I have a witness."

"What?" Shikieiki pretended to be shocked as no one else was capable of facial expression, "Wh-Who is it?"

"The Prosecution calls to the stand..." The human paused and looked at Shikieiki.

"What? Oh, yeah."

* * *

><p><em>Received: List of Witnesses.<em>

"Thank you. The Prosecution calls Mr. Ace Club to the stand, the owner and the one working the cash register at the time of thief of the jewelry store: Diamond Heart."

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"Mr. Club, testify to the court what happened. The robbery that you were victim of."

* * *

><p><em>Mr. Club's testimony: A Thief<em>

"_I was working the Cash Register for my shop."_

"_Then the man over there walked in."_

"_He brought out a knife on me and demanded my precious jewels."_

"_Since he was armed, I had no choice, but to surrender my gems."_

"_He left as soon as he was done."_

* * *

><p>"This was the knife that the defendant used, your honor," the human said, presenting a plastic knife to the court.<p>

"Hm. The court accepts this as evidence." Shikieiki said, "The Defense may also begin their Cross-Examination."

* * *

><p><em>Received: Cross-Examination Results 2<em>

_Press Statement 1: "**Why would the owner work the Cash Register?"**_

"_One of my employees suddenly got sick so I had to take over."_

"_I see. Continue."_

_Press Statement 2: "**Are you sure it was him?"**_

"_Certainly. That brown longcoat is very out of style these days."_

"_**There were no other customers with similar clothing?"**_

"_No. None during my shift."_

_Press Statement 3: "**Are you sure it was this knife?"**_

"_I hardly think I would be mistaken about such a thing."_

"_**Answer the question witness."**_

"_Yes. I'm willing to bet on it."_

"_**Gh. Very well."**_

_Press Statement 4: "**You really didn't put up a fight?"**_

"_I suppose I could have summon my karate fighting self from ten years in the future-Of course I didn't. The man had a KNIFE."_

"_There's no need for sarcasm, Mr. Club."_

* * *

><p>OBJECTION!<p>

"_Mr. Club you insist that you put up no defense against the robber?"_

"Yes."

"..._I believe that's impossible. Any sane person would try to alert the police. If you were getting robbed...then why didn't you call the police?"_

"O-Order! Order in the court!" Shikieiki banged her gavel.

"No one was speaking." the human said.

"The Prosecution has been silent throughout the Cross-Examination. Do you have anything to say?" Shikieiki asked, ignoring his point.

"No."

"_Then you admit that the witness was lying?"_

"When did I say that?"

"But..."

"Mr. On. You've stated that the witness is lying since any reasonable human would call for help correct?"

"_Yes."_

"...The problem with your argument is this." The human said as he presented evidence.

"What's this?" Shikieiki asked, "The knife? What does it have to do with anything?"

"Mr. Club. Did the thief do anything strange with the knife during the robbery?"

"Come to think of it, he did seem to like jerking it a bit to the side. What of it?"

"If you examine the dagger, you will understand, your honor."

"What are you...OH! I think I saw something."

"Your honor, written on the blade of this knife...are the words 'Give Up'"

"W-What?"

"The reason the defendant kept tilting the knife...was so that the words would flash on and off in the witness' eyes. This is called Subliminal Messaging."

"S-So what you're saying." Shikieiki cried, impressed, "Is that the defendant used the words 'Give Up' to hypnotize the witness into surrendering?"

"It is difficult to achieve." the human admitted, "But possible nonetheless."

HOLD IT!

"_S-surely there must've been more witnesses, customers, who could've called for help!"_

"Witness. Were there any customers at the time of the crime?"

"Sadly, no. Diamond Hearts is a new store and therefore, not many customers entered that day."

"_N-No!"_

"Prosecution. What does this mean?" Shikieiki asked.

"The defendant was robbing Diamond Hearts if the testimony is to be believed. It may be at this time that he received the news of his dead wife. Of course, he couldn't read it then and simply ignored it. He was walking until he remembered the message and found out about his wife's death, causing him to run. This proves that he not only Jaywalked, but committed Grand Larceny."

OBJECTION!

"_The Prosecution claims that my client committed GRAND Larency. However, a simple store robbery is not Grand Larceny. Just...larceny. Therefore, the Prosecution's claims are misguided."_

The human smiled, "I'm afraid not."

"What?" Shikieiki cried, "What do you mean?"

"Witness. Testify about the thief once more. This time described exactly what was stolen."

* * *

><p><em>Mr. Club's testimony: What he stole<em>

"_Aside from my Family Jewels..."_

"_He had a land dealership with him."_

"_Along with thievery, he forced me to give him the land that my shop is built on!"_

"_I suppose I was under the subliminal messaging still so I gave that up too."_

* * *

><p><em>Received: Defense's Cross-Examination<em>

_Press Statement 1: "**F-Family Jewels?"**_

"_Yes, the gems I was selling, among them were a few of my family's gems that they passed down."_

"_**O-Oh."**_

_Press Statement 2: "**Why would he have a land dealership with him?"**_

"_Beats me. But..."_

_Press Statement 3: "**Wh-Why would he do that?"**_

"_I don't know. But..."_

_Press Statement 4: "**Was there anything special about this land?"**_

"_Not that I heard of-"_

HOLD IT!

"I'm afraid you don't know much about the land then, Mr. Club." The human interrupted

"What?" Shikieiki cried, "Is there something about the land then?"

"Certainly. Take a look at this."

"This is...a document?"

"It's a historical document." The human explained, "Dating back hundreds of years, it goes on to say that there was a Indian Tribe that used this land as a sanctuary."

"Hmm..." Shikieiki began to think, "But why would the defendant want the land?"

"Because it was a sanctuary?" The human suggested.

"I-I know that!" Shikieiki objected, "I just don't understand why he would want the land even if it was a sanctuary."

"Perhaps I can clear things up." the human smiled, "Take a look at this."

"Th-The Autopsy Report? This is about Ms. Bet isn't it?" Shikieiki asked, confused.

"Yes. If you'll note HOW she died."

"...Ah! S-She was burned to death?"

"The firemen were able to put out the flame before the entire body could be consumed. But a few undamaged cells held enough DNA to confirm it was Ms. Bet."

"But how does this make any sense?" Shikieiki asked, still confused.

"Your honor, repeat the defendant's charges again will you?"

"O-Of course. Let's see, Mass Murder, Arson, Grand Larceny and Jaywalking...AH!"

"Exactly. As the judge has stated, the defendant is a Arsonist and therefore, it wouldn't be far-fetched to say that he had flammable material in his home."

HOLD IT!

"_Y-You claim that the fire that stole his wife's life...was my client's fault_?"

"Certainly."

"_Th-That's insane! Why would he do such a thing?"_

TAKE THAT!

"This is a recent report from the Li Fie health insurance company. Mr. Bet had approached them under the pretense that he was on an errand for his wife. With this excuse, he sighed up for their life insurance policy...for his wife only. As you can see the money he would get...is nothing to laugh at."

"Wh-WHAT?"

"The Prosecution claims as follows: The defendant, Mr. Bet came to Li Fie's health insurance company to sign his own wife up. Then he went to rob Mr. Club, not only for his gems, but for the land."

"B-But why?"

"Mr. Bet believes strongly in ghosts and the like. In fear that his wife would find out the truth, he stole the land from underneath Mr. Club so he could bury her in it in hopes that she can't reach him under sanctuary grounds."

"B-But the robbery took place only a few minutes after her death! That means..."

"This was a Premeditated Murder."

…

OBJECTION!

"_Th-This is all circumstantial evidence! The Prosecution has no proof that the murder was planned out!"_

"..."

"Mr. Prosecutor...that smile on your face" Shikieiki noticed, "...you couldn't possibly..."

"Your honor. This is the final decisive evidence."

TAKE THAT!

"This is...a police report." Shikieiki said.

…

"_Wh-what's it about?"_

"...5 previous reports of arson deaths. 5 unrelated girls..."

"Until you trace their pasts."

"All 5 of them...were related to Mr. Bet at one point."

"It was a plan." The human explained, "Using women that he is with, he first sets them up with a health insurance with high payoff. Then he robs anyone underneath a sanctuary and then kills the women with flames."

"Why fire though?" Shikieiki had to ask.

"Fire is the messiest form of death. It consumes the corpse and even any evidence within. It would be simple to leave no trace. Due to the lack of evidence, he could easily slip through us due to lack of evidence."

"So...he killed so many people...for money?"

"...Yes."

"Not only Jaywalking...but to be guilty of Mass Murder, Arson and Grand Larceny?" Shikieiki shook with anger, "Black. Most definitely the death sentence for you, Mr. Bet! _Guilt Sign: Wandering Sin_!"

KA

BOOM

The human stared at the defense, which had been reduced to a giant smoking hole on his floor.

"Confiscated."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Judge, Black or White

* * *

><p><em>"2 bottles of beer on the wall.<em>

_2 bottles of beer._

_Take one down, pass it around._

_One bottle of beer on the wall."_ Shikieiki sang half-heartedly,

_"One bottle of beer on the wall._

_One bottle of beer._

_Take one down, pass it around._

_Zero bottles of beer on the wall."_

...

"I'm done." Shikieiki announced just in case.

"No you're not." The human said.

"What?"

"You forgot the rest of the song."

"…What is it?"

_"Zero bottles of beer on the wall._

_Zero bottles of beer._

_Go to the store, buy some more._

_99 bottles of beer on the wall."_

"Oh no, THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M REDOING THAT!" Shikieiki objected.

"Well you can go with the alternate ending." The human suggested.

"Alternate ending?"

_"Zero bottles of beer on the wall._

_Zero bottles of beer._

_Look around, no beer around._

_Go into Alcoholic Withdrawal-"_

"Okay, STOP!" Shikieiki cringed, "I don't wanna know what comes next."

"Okay then."

* * *

><p>"Bored." Shikieiki sighed, "Bored, Bored, Bored."<p>

"You can play Apollo Justice." The human suggested.

"He doesn't look interesting."

"What do you mean? You didn't even try it yet."

"It doesn't matter. Nothing beats the original."

"I would argue, but I'm inclined to agree."

* * *

><p>"Hey. Human?"<p>

"Yes?"

"Are there really no such thing as a justified violation?"

"…In the human world?"

"Not necessarily."

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm a judge. I'm supposed to punish those who've wronged. I have to reward those who've done good with their lives."

"Sounds rough…but a correct description."

"I've had cases where I…had a hard time deciding their fate. There's no such thing as a retrial in hell. Even here, in the Human Realm, I can't escape that nagging feeling."

"That you've wrongly convicted a soul?" The human guessed.

"Yeah."

"…There's only one thing we can do then." The human sighed, putting down his paper.

"Eh? Wh-What?"

"We start our own investigation."

* * *

><p><em>Investigation Start<em>

* * *

><p>"I-Investigation?" Shikieiki cried, "What are you talking about?"<p>

"Come on." The human said, "I'll show you my answer with the only thing that matters."

"What?"

"Evidence."

* * *

><p>March 30, 12:30 AM<br>Criminal Affairs Department  
>Records Room<p>

"This is where old case files and evidence are stored right?"

"That's right."

"Why are we here?"

"Take a look at this." The human said, taking a file out of a cabinet and presented it to her.

_Received: Retrial Case Data_

"W-Wait, are you sure we can just take this out?"

"I know a friend who can sweep this under the rug for us." The human shrugged.

"Oh." Shikieiki said and cautiously opened the file.

…

"Th-This is..."

"..."

"This is completely unfair, they didn't afford this man a fair trial! The story they created was obviously reliant on Circumstantial evidence. The court record was littered with unrelated items and the attorney was clearly bullied by the Prosecution into a withdrawn state."

"..."

"The retrial was no better! The same problems came up and the man was found guilty again!"

"But in the end, the man WAS guilty."

"..."

"The man confessed after the retrial. He was guilty. Now the question I want to ask is: Which is more important, the trial or the sentence?"

"Wh-What does this have to do with me?" Shikieiki asked.

"In your court, no evidence exist. No attorney, no Prosecution and as you said, no retrial. Therefore, your court runs completely on Circumstantial evidence."

"Ah! B-But, I have no choice!" Shikieiki objected, "I didn't make the court this way. I had and still have no choice but to judge by myself."

"In other words, your court runs completely on your opinion." The human concluded.

Shikieiki bit her lip and looked down.

"Come on. We still have more investigation."

* * *

><p>March 30, 12:50 AM<br>Detention Center  
>Visitor's Center<p>

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here for?" Shikieiki asked, "Everyone here has already been convicted."<p>

"Don't worry, it won't take long." The human assured her.

"What are we doing here?" She insisted.

"Just visiting a random convict."

"Eh? Why?"

"Just watch."

Convict#1: Sentence: Guilty

Crimes: Larceny, Murder

"What do you want?" The convict growled, "I'm guilty alright? My trial's already ended."

"We know." The human said, "We just want to know why you committed your crime."

"My...motive?" The convict repeated, surprised, "C-Check the court record if you want to know."

"I want to hear it from you."

* * *

><p>"...I was...convicted of murder. I broke in and stole their jewelry. When they came back, I was so shocked I smashed one of them with my bag. I didn't think it'd snap his neck."<p>

* * *

><p>"Well Shikieiki?" The human asked, "Your judgment so far?"<p>

"...Black." Shikieiki said firmly, "Most definitely black."

"I thought so." The human smiled, "Now, tell me why you had to steal." he told the convict.

* * *

><p>"...I...my wife left me, taking everything I owned. I lost my job and when the landlords came, they tossed me out and burned down my home and all my possessions to build a new McDonald. I lost my birth certificate in the fire and identification to a hacker. I no longer had a name or anyone to help me. I thought of killing myself."<p>

* * *

><p>"Shikieiki." The human interrupted, "If this man HAD committed suicide, what verdict would he had been given?"<p>

"...Black. No human should take their own life, no matter how bad it gets. If he can't see the light, he belongs in the dark."

"Then the fact that he stands before us grants him a White in that category."

"Yes, but..."

"After this last part." The human said, "Go on."

* * *

><p>"I-I had no other choice. I had to steal. No one would take in a man who can't even prove who he is. My dept kept piling up until...I-I never wanted to kill anyone. I-I just wanted my life back."<p>

* * *

><p>The 2 left the detention center considerably depressed.<p>

"Your final judgment?"

"White." Shikieiki admitted, "It was reasonable that the man would snap after that. Furthermore, the jewelry would have been in better hands. The man just wanted his life back."

"...Black."

"Eh?"

"I'd say he's black. No matter how dark things become, there's always a way to live without resorting to unlawful behavior."

"B-But he lost everything, even who he was!" Shikieiki objected, "Even the most optimistic of a person would be crushed by these events."

"...You said earlier that those who cannot see the light belong in the dark."

"Y-Yes I did. So?"

"Would you say I'm optimistic?"

"...No, not really."

"And yet I could still see a better path in such a situation."

"Wh-What?"

"If I've lost everything, including my name, that only means that I'm free. Without any way to fit back into society, I would take the chance to travel the world and see everything."

"Th-That's..."

"The convict would never had thought of that because he thought society was the only place he belonged. That's why he resorted to stealing."

"..."

"Your judgment?"

"...B-But like you said, he could never had thought of that! To him, he had no choice!"

"I only provided a path. Whenever or not he could have stepped down it was not my job."

"..."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>March 30, 1:00 PM<br>District Court  
>Court Room #7<p>

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"You can go ahead and ask." The human said as he looked around, taking in the sights.

"You've brought me to 3 different places now." Shikieiki began, "And each time you've proven something to me. This time is no different. Nonetheless, I feel propelled to ask again, 'Why are we in a empty courtroom?'"

"...I haven't been here for a while." The human said nostalgically to himself.

"You were a prosecutor before?" Shikieiki asked, surprised.

"No." The human answered, "But the memories I've made here are mostly...strange ones."

"..."

"That's where you sit right?" The human asked, pointing to the judge's seat, above the prosecution and defense benches.

"Yes." Shikieiki answered warily.

"What do you see there?"

"A soul. The defendant."

"No prosecution. No defense." The human said to himself as he sat down in the defense's seat.

"Nothing I can do about it." Shikieiki said sadly, sitting down on the opposing prosecutor's bench.

"...I'm actually happy to hear that you were conflicted over your rulings."

"What?" Shikieiki cried, surprised.

"If you were the kind of person that was completely confident in all their decisions, believing that they are always right and never accepts any opposition...I just hate those kind of people."

"...Thank you?" Shikieiki said, confused.

"Now that I've embarrassed myself." The human sighed, "Let's continue with the investigation. No Prosecution. No Defense. With no one voicing a opinion all you have is your opinion."

"Mmhm."

"There's only one thing you can do then, if you want a fair trial."

"What?"

"Create the Prosecution and Defense."

"What?"

* * *

><p><em>End of Investigation<em>

* * *

><p>"Let's adjourn home." The human suggested<p>

March 30, 1:11 PM  
>Large Scale Apartment somewhere in Japan<br>Human's Home

* * *

><p>"So what were you talking about?" Shikieiki asked once they were settled, "Create a Prosecution and Defense?"<p>

"First let's hear your views." The human said, "In the Court Style you love so much."

* * *

><p><em>Testimony: Shikieiki's Answer<em>

"_M-My answer? Um..."_

"_I guess I don't know."_

"_If I did know, I wouldn't be asking you."_

* * *

><p>"...Is that it?" The human said.<p>

"Yeah."

"Okay then."

* * *

><p><em>Cross-Examination<em>

_Press-Statement 1_

HOLD IT!

"Shikieiki if you can't come up with an answer then you'd start to sway from your own opinion even more."

"I-I suppose that's true." Shikieiki admitted, "But this is a issue I've had for a while and I still can't completely resolve it."

HOLD IT!

"How long is 'a while'?"

"A-About 500 years."

"500 huh?" The human said, unfazed by the number, "Then this method should work for you."

HOLD IT!

"You mean the 'create a prosecution and defense' plan?" Shikieiki asked.

"Of course."

OBJECTION!

"I've said it many times so I'll say it again." Shikieiki sighed, "I have no control over the court setup."

"For this plan you won't need to." The human answered.

"What?"

"500 years would have the voices stronger."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Prosecutor and the Attorney."

"..."

OBJECTION!

"Human, if you don't explain yourself right now..."

"I'm telling you to recreate a Prosecutor and an Attorney _inside your head_."

"I-Inside?"

"That's right."

HOLD IT!

"Wh-What are you saying?" Shikieiki cried, flustered and confused.

"Let's review the facts." The human suggested.

"Oh good, this usually makes things easier to understand."

"First and foremost, You cannot Change the Court Setup."

"That's right."

"Second, You cannot help but feel that your verdicts must be perfect."

"Pretty much."

"Therefore, creating a Prosecutor and an Attorney would help you decided on what verdict someone gets."

"B-But within my own head?"

"You've been doing something similar for 500 years."

"Th-That's..."

"The court setup will not be changed and the verdicts would be more accurate to the crime. What else do you want?"

OBJECTION!

"T-The verdicts can still be wrong!"

"Of course it can still be wrong, nothing is perfect."

"Then your plan is flawed."

"Of course it's flawed, nothing is perfect."

"..."

"All I'm saying is that it'd make your verdicts more accurate if you see it from both directions."

"...B-But what if I make a mistake?" Shikieiki sniffed, "And it can't be reversed?"

"Then there's nothing you can do but apologize."

"Th-That's it?"

"Those who cannot understand and/or accept the feelings of others. That is what I believe is the root of all problems in this world."

"...And you believe such souls should burn in hell?"

"Not necessarily. After all, they make life more interesting."

Shikieiki paused to consider the plan. The human watched her for a few moments until he had to go and make dinner.

* * *

><p>The human placed down their dinner with a hand surrounded by power, "So you've decided."<p>

"Yes."

And with that small exchange, they began their last dinner together.

"You know the souls in line for judgment are going to wait longer right?" Shikieiki said.

"What's the biggest problem with the defendants in your court?"

"They can't, won't, or don't believe they're dead." Shikieiki answered.

"The wait will give them more time to think about their situation."

"...I suppose." Shikieiki smiled.

"Ready to try it out tomorrow? Supreme Judge of Hell."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>-Epilogue-<p>

* * *

><p>"White." Shikieiki decreed.<p>

"R-Really? Despite all that I've done?"

"Yes. You've had good reason for doing what you've done." Shikieiki smiled, "Pure reasons made from a pure heart. White."

"Oh, thank you!"

"Next!"

"I know I may look old, but I'll let you know I happen to be-"

"Black." Shikieiki said, "And if you try this again, I'm really sending you to hell Yukari."

Shikieiki watched as Yukari sulked away into a gap, "Why do you keep letting her through...Komachi?"

"Well she had the money." Komachi yawned as she leaned against her Judge's pedestal, "And besides, with how slow you've gotten, I figured I'd slack off until you finish with this lot."

"...I see."

"R-Really?" Komachi cried, shocked.

"However, that dose not excuse your absence from work." Shikieiki began.

"Oh yeah? Well what were you doing while YOU were missing? If I had to guess...slacking off?"

Shikieiki jumped, "O-Of course not!"

"Oh really?" Komachi smiled devilishly, "Then what were you doing?"

"I don't remember..."

"See!"

"But I do remember a few things."

"Really? Like what?"

"Like this:

OBJECTION!"

* * *

><p>The human laid atop his bed. His final conversation with Shikieiki lingered in his mind:<p>

"_Thank you for helping me." Shikieiki bowed._

"_It's nothing."_

"_How can I repay you? Oh, I know, how about I give you an early trial?"_

"_What?"_

"_So you can change now and I can give you a White verdict when you die."_

"_O-Oh?"_

"_Let see then..."_

…

…

…

"_Black."_

"..._Really?"_

"_Well you are a lolicon." Shikieiki said crossly, "Once you learn to suppress your sexual urges, THEN I'll give you a White."_

"_Just go."_

"_Hold on." Shikieiki laughed, "Take this." She handed the human a coin, "Give this to Komachi when you die okay? Your ride should be really short."_

"Maybe I SHOULD have told her that was a joke." The human wondered as he flipped the coin into the air and caught it again., "Oh well too late now."

He got up and looked at the sun still rising in the sky.

White.

Black.

None of that matters to me.

I aim to be Grey. Utopia is boring. Dystopia is depressing. Only in balance can you live life.

"But living alone. Without and interactions with fellow humans. Does that mean I'm even living? Does it matter as long as I'm content?" The human mused, "All I know for sure is for now...I feel loney."

…

"Perhaps I should play some games."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Distractions

* * *

><p><em>Almost. I'm almost done. I hope you still have your card.<em>

...

_Who are you?_

* * *

><p>The human's radio was playing Saving Me by Nickelback when he got back. The human placed down his newspaper and sat down to read it. He stared at the headline:<p>

June 25 2011

**The Sinner of the Eternal and Instantaneous in a deep pinch!**

Sahara Desert, Africa

And he stared...

Then he got up and went to his phone to schedule a plane.

* * *

><p>When he got there, Kaguya was still asleep...and partially buried under a sand dune.<p>

"Hey."

"Hmm...5 more minutes." She muttered.

The human got up and waited for her to wake up.

…

He crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

…

Then he shrugged and knocked over the sand dune so it would completely cover Kaguya.

"PPPPBBBBBBBFFFFTTTTT!" Kaguya spat out sand as she finally woke up, "Wha? Where the hell am I?"

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"<p>

"Any idea why you're here?" The human asked after explaining.

"...Erin!"

"What?"

"It's because I beat her at Pokemon isn't it?"

"...Sure, let's go with that."

"Well what are you doing here human?" Kaguya asked.

"I'm here to make sure you don't do anything dangerous during your stay." The human sighed, "Though why you're **here**, I have no idea. Most of the time they're nearby and only takes about 12 hours by train."

"12 hours?"

"Yeah."

"Then where are we?"

"Africa."

"Africa? Never heard of it."

"I'd be surprised if you did."

"So where do you live?"

"Japan."

"How far away is that?"

"14568.78 kilometers."

"..."

"..."

"...How-"

"It was a long plane ride."

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me there are machines that can fly in the air?" Kaguya asked as they trudged through the desert.<p>

"Yes."

"Wow, I wonder if Nitori can build one for me."

"Probably not."

"Hmph."

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?"<p>

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are you annoyed yet?"

"No."

"Really?"

"No."

"So what do you mean?"

"No."

"...Are we ever going to get out of here?"

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"What the...Hey let's get married."

"No."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"No." The human paused, "Oh, wait, did you have a real question? Because I sort of figured you'd keep asking me that question so I tuned you out."

"No."

"Okay then."

* * *

><p>"Too...hot..." Kaguya gasped, "Go on...without me."<p>

"Well if you took off that large robe of yours..."

"I can see...the light..."

"Kaguya, that's the sun."

"Oh."

"And you can't die, you're immortal."

"Well it's still hot!"

"Are you just going to lie there and get a tan or can we get going to an air conditioned airport?"

"Air conditioning sounds nice."

"So get up."

* * *

><p>"It's all over for me!"<p>

"Kaguya, you're immortal. The end never comes for you."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about my save data."

"Save data?"

"Yes! Now I can't get to level 85 and defeat the final boss by today!"

"..."

"And I can't train my Pokemon for the Elite Four!"

"..."

"And my poor dogs will starve!"

"Wait, you have dogs?"

"Nintendogs."

"Oh, of course."

"GAH!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I have some games at home."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of games?"

"I have Pokemon."

"Did you finish the game?"

"Yes."

"Do you have at least 6 level 100 Pokemon?"

"Yes."

"Good enough, let's go."

"..."

* * *

><p>"...You know..."<p>

"What?" Kaguya snapped.

"The plane might have left already."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, I've brought plane tickets for the whole week just in case."

"Is that a lot of money?"

"Yes."

"Are you rich or something?"

"No."

"Then how'd you..."

The human shrugged, "Night's coming. Shall we camp?"

"But we haven't even had dinner."

"So? You can't die of hunger."

"No, but it feels terrible."

"So I imagine."

"...Aren't you going to go hunt or something?"

"Why should I?"

"Well I'm hungry."

"So? The least I can find is a small lizard. And even then that's not much of a snack."

"Great. Didn't you bring any food?"

"No, I figured we'd be back at my home already."

"How?"

"Well if you didn't go back to sleep, then we'd be on the plane right now."

"Well why didn't you try to wake me up?"

"I did."

"Oh."

"Nothing we can do now. Let's go to sleep."

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

"I'm...so...hungry."

"If you keep moving, we can make it today...probably."

"PROBABLY?"

"It depends on whenever we're lost."

"Well ARE we lost?"

"Do YOU know where we are?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Well then we're lost."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE LOST?"

"I mean I don't know where we are."

"Don't you have...SOMETHING that can help?"

"...I have a cellphone."

"USE IT THEN! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

"...Ah...no service."

"Gods damn you." Kaguya collapsed, tired from all her yelling.

"I don't use this a lot anyway." The human shrugged, "You want it?"

* * *

><p>"Hey." Kaguya said.<p>

"What?"

"Have I told you about my Pokemon?"

"No."

"Specifically, my Rattata?"

"No."

"Well, it's, like, in the top percentage of Rattatas."

"That's nice."

"..."

"..."

"That's it? That's all the reaction I got from you?"

"Yes."

"How..."

"I only played Pokemon White."

"And you call yourself a fan?"

"When did I say that?"

"...I hate you."

"So I've gathered."

* * *

><p>"...Hey..."<p>

"What?"

"Th-There's a Signal!"

"Really?"

"Yes! OH GOD YES!" Kaguya cried and ran off.

The human watched her run off and began to walk after her. It wasn't long until she came back,

"Um...how do you track a signal?"

"With our current equipment...we can't."

"Oh great, so we're still lost!"

"I suppose."

"But if there's a signal, we're close to civilization right?"

"Yes."

"Then let's move already!"

"..."

"What? What is it?" Kaguya snapped, anxious to get moving.

"I was wondering...could we use some form of 6th Sense to get out of here faster?" The human suggested.

"What kind are you talking about?"

"Your Gaming Sense of course."

"...I feel slightly insulted."

"You love to play games correct?"

"Yes."

"Then can you 'sense' where one is being played?"

"What kind of..."

"Humans have the same sort of sense with their obsessions. Does it work differently with Lunarians?"

"Of course!"

"How different is it?"

"..."

"..."

"...Hold on, let me check."

The human stood off to the side and watched as Kaguya concentrated. A few minutes passed and Kaguya suddenly stood up, alerted.

"This way."

* * *

><p>"Wow, you're good at this if you could sense a Pacman machine."<p>

"Quarter." Kaguya demanded when she died.

"If you don't hurry up, we're going to miss the next plane." The human said, despite passing her another quarter.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Die you little ghost! You can't kill me! Ahahahaha! So I have lost all my power pellets! Go ahead! Kill me! I'll just come back and eat all of you again! I'm immortal! QUARTER!"

"I'll just go rent a car." The human said after handing her a roll of quarters.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fun

* * *

><p>Kaguya was inside the human's house before the human.<p>

"YES! NO MORE DESERT! NO MORE SAND! NO MORE SUN! I'M NEVER GOING TO A BEACH EVER AG..I WILL CONTINUE TO STAY AWAY FROM BEACHES FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

"Nice resolution." The human said, finally entering his home, "Surely this decision was beneficial."

"Yes, because my experience has not scared me for life."

"And even if it has, the effects of time will not affect you as it will surely haunt you for the rest of your immortal life." The human sighed, placing down today's newspaper and walked off to his room.

"And this experience will...um...okay, let's stop with the sarcasm."

"Aw, why? It was SO much fun." The human sighed as he rummaged inside a drawer.

"Aw shut up! I stopped my sarcasm already, so you'd better do the same."

Kaguya looked around and only just realized that the human was gone.

"Hello?"

"Which do you want, the Dii or the 3Ds?" The human asked, bringing out some game consoles.

"Mmmm...3Ds." Kaguya said, "I wanna Pokemon Battle you."

"Fine.

* * *

><p>"How'd I lose?"<p>

The human shrugged, "Maybe you just didn't use them properly."

"A master like me can overcome any handicap!" Kaguya declared.

"Can you beat me with a team of Magikarps?"

"No."

"There."

"Well still!" Kaguya stamped her feet in frustration, "I have to admit that your Pokemon aren't too badly raised and we're even equal in power! How come YOU won?"

"How come you're making such a big deal out of it?"

"I never lose!" Kaguya growled.

"But-"

"NEVER."

"Th-"

"LOSE."

"You-"

"EVER."

"Fine." The human gave up.

"Once more! This time, I'll beat you!"

* * *

><p>"I lost again?"<p>

"Maybe it's the withdrawal that's messing you up."

"Yeah, that's probably it." Kaguya sighed.

"...So what now?"

"Now? Now we both restart each others games and play it all over again."

"What? Why?"

"Because you might be cheating."

"...Yeah sure, whatever."

"Are you admitting that you cheated then?"

"No, but would it matter if I denied it?"

"Not really."

* * *

><p>And so their friendly competition began.<p>

"ARGH! THE NATURES FOR THE STARTER DON'T MATCH! RESTART!" Kaguya cried out in frustration.

"First Gym down." The human hummed as he played, "Time to head to the next city."

"Nope. Not the Nature I was looking for. Release and try again. Wait. Oh dammit, I'm almost out of Pokeballs. I can't wait until I get to the day-care couple...and a Ditto."

"Oh hey, it the Day-care couple. Mmm...I'll just leave my Ditto there. For later breeding."

"FINALLY! A good Nature!"

"Hey, a new Pokemon. Now which Pokeball fits their color scheme better?"

"When's there going to be a Fire type Pokemon?" Kaguya growled, "The next Gym's a Steel type."

"That's why I always choose the Fire Type." The human cut in, Water and Grass are a dime a dozen, but Fire types appear later in the game."

"What are you talking about?" Kaguya frowned, "Grass is usually the more popular starter right?"

"Well then, I'm part of the Minority. What starter did you choose?"

"...Water."

"Oh."

"Mostly because I saw you picking a Fire starter."

"Figures."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Hmph. Well why did you want the Fire Starter?"

"I just didn't want one of the first Pokemons I see to be the same type as one that I already have."

"...Point taken."

* * *

><p>The day of their battle neared and by the halfway point, Kaguya called a check to ascertain that no cheating was involved. And thus,<p>

"You nicknamed your Pokemon?" Kaguya asked, puzzled.

"Something wrong with that?" The human asked, looking through Kaguya's imposing team.

"Who wastes time nicknaming their Pokemon? Just let them keep their natural name."

"I find that they seem more life-like if I do name them. In the sentient sense."

"But they're just data."

"So?"

"They don't have feelings."

"Funny."

"...What?"

"The ones who use fantasy to escape from their problems...can't understand fantasy."

"...You're weird."

"Perhaps."

* * *

><p>And their contest continued!<p>

"Final Gym, let's go!"

"Argh. It's the damned Victory Road. Hold on while I get my Hm Slave.

"Dammit, he's too powerful. GRIND!"

"Oh, come on, how was I supposed to know I needed Rock Climb?"

* * *

><p>"2 pairs."<p>

"Full House. Strip."

"Arugh!" Kaguya cried in frustration, throwing down her cards, "How are you better at cheating in Poker than me?"

"Strip." The human repeated.

"No! Double or nothing!"

"Kaguya, you were the one who suggest we play Strip Poker to take a break from Pokemon."

"I know."

"You've also double or nothinged for the last 5 games. I think you would be already naked."

"Silence! I WILL beat you!"

"...Maybe we should go back to playing Pokemon."

"No wait, I have a better idea!"

* * *

><p>"Rook to B4."<p>

"Pawn to D6. Check and Mate."

Kaguya smashed her head into the chessboard sending all the pieces flying.

"Not yet." Kaguya said before the human could, "I am not giving up yet."

* * *

><p>"I play Inaba White Rabbit and direct attack!"<p>

"The effect of my Phantom Streg activates and I draw a card. Based on it's type, I apply different effects. Since this one is a monster, I can special summon it to my side of the field, ignoring summoning conditions. Not that this card can't be summoned. I play Gemini Medium atop my Phantom Split which triggers a Possession. By the effect of Gemini Medium, I send both him and my Phantom Split to the graveyard to summon, Possessed: Split Side."

"I'm not done yet!"

"Yes you are. By the effect of Possessed: Split Side, I select one of the written effects. The other effect will be negated. By the effect of Split Side's second effect, I can automatically declare a win if your life points dip lower than 2000. And since they already are..."

"DAMN YOU!" Kaguya cried, throwing down her cards in frustration for the 10th time that day, "Do you have...like a gold pyramid puzzle thing that you keep under those clothes?"

"No."

"No mysterious incorporeal entity that you can see, but I can't?"

"No."

"Well great."

"Maybe you should stick to Video Games."

"No! I will master all forms of entertainment!" Kaguya declared, "Just as soon as I finish my Millennium Puzzle and gain the powers of darkness."

The human watched Kaguya for a moment.

…

…

...

"That piece goes in there if you turn it 90 degrees."

Kaguya promptly threw the puzzle at the human's face.

* * *

><p>Eventually they got back on track and the day came.<p>

Their battle was severely one-sided. The victor emerged within a minute.

"...I won?" Kaguya asked, unable to believe it.

"Congratulations."

"Y-You didn't let me win or anything right?"

"No."

"No using a weaker team?"

"No."

"This is legitimate win. You did all you could do."

"Yes."

"..."

The human turned back to his Pokmons, "Sorry guys. I'll heal you now."

"Why?"

The human looked up.

"Why do you treat them as if they're alive when they're clearly not?" Kaguya cried, "If you didn't. If you could only see that they were simple manipulable data. You might have actually put up a fight!"

"...Discarding the weak or inefficient. Does that method sound like a hero's or a villain's?"

"Villain's, but it works. You know it works!"

"I do."

"So why..."

"2 reasons. 1. Ultimately, there is no way to conquer a game like this. 2. Such a Philosophy will change you."

"What? I understood the first one, but the second..."

"If you treat everything as something easily replaceable, then when you encounter reality, that philosophy will cause you to lose your friends."

"..."

" 'Your style does not match your nature. Therefore you should be replaced.' You will continuously replace those who you deem flawed. And perhaps they are. And at the same time, the one who's most flawed...may be you.

I play without discarding because this way, I can see the flaws and focus on their strength. If he's built for attack, but breed for defense, I shall create a tank. If he's fast, but breed to take everything on, I'll make him into a lightning blitzer. Different people, different personalities, different potential. Doing this will allow me to make my friends stronger. I can see only strength in them.

...

Although in the end, I'm still alone."

"...You're a strange person."

"So I've been told by previous guests." The human said as he placed down his 3Ds, "So. Ready to go yet, Inhuman Princess?" He asked, stretching his glowing body.

* * *

><p>-Epilogue-<p>

* * *

><p>"Kaguya. What are you doing?" Erin asked as she entered her room.<p>

"Spring Cleaning." Kaguya said, "I'm erasing all my data and restarting my games."

"And that counts as spring cleaning?" Erin mumbled. Aloud she said, "Are you sure? Didn't you work hard to get where you were?"

"It'll be fine."

Erin watched Kaguya work for a moment. Eventually she scratched her head and began to walk out.

"I'll help clean up as soon as I'm done." Kaguya said.

Erin turned around surprised.

"And I brought you an organizer. You schedule appointments one after another so recklessly. It might help you keep appointments from overlapping. And you can take some breaks too. A doctor has to watch her own health as well."

Erin stared at this new Kaguya for a while. Then she burst into tears of happiness and hugged her.

"AH! WATCH IT! I WANNA ERASE MY DATA, NOT MAKE THEM UNPLAYABLE!"

* * *

><p>The human walked into his home with his newspaper. He spotted his 3Ds on the table and picked it up. He looked at it for a while before he walked into his room and placed it back inside his drawer.<p>

"Thanks guys. No matter how real my nightmares will become, I'll be ready for them...as they are ready for me."

"_The time has come. I'll be taking that spell card of yours."_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Into Wonderland

* * *

><p>The radio was playing Emotion from the Pokemon games when the human walked into the deli and brought his usual newspaper. He left with the newspaper tucked under his arm as he made his way back home. Once he got to his home, he decided to read the headlines while he fiddled with the keys.<p>

July 13. 2011

**The Wonderful Shrine Maiden of Paradise is in your house, eating your food.**

Your home.

"It's not nice to just come in and eat my food you know." The human sighed, looking up.

Reimu slipped from her cup of tea and placed it down before she answered, "I was hungry. And at least this tea is mine."

The human placed his newspaper on the table and opened his refrigerator. Nothing was left. Not even ice.

"Also, the shrine's running out of donations so if you could just donate a little..."

"I donate plenty. I'm positive that the only reason you've haven't died from hunger is me."

"I won't argue against that."

* * *

><p>"Well? What do you want from me?"<p>

"How mean. Can't you serve your guest some food first?"

"What food, you ate them all. Which reminds me, how'd you eat the raw meats?"

Reimu slipped some more of her tea.

"Nevermind, I didn't really want an answer anyway."

"Good." Reimu said, placing down her empty teacup, "Well then, onto business I suppose. There's a person going around Gensokyo collecting our spellcards."

"...So?"

"You don't find this strange?"

"I find it plenty strange, but what does it have to do with me?"

"You KNOW why and how this is related to you already. Isn't that right...Morichika Kyosuke?"

The human glared at Reimu, "I told you not to call me by my name."

"Don't be shy."

"I'm not shy." Kyosuke sighed, "Fine. So there's someone around collecting spellcards. What do you want ME to do about it?"

"Simple recollection."

"What?"

"Simply put, this collector has not yet failed to collect the spellcards of it's victims. Already, almost all of the prominent Youkais have surrendered their spellcards."

"Sounds like an incident. Why aren't YOU handling it?"

"Among the many who surrendered, I am among them."

"Nice job."

"I would like to remind you that as much as we call it an incident, it has never been reported as such and therefore, I am not obligated to investigate."

"And handing over your spellcards was a good idea?"

"..."

* * *

><p>"So what does the collector want with all the spellcards?"<p>

"To unlock the barrier separating humans and youkais."

"What?"

"Every gate has a lock. And every lock has a key." Reimu said simply, pouring 2 cups of tea for them, "Spellcards are the key to the lock that controls the Hakurei Barrier."

"Well that's just great." The human sighed, "And you tell me this now?"

"You've been having visions haven't you?" Reimu asked and took a sip of her tea, "You know clearly that the collector is also after the spellcard in your possession."

"...You're right. So why should I go into action? Your collector is in Gensokyo. I'm here, in the Human Realm. Isn't it safer to keep me here?"

"One spellcard isn't much. No one knows what the absence of one card will do. With all the spellcards in Gensokyo, the lock may still open. It seems the collector is cautious."

"And how would I be immune to this collector's charm?" Kyosuke asked as he drank his tea.

"You're a Half-Youkai who spent his life living in the human realm. You're already a strange case."

"..."

"And you have a strong mind. You won't be swayed that easily."

"So everyone in Gensokyo is an idiot?"

"No, you're just more...reluctant for company."

"...I can't believe I'm doing this." Kyosuke sighed as he got up, "I'll pack what I need for now."

"Take this too. It might help." Reimu said, pulling something out of her sleeve and throwing it at the human.

Kyosuke caught it as he turned around, "This is...Dream Sign: Evil Sealing Circle."

"I'm not that easy to trick." Reimu smirked, "I managed to slip this out of it's grasp."

"And yet, you gave away every other spellcard."

"Gh. Look, do you want it or not."

"No, I'll take it."

* * *

><p>Kyosuke remembered his first moments in Gensokyo well. It was unforgettable. On the fact that he didn't lose his memory, crashing head-first into the hard earth and blacking-out instantly. The instant he woke up the first words out of his mouth were, conveniently, the last words he thought of before blacking out,<p>

"That's the last time I let that border Miko set up the transfer. Next time I see her, she's dead."

"Odd choice of the first words you'll say after you wake up."

Kyosuke turned around, "...Kaguya?"

"I see you know me already." Kaguya said, not looking up from her game, "Who are you?"

"So this is Eientei."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"No." Kyosuke said, getting up, "I don't feel like revealing my name to a temporary host."

Kaguya frowned and put down her game, "You sound familiar."

"It's probably better if you don't find out." Kyosuke said, hurrying to the door.

"You're...that human."

Kyosuke paused.

"That's right..." Kaguya said, "You were the one who sent me back after I ended up in the Human Realm."

"Seems like it didn't take long for you to remember." Kyosuke sighed. Then he got tackled/hugged by Kaguya,

"It's great to see you again!"

"Wh-What?"

"Do you have your Pokemon game? Let's play!"

"This is an unexpected reaction." Kyosuke muttered. Aloud, "Kaguya, get off me for a second."

Kaguya willingly detached herself from him.

"Okay." Kyosuke sighed, "First thing's first: I don't have my Pokemon game and I haven't gotten better so you'd probably beat me again anyway."

"Aw, what a pity."

"Second: I'm not here for a visit."

"Really? What are you here for then?"

"I'm here to get the spellcards back from the guy that took them from you."

"Oh, is that it?" Kaguya asked.

"Yes."

"Don't bother." Kaguya smiled, "If the barrier disappears, I'd be able to get more games."

"What?"

"I'm not going to stop you. But you're going to have a hard time finding the person."

"...Tell me, Kaguya. Why did you give away your spellcards? Was it really for more games?"

"Yep. Imagine all the friends I'd meet."

"Friends?"

"Yep."

"...I'll be going now."

"Good luck."

* * *

><p>Kyosuke left Eientei and finally got his first view of Gensokyo.<p>

"Nice place." He sighed, "No industrialization. Quite refreshing."

He walked for a while before spotting a long moving line of people. Curious, he walked over to examine it. Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was a line of souls. Kyosuke looked down the line, only to see it disappear in the distance. Going the other direction, however, he noticed a river and a boat. The girl in it was talking with the spirits, apparently over some coins before she noticed him as well and beckoned him over.

"Do you have any money?" The girl asked, "Depending on what you have, your trip will vary."

"I have this." Kyosuke said, handing over the coin that Shikieiki gave him.

"...I knew it." Komachi smiled and returned the coin, "Get on. You can guess who's expecting you."

The spirit in front of her groaned, but a single look silenced him.

* * *

><p>"I'm Komachi." She introduced herself.<p>

"I know."

"Huh? Have you met me before?"

"Not yet."

"Then...did Shikieiki mention me to you?"

"No."

"Aw." Komachi slumped, disappointed.

"Is my trip supposed to be this long?"

"No. I just wanna talk to you a little."

"I'm afraid I don't have much to say."

"Aw, come on. At least tell me your name."

"No."

"Aw."

* * *

><p>Eventually the boat reached land and Kyosuke was deposited. Komachi waved good bye as she rowed back. Ignoring her, Kyosuke headed to court.<p>

Shikieiki was judging a soul when he got there.

"Black." Shikieiki declared, "I admit your reasons were justified, but the reasons did not overturn your crimes. I'm sorry."

The soul was dragged away from the courtroom by an invisible force, kicking and screaming. Shikieiki sighed, a bit tired. She looked up to call out the next soul until she noticed the human.

"...The court shall now take a 30 minute recess." Shikieiki declared and rushed out of her pedestal.

"If a live human is standing in my courtroom, then that can only mean one thing." Shikieiki said once she got to him.

"I suppose." Kyosuke said and presented the coin to her.

Shikieiki took the coin in her hands and inspected it closely. Eventually she sighed and smiled, giving the coin back to Kyosuke, "I knew it. You're that human again, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Why are you here?" Shikieiki asked, "In Gensokyo?"

"I'm searching for a collector of spellcards."

"Oh. That person."

"So you handed them over too?"

"Yes."

"Might I ask why?"

Shikieiki looked at the human and sat down on the ground, "Do you know how it feels to be declared guilty?"

"No."

"Neither have I, but I've seen enough reactions to gather an accurate idea." Shikieiki sighed, "It's not pleasant to say the least."

"And then the collector came in." Kyosuke guessed.

Shikieiki nodded, "I thought that if I could reach the Human Realm, I could help them repent. If it is even one soul. I don't like calling Black, you know."

"I know." Kyosuke said.

"...You're going to continued searching aren't you?"

"Yes."

"...I'll tell Komachi-" Shikieiki sighed and got up, "-to let you off the closest she can to where the Lock of the Hakurei Barrier is."

"Thanks."

"Be careful. If you're going to stop this, then you're going to have to fight."

"I know." Kyosuke said as he walked away, "And I'm prepared for it."

"Wait." Shikieiki said.

Surprised, the human turned around.

"Do you know why I gave you that coin?"

"No."

"It's a early trial." Shikieiki explained, "At least, that's what I meant for it to do when I gave it to you. Just an excuse to judge someone early."

"So they...I can change."

"Exactly."

"...Well?"

"...Right now, you're walking down a gray path. It can change into either White or Black depending on what you do. But as a judge, I cannot give you that kind of verdict. So...Black."

"Really?"

Shikieiki smiled, "You still haven't mastered your lust have you, you lolicon?"

"What lust?"

* * *

><p>Komachi reached the surface and dropped Kyosuke off. Kyosuke looked around and frowned, "Isn't this...Youkai Mountain?"<p>

"Yep."

"I thought the Lock would be...near the border. I would think the Lock would be...at least in the center of Gensokyo."

"That's what normal people would think." Komachi said, "So instead they placed it someplace completely random."

"Oh. How nice. And how'd you know that?"

"Everyone who has handed over their spellcards know."

"You included?"

"Of course."

"..."

* * *

><p>Kyosuke trudged through the only visible path that Komachi left him on anyway. There was a surprising lack of Youkais in Youkai Mountain. It wasn't until he was maybe ¾ of the way up.<p>

"Halt." A voice boomed from a speaker somewhere, "Any further steps and you will be killed."

A bush rustled and someone came out, "...Mercilessly."

"...Nitori." Kyosuke sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A End

* * *

><p>"A human?" Nitori said, amused, "Did you wander too far?"<p>

Kyosuke warily took a step forward but a blast scorched the earth in front of him.

"Careful." Nitori smiled, "I can't let anyone pass this point. Unless you think you're good at Danmaku dodging, I suggest turning back."

"...I don't want to fight you."

"Smart."

"Don't be mistaken." Kyosuke said, reaching into his pocket, "I'm just putting that out there so that after this, I don't get any complaints from you."

"Oh?"

"_Water Sign-Kappa's Flash Flood_."

Water crashed through the trees, surging at Kyosuke. The human jumped above the Danmaku, latching onto a tree's branch and climbed up to avoid the flood as it grew. Along the way, he pulled out his counterattack,

"_Divine Treasure-Salamander Shield_."

Fire wrapped around him, evaporating the water when it touched him. The branch began to crack due to being wet, then set on fire, then doused again. Quickly, Kyosuke jumped down from the tree and straight into the water, the whole of his spellcard's power used to evaporate the water in a 3 meter radius when he landed.

"Divine Treasure-Salamander Shield." Nitori said, surprised, "That's Kaguya's card isn't it?"

"Yeah." Kyosuke said, dusting himself off.

"How'd you get her spellcard?" Nitori frowned, "I'm sure that Kaguya's cards had been taken."

"Oh? Don't you remember? You made it all possible for me." Kyosuke said, holding up the Spellcard.

"Me?" Nitori asked, confused, "...A-Ah!"

"Finally."

"You're that human!" Nitori smiled, "And that's the Spellcard I left you right?"

"Yeah. It was a pain to get though." Kyosuke grimaced.

* * *

><p>Flash Back<p>

"Easy. Normal. Hard." The human sighed, exhausted, "And now Lunatic. Goddamit, how much harder can this game get? And this stupid Extra Stage. Oh well. At least I'm up to the last boss. Come on..."

And then he came back and tried again the next day. This time he won.

"CONGRADULATIONS!" The Nitori avatar cried once he won, "A WINNER IS YOU! But don't get happy now, there's still more games I've created for you to play."

"Joy."

"But as a celebration for coming this far..."

The human's computer beeped and out slid a completely blank slip of paper.

"What's this?" The human asked, picking it up.

"It's a spellcard." The Nitori avatar smiled, "It's a blank one, so you can create your own Danmaku!"

"Oh. Joy."

The Flashback is over

* * *

><p>"So since you have a Spellcard that means you've beaten, at least the first game right?" Nitori asked, happily.<p>

"Yeah." Kyosuke said, looking at his own Spellcard, "And it was hell to get it."

"But why did you copy Kaguya's spell?" Nitori pouted, "You could've made your own spell!"

"You know what's the great thing about your Spellcards?"

"Hm?"

"The back's also blank."

"Eh? So?"

"It allows me to do things like this." Kyosuke flipped the Spellcard over, "Eternity Sign- Spacial Faux."

The world around Nitori twisted and snapped back like a rubber band, the resulting energy blasting the ground between them.

"What the hell was that?" Nitori cried, surprised and yet excited, "That's something new"

"Double sided spellcards." Kyosuke explained, "The spellcards you gave me had a blank back and so I decided to take advantage of that, encrypting second spell on the back.."

"Really? Wow.. I am unexpectedly a genius."

"So you encrypted an existing spell on the front and an original spell on the back?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Too bad you only beat the first game."

"Now who said that?"

"Eh?"

"This is only the fourth card." Kyosuke said, waving Kaguya's card, "This is the second." He pulled out another card, "_Drown-Trauma in the Glimmering Depths_."

* * *

><p>Water erupted and completely submerged the two of them in a small sea. Nitori was well adapted to the water, but Kyosuke...actually he looked quite fine despite holding his breath. Nonetheless, Kyosuke opened his mouth as he turned the card, his words lost in the air bubbles. But then, all at once, a massive, hand cannon appeared in his hands. Nitori took a double take as the weapon primed.<p>

KA-BOOOOOM!

The water was blasted away and the ground was left scorched by the blast. The trees were fine since the beam was surprisingly thin apart from the poor ones near the area of impact. Nitori coughed up ash as she got up again. The human looked equally tired, placing the barrel of his cannon on the ground and leaning on the WMD.

"T-That was amazing!" Nitori cried, her excitement running rampant, "Just what was that blast exactly?"

Kyosuke smirked, _"Energize Sign-Kappa's Grand Invention_."

The cannon gathers energy and fires it, energizing and accelerating that which it touches. Particle acceleration in other words. The difference is that instead of accelerating particles to create a energy construct as it's form of weaponry, the energy is generated and stored, used to propel the closest element that it touches. In this case, it was water, causing a hydro cutter that could cut through diamond."

"Whoa."

"It can also open locks."

"Whoa-wait what?"

The cannon disappeared, leaving behind the spellcard that the human took back into his hands.

"I've beaten you now right?" Kyosuke sighed, "I can pass you now."

"Of course." Nitori smiled and stepped to the side.

The human began his hike up the mountain again until Nitori grabbed his shoulder,

"Be careful." She frowned, "The last guard past here will be a hard for you to defeat."

"...I know."

* * *

><p>Kyosuke could see the peak of Youkai mountain now and the large stone wall that stood on the clearing. The setting sun hid behind the lock, casting shadows over it, obscuring both it's details, and it's guard. But even with the shadows, the human could guess who it was.<p>

"Inubashiri Momiji." Kyosuke said.

The guard got up from her kneeling position, pulling her sword from the ground, "I'm afraid I can't let you pass."

"Of course." Kyosuke sighed, "Do you still have your pride?"

"...of course."

* * *

><p>"<em>Mountain Nomad-Expellee's Canaan<em>!"

Kyosuke weaved through the danmaku, barely making it while preparing his own spellcard,

"Judgement -Trial of the Ten Kings."

Momiji charged through the rain of bullets, blocking them with her shield and coming up close to Kyosuke to swing her sword. Kyosuke jumped back quick enough for the sword to graze his shirt. Momiji pushed forward again, this time, putting her shield up and smashing it into his stomach.

Kyosuke coughed and was thrown back, smacking against the ground once, before he landed properly. He jumped back again to avoid Momiji's sword again, and grabbed onto a branch in midair.

"This should do." Kyosuke grunted as he swung his leg up and smashed the branch, cutting it from the trunk.

Grabbing a part of the branch that was thick enough to be a decent handle, he landed to face Momiji again.

"That won't help against my sword!" Momiji cried, slashing at Kyosuke.

Kyosuke ducked back, but left his branch arm forward, leaving it high enough for Momiji's swipe to cut off the excess branch length. Momiji charged again, swinging her sword down. Kyosuke blocked it, the sword embedding deep into the branch. With a sharp twist, Kyosuke, twisted Momiji's arm down. Taking the chance, he released his grip on the branch to smash his palm on the shield that Momiji blocked with. Momiji was blown back, but landed much easier. As she regained her composure, Kyosuke pulled out another spellcard,

"_Dog Sign-Rabies Bite_."

The danmaku took Momiji off guard, grazing her a bit before she began to know them out of the air with her sword and shields.

"What...was that..." Momiji asked, once the danmaku timed out.

Once the danmaku timed out, however, the spellcard returned to Kyosuke who flipped it, _"Crush Sign-Debilitate_."

The spellcard glowed again and spun in midair once he let go of it. It morphed, turning into a sword much similar to Momiji's own.

"H-How?" Momiji cried, "A double sided spellcard?"

"Yes, the readers have already heard of this." Kyosuke said, taking hold of his sword, "Let's not repeat it for them again."

* * *

><p>Kyosuke's sword clashed against Momiji's. They pushed each other for a moment before they both recoiled away. Kyosuke redirected the recoil's power to a horizontal slash which Momiji blocked with her shield. She slashed downward, but the human pulled his sword back enough to stop the blade with the butt. One thrust and Momiji retreated before he could hit her.<p>

They stood, glaring at each other for a long moment...

"Why?" Momiji said suddenly, "Why is it that I when I fight you...my sword feels heavy?"

Kyosuke stared at her while she wrestled with her emotions. He sighed and dispelled his spellcard, "Have we met?"

"N-No...not that I remember."

"...Can't say it's your fault." Kyosuke sighed.

"Sorry. Should I know you?"

"No. Upon returning, part of my power is to wipe your memory."

"Power? Returning?" Momiji frowned, "Ah. AHHHHHH!"

"Looks like your memory finally broke through." Kyosuke said.

"Y-Y-Y-You're that human!" Momiji cried, dropping her weapons and pointing at him, "Wh-Why are you in Gensokyo?"

"Favor." Kyosuke sighed, "That stupid border Miko."

"B-But why..."

"To retake the spellcards you gave away."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because the border Miko told me to."

"Funny, I didn't see you as a person who could be ordered around so easily."

"Geh. I have personal reason too."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well then...why?"

"...Why do YOU want to rejoin the Human Realm?"

"Eh? W-Well that's..."

"..."

"I-It's not for Me, per se, but..."

"...Aya?"

Momiji yelped in surprised, but hung her head and nodded.

"You still don't think about yourself too much huh?"

"I-It's not a bad thing...right?"

"No." Kyosuke sighed.

"...So why are you trying to stop the barrier from being released...personally?"

"For one, because I know it'd only cause problems for a long while."

"What do you mean?"

"You might not know this, but the outside world has become to rely on reason and logic. The appearance of magical creatures would warrant arrest and detainment as well as further study. To the extent of dissection. Then people will rally and claim that youkais have rights as well and a fight for racial equality will erupt...again."

"...Huh?"

"You can't understand it because most residents of Gensokyo are independent. I won't go on a long and boring philosophical rant, but the point is that my peace would be disrupted."

"You should like the 'Border Miko' now." Momiji smiled.

"I guess so." Kyosuke sighed, "Time's running out. Can I pass already?"

"...I won't stop you." Momiji said, stepping to the side, "I want to see how this will go."

"..."

* * *

><p>Kyosuke stepped into the clearing, taking his first good look at the lock. There were circles carved into the wall, each grouped and connected with engraved lines to create groups. Supposidly, there was a circle for each spellcard that existed.<p>

"I knew you'd get here eventually."

Kyosuke turned his attention to the figure standing under the gate. It was a girl. Apparently younger than him, but more important, she was human.

No. Half youkai. Just like...

"Welcome to my grand event." The girl greeted Kyosuke as she stepped out of the gate's shadow, "I'm glad you could find this place at all...brother."

"... Morichika...Sasoku."

* * *

><p>"It's nice to see you again, brother." Sasoku smiled at Kyosuke.<p>

"Pardon me if I don't trust you." Kyosuke said, taking out his spellcards.

"Aw, don't be like that. I haven't seen you in ages."

"Sorry, but I don't remember seeing you before."

"Oh, how mean." Sasoku pouted, but then smiled again, "No matter. We were both very young ever since we were separated so, I can forgive you."

"Hah. If that's true, I guess I can't forgive myself. I seem to be older than you."

"But you do remember your own past right?" Sasoku asked, "Well, no time to reminisce, I want to get this done by today."

"..."

"Don't worry. I won't need you double sided spellcards." Sasoku smiled, "The lock is meant for the spellcards created inside Gensokyo. I suppose you could fight with your 8 different spells, but do you really want to fight against my collective hundreds?"

At her words, all the spellcards that she had collected floated out from behind her, circling the two of them. Kyosuke ignored them, focusing on Sasoku... then he sighed and dropped his spellcards.

"You were always smarter than others." Sakoku smiled, "Now then, may I have your spellcard please?"

Kyosuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a different spellcard, with a regular back. He threw it to Sasoku who caught it. She beamed when she saw it,

"Thank you for your cooperation, brother." She smiled.

"..."

"Just stay there and watch please." Sasoku said as she turned to the lock. The spellcards floated, then flew at the lock, into the circles. Energy flowed through them, into each circle and energizing them. Sasoku smiled at her work and threw Kyosuke's spellcard at the lock. It flew into a lone circle and rested there. Power flowed through the lock and soon, a crumbling sound began to echo through the clearing. Sasoku watched it all with a satisfied look...until the energy began to disappear. "What? What's going on?" Sasoku cried, looking around. What's wr-"

"_Dream Sign-Evil Sealing Circle."_

* * *

><p>Reimu's spellcard engulfed the clearing, it's holy light washing over the 2 of them. Until it died out.<p>

Kyosuke picked himself off the ground. The spellcards littered the entire clearing. Sasoku woke up a few feet away from him. She got up and rubbed her head.

"You okay?"

"Ah. Th-The gate!" She turned around and looked at the lock which was still tightly shut.

"What? I had all the spellcards. Why did...no. I was missing one." Sasoku turned to her brother.

"Dream Sign-Evil Sealing Circle." Kyosuke said, waving Reimu's spellcard at her, "The border Miko gave this to me when she dropped by and ate my food. She slipped it out of your grasp."

"Dammit. No matter. I have all the spellcards. I can redo it."

"You're too weak." Kyosuke said, "Evil Sealing Circle is a powerful spell."

"So? You're half-youkai, just like me. You're just as weak."

"That doesn't mean I can't stop you."

"Oh yeah? Try it." Sasoku said, getting up.

The spellcards rose with her and surrounded the two of them. Kyosuke got up and sighed,

"Don't make me do this."

"..."

Kyosuke raised his hand and a still fallen spellcard rose, flying to his hand.

"..._Unity Sign-Magic The Gathering_."

* * *

><p>The spellcard glowed and lights rose from all across Gensokyo and flew towards Youkai Mountain. The lights gathered behind Kyosuke and took shape.<p>

"...Everyone." Sasoku gasped.

Behind Kyosuke stood all the girls of Gensokyo.

"Nice to see you so soon again." Momiji smiled.

"That's a strange spellcard you have." Nitori said.

"Let's hurry this up, I have work to do." Shikieiki crossed her arm, impatient.

"The sun! It burns!" Kaguya yelped.

"Momiji...Nitoti...Shikieiki...Kaguya..." Sasoku breathed, "What are you doing? Don't you want to see the human realm? Kaguya! You want more games don't you?"

"Yeah, but I've still got a lot of things to do with my friends." Kaguya said, recovering from her fear of light...a little.

"Shikieiki, don't you want to help people onto the right path?"

"As much as I don't like giving out Black verdicts, if I try to help somebody too much, I can't give an honest verdict." Shikieiki said, "The must live honestly, without my guidance."

"Nitori. All the inventions you could see..."

"Are meaningless." Nitori waved her plea away, "I've already created my masterpiece. I no longer have any ambition."

"...Momiji."

"..."

"You're doing this for Aya and Hatate aren't you?"

"...Sorry." Momiji bowed, "As much as it'd help them, it'll cause them many problems as well. And I don't want to do something that would hurt them so much."

"..."

"It's over." Someone approached from the back of the group, "Just because you have our spellcards doesn't mean we don't have our power."

"Reimu." Kyosuke said.

"Hello, human." Reimu smirked, "How was your trip?"

"Are you talking about my trip through Gensokyo or my trip to Gensokyo?"

"Eh? Was there's something wrong with the transfer?"

"I Landed. On my. HEAD."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it you stupid border Miko."

"Reimu." Sasoku said, "Reimu, you want donations don't you? You can get followers and donations if you go to the Human Realm."

"As much as I can get both of those." Reimu said, crossing her arms, "With all the incidents that'd follow, I'd much rather keep my peace."

"..."

Sasoku hugged her legs and lowered her head. The spellcards floated down and returned to their proper owners. Reimu tried to walk to the girl. But was stopped by Kyosuke. He walked up to his sister and sat down.

* * *

><p>"...Why did you do it?"<p>

"...Funny story isn't it?" Sasoku sniffed, "That both brother and sister would be border guards."

"...You too?"

"Yep. Just like you, I've met with all these girls before." Sasoku said, looking up at the gathered group, "My powers aren't like yours. For one I can actually control it-"

Kyosuke frowned.

"And the girls wouldn't have their memories erased. If it wasn't for your power as well."

"Explain."

"My power is based on gaps as well. I can send people back...as well as go to Gensokyo myself. I never did until one day. I entered Gensokyo to visit my past guests only to find that they didn't remember me. It wasn't my power. The lingering spell was someone else's. And very familiar."

"And that's how you found me."

"Yep. I wanted to meet you again, but I didn't know where you were. But I heard you complain about your job so many times."

"So you did this for me?" Kyosuke asked, surprised.

"Well...yes."

"..." Kyosuke sighed and held his head.

"Wh-What?"

"Yes, I do complain about my job a lot, but did I ever say that I wanted to quit?"

"..."

"I did this because I thought I was the only one who could. I do this because I have nothing better to do."

"...Ar-Are you serious?" Sasoku said, stunned by the last bit.

"Yes."

Sasoku stared at her brother...and proceeded to laugh, "AHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! So you put up with these girls because your job is the only interesting thing in your life? Have you ever gone out of your house? I mean besides to get a newspaper? HAHAHAHa!"

The Gensokyo girls giggled themselves, but looked away when Kyosuke glared at them.

* * *

><p>-Epilogue-<p>

"So it's over now huh?" Reimu said, touching the stone gate.

"Yep."

"How do you think she was able to convince us so easily to hand over our spellcards?" Reimu wondered.

"Same way I got you here." Kyosuke said, holding up his spellcard.

"A spellcard? So it's brainwashing?"

"No. She probably just pointed out something that you would be able to do with the existence of the Human Realm. Something that would interest you or fix a problem of yours. The spellcard just increased either your curiosity or desire respectively."

"And how does your spellcard work?" Reimu frowned.

"I just gave a counter-arguement."Kyosuke said, "And I also gave you all purpose to band together."

"That's an annoying spellcard." Reimu said.

"Don't worry, I don't like using it myself."

"Why?"

"Too similar to brainwashing."

"Oh, nice. Real nice."

Kyosuke got up and began to walk off.

"Where're you going?"

"Home."

"Oh. Right. It was certainly an interesting experience in the Human Realm. Maybe I'll let my Marisa visit sometime."

"Please don't. I don't want to wake up and find my car keys."

"But you don't own a car."

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>Sasoku sat alone, by herself when Kyosuke walked up to her, "Hey."<p>

"Hey."

"What now?"

"...I don't know. I'm not even sure if I want to continue being a border guard."

"It's help." Kyosuke sighed, "At least you can use your power whenever you want."

"It's not that simple." Sasoku smiled.

"...Ready to go?"

Sasoku got up.

"WAIT!"

The siblings jumped in shocked and turned around. Everyone was running at them. EVERYONE.

"Drag them to Rinnosuke!

Let's have a big family reunion party before they leave!

YEAH!"

"Aren't you two popular?" Reimu smirked, walking up to them.

"You TOLD them?" Kyosuke cried.

"Of course. They wanted to know and they deserve to know." Reimu smiled.

"Come on." Kyosuke said, grabbing Sasoku's arm and running off.

"E-Eh? Me too?"

"Of course."

"But what would I do?"

"You could live with me if you want."

Sasoku looked shocked...then smiled and followed her brother away from Gensokyo.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Welcome the new beginning.

* * *

><p>The radio played One Thing by Finger Eleven. No one was around to hear it. The human had left, to buy his daily newspaper. With it tucked beneath his arm, he made his way home before he noticed a nearby flower shop. He walked up to it. The girl working there noticed him and put down her watering can,<p>

"Welcome." She smiled, "Are you looking for some flowers?"

"...I guess."

"Hm? Well then, what kind of flowers are you looking for?"

"What do you suggest?"

"Well the tulips are in nice color today. Ah, if it's for a loved one, the roses are on sale."

"No, it's nothing like that. Just a simple house plant would do."

"Huh. Aha!" The girl ran off into the backroom and came back with a potted plant, "How about a sunflower?"

"...That'll do. Thanks..."

"Yuma." The girl smiled, "Koizumi Yuma."

"Koizumi?"

"Yep." Yuma smiled as she accepted the money from him.

"You don't have a tag." The human noticed.

"Oh. I just started working here so-"

"Just started?"

"Yep."

"A good shop would have empty tags on stand-by..."

"Oh, Papa and Mama are out getting some more right now."

"Papa?"

"Yep. Although that's a bit of a stretch."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I'm...adopted."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. Then...enjoy your new plant!"

"Okay."

The human walked off as Yuma watched him.

"What a strange boy." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"We're home!"<p>

"Papa! Mama!" Yuma cried and ran over to greet them.

"Yuma. How have you been?" Mama smiled.

"Great! I even made my first sale!"

"Is that so? Well then, you're certainly earned this." Papa smiled.

"My tag!" Yuma cried happily and stuck it on her apron.

"Are you sure you want to work in our shop?" Mama asked, concerned.

"Yes! I want to continued Papa and Mama's work!"

Yuma's parents looked at each other and smiled, "Well then, we all should work hard now."

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>Yuma hummed as she watered the flowers the next day. She noticed someone approaching and placed down her watering can.<p>

"Ah. You're that strange boy from yesterday!" Yuma cried.

"So now I'm strange?" The boy asked.

"Ah! N-No! Sorry."

"..."

"What do you want this time?" Yuma smiled.

"Nothing. I just like the mood of this shop."

"E-Eh?" Yuma cried.

"What? Am I not allowed?"

"U-U-Umm...W-Well I guess...as long as you're not in the way!"

"Fine with me."

"O-Okay then." Yuma reached for the watering can, but the boy picked it up first and began watering.

"A-Ah! Hey! What are you doing?" Yuma protested.

"Working for my stay."

"W-Working?"

"Yeah. I'm not in the way am I?"

"I-I suppose not."

"Okay then."

* * *

><p>"Oh. Yuma, whose this?" Mama asked.<p>

"H-He's..."

"Just passing-by." The boy said.

"P-Passing-by? You've been here for half an hour!"

"Like I said. Passing by."

"M-Mama!" Yuma whined.

"It's fine." Mama smiled, "It's refreshing to see a nice young man nowadays."

"Thank you, owner." The boy bowed.

"M-Mama..."

* * *

><p>The boy stayed and Yuma was forced to split the work with him. He was keen on doing everything though.<p>

"I said, it's fine! I'll do it!" Yuma cried, pulling the spade away from the strange boy.

"Are you sure?" The boy asked, finally backing away.

"Yes! Why do you insist on doing everything by yourself?" Yuma huffed.

"...Sorry."

"Ah!" Yuma cried when she realized what she said, "I-I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." The boy said and left.

* * *

><p>When lunch came around, the 2 of them wanted to continue working, but Mama pushed them both out.<p>

"It's nice to see youngin's wanting to work so much, but it's just as important that they rest and play." Was what Mama said.

So they ending up sitting next to each other on a park bench, sipping iced tea. Both of them maintained a minute of pure silence before Yuma decided to ask,

"S-So why are you sticking around?"

"I told you. I like the mood of the shop."

"Th-That's it?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of excuse is that?"

The boy shrugged.

Yuma puffed her cheeks in anger and turned away.

Another moment of silence later:

"L-Listen. If you want to stay then that's fine, but at least learn to let people do their jobs."

"Okay."

…

"...Wh-Why do you want to do everything by yourself anyway?" Yuma asked.

"...I guess it's because I've always been alone. I had no one to help me and I needed no one to help me."

"No one? What about your parents?"

"..."

"...S-Sorry-"

"Lunch is over." The boy said, throwing out his empty can of iced tea, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Here you go." Mama said, giving the boy a envelope.<p>

"What's this?"

"You pay. For helping out with the shop."

"M-Mama..." Yuma objected weakly.

"It's fine." The boy agreed and returned the envelope, "I don't want any pay. Although I hope you won't mind if I came back tomorrow."

"It's fine." Mama said, taking back the money, "Isn't that right Yuma?"

"Y-Yes..."

* * *

><p>"A boy?" Papa repeated.<p>

"Yes! A very strange boy!" Yuma said over dinner, "He wouldn't leave!"

"Is that true?" Papa looked at Mama, the both of them smiling.

"It seems it's begun." Mama glanced at Papa knowingly.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Yuma asked.

"It's sooner that we've expected." Papa nodded, just as knowingly.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Oho. It seems that Yuma's got gifts." Mama said.

"Any man can see that!" Papa laughed.

Yuma puffed, "What are the two of you talking about?"

* * *

><p>The boy returned the next day, much to Yuma's dismay.<p>

"What is your name boy?" Mama asked him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to divulge that information." The boy bowed.

"Suspicious!" Yuma cried, "Suspicious! Mama, this man is suspicious!"

"Don't be silly dear." Mama smiled, "He hasn't done a thing."

"But..."

"I'll be in your care again today." The boy bowed.

"It'll be nice to work with you again." Mama bowed as well.

* * *

><p>"Geezz. I didn't actually think you were going to come back." Yuma said during their lunch break.<p>

The boy said nothing.

"So why won't you tell us your name?" Yuma asked.

"I'm a temporary guest." The boy said, "I don't find it necessary to reveal my name to temporary hosts."

"Huh? What kind of attitude is that? At this rate, you'll be working here." Yuma said, munching on her sandwich,

"I am working."

"I mean actually working here! As in a job!"

"I already have a job."

"Huh? Then why aren't you doing that job?"

"I'm am."

"What?"

"I'm working at your shop."

"THEN YOUR JOB IS WORKING AT THE SHOP!"

"No it isn't."

"But you're working-"

"Just because I work here doesn't mean it's my job."

"But...You...Just...ARGH, I give up!"

* * *

><p>That day was beginning to end and Yuma was happy to be rid of the strange boy. She was looking forward to him leaving before some customers entered. Yuma put down her watering can and moved to greet them. But the boy got there first.<p>

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Huh? Not you. What happened to the girl that works here?"

"Hey!" Yuma cried, punching the boy in the back, "You never take customers, don't start now!"

Upon closer inspection though, Yuma realized that the customers were from a street gang.

"Hello Yuma." Their boss smiled as he pushed away the boy, "It's nice to see you."

"I-Is there anything I can do for you?" Yuma backed away as they moved closer.

"Yeah. You wanna be my girl?"

"H-Huh?"

"Come on. You know you wanna." The boss crept closer until Yuma was backed into a wall, "So how bout it?"

Yuma scrambled around for a weapon, "S-Sorry but..." Her hands closed around something, "No!"

She swung her weapon around and smacked the boss back. He growled and stepped forward.

"_Crush Sign-Debilitate._"

The boy jumped over them and landed in front of her, all of a sudden, holding a sword.

"Whoa! Careful there, man." The boss said, backing away.

"If you're not going to buy flowers, leave."

"Alright, I got it. I got it." The boss said, turning around and taking his gang with him as he left.

Yuma watched them leave and realized that she was shivering. She looked at her hand that was still clutching her weapon. An umbrella. There was a bit of blood on the tip. Yuma yelped and dropped her weapon. Yuma was still shivering when Mama burst into the room, "Yuma! Yuma, are you okay?"

"Mama!" Yuma cried and Mama ran over to hug her.

"Yuma, my dear. What happened?"

"A-A gang appeared and, th-they weren't here for flowers and they were being creepy so I...A-and the boy! He has a sword!"

"Nonsense, dear. What are you talking about?"

Yuma looked up and was shocked to find that the sword that the boy had a moment ago was gone.

"B-But..."

"You must be working too hard, my dear. I'm sorry, but can you work alone for the rest of today?"

"I won't accept any money." The boy said, picking up Yuma's watering can.

"If you insist." Mama smiled, "Come now, Yuma..."

* * *

><p>Yuma insisted that she was fine and demanded to be allowed to work "if not today, then tomorrow." She eventually won and was allowed to work tomorrow. Yuma stood at the entrance, convinced of what she saw yesterday and ready to confront him.<p>

But the boy never showed up.

And he didn't appear the next day.

Or the day afterward.

Yuma never saw him again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Remember

* * *

><p>Until a week later. Where he returned to the shop. Yuma looked up and cried out when she recognized him, "I-It's you!"<p>

"..."

"Wh-What do you want now?" Yuma asked.

"Just a bouquet of flowers." The boy said, "For a friend."

"Oh." Yuma said, "Well...what kind?"

"Sunflowers."

"Sunflowers?" Yuma asked, "That's an unusual bouquet. Usually it's roses."

None the less, Yuma quickly made the bouquet and handed it over to him, "I hope you friend likes it."

"You tell me." The boy said, giving the flowers to her and walked off, "This'll be the last time I'll bother you again. Don't worry."

Yuma stood in shock for a long enough moment for the boy to leave and disappear. She stared at the bouquet of sunflowers. She noticed a card that wasn't there before. She took it out and opened it.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"What? Flowers?" Mama asked.<p>

"Yes." Yuma said.

"Who gave them to you?" Papa asked.

Yuma said nothing and continued to eat her dinner.

"Hm. Looks like our little Yuma has a lover." Mama smiled.

Yuma choked on her food.

"Well, whoever it is, he's going to have to get my approval." Papa laughed.

"Not again! It's not like that!"

* * *

><p>The next day, when Yuma was watering the flowers, she looked up and saw the boy leaving the nearby deli with a newspaper. Yuma hastily put down her watering can and ran after him.<p>

"Hey!"

The boy stopped, turning around and waited as Yuma caught up and caught her breath.

"What the hell was that about yesterday?" Yuma gasped.

"...You didn't like them?"

"W-Well...A-Anyway, What was that about, never coming back?"

"It's like it sounds. I'll stop working at the shop."

"Why?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You can't just quit without any reason!"

"Why are you complaining?"

"E-Eh?"

"I thought that you'd be the happiest if I leave."

Yuma gritted her teeth and punched him. The boy staggered back a few steps.

"FINE! Leave! I won't care!" Yuma cried and stormed off.

* * *

><p>"The boy?" Mama asked.<p>

"Yes!" Yuma cried, whilst gobbling down as much food as she can, "He seems to be intent on cutting all relations he has with us!"

"And?" Papa asked, "If he wants to do that, then it's his own right."

"B-But..."

"Oho. Could it be that our little girl has found a man?" Mama smiled slyly.

"I-It's nothing like that!" Yuma cried, quickly finishing her meal, "Thanks for the food!"

* * *

><p>The sun bore down on Yuma during her Lunch break the next day. Silently, she sipped her Fanta, bored. She wandered the city, lost in her thoughts when she found herself back at the park. Sitting on the bench that she used to share with-<p>

NO!

Yuma shook her head, "He doesn't want anything to do with me. I should just-"

"Forget?"

Yuma jumped and scrambled back as she turned around to find the boy standing right next to her.

"Fanta huh?" The boy said, sitting on the seat that Yuma vacated, "Looks like things have changed."

The boy placed down an extra iced tea on the bench before opening his own.

"Wh-What do you want?" Yuma growled, drinking what's left of her Fanta.

"Just a talk."

"About what?" Yuma asked, sipping the last of her soda.

"Memory." The boy said, offering her the extra iced tea.

"What about it?" Yuma said, stubbornly sipping the air inside of her empty drink.

"You've lost them haven't you?"

Yuma choked on her straw and threw away her drink, "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Amnesia. You've lost your memory."

"...Tch." Yuma said, swiping the drink that the boy offered again, "I can't read you at all."

* * *

><p>"You've lost your memory."<p>

"Yeah. So?" Yuma asked challengingly while she opened her iced tea.

"Does Gensokyo ring a bell?"

Yuma froze.

"Youkai Mountain. Hakurei Shrine. The Great Border. Eientei. The Scarlet-"

"Stop!" Yuma cried, staring down at her drink.

"...Do you remember?"

"Yes! I-I don't know why, but..."

"...Would you like to know your name?"

"I know my name." Yuma said shakily, "Koizumi Yuma."

"Wrong. Kazami Yuuka,"

Yuma dropped her iced tea and cried out. She held her head as the memories came flooding back. Youkai Mountian, the Hakurei Shrine. The Great Border. Eientei. The Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Gensokyo.

* * *

><p>The boy finished his drink and threw it out, "Now. Are you ready to return-"<p>

"No!"

The boy looked at her.

Yuma was shuddering from her sudden return of her memories. She backed away from him, "No. I don't want to go back."

The boy looked surprised, "What? Why?"

"I am Yuma! I don't want to be Yuuka!"

"What?"

"Yuuka...did so many horrible things. I don't want to be like that again! I've learned better! I won't hurt anyone anymore! So please...let me stay..."

The boy watched her breakdown before he sighed and picked up the dropped iced tea, "But...you've already hurt someone."

Yuma yelped.

"I'm not saying you weren't justified nor that the person didn't deserve it. But Yuma is Yuuka-"

"Wrong! I'm not a sadist! I am not some demon that feeds her flowers with blood!"

"But by blood you're already a demon."

Yuma curled up and began to sob a little. The boy threw out the iced tea and sat back down. The 2 remained silent for a moment.

"Hey."

The boy looked up from watching ants eat the spilled iced tea.

"What do you do if you can't stand yourself? What you were. Tell me."

"...I think you already know the answer."

"..."

"But my answer is...talk to him."

Yuma looked up.

"My belief is that conflicts occur because people can't understand other people's motives or reasons. If I were you...if I would just choose to deny a part of myself, then I would be going against my beliefs."

"...But I know perfectly well Yuuka's motives. I still can't..."

"Yuuka was a sadist. She wouldn't mind hurting others for her own enjoyment, giving way to the nickname Ultimate Sadistic Creature. Everyone fears her. Everyone hates her. But Yuuka doesn't hate them as much as she'd like to admit."

"...Lies...if she really wanted friends, then why didn't she try? She never reached out for anyone. She never wanted any friends."

"Then who is Yuma?"

Yuma looked at the boy.

"If Yuuka really did lose her memory then why aren't you a sadist? The urges and pleasure should still be there, maybe even stronger as it's in the unconsciousness. Taking this into account, then why aren't you a sadist?"

"..."

"Why aren't you like her...unless you are her...at least a part of her."

"The part...that wants to befriend others?" Yuma guessed.

"That's what I think. Yuuka didn't like who she was. So she hid that hate and ignored it to survive. When she lost her memory, the places were switched. Yuma, the fact that you exist suggests some form of humanity in Yuuka." The boy said walking up to her and crouching to look her in the eyes,

"Knowing this...can't you forgive her?"

"..."

* * *

><p>Yuuka awoke in a span of white. She looked around, confused.<p>

"Ah, dammit."

Yuuka turned around to find the human standing there behind what looked like the Human Realm.

"You." Yuuka said.

"Careful." The human said when Yuuka tried to step towards him, "A step in either direction and you'll be stuck."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a border transfer." The human sighed, "Look behind you."

Yuuka turned around and saw, in the distance, a field of flowers. HER field of sunflowers.

"Simple. Step towards the place you want to go to the most." The human explained, "Careful. If you decide to return to the Human Realm, my power can't send you back anymore."

"..."

"You remember don't you?" The human asked, "About...Yuma."

"Koizumi?" Yuuka said, "Of course."

"What do you plan to do? Are you going to lock her away again?"

"...If I do, it'd go against what you believe in right?" Yuuka smiled and turned around, "I'll try and forgive myself."

And with that, Yuuka walked off.

"...Goodbye, Beauty of Everlasting Darkness."

* * *

><p>-Epilogue-<p>

* * *

><p>"HEY!"<p>

Yuuka turned around. A wild youkai stood there, exhausted.

"Oh. It's you again." Yuuka frowned.

"Fight me!" The youkai demanded, "I'll prove to you that I'm stronger than you!"

"Are you sure that it's me that you want to prove it to?" Yuuka smirked.

"GAAAHHHH! Just fight me! You're the Ultimate Sadistic Creature right?"

Yuuka smiled, "Sorry. But I've got things to do."

"Like what?"

"For one I have to water my garden." Yuuka said, waving her had at her endless field of sunflowers.

"...Gah, gimme that watering can, I'll do it!" The youkai cried, snatching away her watering can.

Yuuka smiled and followed him, "Careful. All plants need a certain amount of water. If you overwater or underwater them, I'll torture you."

* * *

><p>"What do you do if you hate what you were?" The human said to himself, "Kazami Yuuka...Koizumi Yuma. The 2 of you know the answer now don't you?...Ah. I'm talking to myself again."<p>

The human sighed and put down his watering can, "But...you've really grown haven't you Momiji?" He asked, looking up at his maple tree that has grown to expand over the ceiling above his bed.

"Well...at least I'm taking care of it." He sighed and picked up his watering can again, "Now. To water Yuuka."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Sleep

* * *

><p>The human fiddled with the dial on his radio, settling on a station that was playing My Favorite Things by the Lennon Sisters. As the song came to a close, he sighed and picked up his newspaper, glancing at the front page.<p>

"Uuuugh..."

"Oh. So you're awake." The human said, tossing the newspaper down. The guest got up, resting her hand over the newspaper as she woke up. She yawned,

"Huh? Wh-What? Where am I?"

Panicked, she noticed the newspaper and grabbed it, reading the front page,

September 6, 2011

**The Colorful Rainbow Gatekeeper discovered sleeping in the middle of a traffic jam!**

Intersection of Wall Street and Sesame Street.

* * *

><p>"W-Where am I?" Meiling cried.<p>

"The Human Realm."

"GYAH! Who are you?"

"Your host."

"What do you mean the Human Realm?"

"Exactly what it says on the tin."

"Who are you?"

"Your host."

"I mean, what's your name?"

"A guest that's only staying for a few days doesn't need my name."

"Huh?"

"Any other questions?"

"Yes."

"Well they'll have to wait, I'm making lunch."

"LUNCH?"

"Yes."

"Oh boy! I haven't had lunch for a week."

"That's nice to know."

* * *

><p>"S-So...what's there to do?"<p>

"I'm making lunch. Unless you want to skip it, go find something to entertain yourself."

Meiling looked around as the human fried some eggs.

"There's a lot of plants around here." Meiling said, reaching towards a sunflower.

"Don't touch them."

Meiling retracted her hand quickly, but frowned as she studied the flowers closely, "Hm. You don't take good care of your plants do you?"

"What are you talking about?" The human asked, placing down the sidedishes.

"I mean...they just seem to be cared for, but not...well cared for."

"Point?" The human asked as he came back out with rice.

"You could try a bit harder is all I'm saying."

…

"What? What are you looking at?" Meiling asked, gobbling the fried eggs savagely.

…

"Are we going to eat that rice or what?"

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying." Meling said after her one-sided lunch, "The flowers outside the SDM are in better shape than you houseplants."<p>

"That's a laugh."

"What do you mean?" Meiling frowned.

"It sounds as if you think the flowers bloom because of you."

"Yeah. So?"

"With the amount of sleeping that you do, I think it's nature's fault more than you."

"Hey! I'll have you know I take great care of my plants!"

"Between naps."

"Grr...Fine! I get it!"

The human looked up.

"I shall take a completely new plant and raise it to be a better plant then you!"

"Well that's completely stupid."

"Eh?"

"For one, both of us shall only give biased judgments."

"No, I'll judge fairly!"

"Mmhmm...Well, I suppose it'd waste time if anything else."

"YAHOO!"

…

…

…

"So where do I buy one?"

"I'll get one for you."

* * *

><p>"Oho. It's you again." Mama laughed as the human entered her shop.<p>

"Hello madam." The human greeted, "Sorry. I promised I'd never appear before you again didn't I?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm sure Yuma would be glad to see you if she was here."

"I'm sorry about her."

"It's nothing, my dear boy. Both of us had the time of our lives with that girl. She will be missed, but we've lived without her before."

"..."

"AH! This one!" Meiling cried, coming into the store cradling a Chrysanthemum, "I'll raise this one."

"Oh. Seems you've been busy." Mama smiled.

"It's nothing like that." The human said, digging out his wallet, "She's just a guest."

"Oh? Well, be careful. Yuma wouldn't like to see you with another would she?"

"Our relationship wasn't anything like that."

Meiling just stood there confused.

* * *

><p>"Alright! Let's get this contest started! First I'll water it!"<p>

"It's already been watered."

"Oh."

…

…

…

"This isn't as exciting as I thought it'd be."

"What a shock."

"...I'll take a nap."

"The difference in our techniques are amazing."

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

* * *

><p>Meiling woke up who knows how long later. She watered her plant and sat there for a while, completely awake. Then she got up to look for the human.<p>

"AH!" Meiling cried when she found him, "You're playing a game?"

"Hm?" The human turned around and noticed Meiling, "Oh. Yeah."

"What are you playing?"

"Touhou."

"Hey, isn't that me?"

"Yes."

"Yahoo, I'm in a game!"

"There. Well that wasn't so hard."

"Eh? You killed me? How could you kill me!"

"You were the enemy."

"How rude! I bet you were trespassing too!"

"Look, can I concentrate? I have to dodge danmaku."

"Well what can I do?"

The human gave her a rubix cube.

* * *

><p>"Mmmmmm...Hmm...Mmhmm..."<p>

…

"GODDAMMIT THIS IS HARD!" Meling cried and raised her hand to smash the rubix cube against the floor.

"How barbaric." The human interrupted.

"What?" Meling barked.

"All brute strength. If you had an ounce of brains you can solve that cube. Well?"

Meling silently debated over whenever or not to prove him wrong or screw it. She then calmed down and began to work on her cube again.

* * *

><p>"I'm done!" Meiling cried, triumphantly raising her rubix cube after hours of playing around, "I've got it! HA!"<p>

Pichun~~!

"Well? Well Well WELL?"

The human rubbed his eyes and muttered something. Meiling couldn't hear it properly, but it sounded something like,

"That was the Extra Stage."

None the less, "WELL?"

"What about your plant?"

…

…

"Oh..."

* * *

><p>"That's not fair!" Meiling cried as she watered her plant, "You distracted me."<p>

"So?" The human asked while watering his own plants, "You're a gateguard. You shouldn't be getting distracted."

"W-Well..."

The human sighed, "Your room's over there. Go to sleep already."

* * *

><p>"So what game were you playing yesterday?" Meiling asked after she had watered her plant and fiddled with her rubix cube.<p>

"Touhou?"

"Yeah, can I play it?"

"No."

"What? Why?" Meiling frowned, "It's not like I can ruin it."

"At the risk of sounding cliche, the game is more than just a game to me."

"Huh?"

"The game...was a gift from a friend."

"The game...a gift?"

"Yes."

"...Is she that important to you?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"My friend felt very strongly about that game. If it broke, I don't know what she'd think."

"How'd I break it by playing it?"

"You almost broke the rubix cube."

Meiling pouted and returned to fiddling with the afore mentioned rubix cube.

"By the way." The human said as he entered with breakfast, "When does this contest end?"

"Oh. Oh..."

"You don't know do you?"

"A-A-A Week!"

"Starting now?"

"What? W-Well I brought it yesterday, so I guess starting yesterday..."

"A week by time or a week by days?"

"Wh-What?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Winner

* * *

><p>Meiling yawned as she woke up from her 20th straight nap. By now she was having trouble sleeping, "Don't you have anything to do?"<p>

"You wanna play with the rubix cube again?" The human asked.

"No! Don't you have anything else?"

"I can give you a question."

"Huh? How will that help?"

"In a city there are 1 million buildings. In each building there are 5 floors. In each floor there are 10 rooms. In each room there are 4 people. How people are living in the city?"

"...I-I don't know."

"Oh well."

"Jeez." Meiling sighed, "And to think I wanted nothing to do for a long time."

The human didn't answer, returning to his newspaper again.

"How do you live like this?" Meiling groaned.

"...I...have experience."

"Eh?"

"Nothing."

"...I miss Pad Maid. At least something would happen."

"Pad?"

"It's a personal thing."

"Then why do you know it?"

"Oh, you know..."

"No, I don't know. If I did know, then I wouldn't be asking you."

"Oh, look at the time, I've gotta water my plant now."

* * *

><p>As Meiling got up to refill her watering can, the human shrugged and returned to reading his newspaper.<p>

"Don't you do anything?"

The human looked up from his newspaper.

"Anything...interesting? Any sort of desire at all?"

"I desire to send you back to Gensokyo."

"I mean anything Big. Like...world domination...or trying to help the world in any way."

"..." The human placed down his newspaper, "Yes, I have thought about it."

"Really? What happened?" Meiling asked, interested.

"I thought about it."

"...And?"

"I decided against it."

"What? Why?"

"If I live with ambition, then I'll experience the darkness of this world. Crime, prejudice, greed. I'd be better off living contently."

"What? Don't you want to travel the world at least? Do anything interesting?"

"Yeah."

"And you chose to live this mind drillingly dull life?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

",,,You remind me of someone else."

"What? Who?"

"...Just a past guest. She had aspirations. She had dreams. She had desire. But she could never be satisfied. Once one of her dreams was reached, she wanted to do more."

"...So?"

"She asked me a similar question. About my friend though. She was a mechanic and when she heard that a friend of mine created a time machin-"

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?" Meiling cried, "TIME MACHINE? WHAT? TIME-WHAT?"

"He dismantled it."

"Oh." Meiling looked down, "Well...why?"

"The guest asked me the same question."

"..."

"She asked how he could just stop."

"..."

"..."

"...Aren't you going to end it?"

"The end won't satisfy you."

"What?"

"You and my guest were 2 different people. She lived for her goals and you...procrastinate."

"Hmph. So? I still want to hear the answer."

"She got her answer and her wish. Her desire stopped."

"What?"

"That's the truth."

"...I don't get it."

"See?"

"If you've got the power, use it! If not selfishly, then selflessly! Both your friends should have thought about what they could do for others."

"They are."

"Huh?"

"They still help people on a daily basis."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Small jobs though."

"Th-That's stupid! They have the ability, they should be using it to their full extent, not only helping the ones around them, but everyone around the world!"

"They didn't want to. Not anymore."

"That's why they're acting selfishly! They're only caring about how they feel not about others!"

"..."

"They have the ability! They should be helping those that don't!" Meling finished with a look of triumph.

"No."

"What?"

"You said that it was their choice whenever to use their power selfishly or selflessly. In that case, it's perfectly fine that they don't use it."

"B-But..."

"It's just a lifestyle choice. Is it better to aspire for something greater or live contently?"

"...What's the difference?"

"You will see darkness and may get swallowed by darkness through your dreams. The other is to remain as pure as possible."

"Darkness?"

"Again, greed, desperation, anger, betrayal. All things you will feel and will end up using to achieve your dream."

"...Is that what you believe?"

The human opted to return to reading his newspaper.

* * *

><p>The final day of their contest came and Meiling walked around, examining the plants that the human had kept around his home. She didn't look satisfied by any of them.<p>

"They're all well cared for, sure, but none of them were raised with love." Meiling explained, "Not like my plant."

Meiling continued her search eventually entering the human's room.

"...Alright. You win."

"Huh?" The human said, mildly shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah. You've taken great care of these plants." Meiling smiled.

The human joined her and noticed the maple tree and sunflowers that Meiling was referring to.

"...I see."

"Well. It was fun while it lasted." Meiling stretched as she walked in to take a closer look.

She touched the plant's blossoms gently. Silently, she sat on his bed and enjoyed the rustle of their leaves.

"...You know...I'm beginning to see your point."

The human joined her, leaning against the doorway. They stayed there for a minute, just listening to the wind.

"Can I ask you something?" The human asked.

"Hm?"

"You do much. Why do you care so much about doing something big?"

Meling smiled, "Because I can't do anything, I want to do something big, but I don't have the skill or potential."

"So you can't stand it when people don't use their skill or potential?"

"'can't stand' is an overstatement." Meling smiled sheepishly.

"Oh."

"Well, I always wanted some peace and quiet. And it seems you won't be too useful even if you tried helping others."

"...Yep. Completely useless." The human agreed apathetically.

"Ha ha. Don't take it too hard. We all can't be heroes."

"Really? With the approach that you have, I'd never guess."

"Ehe. Guess I was being a bit too passionate. I just want everyone to do their best. So we can reach Utopia."

"Utopia?"

"The Ultimate Peace." Meiling recited, "I heard about from Rinnosuke."

"...I see."

"If everyone does their best, we should be able to reach Utopia!" Meiling exclaimed.

"Utopia is unobtainable."

"Eh?"

"People are too different to live together. Why do you think we fight?"

"B-But if we all work together..."

"Yes, if we all work together. IF. No one is universally compatible."

"...Then what do you suggest?" Meiling asked.

"Utopia is unobtainable."

"It can't be!" Meiling objected.

The human studied her before he sighed, "Then take it in steps."

"Eh?"

"You can't expect everyone to work together on demand. Think. What could bring everyone together?"

"..."

"My answer is understanding."

"Understanding?"

"If you know why people do things, you can give clearer judgment and forgive people easier. If everyone understood one another then they wouldn't be especially mad and crises wouldn't erupt."

"I see. I'll remember that."

* * *

><p>"What do you think Utopia is like?" Meiling asked during lunch.<p>

"Mind decayingly boring." The human answered while reading his paper.

"What?" Meiling asked, not too surprised, but a bit disappointed.

"It's a world with absolutely no problems right? Then it'll be even more boring than this."

"Eh?"

"You wanted peace and you got peace. You're living in it right now. So what do you think?"

"It's boring."

"That's peace."

"...Is this really worth fighting for?" Meiling wondered.

"Yes."

"Huh?" Meiling asked, "But you don't seem to like this peace too much either."

"So you'd rather live in a world of discord?" The human asked, reaching over and taking a pen from a nearby tabletop to do the crossword puzzle.

"W-Well...T-Then what do you suggest?"

"Whoever said you needed to pick only one?" The human asked.

"Eh?"

"For someone with a nickname of China, you seem to know very little about their philosophy. Ever hear of Yin and Yang?" The human wrote an S and overlaid a circle with their borders. He handed the puzzle to Meiling.

Meiling stared at the symbols and took hold of the pencil that the human offered her.

"Of course I know." Meling said, slightly insulted, "I just...forgot..."

"Peace can do that to you."

"How do you live like this then?"

"I'm not completely alone."

"Huh?"

"I have you. And I often get other guests as well."

"So you enjoy company?"

"Not at all."

"You're a tough one to crack."

"I've heard that before."

Meling gave the human back his newspaper. The crossword puzzle was complete and without error. The human placed it down with his glowing hands.

"Ready to go? Colorful Rainbow Gatekeeper."

Meiling nodded.

* * *

><p>As they prepared to leave, the human said one last thing, "Take care of your little Utopia."<p>

Meiling thought back to her mansion that she was supposed to be guarding. She smiled and nodded. But something nagged her. It had been ever since she met the human. But it was only now that she remembered,

"Kyo...suke?"

* * *

><p>-Epilogue-<p>

"Where were you Meiling?" Sakuya asked sternly, knives twitching anxiously in her hands.

"A sort of...vacation, I guess." Meling smiled and laughed hollowly.

STAB

"Where?"

"I...don't know?"

STAB

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I...don't know?"

STAB

"C-Can we stop?"

"Fine." Sakuya sighed, "Remilia wants to 'talk' to you anyway."

Meiling just smiled as she took in a deep breath of air, "It's nice to see nothing has changed."

"What does that mean?"

"Well the Scarlet Devil Mansion is still scarlet, Patchouli is still reading in the library and you're still wearing those pa-"

ZA WARUDO

* * *

><p>The human rested on his bed, the wind blowing through the branches of his tree.<p>

"I suppose I should thank you, Momiji." He sighed and turned his head to look at his sunflower, "You too Yuuka. Not that the contest won me anything."

And with that, he got back up and stretched, "Time for your watering, huh?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Greeed

* * *

><p>The human stepped over a newspaper, guiding his guest through the heavy rain. The guest was wrapped in a poncho while the human stuck to an umbrella. The guest stopped to pick up a discarded newspaper.<p>

"Come on." The human said, opening his doors.

Music waffled out of his home. Do You Believe in Magic by The Loving Spoonful apparently. The guest tossed away the newspaper and entered after him. The newspaper caught in the wind, it's headline spinning into the air,

September 12, 2011

**The Ghostly Gardener washes up ashore the East Beach!**

East Beach, A.K.A Ocean Bay

"Is this a greenhouse?" Youmu asked once they stored away their rain gear.

"No. I just like plants."

"Really?"

"It gives me something to do at least."

"I see." Youmu raised an eyebrow. She looked at some of the plants, reaching for one of them.

"Don't touch Meiling."

"What?" Youmu looked at the human, "You named you plants?"

"I have a lot of free time." He shrugged.

"But...Meiling?"

"I didn't plant it. I wasn't even taking care of it for a while."

"Who was?"

"Why do you think I named it Meiling?"

"Hmm..." Youmu studied the plant named Meiling, "Well this one's well cared for. I can't say the same about your others."

"What's with people and criticizing me about my plants?" The human muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Well, I'd better get to work." Youmu said, placing a hand on one of her swords.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't worry, I'm a gardener."

"You've only handled trees and bushes."

"I've handled houseplants before."

"And you used your sword on them?"

"Yeah."

"I don't suppose Gensokyo invented scissors yet then?"

"We have scissors." Youmu pouted, "It's just that, I don't have them with me."

"Here." The human passed her a pair of scissors from a drawer.

Youmu took it, but frowned, "No good."

"Eh?"

"These scissors are blunting and it's size, shape and girth is too much for delicate gardening. You use scissors like this for cutting fat off pigs, not for taking care of plants. Well, you'll have to sharpen the edges first, but still."

"I just brought them off the nearby 99c store."

"That's irresponsible."

The human frowned and began rummaging around more drawers. Moments later, he procured another pair of scissors, "These up to your standards?"

Youmu took them in her hands and studied them before giving a nod of approval, "This one seems competent. It's nice to know that you have the right equipment at least."

"Says the half-ghost who uses swords as gardening tools."

"I only use them for larger trees." Youmu pouted.

"And yet you were okay with using them on houseplants."

"I didn't have anything else."

Youmu froze.

"What?"

She closed her eyes and seemed to be focusing on something. When she opened her eyes, she looked around, "Do you keep a tree around here?"

"Huh?"

"I hear the rustling of leaves and branches."

"Oh."

Before the human could stop her, she turned around and headed for his room.

* * *

><p>Youmu burst into the human's room, her eyes made a small pause when they passed Yuuka before settling on Momiji. (...I should stop giving my plants names based off of real people.)<p>

"A maple tree?" Youmu said, grabbing her sword, "You kept a maple tree in here?"

"Yeah." the human said, entering the room.

"Maple trees can grow up to 20-30ft you know." Youmu said, drawing her sword.

"Yeah."

"And you kept one in your room?"

" It was small when I got it."

"So you thought you'd raise it in your room?" Youmu looked at the human as if he was an idiot, "I'll need to cut off some excess branches."

"Why?"

"The weight is tipping the while tree over. If this continues one of the branches might snap and crush you."

"So?"

"So? The tree is crying! I need to do this!"

Youmu drew her second sword and studied the branches, searching for the excess branches.

The human sighed and pulled out a card, "_Crush Sign-Debilitate._"

* * *

><p>He pulled Youmu away from Momiji, "At least let me do it."<p>

"You? Do you even know anything about gardening?" Youmu frowned.

The human ignored her and instead focused on Momij (the tree). He swung my sword up and slashed. Carefully, he made it so that only the tip of my sword came close to the branches, cutting off a branch and nothing more. As the branch fell, the human told Youmu,

"Cut down the branches as they fall. I don't want to cut them again."

Youmu responded quickly, charging forward and cutting the branches into equally sectioned logs.

* * *

><p>"I could've done that." She pouted.<p>

"There." the human sighed, "Are we done now?"

Youmu studied Momiji for a long while, "I guess. There's still some excess branches, but I suppose it's best if we don't cut ALL of them down."

She nudged a log with her foot, "So what do we do with these?"

"Winter's coming soon." the human said as he released my sword, "Just store them. I can use them to fuel a fire."

"In this small a room?" Youmu looked at the human questioningly, "Are you sure you want to start a fire here?"

"I could always start one outside."

"You could've planted this outside." Youmu muttered.

"It's lunch time." The human noticed.

"Oh, let me cook."

"No, it's okay. I can cook."

"If only you can cook better than you garden."

"Hey."

* * *

><p>Eventually, the human was the one who made lunch.<p>

"It's okay..." Youmu admitted, "I probably won't satisfy Yuyuko-sama though."

"She's never satisfied."

"That's true." Youmu sighed.

…

…

…

"So...What should I do now?" Youmu asked.

"Whatever you want to do, I don't care."

"Eh?"

"Whatever you want to-"

"I heard you the first time." Youmu said, "I just...don't know what I should do."

"Whatever you-"

"I know! But...I just..."

"You don't have any desires?"

"W-Well..." Youmu stopped and thought about it.

"..."

"W-Well, I have desires, of course I do."

"Like what?"

"Like what? Oh, um...l-like...making a soufflé."

"Why?"

"W-Well, Yuyuko-sama wanted to try one...That's not really a desire is it?"

The human shrugged.

"...I-I can't remember."

"..."

"I-I...can't remember anything but what I'm supposed to do for today."

"So your job has become your life?"

Youmu looked down, "S-Should I be worried?"

"Who knows."

"Please, tell me!" Youmu pleaded.

"...That's your problem."

"Huh?"

"You're too dependent on other people's orders to tell you that to do. You've stopped thinking for yourself."

"I-I can think."

"But most of it is job oriented. All you can think about now is what you can do be better at your job. Is it that harsh to work under Yuyuko?"

"N-No!"

"Frustrating?"

"W-Well..."

"There we go."

"W-What?"

"The job's sometimes frustrating for you right?"

Youmu looked down.

"But you have to do this job correct?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then it's simple: In order for you to work efficiently, you shut down your own desires or deluded yourself that your desires are job related."

"Y-You think so?"

The human shrugged and returned to his crossword puzzle.

"Then...what should I do?"

"What ever you want, I don't care."

"Thanks a lot." Youmu muttered.

* * *

><p>The next day, Youmu asked to explore the human realm. The human didn't have any objections and after a quick wardrobe change (and forcibly confiscating Youmu's swords after she refused to part with them), they were out and exploring. While in a game store, Youmu found something,<p>

"What's this?"

The human took the game she found, "Super Rider Wars, Original Generation." He read

"What's that?"

"A game."

"A game? On what?"

"Kamen Rider."

"Kamen Rider?"

"Nevermind."

Youmu returned again with a different game, "So what's this?"

"That's an eroge." The human said, quickly snatching it from Youmu's hands.

"What's an eroge?"

"Nothing that's important to you."

"Oh."

"Why are we out here again?"

Youmu jolted, "W-Well...I-I was hoping that...I-I could find my desire again."

"...Then we shouldn't stay here." The human said, placing the eroge behind various other games.

* * *

><p>Youmu wandered around, exploring different possible hobbies. She went to an amusement park, but ended up running away from the haunted house. She went to a karate dojo and promptly defeated everyone. Granted she was using a shinai. But the students didn't take losing to a girl easily. Annoyed and confused by their sexism, Youmu pulled out a spellcard. The human was forced to step in. Needless to say, her spellcards were confiscated.<p>

After given a polite farewell by the students, Youmu went to an all you-can-eat buffet for lunch. She tried to beat Yuyuko's record. In hindsight, it was a hilarious concept. Nonetheless, Youmu failed to come close to Yuyuko's daily intake.

They traveled all over the place, trying to find something that would spark Youmu's interest.

"This isn't working." Youmu sighed as she tied up a bank robber.

"Maybe we're just doing this wrong." The human suggested.

"I suppose." Youmu sighed.

"Excuse me." A reporter approached them, "You are heroes right? Do you have a name?"

Youmu looked at the human, confused.

"Tiger and Bunny." The human responded.

* * *

><p>"Tiger and Bunny?" Youmu said, irritated, "Couldn't you come up with better names?"<p>

"First thing that popped into my mind." The human shrugged.

"...Then...who's Tiger and who's Bunny?"

"Does it matter?"

"If it doesn't, I want to be Tiger!"

"Fine."

"Huh...that was easy."

"In any case, do you want to continue, or should we quit for the day?"

The human noticed that Youmu had stopped. He turned around and caught up to her, "Hey. What's wrong?"

"I think I found what I want to do." Youmu smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Yokubou

* * *

><p>For the first time, the human had his home to himself while he had a guest. It was dull experience as there wasn't much change from the norm.<p>

"I suppose I should visit her." The human sighed and got up.

* * *

><p>"Ah. It's you!" Youmu cried once she saw him.<p>

"How's it going?"

"It's fine. I'm taking a break right now." Youmu smiled.

"Is that so? Then why are you here?" The human asked, looking around a fighting dojo.

"Well, I didn't get their attitude so I came back."

"And..."

"They're taking lessons from me!" Youmu smiled.

"I see..."

"HEY! Don't talk to our teacher like that!" One of the students yelled.

"Hey! Be nice to our guest!" Youmu said sternly.

"Y-yes sir."

The human watched as the student returned to his sparring.

"Heh heh, how's that now?" Youmu smirked, "Now you're the guest in my home!"

"So?"

"So why don't you do us the courtesy of tell us your name?"

"No."

"Eh? Why?"

"I don't reveal my name to temporary hosts."

"Th-That's...stubborn of you."

"Is that so?"

* * *

><p>"How's the job you have?" The human asked, handing Youmu a Fanta.<p>

"It's great!" Youmu cried, "It's nice to do something I want to do for once."

"So I see."

"So what do you do? You seem to have a lot of free time."

"Mostly read the newspaper."

"Eeeeehhhhh? How boring."

The human ignored her and drank his Iced Tea.

"...Hey...Why don't I help you realize your personal desires?" Youmu cried.

The human dropped his iced tea in paralyzing shock.

"Come on!" Youmu cried, tugging on the human's sleeve.

* * *

><p>Youmu brought him to an amusement park. When even the rollercoasters failed to amuse him, she sent him into the Haunted House alone. He came out with a souvenir.<p>

Thinking that he might just need some action, she brought him to her dojo. The human beat everyone using every weapon in the dojo and then without them. Youmu decided to spare her students further trouble.

Then she brought him to an All-you-can-eat buffet. It was a smarter idea in her mind.

"Well?" Youmu asked.

"Nothing."

"T-Then we need to do something bigger!"

"Like?"

"..."

* * *

><p>Some bank robbers hid behind the booth. The police stood outside, armed and wary.<p>

"Wh-What do we do?" One asked.

"Give up." Someone said from above.

The bank robbers looked up to see some girl standing triumphantly.

"Evil doers surrender. In the might of Tiger, you face no chance of escaping." Youmu cried,

…

"Hey. Is she wearing a tiger costume?"

"I think so."

"What the hell, does she think she's a superhero?"

Youmu frowned and jumped down.

"W-Whoa! How'd she survive that height?"

Youmu promptly picked one of them up and threw him over the booth, "Bunny!"

The human strolled through the guards stealing some handcuffs along the way. He caught the robber by the head and smashed him into the floor, head first. He cuffed him up and threw him to the police.

"There."

"Hey! You're not wearing your bunny suit!" Youmu complained.

"It looks ridiculous."

"But we're supposed to keep our identities secret!"

"So?"

"So go put on your costume!"

"I refuse."

"This is for you you know!"

"You're surrounded."

"AH!"

* * *

><p>"I'm never doing that again." Youmu sighed.<p>

"Stop." The human said, "If I don't have any desires it's fine with me."

"No! You helped my get my desires and I want to return the favor."

"...Youmu."

Taken back by the seriousness in his voice, Youmu turned around. The human shone with power.

"What would you do...if you could return?"

"Return?" Youmu said.

"Back to Gensokyo." The human said, "I told you that I could do it."

"Y-Yeah, well..."

"Well?"

"E-Eh?"

"Are you willing to go home?"

"...N-No..."

"..."

"N-No!" Youmu cried, "I don't want to go back to a life of servitude! I-I mean...n-not now...I want to stay in the human realm for a little longer. Please?"

"...Why?"

"W-Why? W-Well...j-just because! Come on!"

"I'm not letting you stay unless you come up with a good reason."

"W-Well..." Youmu fidgeted, "I-I have to help you realize your own desire right?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want my desire to be rekindled."

"E-Eh? W-Why?"

"How do you think I put up with you?"

"Eh?"

"I'm a border guard for a reason."

Something tugged at Youmu's mind. Slowly words seemed to float up into her mind, "'I do it because...I'm bored?'"

"Seems like you remember a bit."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Now, are you ready to leave?"

"B-But...y-you helped me to regain my desire. I-I don't..."

"Don't try to sound nice." The human said, "You just don't want to go back because of the eventual life of servitude that awaits you."

Youmu looked down, "I-I...I'm sorry."

"...Leaving yet?"

"B-But...I-I don't want to! I want to continue doing what I want to! I never could before! I want..."

"...Shall I tell you why I don't have any desires?"

"Eh?"

"Fulfilling your desires only makes them bigger. Soon, you become restless, willing to ignore the needs and desires of others in order to satisfy yourself. You're standing on that fine line, Youmu."

"W-What?"

"Youmu. I have no desires. For that reason, I am bored most of the time."

"That's true."

"But I can easily just ignore you and every youkai that escapes the barrier. So why am I doing this?"

Youmu looked stunned and thought about for a moment, "Y-You said you were bored..."

"Well, yes that is the majority of my reason." The human admitted, "But there's one small bit of myself that I barely acknowledge."

"W-What?"

"That I'm needed.

I know what desires do to you. For that reason, I killed my own desires. But I can't just do nothing. For that reason, I am just a bit happy that I'm needed to do something."

Youmu stared at the human, surprised that he could feel anything other than apathy.

"Tell me Youmu. Does anyone need you?"

"...Yes."

"Ready to go yet?"

"Yes."

"Good." The human said, "Now the journey can really begin."

"Huh?"

The human stepped to the side.

"...A-A-A-AHHHHHHHH! T-Th-TH-THAT AURA WAS JUST THE SUN? YOU TRICKED ME!"

"Not for much longer." The human said, the aura surrounding his body, "Gardener of the Azure Sky."

* * *

><p>-Epilogue-<p>

"Yuyuko-Sama! I'm back!"

"..."

"Ah! Y-Yuyuko-Sama? W-What's wrong?"

_Growl_

"Oh, of course."

"Ah! Youmu, it's great to have you back again!" Yuyuko cried, hugging her gardener.

"Yuyuko-Sama, I'm cooking right now!"

"Youmu, why did you leave?"

"E-Eh? ...Something came up."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." Youmu smiled.

* * *

><p>The human returned to his home and sat down. He noticed the unfinished crossword puzzle and reached for his pencil. He stopped.<p>

…

"Happiness...right..."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Change of Pace

* * *

><p>The radio was playing Lacrymosa by the Evanescence when the letter arrived. In it,<p>

_Dear Sister,_

_How are you? I know you've quit being a Border Guard, but I'd like to ask you to take this youkai in. I suppose you might already know this, but I can't handle stupidity. And this one's got it in spades._

_Thanks in advance, Kyosuke_

A newspaper clipping was sent along with the mail.

September 13, 2011

**An Unnatural Chill settles over the city!**

Near-Central Park, Swamp Pond

* * *

><p>"So this is your home!" Cirno cried once she entered, "Not bad at all! But it doesn't compare to the home of The Strongest!"<p>

"Is that so?" Sasoku smiled, sitting down.

"Just to make sure you understand, This is the Human Realm!"

Sasoku nodded.

"And you have the power to take me to Gensokyo!"

Another nod.

"And how does your power work?"

"It's complicated."

"Explain! Nothing is beyond the compression (meant to say comprehension) of The Strongest!"

"...Well there are certain places in the Human Realm where youkai energy gathers. Using the energy there, I can create a gate and send you through it. However, the energy required is immense and can only be used once the reservoir of energy is completely full. If the energy overflows, it disperses the entire pool of energy, restarting the process. Each gate gather different amounts of energy at different rates, though they usually fill completely on certain dates."

"I see." Cirno lied, "And what kind of dates are you talking about?"

"Iconic dates usually." Sasoku explained, picking up a nearby almanac, "The closest event would be the Full Moon. Then, all gates are full of energy and come dawn, all empty. It's coming...Oh no..."

"What?"

"...It passed already."

"...So?"

"So that means all the gates I can use are empty of energy." Sasoku bit her lip, "Ergo, I can't send you back to Gensokyo soon."

"...So?"

"So you can't get back to Gensokyo at the moment."

"So why didn't you just say that?"

"Well..."

"All you humans think too complicatedly. You all need to get stronger. Maybe then you'll be like me!"

Sasoku stared the Cirno. She smiled gently, "You might be right."

"I'm always right! Now, is there anything to do around here?"

"I have a few games."

"Great! I'll show you the skills of The Strongest!"

* * *

><p>"And I win again!"<p>

"Oh no." Sasoku smiled, "Why can't I ever win?"

"It's okay! I'll let you win the next one!"

Sasoku collected all the cards and prepared for the next hand of poker. Once the cards were dealt, Crino's face lit with delight. Then she seemed to remember her promise and changed to the first pokerface she had ever since she the game started.

Sasoku looked at her own hand of 3 clubs and 2 aces. Smiling again, she tossed out 2 clubs and an ace. Crino tossed out her whole hand. Once they drew their new cards and they revealed their new hands,

"3 of a kind." Crino cried.

"One pair." Sasoku smiled, "You win again."

"Looks like The Strongest can never be beaten! Sorry. Even though I said I'd let you win."

"It's okay."

"I know! Let The Strongest help you with something!"

"Ahaha. Thank you, but I don't require that much help."

"Then...I'll give you a frozen frog!"

"No...that's okay..."

"Hmm...Well, then let's play a different game!"

"Like what?"

Cirno gathered all the cards stacking them up nice and neat...and promptly threw them all into the air shouting, "52 Cards Pickup! The one who picks up the most cards wins!"

Sasoku sat back and watched Cirno pick up all the cards again. She noticed 2 cards next to her and picked them up.

"DONE!" Cirno cried holding up the almost complete deck of cards, "How many cards do I have? One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine...Nine! I have nine cards!"

"2." Sasoku smiled, waving her cards at her.

"Were you even trying?" Cirno frowned.

"Of course. But I just can't match the speed of the strongest."

"Of course you can't!" Cirno crossed her arms proudly. Then she noticed a picture on a table, "Hey, who's that?"

"Hm?" Sasoku turned around to look at the picture that Cirno was pointing at, "Ah."

She smiled nostalgically and picked up the photograph, "Aside from me, these are my brothers."

"Oh. So who's this?" Cirno asked, leaning over and pointing at one of people in the picture.

"My brother." Sasoku said, "He's quite business minded and he never could make too much friends. It was quite annoying to have him as our oldest brother."

"And him?" Cirno asked, pointing to the other person on the picture.

"He's impossible." Sasoku smiled placing the picture back on the table.

* * *

><p>"Lunch was great!" Cirno cried.<p>

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I should do something for you in return!"

"No, it's okay..."

"That's no good. 'If you are The Strongest then you'll repay your debts.'"

"...Who told you that?"

"The shopkeeper!" Cirno smiled.

"...I see. That does sound like him." Sasoku smiled.

"Hm...What can I do?..."

"Ah, forget it. I don't-"

"I know! I'll teach you how to be strong!"

Sasoku stared at her, "Huh?"

"You should be glad! The Strongest shall teach you how to be strong! Of course, you'll never be as strong as The Strongest."

"...Thank you." Sasoku smiled.

"Well then, lesson #1!" Cirno cried, "Your speech."

"Eh?"

"Stop using 'watashi' ("I" feminine version). Use 'Atai' ("I" childish version) just like me!"

"A-Atai?"

"Go on. Try saying 'I (atai) am the strongest!"

"I-I (w-watashi)..."

"No! Try again!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Stronger

* * *

><p>"I'm done!" Cirno cried.<p>

"Really? Let me see." Sasoku said, taking the Sudoku puzzle from her.

Cirno completely filled all the boxes with 9s. When Sasoku looked up, Cirno was standing proudly.

"Y-Yes. It's all right..."

"Of course!" Cirno smirked, "I'm The Strongest."

"Aha..."

"What now?" Cirno cried.

"Mmm...how's about Monopoly?"

"How do you play that?"

"I don't know actually. I lost the instruction sheet."

"Let's play! The mind of The Strongest will unravel the rules!"

* * *

><p>"...So we roll the dice and move the combined numbers shown. And whenever we land on a property you can buy it if it isn't already owned. If it is, then the other player has to pay the amount on the card and that raises with the amount of houses and hotels on the property!"<p>

"Oh. Then what do the railroads do? And the electric company. And the waterworks. And how does this game end?"

"ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA!"

"..."

"Let's play a different game. Since I'm already a master of this game!"

"But it's lunchtime."

"Then I'll cook! Frozen Frogs for all!"

"L-Let's save that for an occasion..."

* * *

><p>It has been a week since Sasoku took in Cirno. According to her examinations, Sasoku had guessed that the optimal gate would take about one more day.<p>

"...and then I defeated the red and white miko!" Cirno boasted.

"That's nice." Sasoku smiled.

"Thft ish delicious!" Cirno said while eating, "What ish thish?"

"It's just an omelet. Though I did put-"

"THERE!" Cirno cried, standing up all of a sudden and pointing her fork at Sasoku, "You just used 'Watashi' instead of 'Atai'!"

"O-Oh."

"If you want to become stronger, you must learn to use 'Atai' instead of 'Watashi'!" Cirno said, picking at her teeth with a toothpick.

"S-Sorry, Cirno."

"When I'm teaching you'll refer to me as Cirno-Sensei!"

"S-Sorry, Cirno-Sensei!"

"Good!" Cirno frowned, "It appears that I'll have to quicken your training."

"Eh?"

"From now on, all your drinks shall have...a lot of ice in them!"

"W-What?"

"And when you take a bath, you'll use the coldest water available!"

"W-Why? It's Autumn."

"No Complaints!"

"...Then how much ice cubes should I put in my drinks? Specifically?"

"...N-Nine!"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Lesson #2!" Cirno said as she started her class, "If you want to be the strongest, you must succeed at all you do!"<p>

"T-That's a bit...impossible." Sasoku said.

"Nothing is impossible! Not for the strongest!"

"I-Is that so?"

"Yep! Come! The Strongest shall accept any trail that you accept!"

"Okay...How about the Quiet Game?"

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"

Sasoku began to wok on today's crossword puzzle. Cirno sat there, arms crossed as if she already won.

And she sat there.

...And she sat there.

Then she got bored and got up to watch Sasoku do her crossword puzzle. At first she watched from over her shoulder. Until she got something wrong. Cirno promptly jumped on her, pointing straight at the word. Sasoku gasped at the sudden temperature change.

"You talked! I win!"

"I-I guess?"

* * *

><p>"Lesson #3! The Strongest must be humble!"<p>

"..."

"..."

"...Okay. Then do you have any idea-"

"Yes!"

"..."

"..."

"...Aren't you going to-"

"You must find the answer by yourself."

"Oh. Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Lesson! Number! 4! The Strongest must be able to make friends!"<p>

"So how do we test that?"

"Do you have any friends?"

"No."

"Wow. You're lonely."

"I can handle it."

"That's no good! Even I have a lot of friends! Daiyousei for example!"

"..."

"..."

"...And?"

"That's about it."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"Lesson Nummmmmmmbbbbbbeeeerrrr Faiz! The Strongest must always make the best decision! So let's say you walk into a store with 3000 yen! And there's a Movie that you want to watch that's on sale! But you know that you need to restock on frogs! Which do you choose?"<p>

"...Both of them?"

"Correct!"

* * *

><p>"Lesson. Numba! Six! The Strongest can easily understand anything! Now tell me. What's in this picture?"<p>

"...A-A snake?"

"Wrong! This is clearly a frog!" Cirno said pointing to the Rorschach test.

"But it has that bending thin-"

"FROG!"

* * *

><p>"Lesssssssson. Number Sssssssseven. The Strongest can charm any enemy to her side!"<p>

"Where did you learn something like that?"

"Pad Maid!"

"I-I see..."

"So let's see how charming you can be!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Well?"

"A-Actually I have no experience..." Sasoku said sheepishly.

"That's fine! I don't either!"

"Thanks..."

* * *

><p>"L. E. S. S. O. N numbereight! The Strongest must love everything unconditionally!"<p>

"...That's rather mature of you." Sasoku said, impressed.

"Or so that nun told me!"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"..."

"..."

"...Aren't you going to do lesson number 9?"

"Quiet. Snack Time."  
>MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

Sasoku looked up from her ice cold iced tea.

"I'm thinking of staying."

Sasoku bit one of her ice cubes, holding it between her teeth before crushing it in half and eating it, "Why?"

"If I leave, you'll return to being weak. I'll need to stay and train you for longer if I am to make you strong."

"..."

"Besides, I can return anytime." Cirno said.

"...If the gate is full and more energy enters then it overflows, dragging out All of the stored energy. Another gate won't be open again for 2 weeks."

"...But Rinnosuke told me to repay my debts."

"You've done enough."

"But..."

"I'll be strong, don't worry." Sasoku smiled.

"...Then prove it to me!" Cirno said, turning around dramatically, "We shall have a deciding contest! No equipment shall be necessary!" She added when Sasoku reached for her board games, "This time it's simple Rock-Paper-Scissors!"

"Rock(Ja)!" Cirno said, hiding her fist.

"Paper(Ken)..." Sasoku said, shaking her fist.

"SICSSORS(PON)!"

Cirno was taken aback when Sasoku suddenly hugged her.

* * *

><p>"You've learned well." Cirno said standing over the gate, "You're strong now."<p>

"Thanks to you." Sasoku smiled sadly.

"...Lesson#9!" Cirno said, turning away, "The Strongest...n-never f-forgets their friends!"

Sasoku watch as Cirno began to sob quietly.

"Understood, Youkai of the Ice."

* * *

><p>-Epilogue-<p>

* * *

><p>"Cirno-Sensei?"<p>

"Yep!" Cirno said to some young youkais, "If you call me that, then I'll teach you how to be Strong as well."

"No thanks."

"Yeah."

"You can't be the strongest."

Daiyousei looked worried as the others left, "I-I'll join, Cirno-Sensei."

"That's no good." Cirno said, "Because...you're already strong, Daiyousei!"

Daiyousei looked relieved as Cirno smiled at her, "Thank you, Cirno-Sensei."

As the 2 began to leave themselves, Daiyousei asked, "By the way, how many people joined the School of Cirno already?"

"ONE!"

* * *

><p>"Sasoku." The human said, "Despite what you may think, everyone has already forgiven you. The unforgiven one...is me."<p>

The human got up, "Use your power some more, Sasoku. Gensokyo will need you soon."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Insane

* * *

><p>Kyosuke woke up to the sound of Use Somebody by Kings of Leon. He got up and after he finished his morning rituals, grabbed some car keys and drove to the nearby deli to buy a newspaper. He drove back home and settled down to read the headline,<p>

October 31, 2011

**The Greedy Magician escapes with a car!**

Now hiding in your home

* * *

><p>"Marisa."<p>

"Oh. You're awake da-ze." Marisa said, flying through the window and into the room, "I figured I might have enough time to borrow something else before-"

"Take this back." Kyosuke said, throwing her the car keys.

"What? But it's such an interesting machine da-ze! Don't you want one?"

"If I wanted one, then I would've gotten one. Now return it."

"Aw, don't you want to hear the trouble first?"

"No."

"It's about Gensokyo."

"No."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because I've helped you once before and I don't feel like it."

"Geh. Cheapo."

Kyosuke ignored her and continued to read his paper while Marisa began to think. Soon she came up with something.

"It must be hard to take care of all of these escaped Youkai." Marisa stretched.

Kyosuke didn't answer.

"You sure helped out a lot of them too."

…

"Would be a shame if all that work went to waste huh? Da-ze."

Kyosuke put down his newspaper.

* * *

><p>"Somebody's wreaking havoc all over Gensokyo." Marisa began explaining, "A Youkai. Everyone he comes across ends up completely different. More...violent...a-and less logical and...crazy."<p>

"I'm not seeing the difference."

"Gah! T-They just start attack others out of nowhere!"

"And?"

"T-They're acting..."

"Insane?" Kyosuke suggested.

"Yeah!"

"Well you guys are usually insane, but I'll take your word for it."

"What does that mean da-ze?"

"How'd you get here anyway?" Kyosuke changed the subject.

"Oh, Reimu sent me here. Before she..."

"...So she fought this youkai?"

"Yeah."

"And how is she now?"

"She's crying for blood and/or donations."

"So no change huh?"

"Yeah."

"You're not helping your case."

"L-Look, everybody you helped have changed. They're insane I tell you! Insane!"

"Well let's see. Yuuka's usually insane. Kaguya goes insane for her games. Nitori's an insane scientist."

"What about Momiji? And Youmu and Meiling? Are you saying they're usually insane?" Marisa countered

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"Yes." Marisa pressed.

"...No, I don't think they're usually insane." Kyosuke sighed, "Fine. I'll go."

"Good! Reimu gave me a transportation kit all ready to-"

"Oh no, I'm going to use my own way."

* * *

><p>Kyosuke never figured he'd be back in Gensokyo. He had said that if he'd did, he'll go visit Yuuka for existential reasons. He never thought he'd land right in the middle of her flower field. He narrowly dodged a giant laser that destroyed the sunflowers in it's path. Mad laughter echoed Yuuka's insanity, resonating through the field.<p>

"How're ya doin da-ze?" Marisa asked, flying and landing right next to him.

"Why is it that I almost die the instant I reach Gensokyo?" Kyosuke muttered.

"Bad luck? Anyway, you believe me now right?"

"Yeah. Yuuka wouldn't destroy her own flowers."

"Good. So you got any plan?"

"Well first I have to get close to her."

"Good luck with that."

"Not helping?"

"Hell no! Yuuka's scary when she's san...relatively sane."

"Well that's mean."

"Hey, you said yourself that she was insane!"

"I was speaking from your point of view."

"Gah, you're irritating."

"Did you return the car?"

"Um..."

"Go return the car. I'll try to do what I can while you're gone."

* * *

><p>"Yuuka!"<p>

Yuuka turned around, stopping another blast to do so.

"What are you doing?" Kyosuke asked, "I thought you loved these flowers."

"Who are you?" Yuuka said, "You're another one of them right?"

"Huh?"

"The one's talking about me behind my back. Saying that I'm insane. It's because of you..."

"What?" Kyosuke frowned and stepped back as Yuuka charged another shot.

"BECAUSE OF YOU!" Yuuka cried and fired.

* * *

><p>Kyosuke dodged to the side, drawing out a spellcard, "<em>Energize Sign-Kappa's Grand Invention.<em>"

A large cannon appeared into Kyosuke hands, almost tipping him off balance before he could aim. Yuuka smiled manically into the barrel of the cannon, bringing up the tip of her umbrella, charging her own blast.

Yuuka's blast came first, speeding towards Kyosuke. Kyosuke stayed there for a moment before he dodged to the side again, keeping his aim at Yuuka and firing once the bullet passed. Yuuka continued to smile insanely as she snapped open her umbrella and blocked the sped up blast of air. Kyosuke frowned and released his cannon as Yuuka snapped her umbrella shut again.

"_Chi Sign-Fierce Tiger Energy Release._"

Rainbow energy surrounded Kyosuke and he charged straight at Yuuka. Yuuka charged a blast as she pointed her umbrella at him. Kyosuke grabbed onto the end of the umbrella just as Yuuka fired.

Yuuka frowned as Kyosuke disappeared in smoke. That was certainly suicidal.

"_Crush Sign-Debilitate._"

A sword cut through the smoke, stopping at Yuuka's neck. Kyosuke was still holding onto the umbrella, generally fine, but the rainbow glow had disappeared.

"Tell me. Why are you doing this?"

"...Just what the hell do you know?"

The voice had come from right behind him, Kyosuke barely had time to curse, instead taking the time to turn around. Another Yuuka stood there, umbrella pointed at his back.

"Dual Spark."

* * *

><p>Yuuka watched the smoke that covered the man that had attacked her. She was certain that he was dead now. No one survived her Dual Spark. Even if it was only half of it. She was shocked to see the corpse shift.<p>

Kyosuke gasped as he got up, white-hot pain shooting through him. Everything hurt, but he needed time to recover. Yuuka was already bringing her umbrella up to attack again.

"What happened to Yuma?" He asked.

"Yuma? Who's that?" Yuuka frowned.

"...I see." He said, getting up.

"If you continue to fight, you'll die." Yuuka said cold-heartedly.

"...I'm going to be borrowing your power." Kyosuke said, taking out another spellcard, "_Hope Sign-Flower of the Sun's Brilliant Rays._"

The spellcard glowed, turning into a sunflower blossom, floating up and behind Kyosuke. It released light like the sun, healing Kyosuke enough for him to stand straight again.

"You..." Yuuka gritted her teeth angrily.

Kyosuke launched forward, getting right in front of Yuuka before she could even notice. He quickly grabbed her umbrella, smashing his palm into her stomach and disarming her from her weapon. As Yuuka crashed to the ground, Kyosuke threw away the umbrella, charging forward again to hold Yuuka down,

"Tell me what's wrong! Where's Yuma?"

"What do you know about me?" Yuuka cried, "You have no idea what it's been like for me!"

"Wait...Yuma?"

"I'm not Yuma!" Yuuka struggled, "I'm Yuuka!"

"...Then what are you doing, attacking nothing but your flowers?"

"Why do you care?" Yuuka shouted, tearing up, "No one cares about me! Everyone thinks I'm insane! Everyone fears me! I don't...have a single friend!"

"Could it be?" Kyosuke realized, "Both personalities have merged?"

"I don't...have any friends." Yuuka stopped struggling and instead began shivering, "No one...wants to be my friend. They're scared to approach this field. If I burn it down then maybe..."

"What are you saying?" Kyosuke said, "The flower field is important to you. For years the field have been...your flowers have been with you. If you burn down the field you're destroying Yuuka."

"I can't make friends as I am!" Yuuka cried, "I just..."

"Even if you do make friends, they aren't friends with Yuuka! If you burn down this field then whatever you become after this...it's neither Yuma nor Yuuka."

"SHUT UP! If I don't do this, I can't make any friends! No one stays by my side. No one cares..."

"Then why am I still here?"

Yuma froze.

"If I wanted to, I can let you burn down this field. But I'm here, stopping you. Why?"

"..."

"I don't want Yuuka to disappear. For that reason, I'm here. I'm here, by your side."

"..."

"Remember why you planted these flowers...in the first place?"

Kyosuke was inescapably tired. He didn't feel the tiredness creep in. His body just shut down and he collapsed. Later he could only remember landing on something soft.

* * *

><p>The human woke up only to see the glaring sun. He closed his eyes again, wincing in pain. Slowly he got up and was surprised to find that he was feeling less pain than he thought he would.<p>

"You're awake."

Kyosuke looked at Yuuka who had his back to him, hugging her legs, "Your stupid spell stayed while you were asleep. It regenerated all my flowers."

Kyosuke looked around and was mildly shocked to find all the sunflowers that had been destroyed had returned.

"I see." He said getting up, "...I have to go."

"..."

Kyosuke watched her for a moment more before he began to leave.

"Wait."

Kyosuke turned around. Yuuka was holding a spellcard. His spellcard.

"Take it." She muttered.

The human studied her for a while before he took his spellcard and left.

* * *

><p>"There!" Marisa said when she returned, "I returned the car!"<p>

"And everything else you stole?"

"Ha! I knew you'd say that!" Marisa smiled, "So I did that in advance!"

"So you Did steal more stuff."

"Gak."

"Like it was that big a surprise."

"A-Anyway, how's Yuuka?"

"Is she firing off random shots?"

"No."

"Then I'll let you decide."

"You're really irritating."

"Come on." Kyosuke said and began to leave.

"Eh? Where are we going?" Marisa asked.

"Back to the human realm."

"EH? You can't just quit!" Marisa cried.

"I'm not."

"Then-"

"I'm getting someone better suited for this job." Kyosuke sighed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Discord

* * *

><p>"HER?" Marisa cried, pointing at Sasoku, "What? Why?"<p>

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"She is my sister."

"W-Well..."

"Is there something wrong about me being here?" Sasoku asked, worried.

"N-No! None at all!" Marisa caved in, "I-I'm just wondering why Kyosuke needed you."

"...Well...We do have secondary powers." Sasoku said.

"Eh?"

"Did you think that all we could do was create gaps?" Sasoku smiled, "Aside from our Border Guard powers we have inherit abli-"

"Along with."

"Eh?" Sasoku turned to Kyosuke.

"Along with the powers that make us Border Guards." Kyosuke corrected, "The way you're wording it, it sounds as if these powers are for anyone calling themselves Border Guards. Technically we have the powers we use for guarding and the secondary powers."

"It's just a grammar mistake." Marisa frowned.

"No, he's right." Sasoku smiled, "It's more accurate like that anyway."

* * *

><p>"...So? What are these other powers that you have?" Marisa asked, "If it's true, then depending on the answer, I see less of why he would need you."<p>

"Kyosuke HAS been using it." Sasoku blinked.

"WHAT?"

"Kyosuke can utilize any weapon or tool with complete mastery-"

"Near-Complete Mastery." Kyosuke corrected again, "Only about 90%. 100% would be dangerous, even for me."

"So you're saying...that he's been using his power to wield that sword he always uses?"

"Why do you think I created _Crush Sign-Debilitate_ in the first place? Or _Energize Sign-Kappa's Grand Invention_ for that matter."

"T-Then what's your power?" Marisa cried, looking at Sasoku with anticipation, "It must be really good da-ze!"

"I-It's not that good." Sasoku blushed, "I-It's already really similar to my Border Guard power...my power that I use for guarding."

"She can create closed gaps." Kyosuke said.

"Hah?" Marisa said, underwhelmed.

Sasoku's blush deepened, "I-I can create a gap that goes nowhere."

"...What?"

"Take Yukari's gaps." Kyosuke explained, "Usually it connects to someplace right? Therefore there's an entrance and an exit"

"Yeah."

"Sasoku's gap has only one opening. The entrance doubles as an exit."

"What's the point?" Marisa frowned.

"It's an extra dimension." Sasoku muttered, "I can put anything I want in it and bring it out for later."

"...Is that...it?"

"Anything placed inside the gap is perfectly preserved." Kyosuke added, "Well...anything that's not living anyway. Furthermore, her power spans time. Many before her and many after her have this ability and any object they place in it is accessible to previous and future owners."

"Isn't that ungodly convenient da-ze?" Marisa asked.

"The skill of the searcher determines how far forward or backwards they can bring objects to this time." Sasoku said, looking up, "That's it."

"...If that's it I don't see why Kyosuke needs you."

"She's saner than me." Kyosuke said.

"EH?"

"Th-That's a bit..." Sasoku blushed and looked away.

"SANER? She tried to bring down the Hakurei Barrier didn't she?"

"I can give you a lesson in psychology..." Kyosuke sighed, "Or we can stop whoever it is that's causing this problem."

"That would be me."

* * *

><p>The 3 of them turned around, pulling out spellcards along the way. The boy that walked towards them was smiling maliciously,<p>

"I was wondering who could've stopped one of my biggest hail bringer of chaos." He smiled, "I didn't think it's be you, Marisa. Or did you get help from these 2?"

"Nope!" Marisa smiled, "Did it all by myself da-ze!"

"Isn't she trying to steal your precious glory?" Sasoku whispered.

"Who cares?" Kyosuke said.

"Hmm...no, it couldn't possibly be you." The boy frowned, "If it was you then there wouldn't be any sunflowers left."

"Aw." Marisa said, disheartened.

"Then it was one of you?" The boy looked at the siblings, mildly surprised, "I don't think I've ever seen nor heard of you 2."

"Who are you?" Kyosuke demanded.

"I'll tell you. In exchange, tell me who brought down Yuuka." The boy smiled evilly.

"Him." Sasoku said quickly, before Kyosuke could pin it on her.

"You?" The boy looked highly amused as he looked at Kyosuke, "That's hard to believe. He's already close to insanity."

"Name?" Kyosuke asked again.

"Fine. My name is Discord." The boy smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"...He seems normal." Sasoku whispered.

"If by normal, you mean sane." Discord smiled, "Then I'm afraid you're wrong."

"Eh?"

"My sanity is just a means to an end." Discord smiled, "In order for me to achieve my goal."

"Can we ask what it is?" Marisa smiled.

"Certainly."

"..."

"..."

"What is your goal?" Kyosuke sighed.

"The destruction of Gensokyo." Discord smiled.

"WHAT?" Marisa cried, "Why?"

"That's enough for now." Discord licked his lips, "I have something that I have to do today."

"You're not leaving!" Marisa cried, bringing out her Hakkero.

"Whoa, that's a bit dangerous." Discord smiled, "I'd better leave now."

And with that, Discord jumped away before Marisa could finish charging her Master Spark.

"You're not getting away!" Marisa cried, calling her broom to her.

"Wait!" Sasoku cried.

"What?"

"If we let him go, we can follow him and find out what he's after!" Sasoku explained.

"Really?" Kyosuke frowned, "That was your reason to stop her?"

"Eh? I-Is there a better reason?" Sasoku asked, embarrassed.

"Do I have to do all the thinking?" Kyosuke sighed, "Think about it. His power is to make others go insane. It's probably easier to attack people that are already close to insanity. If we're talking about Sanity, who has the least?"

"Yuuka!" Marisa cried.

"No, I already fixed that."

"Then...Reimu!" Sasoku cried.

"Really?"

"S-She's crazy strong." Sasoku pouted.

"She's already insane."

"Oh. Right."

The 2 girls stood there brainstorming for a long while before Kyosuke sighed, "It's a vampire."

"REMILIA!" The 2 cried at once.

"...I give up." Kyosuke said and began to walk off.

"Wait! Who is it?" The girls cried, following him.

* * *

><p>"Wait." Sasoku said, "There's only 2 prominent vampires in Gensokyo. If it's not Remilia then..."<p>

"FLANDRE!" Marisa cried, "She's not sane at all! So that's what he's after da-ze!"

Kyosuke didn't respond.

"So...why did you stop me?" Marisa frowned.

"Did you want to go insane?"

"Eh?"

"If you fought him, he could've turned you insane or even me."

"What about Sasoku?" Marisa asked, pointing to her.

"She's probably the only one who can fight him right now." Kyosuke said.

"Why?"

"Psychological reasons."

"Explain."

"We've already lost a lot of time." Kyosuke frowned, "...Sasoku."

"Y-Yes?"

"Can you pull out a vehicle from your gap?"

"Eh? I-I can try."

Marisa watched excitedly as Sasoku opened a gap large enough for her to step through. She reached inside and blindly searched for something.

"O-Oh! I think I got something!" Sasoku cried and began to pull it out.

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Marisa asked, "I saw it in the Human Realm, but..."<p>

"It's a Motorcycle." Kyosuke said, "It seems to have replaced it's windshield with solar panels. Zero pollution. How convenient."

"So who's driving da-ze?" Marisa asked

"I don't know how to drive." Sasoku said, worried.

"I do."

"What?" The girls cried.

Kyosuke waited.

"Oh right."

"Marisa, you follow us on the broom." Kyosuke said, opening the storage box on the back of the motorcycle, pulling out 2 helmets, "Let's hurry."

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

Kyosuke didn't answer, instead concentrating on driving.

"Why don't you want to tell her? About our past?"

"...I don't want to get more involved with them as I am now."

Sasoku looked down, "But...I-I know I've spent more time in Gensokyo than you. So I might be biased. But I really don't think this place is that bad."

Sasoku looked up and took in the scenery with a faint smile, "It's so different. Almost like a wonderland."

"...Then the more reason for you to protect this place."

"Hey!"

The siblings looked up to see Marisa pointing, "Careful da-ze!"

They turned to the road to find Youmu strolling towards them.

"Hey." She smiled, "That's a nice machine."

"Get ready for battle." Kyosuke frowned as Youmu drew her swords.

* * *

><p>The siblings jumped off just before Youmu cut it into pieces, exploding behind her.<p>

"_Crush Sign-Debilitate._"

Kyosuke landed with his sword and was quickly forced to swing his sword up to block Youmu's charge.

"AHAHAHA!" Youmu cried manically, "Free at last! My desire's so big it's about to burst!"

"Not again." Kyosuke frowned.

"Get away from him!" Sasoku cried, kicking Youmu off of her brother.

Youmu spun in midair to land on her feet. She quickly drew a card, biting it's corner before gripping her second sword again, "_Hell Realm Sword-200 Yojana in 1 Slash_."

Youmu charged, disappearing from view. For a moment everything was eerily still. Then Kyosuke was thrown back as Youmu's sword blasted him off his feet. Spinning a good 10 feet in the air, Kyosuke had to dig his sword into the ground to stop himself.

After Kyosuke, Youmu turned and headed for Sasoku smiling insanely all the way. Sasoku opened a gap and pulled out a riot shield. Youmu's sword clashed against the steel, creating a dent with pure force and spinning Sasoku around a bit. Youmu's second sword moved in, while Sasoku was still reeling. An instant before impact,

"MASTER SPARK!"

Youmu was engulfed in a giant laser, the impact sending Sasoku flying back. Once she landed, she threw her riot shield into a gap and got back up, wincing a bit,

"That was dangerous!"

Marisa frowned as she descended from atop her broom, "What? You had some sort of shield. I thought it was made of sterner stuff."

"It's just a shield." Sasoku sighed, "It's used mainly for holding back mobs too!"

"Why'd you pick it?"

"It was the first thing that I touched." Sasoku pouted.

Kyosuke suddenly jumped in front of them, blocking an attack for them, "Pay attention."

"What?" Marisa cried, "I thought I hit her!"

Kyosuke drove Youmu back and the girls could clearly see that she was severely injured, blood pouring from various cuts. And yet she had her insane smile.

"What do we do?" Sasoku said, "If we push her anymore, she might die."

…

"I'll do it." Kyosuke said, stepping forward.

"What?" Sasoku cried, "But..."

"I was her host once." Kyosuke gripped his sword tightly, "I know what's wrong with her."

"That's not going to help-" Marisa said.

"No." Sasoku smiled, "Let him."

"Eh?"

"Just watch."

* * *

><p>Kyosuke kept his eye on Youmu as he drew his spellcards, "<em>Hope Sign-Flower of the Sun's Brilliant Rays.<em>"

The sunflower floated into the sky, releasing it's light over the 2 of them. Youmu's wounds began to close.

"Why's he healing the enemy?" Marisa said.

"Do you want to lose Youmu?" Sasoku said.

"W-Well..."

Youmu looked surprised as he body regenerated. For a moment she was her old self again. Then the madness came back and she was charging at Kyosuke.

Kyosuke stood there, timing Youmu's charge. Just as she was close enough to slash him, Kyosuke charged, using the initial jumpstart boost to slash Youmu. But Youmu had managed to block the attack just in time, the energy used in the swing backfiring and sending Kyosuke's sword spinning into the air. Youmu smiled and turned around, ready to charge and attack him.

"_Judgement-Trial of the Ten Kings._"

The sword suddenly stopped spinning, pointing straight at Youmu from above. The spellcard on it's blade released sending it's danmaku blasting down on Youmu.

"He did it!" Marisa cried.

"Not yet." Sasoku bit her lip.

Kyosuke took out another card, "_Strike Sign-Instant of the United Tiger and Dragon._"

Rainbow Chi surrounded Kyosuke as he charge straight into the smoke. The smoke dispersed upon impact. Youmu let out a gasp and collapsed.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Marisa cried, running over.<p>

"She's just unconscious." Kyosuke sighed.

Sasoku sighed with relief.

"We can't stay here for too long." Kyosuke said, staggering back up, "We need to head for the SDM."

"But..."

"Marisa. Carry Youmu back to Hakugyokurou. Sasoku and I will travel to the SDM."

"What? Why me da-ze?"

"Because you're susceptible to Discord's power."

"I don't believe it." Marisa pouted, "I don't think it's possible for me to make me insane da-ze! I don't have any regrets."

"..." Kyosuke sighed, "This is only my guess. But Discord's power works in 2 levels. The first works on existing negative emotions and magnifies them until it consumes you. The less despair that you have, the less effective it is."

"Yeah!" Marisa said, "So I'm not just dead weight da-ze!"

"Did I ever say you were?"

"But-"

"The second level is the real theory." Kyosuke said, "Despite Gensokyo holding a lot of people on the border of insanity, there are those who are also sane. Those who don't have enough negative emotions for his power to work on. Ergo, I'm guessing that the level creates a simulation in your own mind."

"Simulation?" Marisa frowned.

"What is it that you love?"

"E-Eh? W-Well...there's-"

"Destroy it."

"Eh?"

"Then destroy your friends. Have everything you love disappear from you. Have all your desires crushed and your hope shattered."

"..."

"When there's no despair, his power makes them." Kyosuke said, "Then it magnifies it and puts you in an insanity where you either take revenge or try and get everything back."

"H-How do you know that this level exists?" Marisa smiled nervously.

"Take a look at Youmu." Kyosuke said, picking up her still unconscious body, "Her life was dedicated around Yuyuko. As long as Yuyuko is alive, she has reason to live. If she dies then-"

"Are you saying Yuyuko's dead?" Marisa cried.

"No, she's a ghost." Kyosuke said, "And her power is not something you take lightly. Nonetheless, you could be right and Yuyuko may have died...again. If I want to ascertain that this second level exists, I need to travel to SDM."

"How's Flandre going to help prove this second level?" Marisa frowned.

"It's not going to be Flandre that I'll be looking for." Kyosuke said, giving Youmu to Marisa.

* * *

><p>The motorcycle was sliced to bits, but the SDM was close enough. Nonetheless, they ran for it.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want me to bring out a car or something?" Sasoku asked.

"No." Kyosuke said, "Don't worry about me. If I slow down, leave me and continue."

"I-I can't do that!" Sasoku cried.

"You've survived without me before. I'm sure you can do it again."

"..."

The SDM drew closer.

* * *

><p>The siblings stopped at the entrance. Meiling stood guard, head down.<p>

"Oh good." Sasoku said, "It seems like he hasn't reached here yet."

But Kyosuke stopped Sasoku from moving any closer. Instead, he inched forward, walking towards Meiling instead of the entrance. Once he was within distance of her, he jumped back as Meiling suddenly lashed out.

"Who dares..."

Sasoku yelped.

"...to enter my Utopia?"

Kyosuke reached for a spellcard, "If you don't allow us in, it WILL become a Dystopia."

"Dystopia? What is that?" Meiling smiled as she got took her stance.

"Why couldn't she be sleeping just this once?" Sasoku frowned.

* * *

><p>Kyosuke hid behind his sword as Meiling continued to barrage him with her fists. Slowly the sword began to crack. Charging up her last punch with Chi, Meiling smashed sword into pieces, sending Kyosuke rolling back. As Meiling approached him, she caught an arrow that was flying towards her. With a flick, she send the arrow flying back to Sasoku who ducked to avoid it, accidentally breaking her wooden bow in the process.<p>

"Kyosuke! You okay?" Sasoku cried.

"I'm fine." Kyosuke said grimly as his spellcard disappeared, "Now I have a different problem."

"Do you need a sword?" Sasoku asked, jumping away as Meiling attacked.

"That would be nice."

Kyosuke watched as a gap opened up before him.

"Go on!" Sasoku cried as she tried to hold Meiling off, "But try and hurry up!"

Meiling pounced, snapping the stick that Sasoku had picked up and reaching straight for her throat. Sasoku managed to stop it, but struggled to push Meiling back, using both hands. Meiling pulled back her other hand charging it with her Chi. Sasoku yelped.

BAM!

Meiling was suddenly shot off, tumbling a few feet before landing with a snarl. Sasoku got up quickly. Kyosuke had managed to pull out a gun and a sword, holding the sword with a reverse grip.

"Kyosuke!" Sasoku cried, relieved.

"Stand back." Kyosuke said, taking out a spellcard.

Meiling roared, charging past Sasoku towards the human. Kyosuke fired a few shots, Meiling weaving through them. She caught up with him, quickly brushing the gun from his hands and landing a powerful punch on him. Blood trickled down his mouth as he opened his mouth,

"_Life Ending Sword-Meditation._"

Kyosuke's sword glowed with ghastly power as he swung it up and slashed at Meiling's head, throwing her off. As Meiling flew, she grabbed a tree trunk, spinning around it and landing on it to stop. With another roar, she lunged at Kyosuke again. Kyosuke got up and flipped his spellcard around,

"_Evolution Sign-Everworld Half-Soul Cannon!_"

The ghostly aura returned, stronger than before and with a slash, he fired the aura straight at her, blasting her out of the air and out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Kyosuke!" Sasoku cried, running over, "Are you okay?"<p>

"Forget it." Kyosuke winced as he dropped the gun and sword back into a gap, "Hurry. The SDM."

The siblings rushed into the Scarlet Devil Mansion to find the maids scattered over the floor, defeated. Sasoku looked at them, worried, but Kyosuke ran past them towards Flandre's chamber. Something crashed in the distance, stopping them. With a glance towards each other, they headed off in the direction of the crash instead.

There, they found Remilia and Sakuya fighting Discord. Sakuya threw her knives at him, which he caught with ease, using them to deflect the other knives Sakuya set up on Time Stop. He threw them at Remilia who knocked them away with Gungnir.

"What do you want with Flandre?" Remilia cried.

"Her madness." Discord licked his lips.

"You're insane." Sakuya said, drawing out more knives.

"So is your sister." Discord noticed the siblings and frowned, "4 against 1? Not my favorite situation."

The owner and maid of the SDM turned around to discover the 2 themselves,

"What are you doing here?" Sakuya said loudly.

"Think of us as back-up." Kyosuke said, taking out a spellcard.

Kyosuke's hand suddenly froze, dropping the spellcard. He crumpled as the cold feeling spread from his arm.

"Kyosuke!" Sasoku cried.

"Interesting." Discord smiled, "3 against 1. Now that is something I can handle."

Sasoku opened a gap and was about to search for a weapon when a chill began to descend. Discord seemed to notice this last.

"This chill..." Sakuya frowned.

"THE STRONGEST HAS ARRIVED!"

* * *

><p>"Cirno!" Sasoku cried.<p>

Cirno, who smashed a frozen wall, smiled triumphantly as if she already won, "It's nice to see you again my student!"

"Student?"

Sasoku looked away.

"Tch." Discord frowned, "Of all the people who could've burst through that wall, why couldn't it be one of the more clinically insane ones?"

"Idiot! Of all the insane people that inhibit (inhabit) this earth, I, Cirno-Sama, AM THE MOST INSANE!"

Kyosuke looked at the wall temptingly, but decided against it.

"Tch. 4 against 1 again? Guess I'll retreat for now."

"You're not leaving!" Remilia cried, pulling back her Gungnir, ready to throw it.

"If you want something done, then you'll have to do it yourself. Too bad. I never expected to have to use the Original Seal." Discord smiled as he disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Kyosuke?" Sasoku said, worried, "Are you-"<p>

"I'm fine." Kyosuke said, struggling to his feet, "I just used too many spellcards."

"You 2." Remilia frowned as she flew down to meet them, "Who are you?"

"She's my student!" Cirno cried, "I don't know this guy so you can have him."

"H-He my brother."

"Oh. In that case, you can't have him!"

Kyosuke began to leave.

"Wait." Sakuya ordered.

Kyosuke stopped.

"What is your relation to that man?"

"...Enemies."

"Then you're our allies."

"I'm not." Kyosuke said.

Sakuya glared at him.

"Well I'm on his side."

"Eh?"

Cirno smiled, "I have to take care of my student and any brother of my student is my brother."

"I don't think that's how the saying works."

"We don't have time for this." Kyosuke frowned.

"Then let's go! What are we waiting for?"

"Eh?" Sasoku looked from her brother to the frowning SDM cast, "W-Wait up!"

* * *

><p>Sasoku caught up with him at the gate, "Why didn't you ask them for help?"<p>

"They're risks." Kyosuke said, using as little words as possible as he leaned against the wall, "His power..."

"But they're sane." Sasoku frowned, "Unless..."

"Meiling was affected." Kyosuke explained, looking at said youkai, "She's one of the saner ones too. The stabbings. Vampires. Bodily harm. Everything is commonplace for her. Nothing good nor bad is wrought from it. Discord affected her. Level 2 exists."

"...Then what do we do?"

"We follow him." Kyosuke said, getting up, "And we stop him."

"How? You're exhausted!"

"I told you." Kyosuke said, walking off, "I won't be the hero in this piece. You will."

"..."

* * *

><p>"Something wrong?" Cirno asked.<p>

"Ah. Cirno." Sasoku said, "I just...I don't know if I can do what my brother is expecting of me."

"Why?"

"Eh? I...I just don't."

"If you don't trust yourself to do it...then trust me!"

"Eh?"

"Trust me! I know that you can do it. So if you don't trust yourself, then trust me that knows that you can do it!"

Sasoku smiled and nodded.

"If you're done plagiarizing, then we have company." Kyosuke said, stopping in his tracks.

"Eh?"

A figure walked towards them, the sun shining behind her.

"Byakuren."

* * *

><p>"You 2 go ahead."<p>

"What? But you're-"

"This is a personal matter. You 2 go on. I can handle it."

Sasoku frowned, "Kyosuke..."

Her brother turned around. A gap opened up in front of Sasoku.

"One of the few things my gap can hold...one of them is fate." Sasoku said, "Reach inside. I'm sure you can find the weapon that you're destined for. I'll help as much as I can."

Kyosuke watched her for a moment before he nodded and reached inside. He didn't rummage around. He didn't need to. His weapon would come to him. Once the handle nudged his palm, Kyosuke grasped it and pulled it out. Sasoku collapsed to her knees, drained from the ordeal.

"Sasoku." Kyosuke quickly knelt to check on her.

"I'm fine." Sasoku said, standing back up with ease, "I can still beat Discord." She glanced at the weapon that Kyosuke removed, "..._Nanatsusaya no Tachi. _Your weapon is a Shichishito. How fitting."

"...Are you going to leave now or what?" Kyosuke asked, turning around to face Byakuren.

"Yeah. Okay. Coming, Cirno?"

"No." Cirno said, "I'll stay here. I'll see how strong your brother is and keep an eye on him."

"Don't interfere." Kyosuke warned.

Sasoku smiled and ran off.

* * *

><p>Original Seal. A stone monument that every child in Gensokyo knew. What it held in place was not the border. No, something worse. A hidden entity that hasn't appeared in years. Here, Sasoku finally confronted him.<p>

"Discord!"

Discord turned around and frowned when he saw her, "You? I figured that man would be here."

"He knows better than to do that." Sasoku smiled.

"Aw. His sanity was something I was looking forward to stealing before I unleash this seal."

"That's not going to happen." Sasoku said, opening a gap.

* * *

><p>Discord jumped to the side, avoiding Sasoku's bullets. Once he landed, he created a gun from pure energy.<p>

"Think your guns can stand this?" He smirked and fired.

Sasoku tossed her gun into the gap behind her, pushing both hands inside and pulling out a RPG. As the bullets approached, she aimed the RPG at the ground and fired, the recoil and explosion shooting her into the air. She quickly redirected her aim and fired another shot at Discord who rolled out of way to avoid a direct hit. He got up and constructed a dagger, jumping towards where Sasoku was about to land. Sasoku smiled and opened a gap, falling inside. Discord whiled around, searching for the exit point. A gap opened up behind him and he got shot as Sasoku stepped out. She smiled as she leveled her gun at him. Then he spun around, slicing off the barrel of the RPG and pointed his gun at Sasoku's head.

BAM!

Sasoku spun in the air as she flew back, tumbling once on the ground before stopping. She held her head and winced as she came up. She had barely managed to dodge it. In the distance, Discord brought both of his weapons together, fusing the energy and construed a RPG of his own,

"Thanks for the idea."

As he fired, Sasoku jumped to side, barely avoiding the resulting explosion. Discord fired another shot at where she was going to be. He was off, but it was still going to hit her arm.

BOOM!

"...Impressive how you dodged that." Discord smiled.

Sasoku gulped as the rest of her arm searched through the gap that she opened. Nothing inside was going to help too much.

"I wonder what makes you so different." Discord smiled, "Let's see how you react to my power."

Sasoku yelped as a black aura surrounded Discord. She pulled out her Riot shield and hid behind it. It didn't stop the soul chilling feeling that attacked her.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Sasoku looked up. Nothing seems to have changed. She looked from behind the Riot Shield. At Discord's shocked face,<p>

"H-How...How could you avoid my power?"

Sasoku got up and smiled, "You can't turn me insane."

"Impossible! I tear away their most prized objects! I rip their hope into shreds! No one can avoid insanity!"

"That has already happened to me."

"What?"

Sasoku looked down, "I lost my family. I lost my home. For a long while I thought I had lost my brothers too. I lost everything and had nothing given to me in return. And I'm still sane." Sasoku looked up, "What could your power possibly take from me that hasn't been already? What can your power take from me that I need? Everything I had was lost! My life can't possibly suck more than it does now!"

"What about your brother?"

"He's a jerk! And I've lived without him before!"

"What kind of relationship is that?"

Sasoku smiled, "I'd give you a psychological lesson, but I don't know as much as my brother."

"Impossible!" Discord roared, "I am Discord! Just like my name-sake, I'll destroy everything!"

His RPG changed, turning into a massive sword.

Sasoku frowned and reached into her gap. She pulled out an object and threw it at Discord's feet.

"Here." She said.

"...What's this?"

"A dictionary. Look up the definition of Discord." Sasoku smiled, "Although it's a very fitting name."

Discord stepped back as Sasoku opened a gigantic gap that rivaled his own sword. Barrels poked out everywhere.

"After all, you haven't destroyed anything. You've just caused a big problem. No one died or was harmed."

And with that, the guns fired relentlessly.

* * *

><p>"RINNOSUKE!" Marisa cried as she barged into the Kourindou, "I'VE FOUND YOUR BROTHER!"<p>

Then she promptly disappeared before Rinnosuke could look up from his book, "Marisa? ...How odd. She knows I have no siblings."

Then he returned to reading.

* * *

><p>Marisa reappeared in front of Kyosuke and Sasoku, "AH! I thought you guys were-"<p>

"It's over." Sasoku smiled.

"Then...you killed-"

"Beat." Sasoku bit her lip, "He escaped, but he's much too weak now to do any harm."

"And what were you doing?" Kyosuke frowned.

"Aha. I thought I'd reunite brothers and sister." Marisa laughed nervously.

"Don't."

"Eh? Why?"

"He's fine as he is now." Kyosuke said, turning away, "If we tell him, he'd just remember that night."

"Huh? What night?"

Sasoku looked towards her brother, "Should I..."

"...Do what you want."

* * *

><p>"As you know, Kyosuke and I are siblings." Sasoku began explaining, "And by extension-"<p>

"Rinnosuke?" Marisa guessed.

"Yes." Sasoku smiled sadly, "We lived with each other for a while...

* * *

><p>"Rinnosuke!" Sasoku called, "What's this?"<p>

"It's a flashlight." Rinnosuke said after taking it in his hands, "It creates light."

"Wow!"

"So it's just like a lamp?" Kyosuke asked.

"As you can see it's much smaller and easier to carry." Rinnosuke said, "It can last longer than a lamp and doesn't create waving shadows. Just a solid beam of light. Look."

Kyosuke shielded his eyes as Rinnosuke shone the flashlight at him.

"Ah, it's like a mini sun!" Sasoku smiled.

"The sun is much bigger." Kyosuke said.

"Hey, what do you think the sun is for?" Sasoku asked Rinnosuke, completely ignoring her brother.

"Who knows." Rinnosuke smiled.

"If you touched it would you be able to tell me?"

"Maybe." Rinnosuke laughed.

"He'd die." Kyosuke said.

"EH?"

_It was 50 years ago. On that day when they appeared. Youkai._

"Rinnosuke!" Sasoku called, dragging another item behind her, "I found something."

_The house was burning. I could see the corpse of my parents through the fire. Even with the fire, the youkais were eating away at their bodies._

"Sasoku!"

_I turned to see Rinnosuke running towards me from behind the house. Kyosuke was right behind him. But Rinnosuke's voice attracted the Youkais._

"Stand back!" Rinnosuke cried, grabbing a fallen branch as the Youkai advanced.

"There's 2 of them. You're not going to win alone." Kyosuke said, picking up another branch.

"Get back!" Rinnosuke repeated, pushing Kyosuke back, "You have to protect Sasoku!"

"Your power's useless in this situation."

"At least I know my power!"

"Ah, the meat of children." One of the Youkais breathed, "I've heard they were delicious."

The 2 of them turned around, feud forgotten in fear. One of the Youkais reached out. Kyosuke rammed the branch's side through his claws locking them in place before abandoning it to duck under the arm and kick him in the stomach. The other Youkai backed down.

"Sasoku's going to need someone with her." Rinnosuke smiled nervously.

"You do it. She likes you better." Kyosuke said.

With one last smile at each other, they charged.

* * *

><p>"Kyosuke was captured during the fight." Sasoku looked away, "Rinnosuke was thrown down a cliff when he helped me escape. I ran away."<p>

"...Then...what happened?" Marisa asked, "How'd Rinnosuke forget you? How'd you forget each other?"

"I didn't forget." Kyosuke said, "After all, I'm the only one immune to my own power."

"Eh? T-Then what happened when you were captured?"

"I'd like to hear too." Sasoku said.

"...I was taken to humans."

"H-"

"Humans?"

"Yeah. The youkais were working for humans. They were anti-youkais. They detested youkais, but they were smart enough not to kill me. They wanted more information on them. So taking a idea from the outside modern realm, they put me in Sensory Deprivation."

"Sensory Deprivation?" Marisa frowned, "What does that mean?"

"No sights." Sasoku explained, "No smell. No taste. No sounds. Nothing to touch. Sensory Deprivation means that you're imprisoned and absolutely nothing happens to you and you can do absolutely nothing."

"Well...that's not so bad."

"Sensory Deprivation doesn't sound that bad at first." Kyosuke said, "But it works. I had nothing to eat or drink for months."

"MONTHS?"

"I was chained so I could do nothing. I couldn't escape. I was about to go insane. … Until I escaped into my own head."

"What?"

"I went into my mind. It was my own option left. There I found my latent power. My Border Guard power. I created a gap in which I escaped. One opened for Sasoku as well. We do share similar powers. When my power activated, hers did as well. But this first trip was different. We both escaped into the Human Realm and everyone in Gensokyo and Sasoku had their memory erased. Now it just hides memories."

* * *

><p>"So that's why you made me fight Discord." Sasoku breathed.<p>

"Huh? I don't get it. What does Sensory Deprivation have to do with this story?" Marisa asked.

"Discord's power works by removal." Sasoku explained, "He kills everything you held dear. For me, there was nothing that he could remove to make me go insane. But Kyosuke...his experience with Sensory Deprivation has taught him that even if he had nothing just like me he can go insane if you removed his senses."

"So...you needed Sasoku since she never went through Sensory Deprivation?" Marisa asked.

"Ignorance is bliss." Kyosuke said.

* * *

><p>"Alright." Marisa sighed, "It's a bummer, but I won't mention you to Rinnosuke. Can't vouch for the others though."<p>

"Don't worry. After I leave, you'll forget all about this."

"For now." Sasoku smiled.

"Yeah Yeah."

As the 2 left, Sasoku asked, "So how'd it go with Byakuren?"

"..."

"_If you want, come visit the Human Realm someday. Then I can show you what humans are like."_

"...Fine."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Preparation

* * *

><p>October 20, 2011<p>

**The Diabolic Wave has begun!**

The End is Nigh at Okinawa Shopping District!

KABOOM!

"How'd I get into this?" The human frowned.

"Why are you all running away? I just want to play..." Flandre frowned.

KABOOM!

"Enough." The human sighed, standing up from his hiding place, "Stop this now, Flandre."

"Who are you?" Flandre smiled, "Are you going to play with me?"

"Mind as well." the human sighed, pulling out his spellcards, "That's how everyone in Gensokyo listens."

"Kyu~"

The human jumped to the side as the air exploded, sending him flying.

"Come on! Play with me some more!"

"Fine." He gritted my teeth and threw his spellcard into the air,_ "Crush Sign-Debilitate."_

The human grabbed the sword and jumped back slicing through the explosion that erupted at where he was standing. He drew close to Flandre and quickly begun to circle her, trying to keep out of range of her Lævateinn.

"Are you still running?" Flandre smiled as she created explosion after explosion at his tail.

The human ignored her and focused on how he could get her unconscious. Because of that he couldn't react fast enough to block the explosion she aimed in front of him.

"HAHAHA! Are you broken already?" Flandre laughed.

…

_"Evolution Sign-Everworld Half-Soul Cannon."_

The blast of energy cut through the smoke and caught Flandre by surprise, forcing her to take a step back. As she cried out, the human charged through, calling out another spellcard,

_"Strike Sign-Instant of the Unified Tiger and Dragon."_

The human landed 2 punches full of chi on Flandre. She slumped and lost consciousness. The human let out a sigh. He knelt down and picked up the Lævateinn,

"Confiscated."

He was going to confiscate Flandre's spellcards too before he noticed the humans watching him.

…

He stabbed Lævateinn underground rupturing a pipe.

"Gas leak." The human said before disappearing in the gas.

* * *

><p>"What was that for you jerk?" Flandre snarled once she was back at the human's home.<p>

"You were going to destroy the building."

"So?"

"That's bad."

"I was only playing!"

"Can't you play without breaking things?"

"I can't help it!" Flandre frowned, "Everything I play with breaks."

"..."

"By the way where's my Lævateinn and my spellcards?"

"Confiscated."

"What? Give them back!"

"No."

"Why you! You let me go right now!" Flandre cried, pointing at the human angrily.

Flandre looked at her own hand.

"I didn't tie you up."

Flandre coughed before she brought her hands from behind her to settle in a more charismatic pose,

"Return my Lævateinn and spellcards, human scum."

"No."

"Hey! You didn't let me get to the 'or else' part!"

"Oh what are you going to do? Blow me to smithereens?"

"I'm invincible!"

"You're a child."

"I can easily kill you!"

"Who do you think won the battle last time?"

"Me!"

The human took out a spellcard. Then with a flick of the wrist, he fanned out 7 more spellcards.

"Tis but a scratch."

The human turned all 8 around to show her the spells on the reverse side.

"Just a flesh wound."

The human added a 9th one.

"Alright. We'll call it a draw then."

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to do?" Flandre sneered, "Are you going to lock me in this room just like my sister?"<p>

"Do you really think I'm that cold hearted?"

"Y-You mean..."

"I could. But I think it's safer if I can see you. Even if that means that you're free."

"...Free?"

"What?" The human turned around at Flandre's tone, "...It's not complete freedom. I'll be watching over your shoulder to make sure you don't kill anyone. Well, I guess that's more freedom than your sister gave y-"

The human was taken aback when Flandre suddenly hugged him.

"But I can go outside right? I can see the light, I can breath new air! Right?"

"...Yeah."

* * *

><p>"What is this place?" Flandre asked, hiding behind the human.<p>

"It's a park." The human explained almost sarcastically, "It's where kids your age gather to play."

"So they're all 495 years old?" Flandre cried, wings flapping excitedly.

"Well...your visual age."

"Oh." Flandre came out from behind the human and was about to run off before she stopped and turned around, "May I play with them?"

The human raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

As Flandre played with the kids, he sat on the nearby bench and watched.

"What are those?" The kids asked, prodding her wings.

"They're my wings!" Flandre cried.

"Are they real?" The kids asked, excited.

"Nope!" Flandre said, following what the human had told her.

"Aw."

"Hey, do you want to play soccer?"

"What's soccer?"

"You don't know what soccer is?"

"Oh, I know that ball! I'll play!" Flandre smiled, "I don't have my Lævateinn though, so I don't know how good I'd be."

"What's a laviathan?" The kids asked.

"It's my sword!"

"Wow, you have a sword?"

"Yep, but my brother took it from me!"

"Aw."

The human looked away when the kids glared at him once Flandre pointed him out.

"They're cute aren't they?" A girl asked as she sat down next to him.

"...I suppose."

"Where's the mother?"

"...Off."

"On a trip?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Are you sure you should let her have those wings of hers?"

"...I can't get her to part with them."

"Aha. I guess all girls want to become a magical girl now."

"Relisa." A boy called, "Time to go."

"Okay, Mana!" The girl cried, "Well, see ya."

The human watched the 2 walk off before he sighed and looked up at the cloud. The sounds of Flandre's game echoed to him,

"Flandre! Go for it!"

"Okay!"

KABOOM!

"Whoa! The ball exploded!"

"So that's what happens if you pop it!"

* * *

><p>"Today was fun!" Flandre cried.<p>

"Glad to hear it?" The human said, sliding tonight's dinner on the table.

"The Human Realm is fun!" Flandre cried, stabbing a steak with her fork, "Hey, hey, can I go there again?"

"That's fine, but are you sure you don't want to visit a Zoo?"

"WHAT'S A ZOO?"

"I'll take you there if you be extra good and not use your power at all."

"DEAL!"

* * *

><p>For a few days, the human accompanied Flandre to see many fun things. Flandre kept to her word and managed to...at least break things that they could easily explain away. The human was actually mildly surprised by her restraint. But he knew what was happening. And he knew what he'd have to do.<p>

"Kya!"

The human dropped the ice cream he was buying at Flandre's cry, running off towards where he had left her in the amusement park. He found the bench that he left her at, only to find it empty. For a moment, he panicked.

"Calm down." He said to himself, "She probably won't kill them. Probably."

He pulled out a spellcard and flipped it around, _"Chi Sign-Fierce Tiger Energy Release."_

Engulfed in Chi, he closed his eyes and focused. Ignore everyone else. Ignore the rides. Focus on Flandre. For a long moment, nothing came to him. Then he picked up a muffled crying. He jumped up, landing atop a merry-go-round, hiding behind decorations so he wouldn't have to explain himself later. He focused on Flandre's cries as the merry-go-round spun, picking it out from the Northeast.

"The next problem is determining their position and figuring out how to move stealthy from there." The human frowned, "But If I stay here for too long, they'd get out of range of my sword. Tch."

The human brought out all of his spellcards, fanning them out,

"I can't use Danmaku. Too destructive and causes too much attention."

Then he flipped them around.

"...Oh...right..."

* * *

><p><em>"Energize Sign-Kappa's Grand Invention."<em>

The cannon appeared at once, poking out from the roof of the merry-go-round, forcing Kyosuke to lean back and point the gun at the sky to remain hidden.

"Tch. Hiding like this is annoying. But...it's better than having to cover up Flandre's murders."

A small panel flipped out from the side, a computer screen that triangulated Flandre's cries to determine her position.

"Taking into account the arc that the shot'll have to take...plus this merry-go-round's spinning...Switch to a singular shot and connect the frequency of the energy to the on-board computer. Set current frequency to minimum so it can pass through air. Suggested time of readjustment, height of 18...I'm talking to myself again aren't I? Screw it, just fire."

* * *

><p>Flandre's cry was muffled by a cloth that some humans kept over her mouth.<p>

"How much do you expect we'd get for her?" One of them asked, worried.

"She's dressed nicely." The one holding her sneered, "We'd probably make a killing with this one."

Flandre squirmed at the word "killing".

"Gah, this child still isn't asleep?" The one holding her snarled.

"Do you think those wings are real?" The other one asked.

"What do you think you idiot?"

Flandre kept squirming, and jolted with she heard something get fired from far away. The humans didn't seem to notice, but Flandre turned around to find a blast of energy fly into the sky and begin to arch down. The air that is broke through began to merge with it on it's decent, the energy eventually disappearing leaving a bullet of wind that smashed into her captor. The resulting wind blasted the other kidnapper into a car, smashing his head against the door. Flandre quickly wriggled out of her kidnapper's slacked grip and sat there for a moment, calming down.

"Flan!" The human cried, running towards her.

Flandre got up and quickly ran over, hugging him and began to cry.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Return Trip

* * *

><p>The human stood outside his guest room, where Flandre had locked herself in for a whole day. He reached out to knock for it was lunch time and she hasn't eaten yet. He stopped. Should he really call her out? Right now she can't destroy anything. If he forces her out terrible things might happen to her again.<p>

Then he metaphorically got slapped with a wet fish. She's staving herself. Get her out of there. She's still going to be in your house. Why are you worrying?

"Seems my own caution is messing with me." The human sighed as he rubbed his eyes, "Flandre. It's lunchtime. Come out."

"..."

…

"I _will_ use a spellcard."

"The door opened a crack and Flandre peered out, "I-Is it safe?"

"Yes." The human sighed, "Yes it is. Please come out."

Flandre eased open the door a bit more before coming out.

* * *

><p>"U-Um..."<p>

The human looked up from his word search.

"I-I never thanked you for saving me...th-the day before."

"...It's fine." The human said, returning to his puzzle, "And it was mostly my fault for leaving you alone."

"O-Oh..."

"...I've been thinking and decided that the best thing for you is to send you back to Gensokyo ASAP. I'm sure after this, you'd-"

"NO!"

The human looked up as Flandre stood abruptly, "I-I...I don't want to leave! Not yet! I'm sorry for what happened, but I want to stay!"

"Why?" The human frowned.

"The human realm is so interesting!" Flandre cried, her eyes lighting up, "There's so much you can do! There's nothing like that in Gensokyo."

"Gensokyo doesn't even have buses so that's to be expected."

"Exactly! I want to stay! I'll be good! I'll never use my power ever again! So..."

"Impossible."

"Huh?"

"It's impossible to hide you forever." The human sighed, "Those wings of yours aren't conspicuous. Furthermore you have fangs, people will eventually guess that you're a vampire. You're 495 years old and still a child. If you remain, you'd still age much too slowly. You might be a teenager by the time I die of old age. Afterward I won't be able to protect you. Your own power is too violent for dispatching and with your longevity, humans have a lot of time to figure out you're a vampire."

"S-So?"

"I'm going to talking about politics with a child."

"I-I'm 495 years old!"

"You still act like a child."

"...I...I hate you!" Flandre cried, banging on the table before she ran off and locked herself in the guest room.

The human sighed, "Why me?"

* * *

><p>Dear Brother,<p>

This might be old news by the time this letter arrives, but I've taken care of Cirno. Ehe, I've gotten a few lessons from her too. Ah, but I'm fine. Nothing serious or exciting is happening. I suppose things should be since I've stopped being a Border Guard. You must be swamped with work. If you have any problems you can always talk to me!

Your Sister, Sasoku

* * *

><p>Dear Sasoku,<p>

I've recently took Flandre under my wing...That should be it for now.

Bye, Kyosuke

* * *

><p>Dear Brother,<p>

How mean! Flandre's a huge event! How can you be so nonchalant about it? I know you won't die, but it must be excruciatingly difficult to keep her in check! Should I come over? I can get there in a day! I'll wait for 5 days okay?

Your Sister, Sasoku

P.S Reply using First Class mail please

* * *

><p>The human stared at her recent letter. Her letter had arrived 2 days after his, according to the date on the envelope. If he replied now, that'd leave 3 days before she leaves. No wait, the mail won't move until tomorrow so 2. First Class mail takes 2-3 days. Either way, she's not getting this mail.<p>

"Rather short-sighted of you."

"Um..."

The human looked up, "So you finally came out?"

Flandre looked down, "I-I realized that storming and locking myself in my room was childish. A-And didn't help my case."

"At least you're showing some maturity now." The human sighed, placing down his letters.

"I-It's just...I...I don't want to go back."

"..."

"I-I was locked in the basement. It was dark. Damp. Lonely."

"So I'd imagine."

"But when Yukari gapped me here. T-There was so much I could do. I could see the light again. I could feel the wind. And I wasn't lonely. If I return..."

"You'd lose everything."

"Yes."

"...Were you scared?"

"Eh?"

"When you were kidnapped. Were you scared?"

"...Y-Yes."

"Would that have happened if you stayed in the basement?"

"N-No, but...I-I don't mind being kidnapped. If I can live here."

"What about your sister?"

Flandre looked shocked.

"What about your maid. What about the librarian? Do you think they'd want you to be kidnapped?"

"N-No..."

"Do you want them to be worried about you?"

"...N-No."

"Are you willing to ignore their feelings just so you can be happy?"

"No."

"..."

"B-But...I was locked up for 500 years!" Flandre cried, "C-Can't I be a little selfish?"

"Certainly." The human sighed, "Perhaps if I had done the same, I would've ended up differently."

"Eh? Y-You went through the same thing?"

"No." The human said, "Not at the same magnitude as you."

"Wait." Flandre held her head as memories began to surface, "I remember...something...Sensory...Sensory..."

"Forget it." The human sighed, "You won't remember it when you go back."

"B-But..."

"Are you pitying me?" The human almost smiled, "No need."

"...You don't have any desires."

"..."

"And yet...you help us..."

"..."

"...You don't do this because you're bored are you? At least...there's a bit more to just boredom."

"I do what I can do." The human said, "My experience taught me to do nothing for myself. So all I can do is help others. For now, that is my own desire...even if it's small."

"..." Flandre sat down, "I...I'm not sure I can do the same..."

"You shouldn't." The human sighed, "You're not me. If you really desire something, I won't stop you from achieving it. But desire is a slippery slope. Once you get what you want, you'll begin to want bigger things. More things. It's almost frightening. Like a drug, it doesn't stop. And it's impossible to stop."

"...Because desire is needed." Flandre realized, "I need desire. To move. To live."

"...What will you do?" The human asked.

"...I can't...I won't stop my desire." Flandre decided, "But I don't want to fall."

"...Then live with them."

"What?"

"Live with your desire. But at the very least, remember what everyone else feels."

"...Yes."

* * *

><p>-Epilogue-<p>

"Flandre!" Remilia cried, "What happened to you?"

"It's fine, sis." Flandre smiled, "I'm back now."

"Where were you?" Sakuya asked, worried.

"...Somewhere warm. Where the wind blows. Where the sun shines."

"...Flandre?"

"Like I said, it's nothing sis." Flandre smiled, "I'll be in my room now. Sorry for worrying you."

Remilia watched her sister walk away. Flandre stopped for a moment, "...I'm home."

"...Welcome home."

* * *

><p>"<em>Before you go home, I want to tell you something."<em>

"_What?" Flandre asked._

"..._In the near future, you might meet someone. Someone who'll bring out your desire and madness. I'll do anything I can to prevent him from reaching you. If I fail..."_

"..._Then I'll kill you." Flandre said._

"_What?"_

"_We're the same." Flandre smiled, "Even if partially. If he gets you, then I'll kill you before you can harm your friends. In return, I want you to do the same to me."_

"_...Fine. For now...Goodbye, Sister of the Devil."_

* * *

><p>The human swung his shichishito, ringing the air with his slashes, "...We avoided the worst case scenario. But he's still alive...Discord..."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>You're here too?"<em>

"..."

"_What's your name?"_

"..._It's manners to introduce yourself first."_

"_Oops."_

"..._Kyosuke."_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Duosis

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

The human placed down his shichishito and turned around.

"Sasoku."

"I...I thought I'd visit." Sasoku said sheepishly, "After what happened...with Discord."

"..."

"...I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." The human sighed, "I should be saying that to you. I made you fight him."

"It was the only thing you could do." Sasoku smiled, "And...I was glad...that you still trust me."

"You're my only sister." The human said simply.

"But Discord was-"

"Misguided. I couldn't help him. "

"...I guess."

The siblings stood in an awkward silence, broken by the radio playing Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People.

"I-I brought today's paper!" Sasoku cried, quickly bringing out the issue, "I wonder what's today's weather will be like!"

November 11, 2011

**The Subterranean Sun graces the world with her rays!**

The conquest begins above the Kanto District

"..."

"..."

"...I'll go pick her up." Sasoku said.

"No, I'll go."

* * *

><p>"Bwahahahaha!" Utsuho cried as she flew through the city, "So this is the Realm of Humans? It's amazing! I can feel my power growing! The conquest of Gensokyo shall wait! For now, I'll conquer the Realm of Humans!"<p>

"You can start by flying a bit more to the left."

"OKAY!"

...

"And then a right around here."

"Okay...we're close now right?"

"Yep. But here comes the hard part."

"What?"

"You see that open window? I want you to calculate your speed and the distance so that you fall through the window while you tuck in your wings to get in."

"S-Say what?"

"What? You can't do it?"

"O-Of course I can!" Utsuho lied.

Utsuho glared at the window as she flew towards it. No calculations ran through her head. Just tension...until...NOW! She folded in her wings, the tips brushing against the sides before tumbling in.

"HA!" She cried, pumping up her arms, "I did it! How'd you like that me?"

The human swung through the window, grabbing her control rod on the way and landed near the doorway.

"I'm confiscating this."

"Ah. You're not me! ...Wait a minute...My Control Rod!" Utsuho cried, "Give it back! I need it!"

"No. You're inconspicuous enough without it."

"You don't understand! If I don't have it, I can't control my powers." Utsuho cried as she began to glow red.

"That's why you have this." The human sighed, taking out a bracelet.

He snapped it on her and the red glow disappeared.

"Oh." Utsuho said, patting her body, "I...I think I'm going to be fine." Then she looked at the bracelet, "...This looks familiar."

"It would."

"What do you mean?" Utsuho asked, "And why can't I just have my Control Rod?"

"Because it's also a weapon." Sasoku said poking her head in.

"Weapon?"

The human sighed and put on the control rod. Red energy appeared around Utsuho again, but this time, it was drawn towards the Control Rod. The rod glowed and with a thrust, a thin beam of energy shot out, flying through the window and dying quickly afterwards.

"Convinced?"

"Who are you?" Utsuho frowned.

"I'm Sasoku."

"I'm your host." The human said.

"I asked for a name..."

"You're not getting it."

"What?"

"You talk to her." The human sighed and left his sister to deal with her.

* * *

><p>"So you're Sasoku?" Utsuho asked, "And that guy's your brother?"<p>

"Yep."

"And you can send me back to Gensokyo?"

"Yep."

"When?"

"I'd need to gather data first." Sasoku bit her lip, "But I think there's a gate that'll be ready in 2 days."

"Oh. ...So what's the guy's name?"

"..." Sasoku looked around before she leaned in, "...It's..."

SIZZLE

"...a secret!" Sasoku jolted.

Sasoku looked around again. Then she got up and looked outside. The human looked up from frying his eggs.

"Phew."

"?"

* * *

><p>"I passed Go."<p>

Utsuho fumed as she handed Sasoku 200 Monopoly dollars. Then she rolled her own dice and landed a 6. 6 spaces later...

"Go To Jail." Utsuho threw her shoe piece at the jail space.

"Ehe..."

"Lunch." The human announced.

Sasoku moved 3 more spaces before she got up and began eating, "Coming?"

"Fine." Utsuho sighed as she paid her bail.

"You have bad luck at this don't you?" Sasoku said.

"I'm fine." Utsuho said, "I've still got plenty of money left."

"You got sent to jail 5 times." The human said.

"Wh...How'd you know?"

"I guessed."

"Ah. You tricked me!"

"Now now." Sasoku said, "At least you brought the Electric Company."

"You have everything else!"

"Almost."

"Grr..." Utsuho glared angrily at her own food before she suddenly began to gobble them up, finishing in seconds, "Ha! I'll take this time to get the advantage!"

As Utsuho ran towards the board, Sasoku calmly sipped her tea.

"Not going to stop her?"

"Eh...It's her turn anyway."

"Right, 9 spaces, hm...OH! A Chance! Alright, let's see what I got! _Go directly to Jail. Do not pass Go. Do not collect 200._"

…

Utsuho flipped the board over.

* * *

><p>So while the human cleaned up the ruins of the one-sided monopoly game,<p>

"I'll study humans and find their weakness!" Utsuho said confidently as she walked through the streets.

"It's not going to be that easy." Sasoku sighed.

"Did I ever say it was?" Utsuho smiled, "No, the first thing I'll do is to find the source of this strange feeling in me."

"Strange feeling?" Sasoku frowned.

"Ever since I arrived here, I've been feeling...stronger." Utsuho said, "There's this strange tugging feeling and I'm going to find it."

Sasoku watched as Utsuho began to head for the city's nuclear reactor.

"Oh no..."

* * *

><p>"So why are you calling me about this?"<p>

"Because! If Utsuho gets to the reactor, there's no telling what she'd do!"

"...And?"

"Eh?"

"She can't control Nuclear Fusions right now." The human sighed, "Not unless she wants to get hurt. I have her Control Rod. If you're still not so sure about this, take her somewhere fun."

"Oh. Okay then."

"...Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Eh? I-I'm fine! Completely fine!"

"This seemed like a rather...useless call. I'd have thought you'd figured that out without me."

"...I guess it's because I'm no longer a Border Guard."

"The power makes you a Border Guard. Sensibility and Logic isn't a power."

"..."

CLICK. Beep...beep...beep...

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Utsuho asked.<p>

"It's a motorcycle." Sasoku smiled, "It's something humans created to move faster."

"Oh...So how does it work?"

"Like this." Sasoku put on her helmet and revved the motorcycle. Fluidly kicking back the stand and blasting down the track. Utsuho watched with wonder as she made a lap, stopping right besides her again.

"The trick is to find a center of balance." Sasoku explained, taking off her helmet.

Utsuho looked at her own motorcycle and gulped. Gingerly, she mounted her bike and gripped the handles. Slowly, she knocked back the kickstand and yelped as the bike began to topple.

"This is impossible." Utsuho whined.

"Just start it up." Sasoku advised, "It's easier to balance once you're in motion."

"How do I do that?"

"You have wings don't you?"

"Oh...yeah." Utsuho said, unfurling her wings, "O...Okay then...Um..It won't start."

"That's because there's no gas."

"T-Then how do I move?"

"You control nuclear fusion." Sasoku said, "Create energy and feed it to the bike."

"Eh? I...I can do that?"

"Yep."

Utsuho took a deep breath and concentrated. Red aura appeared around her and began to enter the bike. The motorcycle's headlight blink once and the bike began to start up.

"H-Hey! I did it!" Utsuho cried.

"Just like using your Control Rod huh?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Alright then. Shall we race?"

"Eh? Already?"

"Why not?" Sasoku asked as she put her helmet back on, "Or is the conqueror of this world scared?"

"Of course not!"

Sasoku smiled as she flipped the visor down.

* * *

><p>"10-5." Utsuho sulked, "I lost again."<p>

"I think it's really impressive that you beat me 5 times." Sasoku smiled as she handed Utsuho a drink, "And for the first half, you were still getting used to riding a motorcycle so we can discount 5 races."

"So...it's really 5-5. We tied!" Utsuho brightened up.

"Yep." Sasoku said as she opened her Pepsi Nex.

"One more race!" Utsuho demanded, "This will be the deciding factor!"

"Eh? ...Alright then." Sasoku smiled.

* * *

><p>"6-5." Utsuho said, "I've got a lot to learn about motorcycles."<p>

"Aha."

"Say..." Utsuho looked up, "What was the point of this?"

"You could say it was a form of training." Sasoku smiled.

"Eh?"

"You create energy and fire it through your Control Rod correct? You're very crude with your energy control so I figured I'd teach you some finesse."

"What?"

"When you pumped energy into the bike did it feel like it was going to overheat?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"You had to withdraw some of your power right?"

"Yeah! I had to make sure the energy was enough for the bike to run, but I also had to shift the energy continuously so I won't go too fast and crash and at the same time, enough energy to beat you. It was really annoying!"

"Well now you've learned a bit of finesse." Sasoku smiled, "And without breaking the bike too. I applaud you."

"You better!" Utsuho crossed her arms, "It was really hard at first. And did I mention how annoying it was?"

"Fine." Sasoku sighed, "We'll discount another one of my wins."

"So that's...5-5 again? Tiebreaker! I demand another tiebreaker!"

"Too late. We already left the track."

"Gah! You planned this didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Fallacy

* * *

><p>"Motorcycling?" The human looked up from his newspaper.<p>

"Yeah!" Utsuho cried, "You should try it sometime! But I warn you! I've gotten pretty good."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! Tell him, Sasoku!"

"It's true that I taught her a few things." Sasoku looked up from making dinner, "But I wouldn't go so far to challenge my brother. I mean, even I can't beat him."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I'm saying he's ruthless." Sasoku said as she brought over the sidedishes, "He doesn't go easy on anyone."

"That's an exaggeration." The human frowned.

"Really now?" Sasoku smiled slyly, "Then why do I remember you saying you went 100% on me so it's okay for me to lose?"

"That wasn't 100."

"WHAT?"

"That was probably 60 at best. 100 would mean that I'm dead right now."

"Ouch." Utsuho tried with little effort to hide her smile.

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"...Sasoku..."

"..."

"You still aren't sulking are you?"

"..."

"That was years ago."

"..."

"Fine." The human sighed and left her alone.

Utsuho watched as the human returned to the living room and sighed, "I didn't want to leave her out of it, but I can't wait any longer and it doesn't look like she's going to come out."

"What?"

"So with just you, let's begin discussing our Plan of Attack!" Utsuho cried.

"...Plan of Attack?"

"Yep!" Utsuho smiled, "I'll be taking over this world so I'll obviously need a Plan of Attack!"

"...You're serious."

"Of course! Now come on! I need information and since you live here..."

"...Fine." The human sighed as he put down his newspaper, "I'm guessing we start by conquering the land that we're on already, in this case, Japan. But if you want to start your conquest elsewhere, it's not a bad idea, but we'd need transportation and a new home. And that's only the material things. We'd also need aliases and a whole new information so I'd suggest staying here."

"...Oh."

"So are we staying?"

"...Yes?"

"Then I'll begin by explaining our government. It's a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary government. In other words the leader of this country is actually a figurehead. I'd suggest attacking the Prime Minister. I don't have too much information on the defenses surrounding said official, but against a Nuclear Hell Raven I don't think that'd bee too much of a problem. The problem lies in finding the target. The Prime Minister doesn't come out for just anything and don't even suggest that we attack him when he does. Attacking an official in broad daylight is just stupid. We'd be tracked down and even if we do run, we'd become enemies of the state so we'd be out of a home. So..."

* * *

><p>Hours Later...<p>

"...and without knowing that, we can't formulate a foolproof plan." The human sighed, "We'll need more time."

"Right!" Utsuho cried as she recognized something she could understand, "W-We'll take a break for now!"

As Utsuho breathed a sigh of relief, "I didn't get a thing of that."

"Don't worry, I wrote down most of that. You can borrow it." Sasoku said.

"GAH! When were you here?"

"Sometime before he started talking about Japan's Military."

"Oh."

"Hey, it's 11 already. Go to sleep." The human said.

"Oh. Wait, there's 3 of us. What do we do-"

Sasoku stopped when she noticed her brother already asleep on the couch,

"...Figures."

* * *

><p>Utsuho woke up early the next morning to find the human already working on breakfast.<p>

"You sure work hard." Utsuho yawned as she sat down.

"Breakfast is something you need." The human frowned, "And I figured that I'd work on your shares while I'm at the stove."

"Is that so?" Utsuho mumbled as she rest her head on her arms, "By the way, where's Sasoku?"

"Asleep."

"Really? I figured she'd be up. She's your sister after all."

"That doesn't mean she's the same." The human sighed.

"Is that so?" Utsuho mumbled,

The human placed down her breakfast and sat down.

…

"Hey."

Utsuho stopped eating.

"What are you going to do when you finally to conquer the world?"

"E-Eh?" Utsuho frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"After you take over our world, what are you going to do?"

"I...I'll rule over you."

"Are you sure you can?"

"Eh?"

"Leadership gets harder the more people you have to lead. I don't think you'd be able to."

"I-I can!"

"Even if you do conquer us, you'd be back at Gensokyo without any memory of your conquest. And even if you did, you won't be able to control this world while conquering Gensokyo."

"...What are you suggesting?"

"...Give up."

"What?" Utsuho slammed her hands onto the table, "Impossible!"

"It's not impossible and it's probably the most logical choice."

"No! WILL take over this world!"

"Don't bother talking about conquest if you don't plan to lead."

"I can lead!"

"Really? Leadership means finding the best choice. More often than not, there is no real 'best' choice. I don't believe you'd be able to find one anyway."

"You can't just tell me to give up because of that!"

"I can and I am." The human said sternly, "Incompetent leadership will only make people hate you. The people will blame the problems onto you and if you continue like that, you'd become not our leader, but a symbol of the people's problems. Eventually the people WILL rise up and possibly kill you. That is the kind of people you're leading. Are you telling me you can handle this?"

"...I...I must."

"Why?"

"..." Utsuho looked away, "...When I received my powers...I heard a voice. A voice of God."

"God?"

"Yes. She told me to conquer. I am ordained by god to conquer! By God's will I am a leader!"

"I don't know what God told you this." The human frowned, "But people had a similar belief. Divine Right. The right given by God to rule."

"Exactly!"

"They didn't always turn out to be good rulers. Furthermore since they can't prove that they have such a God, with the increasing logic and reasoning, they determined that no such rights could resist. By today, it is a belief."

"So you're saying that people will follow me if I can prove my Divine Right?"

"...No."

"Eh?"

"People...humans are unbelievably distrusting. It's because of their logic and reasoning. Even if you bring a God with you, if your rule is still bad then people will begin to wonder 'What kind of God can be seen or shows themselves to mortals?'"

"They'd doubt the existence of God?" Utsuho cried, outraged.

"They'd believe anything as long as it's convenient to them."

"..."

"...Are you going to continue to conquer?"

"...Yes." Utsuho looked up, "I...God told me to do this. I will do this. No matter what kind of subjects I will rule over...no matter if I become a symbol of my subject's hate. This is the Word of God. I will follow it."

"...You remind me of someone."

"Eh?"

"He didn't have any God behind him. He came into power and heard the voice of his subjects. He moved to fulfilled them. But he moved too slowly and was killed."

"...I'm sorry that your friend-"

"Friend?" The human almost smiled, "I never said that that man was my friend."

"B-But..."

"...My friend suffered a worse fate." The human looked out the window.

"...W-What kind of fate?"

"...He bore witness." The human said, "He saw the king. He understood his king. He saw his people. He understood his people. And...he killed..."

Utsuho gulped.

"...It's a long story." The human sighed, "Perhaps someday I can tell someone about it."

"...What does this have to do...with me?"

"Nothing. You just remind me of the king."

"...Do you think...badly of..."

"Not at all." The human said, "But I simply think that such a sacrificial take isn't like you."

"What?"

"Ignore the God. Tell me. Do you have friends?"

"Of course."

"What do you think your friends would think of you becoming a symbol of hate?"

"O...Oh..."

"Taking things further, do you think your friends are concerned with you taking over the world?"

"...But...giving up is..."

"...If you're still uncertain then I suggest that you ascertain whenever it was a God or the Devil that spoke to you."

"You're telling me to doubt God?"

"I'm asking you what kind of good God would want you to worry your friends for his benefit."

"...Aren't you saying these things because it's convenient for you?"

"Mostly. But staying here is also inconvenient for you."

"True enough."

"...Are you leaving now? Searing Divine Flame?"

* * *

><p>-Epilogue-<p>

"Utsuho!" Rin cried, "You're back!"

"Yo." Utsuho smiled, "I'm back. How has everybody been?"

"Satori's been waiting for you to come back ever since you disappeared." Rin sniffed, "It's amazing. She never worried about you even once!"

"Can you read minds now too, Rin?"

"Eh?"

Utsuho laughed, "Well. I better not make Satori wait any longer."

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to think." Sasoku smiled as she stood at the train station, "You know, if you waited a few hours, I could've sent Utsuho away without you having to go through all that trouble."<p>

"I wonder about that."

"Eh?"

"You normally wouldn't send any guest back without teaching them a lesson first correct?"

"Y-You knew?"

"I'm your brother."

"...Well, I taught Utsuho how to ride a motorcycle."

"You don't consider that a real lesson."

"It doesn't feel like it's been 50 years." Sasoku smiled as her train rolled in.

The human watched Sasoku wave good bye before he began to walk home.

* * *

><p>"<em>So how'd they get you Kyosuke?"<em>

"_...I was...helping someone get away and got captured."_

"_Really?"_

_"What about you, Discord?"_

"_Me? Aha. I got left by my parents here. They said they were going to be back and..."_

"_...Sorry."_

"_It's nothing. I guess they thought I was a burden."_

"_..."_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Burning Lead

* * *

><p>The human stopped in front of a school. A gang of nearby teenagers looked up. They had their radio on and listening to terrible music. The human frowned and walked over. The gang got up threateningly. The human kicked the radio and watched as the signal settled on a station playing Viva La Vida by Coldplay. After taking care of the gang, the human checked his newspaper again.<p>

November 30, 2011

**The Human Immune to Death by Fire..and pretty much everything else now..**

Is taking care of children near Styverston School.

Turning the corner, The human found Mokou leading kids across the street,

"Okay, come on now." She said, directing the children, "Ah, you kids, stop there for a moment."

The human watched her work for a moment before he left to buy some drinks.

* * *

><p>Mokou sighed as she finally sat down. It was a strange job, directing the kids and those strange machines at once. It seems like she's in the Human Realm. There were a lot more kids in the Human Realm too. This isn't such a bad place. Though she could use some more information...<p>

"Thirsty?" A human asked as he offered her a Mountain Dew.

"Oh. Um...thanks." Mokou said as she sceptically took the drink.

"You seem to like kids."

"I have a friend that deals with a lot of them so I've grown fond of them." Mokou shrugged.

"Kamishirasawa Keine, huh?"

Mokou spat out her drink, "H-How'd you..."

"I've taken care of...the both of you sometimes."

"Eh?" Mokou inched away, "What are you talking about?"

"That I'm your link back to Gensokyo." The human said, getting up.

"W-What?"

"Do you have a place to stay? If you want, you can stay with me."

"..."

* * *

><p>"Okay." Mokou said, "So you can send me back to Gensokyo."<p>

"Yes."

"And you name is?"

"Irrelevant."

"Why do I get the feeling that I heard this before?"

The human shrugged.

"...So how long does this usually take?"

The human shrugged.

"Am I going to be stuck here forever?"

"No."

"...Fine." Mokou sighed, "I have time."

"You have eternity."

"So you know I'm immortal."

"I know a lot of things."

"Oh? Is that so?"

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

The human looked up.

"What's it like living alone like this?" Mokou asked.

…

"What?"

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you'd ask for something to do. Most of my guests do that."

"Ha. Nothing you have could possibly entertain me for eternity."

"That's the problem with eternity." The human sighed, "As for your question...what's there to say? I sit here until a youkai pop up. Then I bring them here and wait for my power to activate."

"That's rather patient of you."

"I suppose."

"Don't you have any friends?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Don't you have a childhood?"

The human stared at her.

"Too personal?"

The human looked away.

"...You're seriously telling me you've had no contact with humans whatsoever for...years?"

"Minimal." The human corrected, "I've gone down to buy provisions and on a daily basis to buy a newspaper."

"Don't you have a hobby?"

"No."

"Geez." Mokou frowned, "I can't imagine living like that."

"So I've been told."

"And you don't listen?"

"Why should I?"

"Well for one, it'd make you more interesting."

"Nothing is still something."

"? ...Also, you might get...visitors at least."

"Sasoku visits sometimes."

"Sasoku?"

"My sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes."

"...Is she more interesting than you?"

"Probably."

"Then why don't you learn from her?"

"Because there's nothing to learn."

"..."

* * *

><p>"You do this for a living?" Mokou asked.<p>

"Yeah."

"Do other youkais end up here?"

"Of course."

"What about Kaguya?"

"I've hosted her before."

"Seriously? HA! Serves her right. She's dumb enough to get herself stuck in the human world."

"What about you?"

"...S-So! What did you do with Kaguya?"

"Games mostly."

"Games? Like what?"

"I played Pokemon with her...and poker...and Yu-Gi-Oh."

"Who won?"

"2/3, it was me."

"You lost to her once? Which one was that?"

"Pokemon."

"...So you beat her at card games."

"Yeah."

"So if I beat you, that means I'm better than her?"

The human shrugged.

"Good enough for me. Let's play a card game."

The human sighed as he put down his newspaper, "Fine. I found a new game I wanted to try out anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>For what's coming up, I suggest you study up on Cardfight!Vanguard. If not, then skip the rest cause that takes up most of the chapter. The Author Apologizes...<em>Profusely.<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Stand up!<p>

"-the-"

Vanguard!"

"Amber Dragon, Dawn!"

"Niveus Albus."

"I'll start." Mokou said, drawing a card, "I ride Amber Dragon, Daylight! Using Amber Dragon, Dawn's skill, when I ride Daylight, I can add one Amber Dragon, Dusk from my deck to my hand. Furthermore, when Dawn is in my Soul, Daylight get's +2000 to his regular 6000. That's the end of my turn."

* * *

><p>"My turn." The human said as he drew, "I ride Rutilus Rubrum. Activating Niveus Albus's skill. When I ride a Chele Boost Clan over him, I can add a Trigger Elemental from my deck to my hand. I add Flavus Crocea from my deck to my hand.<p>

Furthermore, I'll call another Niveus Albus as well as a Grade 1, Roseus.

Battle.

I boost my Roseus with my Nivesus Albus, adding his 5000 attack to Roseus to make 12000."

"No guard."

"Check the Drive Trigger. No Trigger."

"Damage Trigger, check. Same here."

"Then I'll attack again with my Vanguard, Rutilus Rubrum."

"I guard with The Embodiment of the Spear, Tahr."

"Check the Drive Trigger. Critical Trigger, get. Though even with 13000 attack, I can't beat 18000. Turn end."

* * *

><p>"Stand and draw." Mokou said, "I ride Amber Dragon, Dusk!<p>

I'm calling one Amber Dragon, Daylight. Skill activate. By dropping one Kagero card, I can add one Amber Dragon, Eclipse from my deck to my hand.

I'm also calling one Dragon Knight Nehalem and one Embodiment of Armor, Bahr.

Battle!

Dragon Knight Nehalem gets a boost from Bahr and attacks your Vanguard!"

"No Guard."

"Drive Trigger Check. No trigger."

"Damage Trigger Check. Also No Trigger."

"Then with Amber Dragon, Dusk, I attack your Vanguard! With Daylight in my Soul, Dusk gains 1000, putting him at 10000."

"I guard with Seta Convorro."

"Drive Trigger Check. Critical Trigger! I add 5000 to Dusk to make 15000 and give him the extra critical!"

"First Check. Draw Trigger. I add 5000 to Rutilus Rubrum and draw a card. Second Check. No Trigger."

"Why are all your cards so hard to pronounce?" Mokou frowned, "Turn end."

* * *

><p>"Stand and draw.<p>

I ride Flavus Crocea from my hand."

"Here we go again." Mokou rolled her eyes.

"Flavus Crocea's skill activates. If I drop a Chele Boost Unit that has a trigger, I can add one Trigger Elemental from my deck. I'll add Arquatus Iris.

I call Aerius Caesius. Counterblast one card. By adding him to the Soul, I can drop one Chele Boost Unit that has a trigger and activate that trigger. I drop Ater Cibarius, activating his Critical Trigger. I add 5000 to Flavus Crocea to make 15000 as well as give him the critical.

I'll also call another Seta Convorro and a Topiaria.

Battle.

Roseus gets a boost from Niveus Albus and attacks."

"12000 against 10000? No guard."

"I activate Niveus Albus' skill. As long as he's not boosting a Vanguard, I can return him to the deck and drop a Chele Boost card that has a trigger, activating it.

I drop Viridus Frons and activate his Heal Trigger. Recover one damage and add 5000 to Topiaria."

"AH! Cheater!"

"I didn't cheat."

"Hmph. Damage Trigger Check. No Triggers."

"Seta Convorro boost 6000 to Topiaria. With the Heal Trigger boost, Topiaria attacks with 19000."

"Guard with Lizard Runner Undeux."

"Check the Drive Trigger...No triggers."

"So no damage." Mokou smirked.

"...Flavus Crocea attacks."

"15000...Guard with Dragon Monk, Genjo."

"Check the Drive Trigger. No triggers."

* * *

><p>"Stand and draw!<p>

I ride Amber Dragon, Eclipse! Counterblast two cards! Now if Eclipse hits your Vanguard, I can retire 2 rear guards.

I call Relentless Sutherland.

Battle!

Bahr boosts Nehalem and attacks your Vanguard."

"...No guard."

"Drive Trigger Check. No Trigger."

"Damage Trigger Check. No Trigger."

"Next up is my Vanguard, Eclipse! Attack! Twin Drive!"

"...No Guard."

"First Check. Second Check. No triggers..."

"Damage Check. First Trigger. Second Trigger. Stand Trigger activate. I stand my Flavus Crocea and give him +5000."

"But my attack hit!" Mokou cried, "That means Eclipse's skill activates and I can retire 2 of your Rear Guards. I retire...t-this one and this one."

"Roseus and Topiaria." The human said.

"Whatever. The point is that my Relentless Sutherland's skill activates. For each Rear Guard sent to the Drop Zone, he gains 3000. That was 2 so he gains 6000 making him 14000. And with that 14000, I attack your Vanguard!"

"...No Guard."

"Drive Trigger Check...Critical Trigger! I add 5000 to Sutherland and the critical!"

"...Damage Check. First check...Second Check...No triggers."

"That's 5." Mokou smiled, "One more and I win."

* * *

><p>"Final Turn." The human announced, "Stand and draw.<p>

I ride Arquatus Iris. Counterblast 5 cards and Soulblast. By Soulblasting Niveus Albus, Rutilus Rubrum, Flavus Crocea and Aerius Caesius, I can drop 2 Chele Boost Units from my hand or deck..."

"How can you say all that without tripping up?" Mokou frowned.

"I drop a Flavus Crocea and Rutilus Rubrim, activating their triggers of Critical and Draw. I give all effect to Arquatus Iris and draw a card.

I call an Ater Cibarius and Niveus Albus.

Battle.

I attack with Ater Cibarius."

"...No guard."

"Twin Drive Check. First Check. Second Check. Heal Trigger. But due to Ater Cibarius' effect, if it isn't in the Vanguard Circle, I cannot activate any Triggers through his Twin Drive."

"Pity." Mokou smirked, "Damage Trigger. No Trigger."

"Arquatus Isis gets boosted by Niveus Albus. 27000."

"...Ah! Intercept with Relentless Sutherland! Guard with Lizard Runner Undeux and Dragon Knight Nehalem!"

"Check the Drive Trigger. First Check. Ater Cibarius. I activate his Critical Trigger. +5000 to Arquatus Iris and another critical."

"3-32000?" Mokou cried.

"Second Check. No Trigger. The attack was a success however. That's 3 damage. If you don't get a Heal Trigger, you won't win."

"...Damage Check. First Check...Second Check...Third...Check...No Triggers."

"..."

"...THIS GAME IS INCREDIBLY LUCK BASED ANYWAY!" Mokou cried, flipping over the table.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Thousand Years of Love and Hate

* * *

><p>"Full House."<p>

"Straight Flush."

"Goddamit!" Mokou cried, "Double or nothing."

"You know you're not much different from Kaguya." The human sighed.

"Shut up!" Mokou cried, "I will make you strip!"

"You can't win." The human sighed.

"Why?"

"My power to utilize anything in any level of mastery isn't limited to weapons." The human sighed as he shuffled.

"You can use card as weapons?" Mokou smirked.

"I can throw them hard enough and with enough accuracy to score a bullseye on a metal board. And it's not limited to weapons aspect." The human placed down the deck.

Mokou reached for it, but the human fanned all of them out. With a flick the cards flipped face up.

"...AH! Why are there 8 Kings? And Queens! Jack and Ace!"

The human flicked his wrist, pulling a second deck from seemingly nowhere and fanned them out too.

"T-This one's missing their Kings and Queens!" Mokou cried.

"Understand now?" The human asked, "This is the kind of thing my power allows me to do."

"R-Really?"

"That...and 10 years dealing cards and noticing other player's cheating strategies. Then another 20 years playing the game."

"W-How old are you?"

"I'll tell you when you strip."

* * *

><p>Mokou sat by the window, head in her arms. Bored, she snapped her fingers summoning a small flame before smothering it and repeating.<p>

"...Hey."

The human looked up.

"If I offered...would you like to be immortal?"

"No."

"T-That was quick." Mokou said, surprised, "No hesitation? You're not going to even think about it for a bit?"

"No." The human said, "I don't want to live forever."

"Why?"

"Do you think I'd want to spend forever doing this?"

"Point taken. There's not much to do." Mokou sighed, "...So why did you do so in the first place?"

"Boredom."

"So why did you continue?" Mokou pressed, "You know Sasoku can be a Border Guard. Her power's more efficient too."

"She quit."

"I'm sure she'd take over if you asked."

"So you're telling me to quit my job?"

"I'm just saying. You have everything you need to retire. And they're certainly much better things to do if you do retire, so why don't you?"

"...Do I need a reason for what I do?"

"Of course."

"Then why do you hate Kaguya?"

"T-That's because she's a terrible person!"

"Why?"

"She rejected my father just because he can't do the impossible!"

"Why's that wrong?"

"My father was really in love with her!" Mokou cried, "And her turning him down so cold-heartedly..."

"So?"

"Eh?"

"So what? Did you think your father's the only one who ever confessed and got turned down?"

"I...T-that's..."

"Are you selfish enough to hate only for the sake of your father? Are hating simply because she didn't love your father? Do you even know if your father even wanted to hate her?"

"I...I..."

"What of all the other men that Kaguya turned down? Do you not care about them? Can you not sympathize with them? If not does that mean you're only selfishly sympathizing with your father?"

"...I..."

"Are you going to take in the feelings of all the other men that she turned down? If so, do you know what they're feeling? Do they hate her?"

"..."

"Is there even anyone that hates her?"

"Of course!" Mokou cried.

"Yeah, that last question was pretty stupid." The human shrugged, "I apologize."

"G...Good."

"..."

"...I know...I know I don't know what my father was thinking...But I loved my father. And that she made him sad...Can't I hate her out of love?"

"Yes you can. But you're not."

"What?"

"You don't hate her. Not to the extent that you're trying to exhibit."

"Eh?"

"You're a loner."

"...Y-Yes. I do like being alone...and Kiene even agrees."

"You like being alone. For that reason, you don't know what other people would feel."

"..."

"You don't know what other people feel so you can't do anything for other people. You didn't even know what your father felt like. You only knew what a daughter would do so you did it. But you never had a real reason to hate her correct? That's why you can even guide people to them, to your enemy."

"B-Because they needed medical treatment!"

"So you send them to your enemy."

"T-They're the closest!"

"You can heal them. If you wanted to you can learn how to heal them and never have to see the person you hate. But you don't."

"Because it's too much trouble."

"True."

Mokou stared as the human returned to his newspaper.

"...A-Are you done?"

"You made valid points." The human said, "I can't say anything more."

"...Why?"

"I can't say anything more until you can admit it yourself."

"..."

* * *

><p>Mokou spent the rest of the morning staring at the fire she conjured herself. She looked completely blank as she stared at it. She remained quiet throughout her trance. So quiet that it was a surprise when she finally spoke,<p>

"...I am a loner...so I can't fully understand other people's feelings. But I do my best to. And then I...act on what I believe was the most reasonable feeling. For that reason...my hate for Kaguya...it's not...complete."

"..."

"What have I done for all these years?" Mokou whispered, "I deluded myself into thinking I hated Kaguya. I deluded myself into hating her...because I thought I loved my father. Did I even...love my..."

"...Yes."

"Eh?"

"You loved your father." The human said, "Otherwise, you wouldn't hate for him."

"B-But isn't that because I thought I loved my father? And because of that...I thought I hated Kaguya?"

"Think about it." The human sighed, "If you really didn't love your father, you wouldn't care if Kaguya rejected him. You wouldn't hate Kaguya. You'd probably think that it's alright. Kaguya's just another girl. But you took the time to consider his feelings and the effort to hate her. Those thousands of years that you hated Kaguya is also a testament. For your father you loved, you hated the person that you thought hurt him, even after his death, for thousands of years. For him, you took the Hourai Elixar. Your love for your father...is eternal."

Mokou blinked back tears. Or so she thought. Tears had already begun falling without restraint for a while.

"...What should I do?" Mokou sniffed, "I can't stop hating Kaguya because I love my father. But I can't in good mind keep hating Kaguya just because of that."

"Then stop."

"Eh?"

"You've already shown a thousand years of love for your father. I'm sure your father is eternally grateful. But I think he'd want a loner like you to have at least one friend."

"...You think I can be friends with Kaguya?"

"You already are." The human said.

"Are you stupid?" Mokou said, failing to restrain a smile, "I've shown her a thousand years of hatred."

"And that's more than enough."

"What nonsense are you spewing now?"

"...I think that no one can completely hate each other. There's hate, but I don't think hate would continue to exist if enough time was spent between the 2."

"...So...you're saying..."

"A thousand years is a long time."

"..."

"..."

"Can I...go home? Now?" Mokou asked.

"Normally, the answer is no." The human said, putting down his newspaper, his powers still dormant, "But for this one instance, I think it'd be better if you find it yourself."

"Eh? I-I thought you can't control your powers."

"You think I would become a guard with a unreliable power and guests that are immortal?" The human asked, "Besides...I really don't like using this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing you will remember." The human said, a red glow surrounding his body, "The Crimson Watchguard."

* * *

><p>~Epilogue~<p>

"Mokou?" Kaguya frowned as once she opened the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I...I've come to tell you..."

"What?" Kaguya snapped.

"...thank you for being such a good friend." Mokou bowed.

Kaguya blinked, stunned by her words. She quickly glanced around, making sure no one else was there, "...Wanna play a game?"

"Eh? S-Sure."

* * *

><p>"ARGUH! You bastard!" Mokou cried, "You just had to knock me off didn't you?"<p>

"Of course." Kaguya smirked as they played Mario Party, "That's the point of the game."

Mokou grumbled.

"...Mokou."

"What?" Mokou snapped.

"That's good." Kaguya smiled, "You're back to your old self."

"Eh?"

"You were acting a bit weird when you came here so I thought I'd help." Kaguya said, "Think of it as pity for my worst enemy."

"E-Enemy? B-But I-"

"Mokou. Eternal Friendship sounds nice and all, but in reality, there's not as much things you can do as friends for eternity. Rivals on the other hand...we will always try to beat each other, striving to become something better. Mokou, with you as my rival, I will eternally struggle to become better. Eternally trying to beat you. And in consequence, eternally trying to understand you."

"..."

"It's your turn." Kaguya said, "I think we're fine the way we were. Being rivals and hating each other."

Kaguya stopped when Mokou's character landed on a Boo.

"O-Of course, it doesn't mean we can't be friends." Kaguya said, quickly realizing that it was too late when she saw Mokou's smirk, "W-We're friends! Right, Mokou? Friends don't steal each other's sta-GODDAMMIT!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Kyosuke."<em>

"_..."_

"_Do you know what they're going to do to you?"_

"_...Sensory Deprivation."_

"_T-That's not so bad."_

"_..."_

"_I-It's better than the other physical tortures...right?"_

"_..."_

"_...Ha ha...I'm going to miss your silence, my friend..."_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Lost and Found

* * *

><p>The truck was playing Escape by Rupert Holmes when the mail arrived.<p>

_Dear Sasoku,_

_I'm aware that I haven't responded in a while to your letters. And by now you probably already guessed what I'm contacting you for. So before the effects kick in, I'll admit: I forced open the gate._

* * *

><p>"You forced open the gate?" Sasoku cried when she burst through the door, "What were you thinking?"<p>

"I had a guest." The human frowned.

"Of course you had a guest." Sasoku sighed, "So? Who was it?"

"Fujiwara no Mokou."

"...Dammit, why do you always win all the arguments?" Sasoku pouted, "But still. Did you really have to Force Open The Gate?"

"...Yes."

Sasoku stared at her brother for a while before she sighed, "Whatever. I'm here now so I'll be taking care of both you and your duties."

"You can start by looking at the newspaper." The human said pointing to the one on the table.

"How'd you get today's issue?" Sasoku frowned, already guessing it's content.

"I bought."

"You bought it in your condition?"

"It wasn't easy."

December 22, 2011

**Disciple of Bishamonten continues her search for the Pagoda in the Human Realm!**

Somewhere in the Industrial District.

* * *

><p>"Nazrin..." Shou sobbed, "Nazrin, where are you? I think I'm lost."<p>

"Squeak?"

"Nazrin?" Shou looked down and found a mouse, "...No. Close but you can't help me."

The mouse seemed to frown at her before it began to run towards an alleyway. At the entrance, it stopped and looked back expectantly.

"A-Are you really going to help me?" Shou looked up, "Hooray!"

Shou ran after the mouse into the alleyway. Said alleyway was slick with dubious liquids, tripping Shou in almost no time.

"Gyaphun! Help! Help me, Nazrin! I've fallen and I can't get up."

"Why did this happen to me?"

Shou looked up as someone approached, "...Who are you?"

* * *

><p>"I'm back." Sasoku sighed as she returned.<p>

"So this is your home?" Shou asked, following her inside.

"No, this is my brother's home."

"Oh." Shou said, "So...where is he?"

* * *

><p>"How'd you get like this?" Shou asked.<p>

"I forced open the gate." The human sighed.

"Gate?" Shou frowned, "Is that how you're sending me back to Gensokyo?"

"Yes. But I can't do it now."

"Why?"

"Forcing open the gate allows him to send things back to Gensokyo." Sasoku explained, "But it causes a severe backlash."

"My natural abilities and bodily defenses drop by 50-80%."

"Natural bodily defenses?" Shou frowned.

"Immune System. In other words, he's 50-80% more susceptible to diseases and just as much more susceptible to bodily harm."

"Oh. So how bad is this one?"

"60%."

"Is that bad?"

"Not as bad as 80%." Sasoku smiled, "Remember that one? You could be taken down by a kitten."

"I remember." The human frowned, "I also remember you brought a kitten to prove your point."

"Ahaha."

"What happened to that cat anyway?"

"Oh, I gave it to a friend."

"Great."

"Um..."

"Yes?"

"By any chance, do you know where the Pagoda is?" Shou asked.

The human looked at Sasoku. Sasoku closed her eyes,

"...

Yep. The Pagoda is somewhere in Japan at the very least."

"Really?" Shou cried.

"I can't pinpoint the exact location." Sasoku bit her lip, "But at least we know it's here."

"That's a start." The human said, "I suppose you're going to go search for it now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Then I'm going to sleep until this wears off." The human said, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>"How long will he be sick?" Shou asked.<p>

"He's not sick yet." Sasoku bit her lip, "But probably about a week unless he DOES contract a disease. Then he might be bedridden for much longer."

"A-At least that gives us time to search for the Pagoda." Shou tried smiling.

"Don't worry. He's not the only one who can send you back."

"Eh? Then who else?"

"Me."

"EH?" Shou cried, "Really?"

"Just wait till tomorrow." Sasoku smiled, "The optimal gate will be ready by then."

"T-Tomorrow? Can we really find the Pagoda in such a short time?"

"I hope so. If we miss this one, the closest Gate will take about 2 weeks to be ready."

"L-Let's get started then!"

* * *

><p>"Of all the places the Pagoda could end up in, it had to be the Industrial District."<p>

"Can you sense the Pagoda?" Shou asked.

"I can sense that it's in this district. Beyond that I can't discern it's location." Sasoku frowned.

"Oh. Then I guess we're going to have to look for it manually." Shou sighed.

And so their long and infuriating search began. Along the way they found:

* * *

><p><strong>-A lottery ticket<strong>

"Is it a winning one?" Shou asked.

"Knowing you probably."

"What do we do?"

"Do whatever you want." Sasoku shrugged.

"You don't want it?"

"I don't need it."

Shou looked around and spotted a homeless person, "Here. Good luck."

* * *

><p><strong>-A coin<strong>

"I found some more money." Shou sighed, "Funny how neither of us actually needs or wants this."

"Oh I don't know." Sasoku said, picking up a coin, "I know someone who might want this."

"Eh? Just that coin or all of these?"

"Hmm...Let's give him all the coins anyway. He can use them anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>-A button<strong>

"..."

"..."

"Should we press it?"

"Are you kidding me, it's painted red. Red buttons are always bad."

"But almost all buttons are painted red now."

"You don't know what would happen. For all you know you could launch a nuke."

"B-But...it's a button. You HAVE to push a button!"

"Shou, just set it down."

"But..."

"Put it down."

"Just once?"

"Down."

Shou slowly and sadly put the button down.

* * *

><p><strong>-A sword<strong>

"It's too rusted to be of any use anymore." Shou frowned.

"No, even before that, this message written on the blade." Sasoku said, "It already ruins the blade's durability."

"What does it say?"

"It mentions someone called...Estia?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Music Sheets<strong>

"I think this is for a piano." Sasoku frowned at the notes, "It's been a while since I've played any instruments."

"Oh. Do you think these are copies? They don't have a single mark of correction on them."

"If they are copies, then they're well made, really old copies." Sasoku said, still frowning at the notes, "Come on. We're looking for the Pagoda."

Shou obediently placed the music sheets down, giving them one last glance before she left. As she did, she noticed a small signature in a corner: _Wolfgang Amadeus M._

* * *

><p><strong>-More money<strong>

"OHMYGOD, A 2 Dollar Bill!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Treasure Map<strong>

"OOH! Let's find it right now!" Shou cried.

"Let me see." Sasoku frowned, "...I knew it. The treasure has already been taken."

"H-How'd you know?"

"There's an exhibit on some coins found where this map is indicating."

"What? Aww..."

* * *

><p><strong>-The Necronomicon<strong>

"Looks dangerous."

"Yeah."

"What do you say? Open it?"

"What is it with you and potentially dangerous things?"

"Hey, you don't know for sure that it's actually dangerous!"

"They're called dangerous for a reason."

"I find that incredibly prejudiced."

"Fine, if you want to open the evil book of the dead and resurrect armies of the dead to take over the world, go ahead."

"...Fine, you win, but only because I was taught that disturbing the dead is bad."

* * *

><p>"So we can't find it." Sasoku sighed.<p>

"Not surprising." The human sighed, "How's Shou?"

"Ehhhhh..."

"Squeak."

"Squeak"

"Squeak."

"...Shou what are you doing with all those mice?" The human asked.

"Um..."

"..."

"T-They remind me of Nazrin alright?"

"..."

The human sighed, "I'll see what I can in my state."

"Eh? Wait, I didn't ask for your help! Don't get up!" Sasoku cried.

Too late, the call had ended.

"Don't blame me if you get sick." Sasoku grumbled.

"There's so many Naizrins." Shou smiled.

"Shou, come on. We have to find your Pagoda."

"Aw. Okay Nazrins I guess this is where we say good-bye."

The mice squeaked as they got off Shou. They gathered together and began to scurry off towards a warehouse. At the entrance they stopped and looked back at Shou.

"Oh! Do you know where the Pagoda is?" Shou cried.

"Do you really think the mice are going to know where the Pagoda is?" Sasoku frowned.

None the less, without any leads, Sasoku followed Shou after the rats.

* * *

><p>The 2 followed the rats into the warehouse. The inside was completely empty save for a few crates. The pack of rats scurried to one crate in particular, the ones closest to it clawing at the sides, the others looking expectantly at Shou.<p>

"No way." Sasoku said, stunned.

Shou cried out in happiness and ran over to the crate, scattering the rats and smasing open the crate. And sure enough, the Pagoda was inside.

...

"How'd it get in this crate?" Shou frowned.

"Gap?"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Dependance

* * *

><p>"So you found the Pagoda?"<p>

"Yep!" Shou said, holding up her Pagoda triumphantly, "Now we're all set for tomorrow."

"That's nice. I'm going back to sleep."

Shou looked disappointed as the human went back to sleep and walked out. Sasoku stayed.

"...Are you sad?" She asked.

"...Why would I be?"

"It looks like we won't be needing you this time. Are you disappointed?"

"No. Rather...it's nice to not be needed."

Sasoku watched her brother sleep for a few moments before leaving herself.

* * *

><p>Outside, Shou was back to being happy.<p>

"Ready for tomorrow?" Sasoku asked.

"Yeah!" Shou cried, "This is the first time I was able to find the Pagoda without Nazrin's help!"

"Really?"

"Yes. I wonder how Nazrin will react. Heheheh."

"'If you can find it on your own then maybe you won't need my help.' Maybe?" Sasoku guessed.

"E-Eh? B-B-B-But I still need Nazrin! What if I lose the Pagoda and can't find it?"

"But you found it without her once."

"I-I didn't mean to brag...I just wanted to impress Nazrin..."

"By bragging?"

"I didn't mean to!"

"...I see."

"W-What?"

"Nothing."

"...Border Guards are weird."

"You continuously lose the Pagoda."

"I...Shut up!"

* * *

><p>"We're leaving." Sasoku said, placing a tray of food next to her brother.<p>

"And you came in here to tell me that?" The human yawned.

"That, and to bring you breakfast."

"Oh." The human said, turning around to see his breakfast.

"Well, I'll be doing your job for you then!"

"..."

Sasoku smiled slyly as she closed her brother's door.

"Can we go now?" Shou cried, excited.

"Yeah. But if we take my bike there, we'd be 20 minutes early."

"Really?"

"How about we walk? We'd get there with 5 minutes to spare if we leave now." Sasoku said, checking the time.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>People turned to stare as the 2 nonchalantly walked through the streets,<p>

"Hey...Sasoku..." Shou began.

"Yes?"

"If the Pagoda turned up here, in the human realm, there's a chance it'd turn up here again right?"

"Probably."

"Then, if the Pagoda winds up in this world again, could you find it and return it for me?"

"Haha, worried about the Pagoda getting stuck here aren't you?"

"Of course!" Shou cried, "If it's here, Nazrin can't get it."

"I know. But I'm retired. I don't have anything to do with Gensokyo anymore."

"B-But..."

"...However, I suppose I can do this one thing for you on occasion." Sasoku smiled.

"T-Thank you!" Shou cried, "It'd be so much easier for Nazrin!"

The 2 walked in silence for a while.

"...Hey."

"Yes?"

"Do you...do you really think I sound like I'm bragging?"

"That's what it is." Sasoku said, "You're making a big deal out of something that's impressive only to you."

"...Alright, I guess it is...but I never find it without Nazrin's help."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Sasoku frowned.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You can't rely on Nazrin forever you know?"

"...I know..." Shou said, "I know I shouldn't depend on Nazrin all the time. But I can't help it. I keep forgetting where I placed the Pagoda."

"You mean you keep losing it."

"Forgetting where I place it."

"Alright."

"I keep forgetting where I place it." Shou sighed, "I tried to find the Pagoda myself, I do. But I just can't. I can't help but rely on Nazrin and I'm sure she's disappointed in me as her boss."

"I wouldn't want to work under an incompetent boss."

"But...but I want to change!" Shou cried, "I want to let Nazrin rely on me once in a while and this Pagoda could be my first step! I...I want to be someone that others can rely on."

"...Man you really picked the wrong time to appear."

"Eh?"

"My brother would know a lot about this." Sasoku smiled, "Inter-dependance before Co-dependence, he would say."

"Oh."

"But...I don't know if it's a bad thing...You can depend on your friends can't you?"

"Yes. But they won't get any happier about it. And since I'm hopeless I have to rely on my friends with my troubles. But they have their own troubles. I can't force my own problems on them. That's why I want to change."

"I'm sure Nazrin doesn't mind your troubles being forced on her."

"No, I'm sure it does. Every time I ask her, she looks exasperated. 'Not again.' she would say."

"I'm sure she's joking."

"Not when she gets into fights while searching."

"That's true. ...Then, what if we look at it a different way."

"How?"

"What if she's like my brother?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"No matter how much my brother may deny it, he does enjoy his job maybe for the sole reason that someone is depending on him."

"Really? He looks like he really hates his job."

"Don't mind him."

"...I can't say anything about Nazrin's feelings."

"See?"

"But I know my own feelings." Shou said, "And I know that I'm a stupid good-for-nothing klutz that keeps relying on my friend to find the Pagoda."

"Don't say that." Sasoku sighed, "You're a good person."

"A good person that can only trouble her friends."

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Bragging?"

"You're trying to be perfect."

"No I'm not."

"What do you think friends are for?"

"To...help each other."

"Why do you think we do that?"

"Why? Because we all need some help sometimes."

"Exactly. That's because no one is perfect."

"I know all this. Why tell me?"

"If you know that everyone has flaws why are you so concerned about yours?"

"B-Because it bothers then."

"Aren't friends supposed to help you with your flaws?"

"I need this change." Shou said, hugging the Pagoda, "I want to be someone that isn't a burden to my friends."

"Do you even understand change?"

"What is it with Border Guards and beating around the bush?" Shou frowned.

"I find it fun." Sasoku smiled, "I'm sure my brother has his own reasons."

"...So? What do you mean?"

"I like to think that everyone wants to help." Sasoku said, "No matter who it is, even a complete stranger."

"I understand that."

"Then would you say a friend is an enjoyed acquaintance who knows what kind of help you'd need?"

"Okay."

"Then what do you think would happen when a friend no longer needs your help?"

"I'd feel happy. And glad."

"And eventually distant."

"Eh?"

"People need to belong and they want to belong together. We're just too shy to admit it. So we use the pretense of Help to become friends. But when someone no longer needs the other, everything crumples. Even if it was done with the best intentions in mind."

"The road to Hell is paved with good intentions..." Shou mumbled.

"Exactly!" Sasoku cried, "I knew there was a proverb that I could use."

"So...I shouldn't change?"

"Change is inevitable. But you don't have to change alone. Little by little, you can learn how to change. With your friends."

"..."

"We're here." Sasoku announced.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your help." Shou smiled as she stood beneath a tree.<p>

"It's nothing." Sasoku smiled.

"It's most certainly more than nothing." Someone said as she approached them, "You've helped find the Pagoda. More than that, you helped Shou. And as one of her friends I simply must thank you as well."

Shou almost dropped the Pagoda, "M-Master!"

"Byakuren..." Sasoku breathed.

"My apologies for my belated greetings." She bowed, "My name is Byakuren Hjiri. I've come to pick up my dear friend. I apologize for any problems she might have caused. And...I do have other business."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey...Kyosuke..."<em>

"_..."_

"_Are we...friends?"_

"_..."_

"_No last words either?"_

"_..."_

"_How sad."_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Flash Back

* * *

><p>For the longest moment, Sasoku and Shou were shocked. The only sound they heard was a street performer playing Credens Justitiam by Yuki Kaijura with a violin.<p>

"So you managed to get here."

Sasoku spun around, "K-Kyosuke!"

Kyosuke drew even more attention as he staggered over, using the Shichishito to help him move.

"You look terrible." Byakuren said, surprised.

"What do you think you're doing out of bed?" Sasoku cried, "You're not well yet!"

"I'll survive."

"How?"

"My Mastery power can compensate for my weakness." Kyosuke sighed as he leaned against the wall., "If I'm weakened by 80%, then I'll raise my abilities by 80%. Too bad it only works when I'm holding a weapon."

"Y-You never told me this!" Sasoku frowned.

"Do you think I prefer this?"

"Kyosuke." Byakuren cut in, "I'm flattered you went went to such extremes to meet me here, but I don't think you should be up."

"Aren't you worried that you'd die?" Shou added.

"So much the better." Kyosuke said.

"Why? Why must you be here now?" Sasoku demanded.

"We had an arrangement." Kyosuke said, "I intend to keep it."

"It's nostalgic." Byakuren smiled, "You were just as weak back when we fought."

* * *

><p>CRASH!<p>

Kyosuke tumbled to a crouch, out of breath.

"Need my help?"

"No." Kyosuke frowned, picking up his Shichishito.

"It's not weak to ask the strongest for help ya know." Cirno smiled.

"I'm fine." Kyosuke repeated, getting up.

Byakuren slowly approached him, "Morichika Kyosuke."

"Hijiri Byakuren. I expected you sooner."

"Really?" Byakuren smiled.

"I was the one that stopped the seal from breaking after all. Wasn't that YOUR goal?"

"..."

Byakuren disappeared, coming up right in front of Kyosuke and punching him into the air. The Shichishito vibrated against her attack, shaking Kyosuke's whole body. Gritting his teeth, he reached for his spellcards.

"I won't let you." Byakuren said, appearing behind him.

Barely able to bring his sword around in time to block it, Kyosuke was sent flying across the air from her kick. Cirno sighed as he crashed into the ground.

"At this point you'll die!" She called.

"I don't need your help." Kyosuke said, getting back up, "Besides. I already have it."

Byakuren was instantly on guard when Kyosuke pulled out a spellcard,

"_Freeze Sign-Perfect Freeze._"

Cirno protested as a sudden blizzard manifested, blowing away her words. Byakuren frowned as ice began to form all around her body. With a slight shrug, she broke off the ice forming on her arms and body. With a bit more effort, Byakuren broke the ice surrounding her feet. Free, she looked for Kyosuke again. In the distance a glow marked his location.

"_Energize Sign-Kappa's Grand Invention._"

Byakuren cried out as a blast of super charges icy wind smashed into her, chilling her to the bone and creating small cuts. The wind blasted her off her feet, but Byakuren regained her footing easily, the snow dissipating quickly afterward. As she looked up she saw Kyosuke pull down a small chamber and slide a spellcard in it. He click it shut and took aim,

"_Scatter Sign-Cryopreservation."_

Byakuren quickly blocked as Kyosuke fired a large beam of ice at her. She winced as the ice chilled her again, but was surprised to be blown back and frozen.

* * *

><p>"That last one was quite the ace." Cirno smiled, "I might borrow that until I die."<p>

Kyosuke ignored her as he walked up to the frozen Byakuren, He lifted his Shichishito and struck the ice.

"Hey." Cirno frowned, "You just beat her. What do you think you're doing now?"

"Thawing her out." Kyosuke said, taking out his spellcards to glance through them.

"Why?"

"Because we have things to discuss." Kyosuke said, taking out a new spellcards, "_Chi Sign-Fierce Tiger Energy Release_."

Rainbow energy flowed from his body into the sword. A single slash and the ice broke. The 2 collapsed at the same time, Kyosuke pulling out another Spellcard,

"_Hope Sign-Flower of the Sun's Brilliant Rays._"

* * *

><p>Byakuren woke up as the light healed the 2 of them.<p>

"I'm not sure how long the spell will last." Kyosuke said, sitting up, "It's running out of power already."

"...Why did you free me?" Byakuren asked, "You could've kept me in that ice."

"That doesn't solve anything." Kyosuke sighed.

"It's nice to see that you're reasonable." Byakuren smiled.

"..."

"Ah, I should introduce myself. I am Hijiri Byakuren, of The Temple of Myouren."

"...I'm a Border Guard."

"Border Guard? What does that job entail?"

"I return youkai who escape Gensokyo back."

"Really? Is that interesting?"

"Not at all."

"Border Guard..." Byakuren mused, "So in a way you protect Humans."

"I suppose."

"...You look like a smart person. Perhaps you have an idea of why I attacked you."

"...Last year..."

"Yes. Last year, your sister came and took the whole of Gensokyo's spellcards in an attempt to succeed where I failed: Destroying the seal and reuniting Humans and Youkai."

"...Sorry."

"There's no need for that." Byakuren smiled, "I'm glad to see that you're so strong. Your conviction must be strong."

"I don't have conviction." The human said, "Just reason."

"Reason?"

"You've been sealed for 1000 years. The world has changed a lot since then. Reason has become humanity's treasure. Outside of Gensokyo anyway."

"Perhaps. But I believe humans and youkai can still co-exist."

"..."

Byakuren looked surprised as the human stood up,

"The world has changed, Byakuren." The human said, recalling his spellcard and picking up his Shichishito, "In a way that I can only show you. Someday, come visit the Human Realm. I'll show you what humans have become."

Byakuren smiled as she stood up as well, "Let it be a date."

"Let's not." Kyosuke frowned.

"Oh? Why ever not?"

"The definition of 'date' has changed as well."

"Really? I have much to catch up on."

Kyosuke turned around and began to leave.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for not answering your call." Byakuren bowed.<p>

"It was better that you didn't."

"So that's what happened." Shou said.

"You used Cirno's spellcards?" Sasoku smirked, "I thought you didn't like her."

"I don't."

"..."

"..."

"Looks like that's all I'm getting." Sasoku sighed.

"I've learned what date meant." Byakuren said, "Connotatively anyway. I must apologize...Unless you want-"

"No."

"Okay then."

* * *

><p>"Master..." Shou whispered.<p>

"Yes?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm not actually."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. He seems really sick."

"Wh...I-I wasn't talking about that." Shou said

"Really?"

"I'm fine." Kyosuke frowned, "For now at least."

Shou jolted and tried devising a new way to speak without being heard.

"Sasoku." Byakuren said.

"Yes?" Sasoku looked up.

"Could you hold off sending Shou back? It'd be comforting to return home with her."

"A-Are you sure? In a few minutes, the gate will be emptied of it's energy. There's still time to send the both of you back."

"If I go back now, I don't know how long it'll be before I come back." Byakuren explained.

"You're going to come back?"

"Of course. I do have business with your brother. Although...perhaps I should go back. Your brother doesn't seem like he should be up."

"How long are we going to stand around repeating ourselves?" Kyosuke sighed.

"I'm just worried about you."

"Don't be." Kyosuke said, "If I die it'll just be the beginning."

"That's the spirit!" Byakuren smiled.

"I'll probably meet that reaper of yours. Though knowing her I probably won't. Either way my death only marks the beginning of my hell."

"That's...not the spirit." Byakuren stopped smiling, "But...A+ for effort!"

"Joy,"

"So if I'm not sending either of you back what am I supposed to do?" Sasoku frowned.

"Babysit Shou a while longer."

"What?"

"Please." Byakuren pleaded, "It would put my mind at ease if you watched over Shou. Especially the Pagoda. "

"Hey!" Shou objected.

"Well..." Sasoku glanced towards her gate just as the energy dissipated, leaving it worthless, "Fine. Not much else I can do."

"Then shall we start?" Kyosuke asked.

"Of course." Byakuren bowed, "Shou, try to stay out of trouble okay? And try not to lose the Pagoda."

"I'll try my best, but I can't really promise the second one."

"Just the first will do just fine."

Sasoku watched as Kyosuke left with Byakuren. Then she turned to look at Shou,

"...So...wanna go grab a bite to eat?"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Before Love starts to turn into Hate

* * *

><p>"I have to say, I'm enjoying my stay here." Byakuren smiled, "Humans do stare a bit too much, but they seem nice."<p>

Kyosuke sighed.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"You don't get it do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Byakuren."

"Y-Yes?"

"Say you succeed in returning Gensokyo to the Human Realm. You understand that there will be turmoil and chaos right?"

"Of course."

"What will you do?" Kyosuke demanded, "In that time of chaos?"

"...I am the one who forced them here. I shall take the responsibility and try to bring them together again." Byakuren said confidently.

"And you expect to do that when you don't even understand humans?"Kyosuke asked.

"That's why I'm here. I want to learn from you. What humans are like."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have taken the trip here if I wasn't."

Kyosuke turned away as he smiled faintly, "All right then. Let's start."

* * *

><p>"Why can't Humans and Youkais coexist?"<p>

"Youkais are stronger than humans." Kyosuke explained, "And humans are weak even in comparing them to themselves."

"What?"

"The power of Youkais may manifest in various powers, but the greatest thing a normal human may have is their emotions. But those emotions aren't always expressed. When strong emotions are held back it become frustration. When even that is held back humans need something to spill their corrupted emotions onto others. When it's not the root or branch of their problem, it's often something that's simply different."

"That's horrible."

"Their guilt, if they even have it, becomes justified in a twisted way and becomes hate. If that hate spreads, the oppressed subject will actually be seen as beneath humans and thus becomes prejudice."

"Are you afraid that it will happen to youkais?"

"I don't think there's any doubt. Youkais are stronger than humans and most are visually different. Even if they are kind the ones that see youkai as beneath them will treat them horribly. If a youkai tries fighting back it'd cause even more hatred towards the entire race."

"But humans are sure to find out." Byakuren insisted, "Someone is bound to see that youkais can be harmless and understand us. If that happens coexistence is possible."

"That depends on how long it takes until someone finds out."

"Eh?"

"It won't take long for a war to spark. I've no doubt that humans will fight back. After all, it was their innovation and ideas that gave birth to youkais. But there will be casualties on both sides. Deaths will birth grudges and spurn hate. The longer the war, the harder it is for someone to create a revolution."

"..."

"It's pity isn't it?" Kyosuke said, "Youkais were the ideas of humans. And now they fight those ideas. It's no different than regular wars."

"Why? How could this happen?"

"Humans are weak. Not many people are able to seal their emotions and remain unfazed. Then again perhaps they don't want to."

**BANG!**

* * *

><p>Byakuren and Kyosuke turned to see a child standing over the bodies of his parents. The scared shooter shook as he stared at what he done. He looked up to see them and cried out in terror, running away.<p>

"Why are humans so weak?" Byakuren hugged the shivering child.

"Because they want peace." Kyosuke ran after the killer, drawing his shichishito.

"Are you saying that's wrong?"

"No." Kyosuke jumped, grabbing the bottom rung of a fire escape and launched himself at the killer.

"Even without war there's still desire. Humans desire, something things that they cannot even get and envy those who do. But when that desire goes out of control, they become willing to do anything for it. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yeah." Kyosuke tackled the killer to the ground, swinging his sword around to press it aganist the killer's neck.

"What could possibly be the reason for this act?" Byakuren looked the sobbing kid in the eyes and smiled sadly.

"Desperation is a big one. When they have nothing left, they often think to resort to things like this to gain what they want."

"Why?"

"Because they think they need it." Kyosuke hauled up the killer up, sword at the ready as the police arrived, "Because they want it."

"So even humans can be that petty." Byakuren waved good bye as the child was led away.

"Humans can't hold in their emotions and emotions aren't meant to be held in. But that doesn't mean you should expressed it all the time."

The 2 of them watched as the police drove the kid away. The kid stared at them from the back seat as he left. Byakuren waved silently.

"...You know he might have serious mental attachment to you now."

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>"But in all seriousness..." Byakuren said as they continued their walk, "I don't think it'd be that bad. Certainly humans and youkai will fight at first, but youkais were creatures born from human emotions so they should be able to understand human emotions."<p>

"Humans cannot even understand each others emotions. What makes their creations more compatible?"

"Human emotion are easily corrupted right? But Youkais were born from a single shared thought. They were born from the base uncorrupted emotions of a human."

"True, but that doesn't mean that they can represent that emotion." Kyosuke sighed, "Happiness is an emotion but it can mean different things with context and the dissonance is enough to separate humans."

"But they can understand one another."

"I thought we agreed that 'understanding' was a unreliable factor."

"I know, but I'm willing to make that gamble." Byakuren said confidently, "You're here to prove to me that humans and youkais are currently incompatible. Oh. Not to say you're doing a bad job. You're doing splendidly."

"...How about we get some lunch first?" Kyosuke suggested.

Byakuren jolted as her stomach growled at his suggestion, "Y-Yes. That does sound lovely."

* * *

><p>"I apologize for having you treat me." Byakuren smiled as she ate her salad<p>

"Why? What other arrangement would you suggest?" Kyosuke asked sipping on his soda.

"Mmm...Ah, perhaps I could cook for you sometime."

"Or I could cook for you."

"I would love to taste your cooking someday."

"Same here. Antiques can apply to cooking as well."

"Haha. Perhaps we should've cooked for each other after all."

"That'd mean going home and cooking which would take up much of our time. Besides, we're already here."

"I guess." Byakuren said. Then, as she drank her soda, she grew thoughtful, "Regret...That's a human emotion isn't it?"

"Of course."

"Are you aware of how powerful an emotion regret is?"

"Yes."

"Then what do you think?" Byakuren asked, "Regret can completely change a human being. If someone who hates Youkai was to feel regret, then it might make them tolerant.

"Regret is powerful indeed. But it's a double sided sword. Just as it can change a human for the good, it can corrupt for the worse. Regret may create hate. For even worse, they become stuck in what could've been."

"Oh. Sorry..."

"Ah, it's not like Regret isn't reliable, I think it'll come to change more people towards your ideal than the opposite. Even hate from regret can be completely changed if you manage to eliminate the regret. You can't rely on that emotion too much is all I'm saying."

"Thank you." Byakuren smiled.

Kyosuke looked away and sipped his drink.

* * *

><p>"I have to tell you." Byakuren said as the sun set, "You've done a valiant effort to convince me not to bring youkais and humans together yet, but you haven't really given me any final piece that makes me say no."<p>

"I can't give you that." Kyosuke said, "Humans are fickle creatures. I honestly would prefer it if you never brought the 2 together, but I know I can't convince you of that."

"..."

"But if you do decide to bring them together...I'll be busy."

"...Thank you."

"..."

"And thank you for coming to meet me even when you're sick."

"..."

"...Oh, I know. What did you expect from me from this activity?"

"What?" Kyosuke looked surprised, "Obviously to prevent the humans of this era from meeting youkais."

"To what extent was your goal? Did you want me to give up completely on reuniting them?"

"..."

"After all, what you told me today probably won't ever change. It seems like you don't ever want us to reunite."

"...It must seem that way." Kyosuke sighed, "But honestly, I'm not against the idea. I can see people getting along with youkai. But it's the work leading up to that future that makes me worried."

"You sound scared."

"Refusal won't help dismissing that error."

"Ehe. But...you know fully well that I won't give up on my dream right?"

"Yes." Kyosuke said, "...Today's dragged on long enough. Do what you want. I don't care anymore."

Baykuren looked worried as Kyosuke turned around and walked off, "...I've decided."

Kyosuke stopped.

"I...for now, I won't break down the Hakurei Barrier." She smiled, "At the very least, you really don't want it to happen now so I'll wait. When I do reunite them, I'd prefer to have your help."

Kyosuke didn't turn around, "This entire day spent on talking about humans and it's me that decided it?"

"I can't stay here." Byakuren said, "But I need to understand humans as well. That's why I want you. From now on...pay more attention to humans won't you?"

Kyosuke didn't answer.

* * *

><p>"Master!" Shou sobbed and jumped into Byakuren's arms once she came back, "I've missed you!"<p>

"Oh dear. I'm sorry for being away so long, Shou."

Byakuren watched as Kyosuke let go of his shichishito, collapsing onto a chair with Sasoku's help.

"So?" Sasoku demanded, "What did you decide?"

The 2 of them shared a last look before Byakuren smiled, "The Human Realm and Gensokyo won't be meeting each other today."

"Really?" Sasoku blinked.

"Are you sure about this?" Kyosuke asked, sitting up, "You know I'm not going to change."

"That's fine. After all, I can only hope for you to change...just like coexistence."

"...Whatever." Kyosuke sighed, "Sayonara, Upstart Beast Youkai and her Hardworking Monk."

* * *

><p>"<em>Kyosuke..."<em>

"_..."_

"_Haha...it's as if you've never left..."_

"_..."_

_CLANG_

"_Hey, Discord was it? It's time for your Sensory Deprivation."_

"_Kyosuke...All love does is hurt me..."_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Recap

* * *

><p>The human walked towards his deli to buy his usual newspaper. The store was playing Amazing Grace when he walked in and paid for it. As he left, he read the headline, stopping when he noticed a crowd.<p>

_November 30, 2011_

_**She's here to cure the Sickness in Everyone's Heart!**_

_Not really, but she's right nearby._

"Hey...are you okay?"

_ Who's this girl?_

"She came out of nowhere..."

_What's with that creepy eye? Is it a prop?_

Satori looked around at all the people surrounding her. Their voices mixed with the thoughts she was reading. She cried out and quickly covered her ears.

_WHOA!_

_ What's wrong with her?_

_ D-Did I do something wrong?_

_ Komeiji Satori._

Satori stopped. How did a human know her name?

_If you can hear me, then come here._

Satori suddenly..."saw" a street. There was a crowd there. The view suddenly shifted as it ran across the street and stopping at what looked like a nearby park. Desperate, Satori got up and ran straight through the people towards the park she had read.

* * *

><p>Satori stopped when she reached the place the thought had ended on. There were one or two people and a few animals. Satori gasped as she looked around for the person who had led her here.<p>

_You look tired._

Satori spun around to see a human calmly approaching her. His mind was completely silent until...

_Here._

The human held out a can of Pepsi. Satori reached out, suspicious. She quickly snatched it and gulped it down, choking along the way.

_Slowly. _The human said as she coughed.

"Who are you?"

Satori felt a huge surge of information approach her, but before she could even read a single thought of it, it was suddenly gone. Instead,

_Your host._

* * *

><p>"So this is the human realm." Satori muttered.<p>

_Yep._

"And your name is?"

A thought trailed in his mind, but disappeared before she could read it again.

_Nothing important._

"You're quite good at controlling your thoughts." Satori frowned.

_Really? I thought I'd have gotten a bit worse. You hardly come around._

"Huh?"

_Nothing._

Satori frowned. She tried to read deeper into the human's mind, but he was skillfully blocking her with stray thoughts,

_9 goes here right? No, I already put one there. So let's put a 5 here and then a 8 here..._

"Can you stop doing your sudoku puzzle?" Satori sighed as she held her head.

The human didn't stop, but his thoughts ceased, much to Satori's surprise.

"Are you really human?"

_...Yes._

Satori glared at him and tried probing again.

_So I'll put a 6 here and put this 2 next to it..._

"Alright, I get it!" Satori cried as she stopped probing.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

_What?_

"Can't you talk?"

_Of course._

"So why am I reading your mind?"

_Because it's much easier to talk this way._

"How?"

_The time it takes for a sentence to be compiled is less than a seconds usually. Sometimes it depends on your mood. Nonetheless, let's say it takes 0.005 seconds to form a 12 word sentence. Then speaking it would take about 2-4 seconds depending on the words used. Also, like now, information can be gathered in an instant._

Satori blinked. The whole thought really was transmitted in an instant.

"...Okay, you win this round."

_That's nice._

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

_What?_

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

_Why?_

"I can read your mind and all."

_So?_

"Isn't scary? For a stranger to know what you're thinking."

_...No._

"R-Really?"

_I don't really have any noteworthy secrets._

"What about your name?"

_I just prefer not to reveal my name._

"Why?"

_…_

"...Well, whatever. It's actually kind of nice, not being able to read your mind.

_I see._

Satori sighed, "I wonder how everyone's doing...Koishi...Rin...Utsuho..."

Satori felt something jolt in the human's mind.

"W-What was that?"

_So you felt that?_

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Satori frowned, "Do you know any of the people I mentioned?"

_...How's Utsuho?_

"You know Utsuho?" Satori cried, surprised.

_I've met her before, yes._

"W-When? Utsuho never mentioned this to me!"

_She wouldn't. She doesn't remember._

"What do you mean?"

_People I send back have their memories of the human world repressed. Only a strong trigger can make them remember. Nothing in Gensokyo is capable of that luckily._

"So when I return to Gensokyo, I'll forget you?" Satori asked.

_Yes._

"Is that the reason you won't tell me your name?"

_...Yes._

"...What exactly do you do?"

_Do you really want to know that?_

"Yes."

The human stared at her.

_...Fine._

Satori jolted as images flood her mind. First a headline:

* * *

><p><em>April 29, 2011<em>_**  
>The Aquatic Engineer leaves on a Journey!<strong>__  
>Namimori, High School<em>

Then images of Nitori. Satori hardly saw the real world anymore as the images overpowered her and the human began to speak,

_If I had to start somewhere, I'd have to begin with that day that Nitori appeared. She actually came to the Human Realm seeking inspiration. She blindly thought that her profession doesn't allow her to stop questioning and building. I convinced her otherwise and she left me with something. A program on my computer that awards me with spellcards whenever I completely finish a game for the first time._

"S-Spellcards?" Satori cried, "W-Why-"

_I don't know. But I have to thank her. Those spellcards became much too important._

"Eh?"

_The spellcards were completely empty and I mean on both sides, allowing me to write a spellcard on both sides. Admittedly I didn't make any original spellcards. Most of the time I borrow one spell from other guests._

"O-Other guests?"

* * *

><p><em>March 25, 2011<em>**_  
>Highest Judge of Paradise lectures a Thief!<em>**_  
>Kyoto District, Mall Area <em>

"You met the Judge of the Dead?" Satori said, surprised, "That must've been rough."

_If you're talking about her habit of lecturing others I didn't have much trouble with that._

"What? How?"

_I gave her a game._

"You also played Court with her too, huh?" Satori smirked.

…

"...Oh. Seems like you discovered something interesting about her."

_The fact that she doesn't like condemning souls and often reflect upon those she sent? Yeah._

"Did you do anything?"

_I told her to challenge her immediate opinion with a contradicting one to validate her own._

_ "_O-Oh. And it worked?"

_Yes._

* * *

><p><em>June 25 2011<em>**_  
>The Sinner of the Eternal and Instantaneous in a deep pinch!<em>**_  
>Sahara Desert, Africa<em>

_ "_Kaguya huh? That mustn't have bothered you that much. You could've distracted her with games."

_I did. But she didn't stay distracted. She made me restart my game and face her with a new team._

"Oh. Wait, you lost?"

_Yeah._

"Wow. That was unexpected."

_…_

"Ahahaha. You taught her human flaws and to use those flaws instead of throwing them away for perfection? That's something to brag about."

_…_

"Oh. This next incident..."

_…_

* * *

><p><em>July 13. 2011<em>**_  
>The Wonderful Shrine Maiden of Paradise is in your house, eating your food.<em>**_  
>Your home. <em>

_ You remember this incident?_

"How can I not?" Satori said, "It...had something to do with your sister?"

..._Yeah. My sister took your spellcards to reunite Gensokyo with the Human Realm._

"I remember. Sasoku right?"

_Yes._

"What happened to her? Is she living with you?"

_...No._

"Oh. ...So that's why you seem familiar." Satori said, "You...called for me...didn't you?"

_…_

"You told me how dangerous the human world was for me. That a changed world of youkai and humans would endanger me and my friends. More so since we're outcasts from youkais."

_...I'm sorry._

"No. You might've been right. And it was...nice to be standing with others, even if we didn't really do much."

_..._

"And? How'd Nitori come in handy?"

_Not really her directly, but the spellcards she left behind. I made spells based off of her, __Shikieiki,__ Kaguya and eventually others that visited. _

"There's more?" Satori smirked, "For someone who hates his job you sure get it done."

_I have nothing better to do._


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Can you lie?

* * *

><p>"Look. As interesting as your life may be-" Satori began<p>

_It's not._

"Clearly. Can you just skip to the part that involves Utsuho?"

_Fine._

* * *

><p><em>November 11, 2011<em>

_The Subterranean Sun graces the world with her rays!_

_The conquest begins above the Kanto District_

_ This was after the incident with Discord._

Satori shuttered.

_Sasoku visited a week afterward and at that time Utsuho appeared. We picked her up and waited for Sasoku to send her home. She taught Utsuho how to ride a motorcycle in the meantime._

"So that's what Utsuho was going on about..." Satori frowned.

_Utsuho wanted to take over this world-_

"Sorry about that."

..._but I changed her mind._

"...That's all?"

_That's all._

* * *

><p><em> "<em>You seem to have helped a lot of people." Satori smiled.

_So?_

"It's really strange. That someone like you would do something like this now."

_In what way?_

"What you think and what you do is really contradictory." Satori frowned, "You say you don't care about others, but you keep coming to help us. Why?"

_If I had a penny for every time I was asked this question._

"We keep asking since you always ignore or distract us from it!" Satori cried, "Give me a straight answer!"

_And what would that answer do?_

Satori blinked.

_What would my answer do? Why do you want such a trivial truth from me?_

"W-Why? Well...so we can get to know you. You are supposed to be helping all of us."

_And how does getting to know me help?_

"Well for one it won't be as awkward."

_That's not true._

"Eh?"

_My power suppresses any memory of me and the Human Realm whenever I send you back. Even if you do end up back here, you won't remember a lot._

"O-Oh yeah..."

_So why do you insist on an answer?_

"Well..."

_…_

"For me...so we can be friends."

_Friends?_

"Yep." Satori smiled, "You're really odd. I can't read your mind at all and you're not even afraid that I Can read your mind. Years of solitude has taught me one thing: If I find someone whom I can make a friend out of, I shouldn't let them slip away."

_And you think I can be your friend?_

"You can be everyone's friend-"

_Excluding Cirno._

"Including Cirno." Satori frowned, "You can be everyone's friend. You're just afraid."

_Afraid? Stop thinking so selflessly._

"Eh?"

_I am at best a phantom. Yes, I may be able to befriend all of you and yes, maybe I can stand being all your friends. But every time I see you again you won't remember me as a friend. You think of me as a suspicious man. By the time you leave I'm still nothing more than that._

"That's not true."

_Is it?_

"..."

_Enough. _The human sighed, _I have to make dinner now._

* * *

><p>Satori picked at her food, rarely taking a bite.<p>

_...Goddamnit._

Satori looked up.

_Whenever I tell you youkais the truth, you sulk around silently. Normally I'd be fine with that but it happens almost every time._

"...So?" Satori asked, returning to picking her food.

_What is wrong?_

"Why do you care?"

_So I can find out why you keep sulking._

"...For all you can do you sure can't understand a maiden's heart."

_…_

"...Fine." Satori sighed, placing down her spork, "You want to know why we don't like it when you push us away?"

_That's why I'm talking with you._

"There!" Satori cried, pointing at the startled human, "You don't treat us a friends!"

_Because I can't be your friend._

"So what are we to you? You clearly don't want to be friends with us, but we have to stay with you. You treat us as guests, like a human. You generalize us as if we're a chore. No one wants to be a burden and whenever we try to reach out, you back away! Your speech isn't helping either. Your cynicism isn't needed and only makes us feel worse! You speak in mostly demeaning terms without any regard for our feelings!"

The human stared at her.

Satori blinked and shyly returned to her food. As she began to eat, the human's thoughts returned,

_I generalize you because I don't know you. Each and everyone of you is different so I don't know what kind of actions would harm you. I harshly reprimand you because I see small flaws that I wish to correct. Just pointing them out would have a lesser effect than embarrassing you for it._

"You're stubborn too." Satori mumbled, "Like I said, even if you don't want to harm us that means we're not your friends and we're nothing but a chore in your eyes."

_…_

"See? You can't even object against that!"

_…_

Satori watched the human think. She sighed and spoke up again, "We're not humans, we're youkai. And even if we were human we can handle a bit of harm. There's nothing wrong with that."

_If I say the wrong thing you'll stick yourself in my room again._

"I can't deny some people aren't like that." Satori said, "But some people just need to raise their walls to let others in."

_...So as a mind-reader, what do you suggest?_

"Be yourself." Satori blinked, "I'm surprised that someone as smart as you haven't figured it out yet."

_What I am is uninteresting._

"So? We can all accept you, whatever you may turn out to be. We can even help you change."

…

Satori stared at the human as he continued to think. She sighed again as she got up, "The best thing for you to do right now is to decide who you are. I'm going to sleep, talking with you gives me a headache."

* * *

><p>Satori woke up the next morning. As she got up she was surprised to feel refreshingly empty-headed. She shrugged and got up and entered the living room. There, the human was already placing down breakfast. He didn't look up as Satori walked over. As Satori slowly ate, she decided to trying reading the human's thoughts again. She was surprised to find the human's thoughts flowing like a looping river. Questions flowed past her as some were instantly answered while others were simply pushed aside for more questions. In the center of the turmoil, Satori could see the one thought controlling this train of thoughts:<p>

"What should I be doing?"

"If I may interject, Why exactly do you help us?"

Satori smiled as the human realized that she read his mind.

_Because you're not suited, not ready and too dangerous to be in the Human World._

"So why help us? You don't have to."

_It's better than leaving you alone._

"Come on, you're giving me generic answers." Satori said, "Don't answer as a Border Guard. Answer as Kyosuke."

The human's mind went blank.

"...If you as a person doesn't want to do this, then you don't have to." Satori suggested.

Satori sat back, satisfied with her work. The human's mind was blank. That or he was thinking subconsciously. With a content smile, she began to eat her breakfast. Once she finished, she noticed the human glowing.

"Have you reached a decision?" Satori smiled.

_Yes._

"And?"

_I don't have to tell you._

Satori frowned, "Hey!"

_…_

"I guess that true." Satori sighed, "But it's a pity. I wished I could know a bit of your answer before leaving.

_You did help me reach this conclusion. I guess I owe you something._

"Then that means..." Satori cried, excited.

You seem a bit too excited. Especially for The Girl Even The Evil Spirits Fear." The human frowned as he got up.

"It's fine to be excited." Satori said, "But someday, you have to promise me. You'll tell me your answer in full."

"...Satori."

"Yes?"

"What I realized...was...my life is meaningless.

Before Satori could react, a gap opened up below her.

* * *

><p>"Satori!" Utsuho cried as she watch Satori return, "Where have you been?"<p>

"I don't remember." Satori said, "But I just have this enormous head ache."

"Were you drinking?"

"I don't know, but I know one thing for sure."

"What?"

"I am never talking with humans again."

* * *

><p>"Komeiji Satori." The human said, "Perhaps it was for the best that I met you. Thanks to you I recognized that my life is meaningless. So I can put any meaning into my life. My decision will not change what I'll be doing though. Are you disappointed?"<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: One mistake is no longer perfection.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations on completing Ten Desires!" The Niroti avatar cried, digital fireworks shooting onscreen, "Here's your blank Spellcard!"<p>

"Joy."

"Don't forget to play Touhou 14! And the various side games! And to create a spell for your spellcard!"

"Right." The human sighed, "...Well...mind as well run a virus scan while I'm at it. ...What song should I play?"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the human sat back, Fire Flower by Len playing in the background as his new spell was completed.<p>

"Are you sure about this spell?" The Nitori avatar asked.

"Yes, yes."

"Okay then!" Nitori smiled, "Imprinting the spell now!"

The human yawned as his spellcard was being written. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the screen flicker. The human frowned.

The screen flickered again. All of a sudden the computer began beeping. The progress bar for the spell began to jump stages. Before the human could do anything, the computer began to spark and smoke.

"What's going on?" The human said, surprised.

The beeping began to speed up until it became a continuous shrill whine. Light poured out off every crevice of the computer's frame before something shot out of it. The chaos died down and the human could see the screen again. Miraculously, the computer had managed to remain online. The only thing on screen now was a small message set to the lowest brightness setting.

* * *

><p><em>May 15 2012<em>

_Data Corruption. The Seven-Colored Puppeteer has been attacked._

_Corrupted file has moved to the strongest source of magic._

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Kawashrio Nitori. Genius Inventor, Terrible Programmer." The human sighed, "Seriously? A single virus scan during the imprint caused this?"

The human frowned as he reread the message, "...strongest source of magic?"

…

* * *

><p>The human burst out of his room, "I need your help."<p>

"E-Eh?" His guest said, surprised, "W-What is it? What happened?"

"I need you to find the strongest source of magic. As far as you can."

"W-Where's this coming from? ...Well...I did sense an abnormal spike in energy somewhere...50 kilometers to the southwest of here?"

"Thanks." The human said, taking his coat with him.

* * *

><p>The human stood, 50 kilometers southwest from his home, at the site of destruction that was creating a large crowd.<p>

"...Well I could always say a meteor did it." The human guessed.

Then he noticed the figure climbing out of the wreckage. The frowned as he recognized the figure as she smiled.

"HIYAHA!"

The human ducked as numerous wire lashed out and cut the on-lookers.

"What?" The human said as he slid out a spellcard as everyone ran away, "_Crush Sign-__Debilitate_ ."

* * *

><p>The human slashed away the wires that targeted him and began to run towards their owner. The human focused on dodging the near invisible wires, slowly advancing. All of a sudden something hit him in the head behind him. The human stopped to search for what hit him. There he saw one of the wires rewinding, tied to a pipe. The human frowned.<p>

"_Hope Sign-Flower of the Sun's Brilliant Rays._"

The spellcard took to the sky, becoming a small sun behind the human, it's light easing the pain. The light also made the wires glitter in contrast with the background. The human studied the wire's movement and positions, quickly locating a spot where the wires were gathered more tightly. This called for 2 more spellcards.

"_Evolution Sign-Everworld Half-Soul Cannon_."

The human slashed down shooting a wave of energy at the thicket of wires, charging forward with his next spellcard.

"_Strike Sign-Instant of the United Tiger and Dragon_ "

The human surrounded himself in chi. His body enhanced, he rocketed forward, smashing into the spell he had cast earlier, cloaking him a second time and carrying him even faster. The charge rocked the wires as they strained to push him back. But one sword swipe scattered them all. Continuing with renewed speed, the human charged at the girl.

CRASH!

* * *

><p>The girl brushed the dust off from her dress, "How dull."<p>

The human pulled his sword from the ground that he used for braking, "I thought it was you. But I thought it was strange since you don't have that big a source of magic. But...you're not Alice."

"Well that's a quick assumption." 'Alice' said, surprised.

"All that's in common is looks." The human said, "And even then you got the dress color wrong."

"I like black." 'Alice' smiled.

"What do you want?"

"Hmph. Alright, I guess I should explain the rules to this game."

"Game?" The human frowned.

"Simply put: Am I Alice?"

"...What?"

"As you've said I am clearly not Alice Margatroid. But Alice is still alive. It's up to you, however. Who is Alice?"

"You asking me...to pick the person known as Alice?"

"Yep. To avoid confusion, you may call me Malice."

"Malice?"

"Yep."

"...What is the point of this?"

"Oh?" Malice smiled, "Whatever could you be talking about?"

"You're asking me to decided who Alice is, but what is the point of this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Malice smirked, "It's to fix YOUR mistake."

"My mistake?"

"You didn't think running a virus scan during an imprint was what caused this right?" Malice smiled, "Typical. You always try to push the blame onto others."

"That's not true." The human frowned.

"Well, whatever." Malice shrugged, "I couldn't care less."

"...The only thing I have to do is say that you're Alice right?"

"That's one way."

"One way?"

"I would be more careful. Whoever you decide to be Alice is automatically who Becomes Alice."

"...But-"

"Well, that's enough rule explaining for me." Malice yawned, "Time for me to let loose."

"Let loose?" The human frowned.

"Yep. Until you declare who is going to be Alice, I've got free time."

"And what do you plan to do?"

Malice smiled evilly, "I don't like other people."

And with that she jumped away. The human frowned and jumped after her.

* * *

><p>Wire whipped out from Malice's hands and lashed out at the on looking crowd. The human cried out and began to flee as Malice landed.<p>

"Don't get in my way!" Malice called out.

The humans yelped and began to scurry away. Malice began to smile softly as she left alone in the streets.

"Freeze!"

Malice's smile disappeared as more people in blue uniform began run up to her. She reached out, her wires reacting instantly and began to snake towards the officers. As the wires closed in, a sudden amazingly strong gust of wind blasted the wires, sending them off course and kicking up enough dust for the officers to begin to cough. The human swooped down and knocked them all out with the flat of his blade.

"I could've handled them." Malice frowned as she retreated her wires.

"What are you doing?" The human frowned.

"Wasting my time." Malice said, taking a seat atop an abandoned car.

"By attacking others?"

"I wanted to be alone."

"Alone? But..." The human stopped.

"...Are you finally getting how this game works?"

"...You're not Alice, but a part of who Alice is." The human said, "Specifically, you're the 'Loner' part of Alice. The one who doesn't like others. The decision...you want me to decide whenever you are Alice, in other words, is Alice a Loner?"

Malice clapped, "Looks like you finally get it."

"Why should I play this game?" The human frowned.

Malice shrugged, "You don't have to answer. The longer you wait on a decision the longer I get to exist."

"I can see how that's a problem."

"So? Are you going to end the game now?"

"...No."

Malice raised an eyebrow.

"It's true that Alice is somewhat of a loner, but that isn't who she is."

"So I can't possibly be Alice." Malice said, "Am I right?"

"No."

Malice looked surprised again.

"What you're saying isn't wrong. It's just not the whole truth."

"And you want this 'whole truth'?"

"It was my mistake wasn't it? I don't want to make anymore."

Malice smiled, "Do what you like. But not everyone is as tolerant or as patient as you."

Wires erupted up again, this time behind Malice. The wires snapped something out of the air. As it clinked to the ground, the human spotted a human perched atop a roof, sniper rifle in hand. Before the human could even say anything, Malice's wires lashed out and sliced the rifle into pieces. The sniper yelped and backed away, quickly dropping his gun before the wires could cut his fingers. As the wires closed in on him, he reached into his jacket and took out a grenade. Quickly pulling the pin, he lobbed it over the wires before they attacked him. Malice watched with wary fascination as the grenade fell towards her.

The human frowned as he swung his sword around, throwing it through the grenade and making it explode prematurely. The sword lobbed itself on the side of the sniper's building. The human ran over, jumping up the building before landing on his sword and simultaneously leaping off it and removing it from the wall before he continued his ascent. The human landed on the roof in time to see the wires snake away from a torn and mangled corpse.

* * *

><p>"Did you have to kill him?" The human asked as he returned.<p>

"He tried to kill me." Malice said.

"You didn't have to kill him."

"What other choice did I have?"

"Alice probably would've scared them. Show the difference in power rather than kill him."

"What happens to humans is none of my concern. If I did give a damn I would live with them. But I don't like and I don't care about humans. Isn't that what Alice feels too?"

The human frowned. Malice smirked and returned to the tea her wires had made for her.

"...If you're a loner then why are you allowing me next to you?" The human asked.

"You're the master. You ultimately are the person who's going to bring Alice back into existence. As a part of Alice I'm obligated to hear your thoughts."

The human looked away, deep in thought. Malice was about to return to her tea before a sword suddenly stopped at her neck.

"And what would happen if I killed you?" The human asked.

Malice's smile maddened, "Are you willing to find out?"

The human didn't flinch as wires rose around them.

* * *

><p>"STOOOOOOP!"<p>

The human was surprised when someone suddenly tackled him away from Malice.

"Don't do it! That's not the solution!"

"Who are you?" The human frowned as he pushed the person away.

To his surprised, he found a second 'Alice'. This one dressed in light blue and white.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Wonderland

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" The human asked as he pulled the girl off him.<p>

"I'm Alice." The girl said.

"..."

"...hopefully."

Malice sighed, "This is getting too crowed."

"It's only 3 people!" Not Alice cried.

"That's 2 too many."

"Well the human doesn't count so it's really just me!"

"Which is still too much." Malice growled.

"But it's just one! Can't you make an exception?"

"I already did."

"Jerk."

Malice snapped and sent her wires lashing out at Not Alice. Before The human could react, the wires were suddenly deflected. Not Alice smiled behind her small floating doll with a shield.

"Nice job, Shanghai." Not Alice smiled as she petted her doll.

"Shanghai?" The human said, "You have Alice's Dolls?"

"Yep!" Not Alice said, "Although I don't really control them. They act on their own."

"Autonomous Dolls?" The human said, surprised.

"Not really." Alice said sadly, "While the Dolls can move on their own, they certainly don't have anything like feelings and emotions...yet."

"Both of which are worthless." Malice scowled as her wires retreated, "I say stick with those Dolls. They don't need to think."

"Of course they do!" Not Alice cried, "How can you say that?"

"Feelings and emotions are what humans have!" Malice shouted, "Give the Dolls emotions and they're nothing but trouble!"

Not Alice frowned as they exchanged glares. The human watched for a while before coughing, "In any case, you seem to be more optimistic and nicer than Alice."

"Yep! So does that make me Alice?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Alice is not...as nice as you are being. She not this expressive or happy either."

"R-Really?" Not Alice said, shocked.

"You don't even know what you were like? Can't possibly be you then." Malice snickered.

Not Alice sniffed.

"Hold on there." The human said, musing, "If Alice did have a compassionate side, she certainly didn't often express it, but that doesn't mean it's not there."

Not Alice looked up, hopeful again.

"Though it doesn't seem likely." The human said.

Malice laughed and Not Alice looked distraught again.

"Jerk!" Not Alice cried, throwing Shangai at his face.

* * *

><p>"For now you 2 shouldn't be moving." The human said as he leaned against a car, "Don't go near the humans."<p>

"Even if they attack me?" Malice asked.

"You run."

"Even if they're trapped under a car?" Not Alice asked.

"..." The human stared at the ground.

"In any case." Malice sighed, "Shouldn't you get a name already?"

"But I have a name." Not Alice said, "It's-"

"You're not Alice." Malice said.

"But-"

"You're not Alice. Not until this bastard decided that you are."

Not Alice looked at the human.

"No."

Not Alice pouted, "But we're still parts of Alice. Doesn't that mean we're still Alice at least in part? In fact, why don't you call yourself Al-"

"I don't want to be Alice!" Malice cried, stunning her doppelganger.

"Really?" The human looked up, interested.

"Yes." Malice growled, retreating back into her silence.

"Why?" Not Alice asked.

"..."

"Don't you want to become one again? Don't you want to become Alice again? Oh! There's probably more of us out there! We should go and find them! Then you can-"

"What part of 'Malice' do you not UNDERSTAND?"

Not Alice yelped as wire lashed out again, Shanghai moving in place to block them. Shanghai yelped as she was slowly pushed back, until the wires wrapped around her, binding her in place. The wire pulled Shanghai away as Malice got up, wires lashing out at her whim, quickly wrapping around her neck.

"You think I want to become one again?" Malice cried as she strangled Not Alice, "For once in my life I am just me! I can live my own life! But even now I am a temporary existence! I want to become my own self! I want to be myself! I don't want someone like you forcing me to meet people I don't care about! People who don't care about me! People who won't remember me! People who hate me!"

Malice cried out as she was suddenly blasted away. She crashed against a car and quickly got to her feet, enraged. The human stood, calmly pointing Kappa's Grand Invention at her. Malice's wires quivered, longing to lunged and rip him to shreds, but slowly they began to steady and Malice reluctantly calmed down. In the meantime, the human helped her sister up.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yes." Not Alice said, her voice a bit hoarse, "...Malice..."

Malice looked up, still mad.

"Sorry." Not Alice bowed, "I...I didn't..."

"Forget it." Malice scowled, looking away.

"...Malice..."

"What?" Malice snapped.

"You can call me Chalice." Not Alice bowed again, "I hope we can continue to get along."

Malice frowned and looked away again.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to go to my home?" The human asked.<p>

"No, I can't leave Malice there all alone." Chalice said as she looked through the various fruits on display, "You can go home if you like."

"And leave you here for Malice to try and kill you again?" The human said.

"How kind of you." Chalice smiled as she paid for the fruits.

"...Do you even know how to cook?"

"Not extravagantly." Chalice said, "The most I can do is a 4 layered red velvet cake with vanilla cream and various fruits inside and outside for decoration."

"That is fancy."

"Really?" Chalice said, "I couldn't finish it even after a week. Ah, there's one more slice left I believe. Would you like to have it?"

"...Sure..."

"Hooray!" Chalice smiled, "Then once we become Alice again, you can drop by! Anytime will do!"

"Are you sure you'll remember that after becoming Alice again?"

"I'll remember. I'll be sure of it." Chalice smiled.

The human stared as he followed her back to Malice.

* * *

><p>"We're back!"<p>

Malice's wires slipped, tripping and collapsing the house of cards she was making. Malice looked up, scowling.

"S-Sorry."

Chalice placed her grocery down, "Sorry we took so long. We had to walk for quite a bit until we found a store that was open."

"There are stores all around us, you could've taken from there." Malice said.

"That's stealing."

"Whatever." Malice said as she began gathering her cards again, "Well? Come up with an answer yet?"

"No." The human said.

"Figures." Malice said, starting her house of cards all over again, "How hard can it be?"

"You're asking me to decide which one of you resembles Alice, someone who barely makes contact with other people. I don't exactly have much information to go on."

"Aren't you a border guard? What is this the first time Alice has ever showed up or something?"

"..."

"Hey." Malice looked up, suspicious of the human's silence, "Don't tell me this isn't-"

"Dinner's ready!" Chalice announced, placing the dishes on the table and toppling over the house of cards.

"I-I"m sorry!" Chalice yelped.

* * *

><p>"3 Pair."<p>

"4 of a Kind."

Malice quickly blocked with a rock before the human could hit her with today's newspaper.

"How long do you intend on doing this?" Malice asked as she shuffled the deck again.

"Until you give in." The human said, taking his hand, "That's the point of this game anyway isn't it?"

"I'm not talking about the game." Malice said as she looked through her own hand, "I'm talking about the other game."

"What about it?"

"How long are you planning to wait on your decision? 4 of a kind."

"Nothing."

The human blocked with the rock just as Malice's wires had wrapped around the newspaper.

"Until I find the right answer."

"You're willing to wait forever?"

"If I have to."

"...If you're going to go and try to find the right answer I'm not coming. 2 Pair"

"I know. Full House."

...

"...And?"

"What?"

"You're not planning to go and find the answer?"

"No."

"Even if Chalice wants to?"

"Not if I have to."

"..." Malice put her cards down, "I know I've been against this, but it probably is best if you hurry."

The human put his cards down as well, "Why?"

Malice reached for the newspaper. The human quickly got the rock, and guarded with, noticing along the way Malice's hand phase through the newspaper.

"Deterioration." Malice said, holding up her hand, "We don't last forever you know."

"..."

"Find your answer already." Malice said, picking up the newspaper.

The human reacted quick enough to block her from hitting his head. He brought the rock down again as Malice picked up her cards again, "...Why did you tell me?"

"Why shouldn't I? Malice asked, discarding a few cards from her hand.

"You're usually adamant about living as long as you can. Almost as if you'd rather die than become Alice. What if you just made me pick before your life was truly over?"

"If I disappear before Chalice does then Alice would become a naive idiot. The new Alice won't survive a day in Gensokyo. Even if I don't want to, I need to be a part of the new Alice."

"Is that so?" The human said.

"Do me a favor. Don't tell Chalice about this conversation."

"Sure."

"4 of a Kind."

"4 of a Kind."

* * *

><p>Tonight's dinner was followed by an announcement.<p>

"I've come up with an answer." The human said.

"R-Really?" Chalice cried.

Malice looked less surprised.

"Are you sure? We still haven't found any others like us. You don't want to make another mistake don't you?"

"There is no perfect answer." The human said, "Because there is no perfect person. Alice is not one of you, she's all of you. Even if there are somethings that are obvious...you can never know what they're like inside."

"..."

Malice began laughing, "Are you sure? If you choose Chalice, you'd might make Alice a better person."

"H-Hey..."

"I'm not searching for the best answer. I'm searching for the right answer." The human said.

Chalice yelped as she began to glow along with Malice.

"W-Wait!" Chalice cried, "I haven't even said good-bye yet!"

"You don't need to." Malice said, "You don't even have any friends."

"I do! The shopkeeper for instance. And the dog at the park! And his owner!"

Malice looked stunned. Then she chuckled, "Looks like you need me after all."

The human shielded his eyes as the 2 fused. Lights of various colors flew from afar, combining with the orb of light they had created. The orb flew up into the air, glowing even brighter until...

* * *

><p>"...Oh. It's you."<p>

"Nice to see you too Alice."

"What happened?" Alice asked, looking around, "Did I go berserk or something?"

"Or something."

Alice frowned at the human's answer.

"Nope, still sealed." Alice said, looking at her grimoire.

The human noticed something sticking out of the pages, "What's that?"

"Hm? Oh. Looks like a card." Alice said, pulling it out, "Eh?"

A thread of light tied the card back to the insides of the book. Frowning, Alice pulled the thread some more. The instant the thread touched the lock's binding, the book flew open. Light roared out, forcing the 2 of them to stumble back. The book continued to float in the air, it's pages still open to the part that the card bookmarked despite the roaring wind it had created.

"How'd that happen?" Alice cried, shielding her eyes from the light and wind.

The human stared at the grimoire. Slowly he took a step forward.

"What are you doing?" Alice cried.

The human didn't answer as he fought against the wind, slowly approaching the grimoire. Soon he stood in front of it and stared down at it's pages. Light continued to pour out of it's pages, but slowly what looked like words began to appear in it's pages. The human frowned. He took the book in hand and brought it closer. Those words weren't in any language he knew...

"Close it!"

The human looked up, to see Alice waving at him, telling him to close it. Instead the human took one more look at the words. And spoke. Spoke words that he never heard of nor knew of. And the grimoire responded.

Alice cried out as the wind and light intensified. Somewhere above the wind, she heard the human speak, "Take care of the card, Puppeteer of Hail."

* * *

><p>Alice frowned as she sat at the table, "Why did I take this out again?"<p>

She glanced at Shanghai who shrugged.

"…Who am I waiting for?" Alice muttered, "Everything's been weird after that thing appeared."

Alice picked up the card as she spoke. The card that she had found in her hands one day for no reason. It was definitely a spellcard, but it seemed to have 2 spells, one written in the back. What was even stranger was that spellcard didn't seem to work no matter how Alice tried.

Alice sighed and picked up her fork, "What's wrong with me?" She said as she began to eat her cake.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Where are you?

* * *

><p>The human sighed as he returned home. Inside, someone was humming You're Not Me by Marty Bags.<p>

"Yo. What happened to you?" His guest smiled, "You were gone for a whole day."

"I was handling something urgent." The human sighed as he sat down and rested his head on the table.

"Did it have anything to do with Alice?"

The human looked up.

"Haha. Sorry, but did you really think I wouldn't notice whose magic it was?"

"No."

"Well? What happened?"

"Nothing you'll remember."

"Hmph. ...Do you get 2 guests at the same time often?"

"No."

"...Well as sparkling as this conversation is, I've got work to finish."

"What have you been doing when I was gone?" The human asked.

"Cleaning up. Say what should I do with all these old newspapers?"

"Throw them out." The human said barely sparing a glance at the newspaper on the top of the pile. He could easily recall the headline:

_May 8_

_The Embodiment of the Divine Wind rolls into town_

_The pain of nostalgia begins_

* * *

><p>"...Where am I?"<p>

Sanae woke up on the ground, staring at the sky.

"Ah...it's such a nice day today. Oh look. An airplane."

As Sanae watched the airplane's exhaust disappear, the realization hit her like a megaton hammer.

"There aren't any planes in Gensokyo."

Sanae quickly got up and to her surprise, she found buildings and houses. Roads with cars in them. Stores with fruit and other products. Humans. Everywhere.

"...I'm...home..."

Sanae walked the streets of the human world, confused, "How'd I get back here? What happened to me? Umm...if I remember correctly...I was...at a party...at the Hakurei Shrine. Or was it at our shrine? Erm...I can't recall. Did Reimu blast me into a gap or something? Wait was Yukari there?"

Sanae mused over her memories before she cried out in frustration and kicked a pole, "Agh, I'm never going to remember this!"

…

"...Wait...was I drunk?"

Whispers began to reach Sanae's ears. She jolted as she realized her sudden outburst had called attention to her and her rather out of place shrine maiden garb.

"Oh snap. I better change." Sanae said as she looked around for a clothing store, "Wait, do I even have money?"

Sanae patted herself down. Sadly her wallet wasn't with her.

"Okay. It's okay. You're a smart and resourceful girl, Sanae. You can handle this."

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

"Yes?" The clerk asked as she looked up.

"You're giving me these clothes." Sanae growled as she pointed her spellcard at her.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Sanae yelled at herself as she ran away, "Did I just try to rob a store?! What's wrong with me?!"<p>

Sanae stopped to catch her breath. She glanced behind her to make sure no one was chasing her anymore and sighed,

"What's wrong with me? Come on Sanae, you're better than this." Sanae said to herself as she hit her head against a wall, "Ah."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me."<p>

A different clerk looked up.

"My name is Kochiya Sanae. I'm from the Moriya Shrine. I was wondering if you would be as kind to donate a few clothes to our shrine. We have a few guests that we're taking care of, but we're underfunded. Even a single set of clothes would be immensely helpful."

"O-Oh. I...I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"That's more like it." Sanae smiled, "That's the good girl I'm talking about!"<p>

Sanae hummed as she walked out of the store, "Well, not really that fashionable, but I can't complain."

Carry her old Shrine Maiden uniform in a bag, Sanae began wandering, still trying to figure out why she was back in the Human Realm in the first place. She was like that for about 5 minutes until,

"Mmmm...I don't know." Sanae cried, "I'm never going to find out."

Sanae sighed and looked around. At the civilization around her. She smiled nostalgically, "How long has it been since I've been here? Not much has changed."

Sanae noticed a hobby store with a T.V in the front window broadcasting commercials. She walked over to it.

"High Grade. Master Grade. And at the top, PERFECT GRADE! Perfect Grade Gundam Paradox descends! 1/50 Scale Perfect Grade Paradox Gundam! Now only 15,000 Yen. There's no escape. Be locked in the Paradox. Also in stores, High Grade 1/144 Scale Gundam Trick from the new Gundam Trick season premiering 2015."

"Wow." Sanae said, "So Gundam Wing has ended already? But Perfect Grade? What's so special about it that makes it worth 15,000 yen? Oh and it's 2015 already? How time flies."

Sanae stayed for a while to watch some more commercials. Though being a hobby store, Sanae didn't learn much else than today's year.

"Eh?"

Sanae looked up. A human was staring at her. A familiar human...

"...S-Sanae?"

"Eh?" Sanae looked surprised, "You..."

And then it hit her, "Ki-Kiyome."

* * *

><p>"Sanae!" Kiyome cried, "It is you! It's been years! Where have you been?!"<p>

"K-Kiyome! Uh...I was...a-aboard?"

"What?" Kiyome frowned, "You didn't tell us you were going aboard. We could've kept in touch."

"The place I was...studying at didn't have...didn't allow electronics."

"What? Why?"

"T-They're quirky that way."

"I see." Kiyome said. She smiled, "It's nice to see you again. Though it seems you haven't changed too much. You're still an otaku."

"Otak-"

Sanae followed Kiyome's glance towards the hobby store.

"N-No! T-This isn't what it looks like!"

"It's okay, Sanae." Kiyome smiled, "It's not like it was a secret."

"E-Ehe..."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Kiyome asked.

"Oh...No. No I don't."

"You can stay at my place." Kiyome offered.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah." Kiyome smiled, "You're my friend after all."

"...Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Make yourself at home." Kiyome said.<p>

"Sorry for the trouble." Sanae said as she explored her friend's house.

"It's no trouble at all. You hungry?"

"I could go for bite."

"Great. I got instant noodles. Mind finishing the seafood flavored ones? I brought them wondering if they'd be good."

"They're not good?"

"They're 'Meh'" Kiyome grimaced, "Kinda one-dimensional."

"Haha. Alright. It can't be too bad."

"Great, and if you're still hungry after that, I have dark chocolates that you can finish off."

"I'm not a garbage can! Why do you even have dark chocolate if you don't like them?"

"They were gifts." Kiyome pouted as she began to heat up a pot of water.

Sanae laughed silently to herself for a moment.

"So how was studying aboard?"

"Oh. Um...It was...different."

"Really? How so?"

"Um...Well...they taught me...in an interesting way."

"How?"

"T-They...told me not to use common sense."

"Really?" Kiyome frowned, "How does that work?"

"Well..."

"..."

"W-Well if...you use common sense...then you'll be like everyone else. O-Or something. I wasn't very good at their class."

"I see." Kiyome said as she poured the hot water into the instant noodles, "Did you pass?"

"Ehhh...A-Anyway, enough about me. How have you been doing?"

"Oh. Um...I have a boyfriend now."

"Really? Who is he?"

"Touya."

"Touya huh? What's he like?"

"What he's li-You mean you don't remember?"

"R-remember? O-Of course I do! Haha. Hahaha..." Sanae laughed awkwardly.

"..."

"A-Anyway, have you decided what to do with your life yet?"

"Yes. I'm going to be...I want to be a singer."

"Really? How's that going for you?"

"Still tone-deaf."

"Oh. W-Why don't I take a listen?" Sanae offered.

"E-Eh? Are you sure?" Kiyome asked, embarrassed.

"Of course." Sanae smiled.

"O-Okay then..."

Sanae sat there as Kiyome sang. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but what she got was certainly not unpleasant. At the end when Kiyome looked at Sanae, she smiled,

"You're not tone-deaf."

"Eh? R-Really?!"

"Yes." Sanae said, "You have a very pretty singing voice. Almost choir like."

"T-Thank you!" Kiyome smiled gleefully, "The water must be done now. I'll go finish those instant noodles now."

* * *

><p>That night, Sanae laid awake on her friends bed. Kiyome had insisted on sleeping on the floor. Insomniac, Sanae could only close her eyes and drift back to her unfinished thoughts.<p>

"I wonder how Kanako and Suwako are doing." Sanae muttered to herself, "Hehe. Maybe Reimu's taken over the shrine already."

Then it struck her.

"Reimu's taken over the shrine!" Sanae cried quickly sitting up, "She probably stealing all our money too! I'd better get back to Gensokyo quick!"

…

"But what can I do?" Sanae sighed as she settled back on her bed, "I can't go back to Gensokyo. Not with my own powers anyway. I'd need a miracle."

Sanae stared at the ceiling light. She reached for it lazily, "Miracles...right...I wonder if I can make a miracle...what am I saying? This is the human realm. Miracles don't happen here. Not often at any rate."

Sanae let her arm fall back to her side. She stayed there, silent for a moment.

"...Sigh...I should just go to sleep."

* * *

><p>"Morning." Kiyome greeted the next day.<p>

"Morning." Sanae smiled.

"I made breakfast!"

"Instant noodles?"

"D-Do you not like-"

"No no, it just...are you sure instant noodles in the morning is a good idea?"

"Why not?" Kiyome asked, already eating hers.

"...Nevermind." Sanae sighed as she began on her own bowl.

"Mmm, today I have to go to school."

"School? Oh, right. You were a freshman when I left right?"

"Yep. I'm a senior now." Kiyome smiled, "I'm going to graduate in less than a week now."

"W-Wow." Sanae smiled, "That's great."

"Yep. Say, do you have anything else to do today?"

"No."

"Then why don't you come with me to school?"

"Eh?"

"Everyone hasn't seen you for years! Come on!"

"N-No, I don't think they'd remember me anyway."

"Nonsense. Come on." Kiyome said, getting up and pulling at Sanae's arm, "Let's go!"

"W-Wait, what about the uniform?"

"They have extras at school."

"W-What about breakfast? Hey!"

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Kiyome smiled.<p>

Sanae stared at her and Kiyome's former school. Nostalgia washed over her in waves as she remembered the brief time she was here.

"Come on." Kiyome said, grabbing her arm again, "Let's get you a uniform."

"Eh? Wait, you're not-"

* * *

><p>"-serious?" Sanae said as she stared at herself in the mirror, "I can't take classes with you."<p>

"Why not?" Kiyome hummed.

"Well for one I'm not in the attendance record." Sanae said, shifting around in her uniform, "And I don't have any classes."

"You can stay with me." Kiyome smiled, "We'll just say you're visiting."

"B-But..."

Sanae smiled a little and did a small twirl in her new uniform. Then she remembered Kiyome was watching who was already giving off small snickers.

"Then wait here. I'll introduce you to everyone again at lunch."

"I'm back!"

Sanae jolted, her hand smacking and destroying the house of cards she was working on.

"..."

"...C-Come on. Everyone's waiting!"

"W-Wait. I think I should stay here!" Sanae protested as Kiyome began dragging her away, "I'm sure no one remembers me anyway! And I look silly in this uniform! At least let me finish that house of cards!"

* * *

><p>"Sanae?"<p>

"Wow it IS Sanae!"

"I haven't seen you since our Freshman years!"

Sanae was surprised and overwhelmed by the amount of people who remembered her and approached her.

"Where have you been?" someone asked.

"A-Aboard." Sanae explained.

"Where?"

"Erm...Greenland."

"What was it like there?"

"K-Kinda cold."

"What did you learn?

"What did you do?"

"I-I learned Math and English and everything else. I went partying a few times though."

"Whoa, what are Greenland parties like?"

"Did you hear about the new Ipad?"

"Did you watch Gundam Paradox? Ah, you're still an otaku aren't you?"

"I-I..." Sanae felt her mind throb as she tired to answer everyone at once.

"Everyone!" Kiyome clapped to get their attention, "Go back to eating. Sanae's going to overload if you ask her so many questions at once."

The crowd obliged, slowly ebbing away.

"There we go." Kiyome smiled.

"Kiyome?"

"Ah." Kiyome said as a girl Sanae don't seem to remember approached, "Riu. Sanae, this is Riu. She transferred to the school during my Sophomore year so you wouldn't know her."

"Hello." Sanae bowed.

"Hello." Riu returned the bow politely.

"..."

"..."

"You're pretty silent aren't you?" Sanae said.

"...It's 5 minutes until the teacher comes back."

"Don't worry." Kiyome smiled, "Sanae is a guest."

"You've registered with the office about that?"

…

"Quick Sanae, hide!" Kiyome cried grabbed Sanae.

"Again?!" Sanae cried as she was dragged off.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about today." Kiyome sighed as they walked home together.<p>

"It's no problem." Sanae smiled.

"Are you tired?"

"Just a little bit."

"Heheh. Sorry. I'll make some food when we get-...uh-oh."

"What's wrong?" Sanae asked, turning to see Kiyome rummaging around her bookbag.

"Sorry, I forgot something at school. You can go on without me."

"No, I'll wait."

"Sorry about this!" Kiyome called as she turned and began running back to school.

Sanae smiled as she watched her leave. Suddenly dark feeling snaked up her spine. Spinning around, Sanae found a boy standing behind her. But even as she could only see a boy, the feeling remained, naggingly familiar, though Sanae knew what this feeling was.

"You're-"

"Touya." The boy introduced himself, "You're...the Shrine Maiden of Moriya, Kochiya Sanae...right?"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: What are you doing here?

* * *

><p>"You." Sanae scowled as she reached into her pocket.<p>

"I wouldn't do that." Touya said, "To Kiyome, I've been with her for 2 years now."

"2 years?" Sanae asked.

"Yes. Though only 5 months of that was real."

"What are you doing?" Sanae demanded.

"I'm being a good boyfriend." Touya said, "And introducing myself to my girlfriend's old friend."

"What do you want with Kiyome?"

"What do I want?" Touya smiled sadly, "What do I want indeed..."

"I swear if you want to harm her-"

"Harm her? I would never do that."

"Then...what are you-"

"Sanae!"

Sanae jolted as Kiyome returned, "Ah K-Kiyome!"

"Thanks for waiting! Ah. Touya! What are you doing here?"

"I just came to say hi. Imagine my surprise when I found out Sanae was back in town."

"I know! Sanae, you remember Touya."

"Huh? Oh...of course."

"Well then, I'd better be going." Touya smiled as he left.

"Eh? Don't you want to talk with Sanae some more?"

"Sanae seems tired. And I'd just be a bother."

"You're no bother." Sanae forced a smiled, "Come visit me anytime."

"...I'll be sure to remember that..."

* * *

><p>"What did you think of today, Sanae?" Kiyome asked from her kitchen.<p>

"Huh?" Sanae said, breaking out of her daze, "Oh. Yeah. It was fun."

"What was it like to see everyone again?"

"Kind of overwhelming."

"Ehe. You can talk to them more tomorrow. I'll officially register you as a guest."

Kiyome stopped, "I-If you want to that is..."

"Thank you." Sanae smiled.

Kiyome returned to her work with a relieved smiled. Sanae let out her own sigh. The mystery of Touya was still nagging at her.

"Something wrong?"

Sanae jolted as Kiyome returned with their instant ramen.

"You seem troubled." Kiyome said as she handed her, her ramen.

"Oh. I...Actually...I forgot who Touya is."

"Really?!" Kiyome cried.

"Yeah. Mind reminding me?"

"Wow, that's harsh." Kiyome smiled, "But fine."

"Touya was in the same class as us back when we began high school." Kiyome explained, "In those early days it was just the 3 of us. It wasn't until you left that we actually got together though."

"Hm."

"I was worried since you seemed to have a small crush on him back then." Kiyome laughed.

"What?!" Sanae cried.

"If you want I can give him back." Kiyome smiled slyly.

"N-No. I think I'm over it."

"Is that so?" Kiyome said as she began on her noodles.

* * *

><p>It's not true.<p>

"It can't be true." Sanae said as she laid awake on her bed at night, "Kiyome and Touya...and me. It can't be true. Because...Touya's a youkai."

...

Sanae sat up, "Is he really though? No youkai could survive the years in the Human Realm. They'd disappear."

…

"No. I'm sure of it." Sanae said, shaking her head, "I've hunted youkai for years. I know a youkai when I feel one."

Sanae sighed as she settled back down to sleep, only one question remaining. How did he survive?

* * *

><p>"Morning." Kiyome smiled as Sanae made her way to the living room.<p>

"Morning." Sanae yawned.

"Wanna go back to school today?"

"Oh. I..."

"You won't have to do work."

"N-No that's not the problem. And...actually, I do want to come with you."

"Great!" Kiyome smiled.

* * *

><p>"Here."<p>

Sanae took the visitor's tag from Kiyome.

"It's homeroom right now, so we have some time together." Kiyome explained, "Anywhere you want to go?"

"Oh. Um...actually I would like to talk to Touya again." Sanae said as she pinned the tag to her shirt.

"Touya? I didn't see him. He mustn't be here yet." Kiyome said, "Why the sudden interest?"

"Eh? O-Oh I just...I wanted to apologize for...forgetting him."

"I'm sure he doesn't mind." Kiyome smiled, "He's a really laid back person."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Remember in 6th grade where...oh right. You probably don't."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Kiyome smiled, "Oh! Why what about that club you used to go to?"

"Club?" Sanae frowned.

"Yeah! Oh, wait. That's right, it got disbanded."

"Disbanded?"

"Yeah. Oh and...actually...I shouldn't tell you."

"What? What is it?" Sanae demanded.

"Well...the remaining 2 members of your club...disappeared."

"D...Disappeared?"

"Y-Yeah. Sorry."

"...What...What kind of club was it?"

"You said you were studying Necromancy-"

"What was it called?" Sanae insisted.

"T-The Ghostly Field Club."

* * *

><p>"Ghostly Field Club?" Sanae muttered to herself as she wandered the school halls, "Why does that seem familiar?"<p>

Kiyome had to return to her classroom as her lesson began, but she left Sanae one last thing for her to ponder. A room number. And it was that room that stood in front of Sanae right now.

"This is it." Sanae gulped, "The former club room for the Ghostly Field Club."

Nervous, Sanae grasped the door and with one last inhale, she threw the door open.

"Hm? Sanae?"

Sanae jolted as she heard a familiar voice. But the room was empty. No one was there. In fact it looked like no one had been here for a while. Dust coated much of the furniture. And yet a strange nostalgia tugged at Sanae. Wisps of voices echoed emptily in her mind. As confused as Sanae was, she knew one thing. Something painful had happened here.

"You sure have a one track mind."

Sanae jumped as someone spoke from behind her. She spun around, "T-T-Touya?!"

* * *

><p>This time Sanae was certain. Her instincts were clearly reacting. But it had grown fainter. Weaker.<p>

"W-What's with the cast?!" Sanae cried as she stared at Touya, "And the medical eyepatch."

"You really do have a one track mind don't you?" Touya sighed as he walked past Sanae and into the room, "You agonized over me for the whole night, then forgot me when you heard of this club. And when you do see me, all you notice are the bandages?"

"Well sorry." Sanae said bitterly as Touya sat on the table, "And? Aren't you going to explain yourself?"

"Hmph." Touya smiled, "Figured a smart girl like you would figure it out already."

"As you suspect, I am a youkai." Touya began.

"Why are you still here? How are you still here?"

"One question at a time. I'm here because I was left over from the transfer to Gensokyo." Touya explained, "As for how I'm still here. That's just the power of sheer willpower."

"That's ridiculous." Sanae said, "Youkais can't survive in this world without people's beliefs."

"That's true." Touya said, "Even I can't survive for much longer. My body is deteriorating. That's what this cast and eyepatch is for."

"You still haven't explained how you survived for so long." Sanae insisted.

"I would tell you, but I'm not sure myself." Touya smiled.

"Explain. From the beginning."

"Are you sure?" Touya asked, "It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Very well then."

* * *

><p>"The day Gensokyo was separated from the Human Realm, I was left behind. The first years weren't too bad. With no other youkais around, I was the focus of everyone's beliefs. I survived for about 3 months on that alone. But even then belief was dropping, just like everyone had anticipated. Soon I barely had enough of an existence."<p>

"How long was this?" Sanae interrupted.

"About 3 years now." Touya said, "Did you know what kind of youkai I was?"

"..."

"I was a Satori." Touya smiled bitterly, "I could read the minds of other people. Though my third eye has long since disappeared. It was...maybe a year since everyone left. I was wandering, my power growing weaker by each passing day. There was nothing I could do, but disappear. Next thing I knew...I fell in love."

"...No." Sanae said, stunned.

"I saw her from afar. Of course she didn't notice me. I was barely there. But for some reason I used what was left of my power to read her mind. I learned everything about her. And I decided. I wanted her to notice me. I wanted to live. I wanted to be with her. That day my eye disappeared was the day I discovered I was in love. And that day I discovered a new power."

"...You can insert false memories into other people." Sanae said.

"Bingo." Touya clapped, "Yes, the day I fell in love. The day I lost my powers as a Satori was the day I gained a new power. With it I inserted myself into her memories as an old friend. But I wasn't done. Even with me in her memories, it meant noting since I was dying. That same day I decided. If youkais can't survive, then I'll become a human."

"You...you're insane." Sanae said, "Youkais are born from abstract thoughts. You're incapable of logical thinking."

"But here I stand. Not in the best condition I admit, but I survived. For 4 years I survived at her side."

"You're killing yourself!" Sanae cried, "You're just prolonging the inevitable!"

"I know that. It's illogical. Love is illogical. But I'm a youkai. I'm supposed to be illogical."

"..."

* * *

><p>"You're an idiot." Sanae said, "How could a youkai fall in love with a human?"<p>

"It's a regular Romeo and Juliet." Touya smiled.

"...And? You're been with Kiyome for 2 years now?"

"Yes." Touya said.

"And what about this club?" Sanae demanded, "Don't tell me you-"

"What? No. I have nothing to do with this club."

Sanae sighed.

"Hm? Ah! Sanae! Touya too?"

Sanae jumped as someone spoke from behind her. She spun around, "K-Kiyome?!"

"Wah!" Kiyome cried as she noticed Touya, "T-Touya! What happened to you?!"

"I fell down some stairs."

"You fell down stairs?" Kiyome frowned.

"Yep. 18 floors worth of stairs."

"Eighte-Nevermind. You should be resting in the infirmary!"

"No I'm fine."

"That's ridiculous! You have an eyepatch for god's sake!"

"Don't worry. This isn't the first time this has happened."

"What are you-" Kiyome blinked, "Oh. Yeah. That's right. Well...are you sure you'd be okay?"

"Yes, yes." Touya smiled.

"O-Okay then. Oh. Sanae. Remember anything?"

"Y-Yes." Sanae smiled as well, "Thank you for telling me about this club."

"Haha. Well. I better get to my next class. Bye."

The 2 of them waved good-bye as Kiyome departed.

* * *

><p>"You used your power on her didn't you?" Sanae said once Kiyome had left.<p>

"Sharp."

"Why?"

"So she doesn't have to worry about me of course."

"How would that help?"

"Hm?"

"You may be able assure her that a cast is alright. But what will you tell her when you disappear?"

"..."

"Don't tell me you're not going to tell her."

"...Kiyome's a nice girl. She can easily find someone else."

Sanae stared at him, stunned, "Don't...Don't give me that!" She cried punching Touya in the face, "You were the one who forced Kiyome to care about you! Because of you, Kiyome is actually, truthfully in love with you! You can't just disappear on her without another word!"

"Then what do you suggest?!" Touya yelled back.

"Tell her the truth!"

"What, the truth that I don't actually exist and I only have a few days left to live?! Even if she did accept that, don't you think she'd be really conflicted?!"

"T-Then..."

"The truth doesn't solve everything." Touya scowled as he rubbed the place where Sanae punched him, "I was a Satori for much longer than I was with Kiyome. You couldn't lie to me. That's why I know that sometimes a lie is the better choice."

"...But still...saying nothing? It's kind of cruel." Sanae said, tears of frustration welling up in her eyes.

"...It's the only choice I have." Touya sighed, "Only a miracle could help."

"...No. A miracle won't help. Trust me. I know."

"...Well...I don't plan to leave her completely alone." Touya admitted.

"What?"

"Call it a little life assistance." Touya smiled.

"...You...are you the one who keeps telling her not to sing?"

"Oh? She told you?"

Sanae punched him in the face again, this time sending him falling to the ground.

* * *

><p>"IDIOT!"<p>

"What did I do now?!" Touya cried.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sanae yelled, "Kiyome's dream is to sing!"

"Do you know what a life as a singer is like?! You only succeed if you can satisfy other people! Eventually people will grown bored of you and move on! I don't want Kiyome to go through that! I don't want her to feel like me! Left behind...no where to go...the only option left is to disappear..."

Sanae felt something bubble up inside of her. She didn't fight it, allowing it to burst out of her mouth. What came out was something even she wasn't expecting. She began laughing.

* * *

><p>Touya watched in confusion as Sanae laughed. Sanae laughed for a moment more before choking back her laugh to try and speak.<p>

"I think-ha! Ha...I think...I think I know what's wrong."

"Really?" Touya asked, skeptical.

"Yeah." Sanae smiled, "After all this time in the Human Realm, you started to think like a human."

"Of course. I had to become human in order to survive in the Human Realm."

"And that's your problem." Sanae said, "You're a youkai. You can't think logically. When you do, you take it into it's extreme."

"What?"

"You're TOO logical." Sanae explained, "You're thinking too much."

"What do are you talking about?" Touya asked, getting back up.

"Hm. Touya. It's true that we moved to Gensokyo since humans were becoming too logical and losing faith. But humans can be just as illogical as us."

"What?"

"It's true. Singing isn't the most stable job in the world. But I'm sure...Kiyome wants to sing to make people happy. She doesn't care if she doesn't satisfy everyone. Just that she satisfies one."

"How do you know that?"

"Kiyome showed me her singing once." Sanae explained, "While it's not the best right now, when I complimented her, she lit up. She was truly happy."

"That's it?" Touya asked.

"Yeah." Sanae said, "It's human kind's illogical thinking that we chase dreams, even if they're not the most lucrative, stable or fun."

"..."

"..."

Touya sighed, "Kiyome must be pretty sad that I forced her to give up on her dream huh?"

"..."

"What should I do?" Touya sighed as he leaned on the table, "How could I possibly make it up to her?"

"...Apologize."

"What?"

"Apologize and explain everything to her." Sanae said, "If it's Kiyome I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"Apologize and explain huh?" Touya said, "Kiyome's going to flip when she hears this."

"..."

"But..." Touya continued, "I think it's the only thing that'll bring me peace."

Sanae smiled.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime, Touya explained everything to Kiyome. Kiyome listened calmly to him. At the end, she just smiled and left.<p>

"Looks like she's mad." Touya sighed as he sat down.

"But she's not insane is she?" Sanae noted.

"Hmph." Touya smiled as he poked at his lunch, "At least I can disappear in peace."

"Disappear?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" Touya frowned, "I'm already deteriorating. I'll disappear in a few days."

"I was thinking." Sanae said, "You wouldn't have to disappear if you could go to Gensokyo."

"Don't you think I tried looking?" Touya sighed, "There's no way."

"...Wrong. There is one way."

* * *

><p>"And that's why I brought him here." Sanae smiled as she introduced Touya.<p>

The human stared at Sanae. Then at the former-Satori. He sighed, "Really?"

"Hey I'm not lying!" Sanae said, "He actually did survive 5 years in the Human Realm!"

"I'm not doubting that." The human said, "He's clearly a youkai and he is deteriorating."

"See!"

"...Touya was it?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're ready to go?"

"...Yes. After telling her the truth, I think I can leave without any problems."

"Don't you want to hear what she'd want to say?"

"...I...don't deserve to hear her answer."

"..."

"But." Touya said, looking up, "I'm surprised. You survived for almost as long as me and you don't seem to be deteriorating."

"That's because I'm not a youkai." The human said, "...Sanae."

"Yes?"

"Get ready to leave. Your friend too. Shrine Maiden of Selfish Desires."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>Sanae looked around. She appeared to be in a while space. In the distance was what seemed to be Gensokyo. Behind her was the human's apartment.<p>

"Not another border transfer." The human sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just head towards Gensokyo. Don't move back or I can't help you anymore."

"O-Okay." Sanae said, turning towards Gensokyo.

"W-WAIT!"

Sanae jumped as someone spoke from behind her. She spun around, "K...Kiyome?!"

Kiyome ran towards them from the Human Realm side, stopping once she got reached Sanae.

"W-What are you doing here? What is she doing here?" Sanae cried, looking towards the human.

The human shrugged.

"I have...something to tell you." Kiyome gasped.

"What is it?" Sanae asked.

"I...I knew. I knew all along. About you being a Shrine Madien. About Touya being a Youkai."

"Y...YOU KNEW?!" Sanae cried, stunned.

"Yeah."

"H-How'd you-"

"You don't pay attention to your surroundings do you?" Kiyome smiled, "You're not very quiet either. Be it while I'm trying to sleep or when I'm going back for my notes."

"I-I..."

"And Touya." Kiyome said, turning to him, "I want to know one thing."

Touya gulped.

"What did you actually think of my singing?"

"...It was heavenly." Touya smiled, "I'm sure...you'd be a successful singer."

Kiyome beamed, "Touya. I'm sure we'd meet again."

"I can't assure you'd remember him though." The human interjected.

"Eh?!" Kiyome cried.

"Don't worry." The human said, "Even though you won't remember him...I'm can't stop you from meeting each other again."

Kiyome smiled again.

* * *

><p>As Kiyome waved good-bye and the 2 youkais left, Touya spoke up,<p>

"You did it."

"Huh?" Sanae looked up.

"You pulled off your best miracle yet I dare say."

"...I still have a lot of work to do." Sanae smiled as she they returned to Gensokyo.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Drunken Rambling

* * *

><p>The human sighed as he walked through the streets. It was a cold night today, though that didn't stop him. As the streetlights turned red, he stopped and looked around, spotting a crumpled newspaper in the trash can in the corner. The headline marked it as 2 days old:<p>

_August 30_

_Free-Spirited Oni doing the only thing she knows how_

_Drinking at any random bar_

* * *

><p>With a sigh he crossed the streets and entered a bar. The human was greeted with song,<p>

_"My Bonnie lies over the Ocean!_

_My Bonnie lies over the Sea!_

_My Bonnie lies over the Ocean!_

_So bring back my Bonnie to me!"_

The human watched as Suika sang with the other drunken men. She spotted him and grinned,

"Hey it's you! Come on in and have a beer with us!"

The human didn't answer.

"Hey, Suika!" One of the humans said, "You know that guy? Hic."

"Sort of, but not really!" Suika laughed.

The others laughed along with her, "What is he your ex-boyfriend or something?"

"Not even!"

As the drunken band laughed even harder, the human made his way to the other side of the bar and sat down.

"Can I get you anything?" The bartender asked.

"Do you have any Ginger Ale?"

"No alcohol?" The bartender smiled as she poured the drink.

"I think there's enough drunkards in this bar." the human said as he took out today's paper and a pencil.

* * *

><p>"Whatcha doin?" Suika asked as she draped herself over the human's shoulder to stare at what he was doing.<p>

"Crossword."

"Lemme at it." Suika said, gripping his shoulder.

"I don't think you're capable of doing something like this right now."

"LEMME AT IT!" Suika demanded as she took another swig from her glass.

"...Fine." he sighed, "Something that lacks definition-"

"YOU!"

Sukia began to burst into laughter again. The human frowned and went back to working on the crossword.

"Bartender lady!" Suika cried, "Another Hmm let's see-50 SHOTS!"

As the her alcoholic friends perked up at the thought of more drinks, the bartender frowned, "Are you sure you can handle more drinks? How are you going to get home?"

"I'll handle it." The human said, "I'll pay for those drinks too."

The bartender looked surprised, but began to prepare the drinks anyway. Suika stared at the human for a while before she smacked him on the back laughing, "You're not bad at all!"

"What does that mean?" the human frowned.

Suika just continued laughing as she made her way back to her friends.

"What happen Suika?" One of them called, "I thought you were going to get him to have some fun with us!"

"He's not good enough!" Suika called back, "Just leave him alone and he'll leave you alone too!"

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Stuck?" The Bartender asked.

The human looked up, "Huh? Oh. No."

"Are you sure?" The Bartender smiled slyly, "You've been stuck on that line for a while."

"The answer's on the tip of my tongue. I just can't get it out."

"Hm...are you looked for a Tesla Coil?"

The human looked surprised, "That's it alright."

"See?" The bartender smiled, "I can help."

"...Fine. Can you answer number 25?"

"Let's see..."

Suika glanced over and watched as the 2 of them work. One of her friends got up, "Hey! How about a few more-"

Suika punched him in the stomach. As the man gasped for air, another one of her friends laughed,

"Hey Suika, what's up with that? Just want a few more drinks."

"Let's not disturb them for now." Suika said.

"Huh? Then who's going to pour our drinks?"

…

"Maybe we have had enough drinks for tonight." Suika admitted.

"Eh?! You too Suika!" The guy who got punch cried as he got up, "You were the one what said the party won't ever end with you around."

"I know!" Suika cried as she stood up on the table, "And men, tonight has been a good night. Perhaps my best night ever! No one wants to continue partying more than me! But don't you see?! If this party never ends there will be no more parties! Tomorrow is a new day and tomorrow night, a new party! Who knows, it might even better than tonight's! That's why we can't linger on this night's party! We must reach out and grasp tomorrow! For tomorrow night is a new party! A glorious party! And the night after that, another party! Each of them more glorious than the last! That's why we must wait till morrow's night! That is why we must survive and make the best of our lives! No matter what terrors awaits us in morrow's morn we'll just come back and party! For it's the Day that defines the Night! And it's this night's party that'll bring us through the light of day to the party of the next day!"

Her little crowd cried out, inspired to tears as they finished their drink for the night. Suika watched them with her own tears as she finished her own drink.

"I don't think that's a good lesson to teach them." the human said as he watched them cheer.

* * *

><p>"What made you stop?" the human asked as he walked Suika home.<p>

"Oh I found something much more fun."

"Oh really?" He frowned.

"Yep."

"Should I be worried?"

"Probably."

"Then I'll consider being worried."

"You'll consider?" Suika laughed, "What does that mean?"

The human didn't answer.

"Ahh...Man, you sure are a boring person." Suika sighed, "Don't you ever party?"

"I don't have anyone to party with."

"Wonder why."

"Are you saying I should drag humans into this?"

"Why not?"

"Youkais aren't exactly the stablest of beings."

"What're you talking about?"

"Well for one you can't stop drinking."

"Hey! I can stop anytime I want! I just don't want to."

"Mmhm."

* * *

><p>"Morning."<p>

"You're up surprisingly early." The human said.

"Yep." Suika smiled.

"No hangover?"

"Please. I'm an Oni."

"I know."

"Hehe."

As Suika drank from her gourd, the human prepared breakfast. When he returned, Suika smiled,

"Finally, a real meal."

"You haven't eaten in a while?" The human frowned.

"Not when you're living with the stingiest shrine maiden."

"I see."

As the 2 ate, the human spoke up, "So what was it that intrigued you enough to stop last night's party?"

"Hehe." Suika smirked, "I'm not telling."

"Fine."

"Wh...You don't want to know?"

"I already asked."

"You could've asked harder than that!"

"But you won't tell me anyway."

"B...But..."

"Why do you want me to ask so much?"

"Because..."

"Is it about me?"

Suika jolted and began to stuff her mouth with food.

* * *

><p>"Don't you have ANYTHING alcoholic?" Suika frowned as she looked through the refrigerator and cabinets.<p>

"Not for you I don't." The human said.

"Why not?"

"It's not like you need more alcohol."

"Mmmmm...Gather to me! This human's alcohol!"

Nothing happened.

"Wow you're weren't kidding." Suika frowned.

"See?"

"Gather to me, This Human's porn!"

Nothing happened.

"Geez, are you actually a human?" Suika sighed.

"Yes." The human said as he smacked Suika from behind with the Shichishito.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe how much that hurt." Suika frowned as she rubbed the part where the shichishito struck her.<p>

"It IS a Holy Artifact after all."

"And you used it on an oni even though you knew that?"

"It's enchantment isn't that strong."

"Still..."

The human looked around as they crossed the street, "...You're going to that bar again?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"I figured you might go somewhere else."

"I can't leave my men behind." Suika smirked and mumbled, "And this is the only place where I can have my fun with you."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Drunken Games

* * *

><p>"Wassup everyone?!" Suika cried as she burst into the bar.<p>

"Suika!" Her entourage cried, "We've been waiting for ya! What's on the agenda?"

"Hell yeah I'll tell ya what's going to go down tonight!"

"Tell us you scoundrel!" They laughed.

"How's about this: We're going to recreate 99 bottles of beer on the wall!"

Her crowd roared with laughter and approval. The bartender look up, worried at their declaration, "I'm not even sure if we have 99 bottles of beer."

"Then we continue tomorrow night!" Suika smiled.

"Yeah!"

"Bartender! Our first brewski!"

"Hey hey hey, wait. I got it. Why don't we try out a new type of alcohol each round? Eh? Eh?"

"I like the way you think!" Suika smiled as she smacked the man on the back.

"Bartender!"

"Yes yes..." The bartender sighed as she took a bottle of beer from the rack behind her.

* * *

><p>The human sighed as he sat down.<p>

"Are you actually going to order a drink this time?" The bartender asked.

"Is Iced Tea no longer a drink?"

"You do know what a bar is for right?" She smiled.

"If you insist on something alcoholic, I'll have some red wine."

"Coming up." The bartender said as she searched her cabinet for some red wine, "Any kind in particular?"

"Preferably something that's not that alcoholic."

"You must really now like getting drunk." The bartender said as she poured the drink.

"I don't want to become like them." The human explained, sneaking a side glance at Suika's party.

"Are you saying you're like that when you're drunk?"

"God no." The human sighed as he took a sip of his wine.

"Mmm...You want to know something?" The bartender asked as she began polishing glasses.

"Is it interesting?"

"I can't guarantee that." The bartender laughed, "But you know...this bar belonged to my father."

"Is he dead now?"

"You're not very tactful are you?"

"Do I have to be?"

"Haha. I suppose you have more tact than most of my customers." The bartender smiled, "Yes. My father is dead and I took over his bar. He always said he wanted this bar to be a loud, happy bar. Where people can party as loud as they want and as hard as they want."

"I see..."

"But if you ask me. I like the silent type more."

The human looked up. The bartender continued to smile at him. Suika watched them from afar, her own devious smile hidden behind a glass of wine.

"What are you smiling about, Suika?" One of her friends asked.

"Oh nothing...say...want to see something hilarious?"

* * *

><p>"Yo!" Suika cried, hooking her arm around the human's head, "What are you doing over here?"<p>

"Get off me." The human sighed.

"Nope!" Suika laughed, "Whatcha doing sipping something as light as this anyway?"

"Drinking responsibly?"

"No no no no. First, whatcha need to do is get a swimming pool full of liquor and then dive in it."

"I'm only human you know."

"Yeah I forget how fragile you humans are at times."

"You humans?" The bartender asked, confused.

"Ah, bar lady!" Suika smiled, "Let's play a game!"

"Oh dear."

"Haaaave you met...say what IS your name?"

"I refuse to reveal my name to a temporary guest like you." The human said as he took a sip of his iced tea.

"What?" The bartender cried, "Come on, what's the harm in just telling me your name?"

"I refuse to reveal my name to temporary hosts too." The human said firmly.

"What's your problem?" Suika frowned.

"You."

"Well regardless of your problems, you know what'll fix it?"

"Is it liquo-"

"Liquor! Lady, how about a shot for this man right here! On me!"

"You don't have money, you're using my money to afford your drink anyway!"

"And we are all thankful. Right men?!"

"Aye!"

"And we've got our beautiful host to thank too!"

The bartender jolted as her patrons began to clap for her.

"Hey, isn't it about time we learn your name too?"

"M-Me?" The bartender said, surprised, "I...I'd rather not."

"Hmm...two people who don't want to reveal their names...you're perfect for each other!"

"What?"

"So!" Suika said, grabbing a pen from one of her friends, "Why don't you write your number here..."

"What do you think you're doing?" The human frowned.

"What do you think? Playing wingman."

"You're not a wingman, you're just playing matchmaker."

"Ahahaha. Looks like I've been caught."

"What?" The bartender looked around, more confused than before.

"We're leaving." The human said as he picked up Suika and began to walk out.

"Ah! What about the drinks?!"

"Put it on a tab." The human said as he left.

* * *

><p>"You never let me have my fun." Suika pouted as they walked home.<p>

"You're a meddlesome little oni aren't you?" The human sighed.

"I get that a lot."

"Well?"

"What?"

"What were you thinking of doing, getting that girl's number?"

"I was going to give it to you."

"What use would I have for her number?"

"Oh come on, even you can't be that dense."

"I'm sure of what you think you were doing. I just want to hear it from you."

Suika sighed, "You know it wouldn't harm you to call and chat her up. Talk to each other, get each other's names and open up. You know."

"Becoming friends?"

"I was thinking a little longer than that."

"...Why do you think I need a girlfriend?"

"Well look at yourself." Suika frowned, staring at the human, "You have 4 rooms; Your room, the bathroom, a semi-intergrated kitchen and living room and a guest room. And what do you do? You live your life alone. Doing boring-ass crossword puzzles...boggle, I don't know. Do something, man! Let someone inside and start living! Even if she doesn't turn out to be the one, you've at least let someone brighten your life!"

"...You think I'm scared?"

"Only reason I can think of." Suika said, "Why else would you lock yourself inside a building and never go out and meet people?"

"...My name is Morichika Kyousuke."

"Eh so now you...wait...what?"

"I'm half-youkai."

"Morichi...As in that shopkeeper?!"

"Yes. Just like him I have an extended lifespan. No human will live with me forever."

"...So what? You really are scared then."

"No."

"Then what is it? Jeez, humans are so roundabout."

"It's you."

Suika paused, "...What?"

"You. Youkais, creature of power and imagination."

"What are you talking about? There are no youkais left in the human realm."

"Have you forgotten what I told you?"

"About what?"

"I'm here to return you to Gensokyou. Until then I'm taking responsibility for you."

"Bang up job."

"It's not just you."

Suika looked up.

"It's everyone. At least everyone has been under my roof at least once. Even if you're not harming anyone, I've had a fair share of malicious youkais. If I open up, if I let anyone into this life of mine, their life is in danger. I can't leave you youkais alone, this world has changed too much for you to survive. And yet being so close to you means that everyone I know is in danger."

"So fight." Suika frowned, "You're half-youkai yourself, you can straddle that line between humans and youkais."

"Alright then let's see. If I do manage to keep the humans close to me alive, they'll age and eventually die before me. So many years spent together to end in heartbreak, each one making me curse my own heritage. The alternative, if I let someone in, they might be able to handle this life. And no matter how much I try to protect them, they eventually can't stand it and leave. What's worse is that I can't even kill you youkais. So at best it ends up as a on-again-off-again relationship."

"...You're really depressing you know that."

"Yes. Yes I know."

"...You can't kill youkais?"

"...My job is to send you back. Not to kill you."

"You seem to favor youkais if you won't kill them."

"It's part of my job."

"Do you really need to do this?"

"No one else can."

"So you're saying you don't have a choice?"

"..."

Suika looked down for a moment. She let out a huge sigh and stretched her arms, "Well. I can't let you out of your cage if you don't want to go-"

"It's not all bad."

Suika stopped.

"This job has allowed me to meet a lot of ridiculous people. Of many different types too. Some I like, some I don't like. Many different ideals and ideas. So much more if I had ever bothered to befriend humans."

"..."

"To work as a border guard you have to be human to remain strong enough to remain the same, yet able to understand and balance that with the new thoughts that you're given. That's being a youkai. That's what being a border guard to me anyway."

Suika began to smile, "Well...if you're not suffering then there's no need to break that cage of yours."

"Hmph."

"What is your sister still here then?"

"That's a story for another time. If we ever meet again, Little Pandemonic Carnival." Kyousuke said as he looked up, glowing with power.

* * *

><p>"Yo!"<p>

"You again." Reimu scowled as Suika walked in, "What do you want this time?"

"Stop being so stiff." Suika said as she took a seat next to Reimu, "Dunno why, but I've had enough of that for a while."

"Do you want some tea?"

"Nah I got my own drink."

Reimu watched as Suika pulled out her gourd and pour a drink with her cup.

"Ah! Man this is good. You need to drink more, Reimu."

"I'll stick to tea, thank you." Reimu said, taking a defiant sip of her tea.

"That reminds me. I met him."

"Who?"

"You know. That...half-youkai."

"Rinnosuke?"

"No, but close."

"...Oh."

"He seems to know what he's doing."

"That's good."

"Are you sure he's up to the job though?" Suika asked, "He doesn't seem to have much fun."

"There's more than one way to have fun."

"Ha. Well I've had enough fun on the human side for a while." Suika smiled as she poured another drink.

"What did you do?" Reimu frowned.

"Nothing bad. Although...I did manage to leave a little back-up plan."

* * *

><p>Kyousuke stared at the bar from across the street. There seemed to be a fair amount of noise. For a moment he felt sorry for the girl he had met there.<p>

"Well...I do have a tab to pay."

"...Maybe later. Someday."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Parallel

* * *

><p><em>April 18<em>

_Governor's new economic plan bombs, causing people to riot on the street._

_Come watch at Ceiling Street_

Kyousuke sighed as he walked home. Nothing was wrong today. Today he had no guests to entertain and no one to pick up. His first free day for a while and he couldn't help but anticipate a dull boredom ahead of him.

"Maybe I'll search for holes in the border today." Kyousuke said to himself, "Trim Momiji a little...Video games...internet...respond to Sasoku's letter..."

Kyousuke tried with all his might to not miss having guests as he opened his door home.

"Hey Renko, where does he keep his basil?"

"In a cabinet?"

"Well duh, I'm asking which one!"

"Maribel, I come here as often as you do. How the hell would I know?"

Kyousuke stared at his new guests/intruders as they played with his stuff. He sighed, "Gottverdammt."

"Renko, get off that video game and help me finish lunch!"

"Hold on, I'm about to beat this guy's high score."

* * *

><p>"We're sorry for intruding." Maribel sniffed as she rubbed her head.<p>

"You didn't have to hit us though." Renko frowned.

"You intruded into my home." Kyousuke said.

"Well yeah, but a lot of other people do that too."

"You're not youkais."

"Isn't that racism?"

"Do you WANT me to treat you like youkais?"

"...Probably not."

"Okay then."

"Um...where do you keep your basil?" Maribel asked, "It's almost lunchtime and we haven't eaten yet."

* * *

><p>"Well?" Kyousuke asked as they ate lunch, "What do you two want?"<p>

"What makes you think we want anything?" Renko asked.

"Because I rarely ever get human visitors."

"Well we can be your first."

"Are you saying you're here for no reason?"

"..."

"I thought so."

"It's about the border." Maribel said.

"What about it?"

"We found another one."

Kyousuke stopped eating for a moment.

"...What?"

"We found another border."

"..."

"I think he's in shock." Renko sneered.

Renko quickly looked away as Kyousuke glared at her.

"Explain." Kyousuke said.

"The border we found splits this world with another, but it's not really parallel to this one." Maribel explained.

"Is it in danger of wearing out or being broken?" Kyousuke asked.

"No."

"Then why are you bringing this up?"

"Because we DID find a hole in it." Renko spoke up.

"So?"

"We want you to investigate." Maribel said.

"I refuse."

"Told you." Renko said as she returned to eating her lunch.

"The dimension beyond the border is parallel to this world, but doesn't reflect this world." Maribel tried explaining again, "Don't you find that strange?"

"Should I find that strange?"

"Yes!"

"Too bad."

"But what'll happen if the border breaks?"

"You said that it's currently in no danger of breaking."

"We lied?" Renko spoke up.

"I don't believe you."

"Darn." Renko said and returned to her food.

"...Think of it as an adventure." Maribel said, "As a sort of game."

"Do I feel like dimension hopping for fun?"

…

"Actually that does sound kinda fun." Kyousuke admitted.

"See!"

"Still not going."

"Why not?!"

"I'm busy today."

"With what?"

"I have to take care of my plants. Plus I have to seal up some holes in the Hakurei Border."

"We'll do it!" Maribel volunteered.

"...You two just want this house for yourself for a day don't you?"

"Just one day." Maribel begged, "We're having trouble paying the rent."

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Maribel said.<p>

Kyousuke stared at the hole that Maribel and Renko had found. It certainly didn't feel like the Hakurei Barrier, though that didn't mean anything.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Do you really need that giant sword with you?" Renko asked, staring at the Nanatsusaya Kyousuke had mounted on his back.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I bring it with me when I go to Gensokyo. I'm not going to leave it behind to explore a new dimension."

"Doesn't it seem kinda bulky?"

"Doesn't matter."

Renko shrugged in indifference.

"Good luck!" Maribel cried as he stepped through the gap.

* * *

><p>The travel wasn't much different from his previous dimensional hopping experiences. What awaited him on the other side was much different.<p>

SPLASH!

Kyousuke barely had time to hold his breath before he crashed headfirst into a body of water. His sword tugged down on him, threatening to pull him deeper into the depths. He could hear Renko's smart remarks now.

Shut up. Kyousuke thought as he swung his body back up.

At 70% increased power, he swam his way back up, dragging his sword with him to shore. For a moment he sat there catching his breath.

"I almost prefer Gensokyo to this."

Slowly, he got back up and took in the new land for the first time.

"...Speaking of Gensokyo..."

_"The dimension beyond the border is parallel to this world, but doesn't reflect this world."_

"...This looks like the Human Realm to me..." Kyousuke said as he looked around the desolate streets, "Well who knows. If I'm lucky this entire place might be empty."

"So that's where you are!"

Kyousuke sighed. Well he certainly wasn't alone anymore. But that voice wasn't familiar either. Turning around, Kyousuke found,

"...A maid..."

"What do you think you're doing here? Come on! There are people waiting for you!" The maid cried, grabbing Kyousuke by the arm.

Kyousuke tugged his arm out of her grip, "...You're a robot."

"Must you waste more time by speaking the blindingly obvious?" The robotic maid sighed.

"...Who..are you?" Kyousuke frowned.

…

"You're joking right?" The maid frowned, "Did you hit your head or something? It's me. VIVIT."

"And how do you know me?"

"...You...you really did lose your memory?" VIVIT said, worried, "You...come on! We did so much together! You have to remember, Kyousuke!"

Kyousuke stepped back as VIVIT come closer.

"Um...I don't think I remember you..."

VIVIT stared desperately at Kyousuke, looking for any sign of a joke or lie. She collapsed to the ground, depressed.

"...Are you..."

"No. No, I'm fine." VIVIT spoke up, "It's to be expected. After all, I..."

"..."

"Anyway!" VIVIT cried, standing up again, "Even if you've lost your memory, you have business to attend to! Come now!"

"What?" Kyousuke said as she grabbed him again and pulled him away.

* * *

><p>"We're here!"<p>

"That's great, can you stop dragging me now?"

"Oh, that's right."

Once VIVIT let go of him, Kyousuke got up, brushing off some dust he had caught while he was dragged.

"You should really stop letting your maid drag you around like that. It happens so often that I feel sorry for her."

Kyousuke turned around.

"...Yuuka?"

"Who else could it be?" Yuuka smiled from under her umbrella, "You look well."

"Why are you here?" Kyousuke frowned.

"I was hoping that you could help me with some homework!"

"...You have homework."

"Yep!"

Kyousuke stared at Yuuka for a moment before he finally took a look around.

"...This is that flower shop where you lost your memories..."

"What are you talking about?" Yuuka said, "I've always been running this flower shop."

"...Right..."

"Are you okay?" Yuuka frowned, "You seem...normal today."

"Normal?" Kyousuke frowned.

"Yeah, I noticed it too." VIVIT spoke up, "He doesn't remember me either."

"How mean." Yuuka said.

"Is this a good time to explain myself?" Kyousuke sighed.

"What?"

"I'm from a different dimension."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Riiiiiggght." Yuuka smirked, "And? What's your dimension like?"

"Pretty much the same thing." Kyousuke sighed, sensing their disbelief, "Skyscrapers, roads...green grass, blue sky."

"The sky isn't blue." VIVIT frowned.

"What?"

"It's teal."

"I've been standing here for a while, I think I'd notice if the sky-oh hey, it is teal. Huh."

"Anyway, about my homework..." Yuuka said.

"Fine." Kyousuke sighed, "I guess I'll help."

"Huh. That was unexpected." Yuuka blinked.

"Yeah."

"If you didn't expect me to help, then why did you even call for me?" Kyousuke frowned.

"...VIVIT?"

"To annoy you?"

"To annoy you. And for fun."

Kyousuke sighed.

"I seriously could use some help on this homework though."

* * *

><p>"...which means this problem means nothing."<p>

"Huh. Didn't think it'd mean nothing." Yuuka frowned.

"You know, why don't you just get some help from your teacher?" Kyousuke sighed.

"They're busy."

"Doing what?"

"Teaching."

"Oh."

"Besides, isn't that good a teacher anyway."

"Is that so?"

…

"Wait, what?" Kyousuke frowned as Yuuka's words finally registered.

"Hm?"

"Mokou is the teacher?"

"Yep. Her and her assistant, Kaguya."

"..."

"What?"

"Kaguya? Houraisan Kaguya?"

"Yeah. They're the best of friends."

"..."

"They're always together! Even when school is over!"

"..."

"Something wrong?"

"...No. Now about this next question-"

"Ah! You should come see them at work!"

"I'd rather-"

"Oh! Class is about to start too! Perfect!"

"What? What about the homework?" Kyousuke asked as Yuuka pulled at his arm.

"Don't worry about it! Fujiwara doesn't grade it anyway."

"Then what was the point of asking for help?!"

"Didn't I explain that it was for fun? And to annoy you?"

"..."

"Anyway, come on!"

"No, I have more important things to do-"

"VIVIT?!"

"Nope." VIVIT called from outside the shop.

"Let's go!"

"But I-"

"VIVIT, watch the store for me!"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Ugh..."<p>

"What's wrong?" Yuuka asked.

"Just once, I wish there was a rational sequence of events or at least a rational individual to talk to." Kyousuke muttered as he rested his head on a desk.

"I can't hear you." Yuuka said.

"Nevermind." Kyousuke sighed as he picked his head up again.

"In a few minutes class will start."

"I know." Kyousuke said, slightly interested despite himself.

"Oh really? Have you been in this class before?"

"No."

"Then how would you know?"

"Wh...I...I-It'd take too long to explain to you."

"Why?"

"Just...because."

"Why?"

A fireball flew over Yuuka's head and smashed against the wall.

"Yuuka! Be quiet during class!" Mokou cried from the front of the class.

"But...class hadn't even start yet-"

"What did I say about being quiet?!"

Yuuka yelped as she ducked underneath another fireball.

"When did she even get here?" Kyousuke muttered.

"And you!" Mokou cried, pointing at Kyousuke, "I don't know why you're here, Kyousuke, but don't make any trouble okay?!"

"You know me?" Kyousuke frowned.

"Now then. Let's see." Mokou said as she picked up an attendance sheet.

She stared at it for a moment before the paper erupted into flames.

"Screw it. Anyone who's not here will just have to deal with not being here."

"Oh Mokou, you're too soft on them."

"K-Kaguya!" Mokou cried as Kaguya strode in, "I-I thought you had something important to do."

"I had Keine handle it for me." Kaguya smiled, "Besides, I know you get overly nervous whenever you're alone with the kids."

"Y-You know me too well." Mokou grumbled.

"The feeling's mutual." Kaguya laughed.

"Well...that's odd...nothing new though..." Kyousuke mumbled to himself in shocked amusement.

"Hey, Kyousuke!" Mokou cried as she burst into flames, "Got something to say?!"

"Calm down, Mokou. It's nothing to get so worked up over."

"Y-Yes Kaguya." Mokou said, smothering her flames.

"And you." Kaguya said as she addressed Kyousuke, "I did not expect you to be here, Kyousuke. You were always so busy."

"Well...Yuuka kinda forced me into it."

"Hey!"

"Well, either way, I'm glad to see you here today." Kaguya smiled, "Mokou."

"Y-Yes?"

"Don't you think we have Kyousuke do something first?"

"...Kick him out?"

"No no. We should give him the chance to introduce himself to the class."

"Oh, yes! Of course."

"Go ahead, Kyousuke." Kaguya said as Mokou stepped down from the front of the class, "Tell us about yourself. Don't reveal everything about yourself though. We hope to learn more about you during our time together."

* * *

><p>Kyousuke got up and walked up to front of the class, taking a good look at the class for the first time. Most of them were fairies, none of them he knew. He could see Yuuka staring at him though, excited to hear what he had to say.<p>

_...Well...mind as well take the chance..._

"I'm from a different dimension."

The class stared at him in a mix of shock and disbelief. Yuuka and the teachers included.

"Um..." Kaguya spoke up, "It's kind of mean to start playing tricks before you even tell us your name."

"I don't want to tell you my name."

"What?"

"I'm just a passing by dimensional traveler. I don't feel like it's worth the effort to tell you my name. Not when you already know it anyway either."

"You bastard!" Mokou cried, flames erupting again, "Are you trying to make fools of us?!"

"I'm just telling the truth." Kyousuke sighed, "Believe me if you want."

Kaguya held Mokou back from attacking Kyousuke, "Why don't you tell us about yourself then? Things you like, things you don't like and any goals you might have in the future."

"Why?"

"So people can get to know you."

"But I don't want to."

"Oh come now, don't be shy."

"I'm not shy." Kyousuke frowned, "In any case, no one here cares about this stuff."

"I do!" Yuuka cried, waving her hand in the air.

Kaguya smiled expectantly at Kyousuke. Mokou's was more triumphant. Yuuka kept waving her hand and staring at Kyousuke.

"...Goddamnit, Yuuka." Kyousuke sighed as he gave up, "My likes, dislikes and goals right? I like games as much as the next person. Personally, I like doing things you would all find mind-drillingly dull like reading the newspaper, not Aya's though, and I often finish all the daily games on it including crosswords, sudoku and the comics. I probably derive too much enjoyment in peace but in the end, I'm alone which helps me develop a philosophy. Despite all that, I regrettably get lonely from time to time so that combined with a nagging need to accomplish something guided me to becoming a border guard, although the job greatly limits my possibilities, I wasn't taking most of those possibilities up so, no loss. The only problem might be that the job is ridiculously steeped in difficultly making it almost like I'm living two lives, one in peace and the other tending to the care of people who are arguably insane. I mean seriously, most of them treat this as a vacation and just do whatever they want, not thinking of what they're going to leave behind when they leave, especially since they won't remember anything anyway."

…

Kyousuke sighed and returned to his seat.

"Kyousuke." Kaguya spoke up, "I did say not to tell us everything right?"

"Yes."

"Then what was that really long monologue about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think that monologue was a bit long and...introspective?

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well then, just pretend I didn't say anything."

"But..." Kaguya began, dumbfounded.

"You bastard were you making fun of us?!" Mokou cried, flames erupting in anger.

"Nope."

"Liar!"

"Mokou, calm down." Kaguya sighed, "We can't blame him for not wanting to do something."

"Kaguya, I love you-"

Kyousuke looked up.

"I-I love your opinions and all." Mokou quickly corrected herself, "But really, Kyousuke's a hopeless case."

"Mmm..." Kaguya frowned, brow knitted in thought, "Everyone, let's have recess right now."

* * *

><p>"Man, you really confused the teachers." Yuuka said as the class walked out for recess.<p>

"That was my plan." Kyousuke explained.

"Really? Does that mean everything you said was a lie?"

"...Yes."

"Oh." Yuuka said, disappointed.

"Hey." A voice called from behind them.

Kyousuke turned around.

"Cirno!" Yuuka cried, "You're here today!"

"I'm always here." Cirno frowned, "You're the one that's not always here."

"Really? But I have a store to handle."

"Then just close temporarily when it's class time."

"Oh yeah!" Yuuka cried, "Thanks for the idea, Cirno! As expected of you!"

"I'm not here to solve your problems!" Cirno scowled, "Anyway, I didn't come over to solve your scheduling problems in the first place."

"Eh? Then why?"

"You." Cirno said, turning to glare at Kyousuke, "You said you're from a different dimension."

"...You're much smarter than the Cirno I know." Kyousuke noted.

"What?"

"No nonsense about being the strongest."

"What are you talking about?" Cirno frowned, "Being "The Strongest" is an objective and impossible goal. "There's always someone stronger." That fact invalidates the idea of being the strongest. It's a silly and even vague idea."

"...That was actually slightly depressing, coming from you."

"Argh! I've got to stop getting off track!" Cirno said, holding her head, "Listen! Are you sure you're not playing a practical joke on us?"

"Yep."

"Alright then."

"You believe me that easily?"

"If you were actually kidding, then that's one elaborate disguise. Your actions and attitude are completely different from the norm."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"More importantly!" Cirno interrupted, pointing dramatically at Kyousuke, "Is the answer to my next question: What do you plan on doing here?!"

"...I don't know."

"What?!"

"Things were kinda slow at home so I guess I just kinda came here out of boredom."

"That's...What do you think this is a vacation?"

"..."

"..."

"...This is the worst vacation ever."

"I'd say." Cirno sighed, "Look, I don't really care what you do here as long as you don't bother anybody. But do you plan on meeting your dimensional opposite? Because I think-"

"No." Kyousuke said.

"Really?"

"I'd rather not complicate things. What's more, given how the people in this world act, I'm not sure I'd want to see myself."

"...I guess that's for the better then." Cirno sighed, turning away, "I'd say enjoy your visit, but...that seems kinda silly."

"Yeah."

"...Oi! Dai-chan! Find any frogs to freeze?!"

"And somethings remain the same." Kyosuke said as he watched Cirno run off.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kyousuke." Yuuka spoke up.<p>

Kyousuke turned around, "What is it?"

"I think we should apologize to the teachers."

"What? Why?"

"Well...they looked really tired and confused. We're leaving soon so-"

"Wait, it's still recess." Kyousuke frowned, "What do you mean we're leaving soon?"

"Like I said, we're leaving after recess." Yuuka explained, "That's what it's like everyday."

"But we didn't even learn anything!"

"Like I said, That's what it's like everyday."

"...Then why do you come here?"

"Because Kaguya and Mokou can be surprisingly insightful at times." Yuuka said, "They may not teach us subjects all the time, but they've helped an amazing amount of people with their problems. That's why people come to their class. They're good people."

"..."

"Come on."

"Alright." Kyousuke sighed, "Let's go apologize then."

* * *

><p>"Oh my." Kaguya said as Kyousuke bowed in apology.<p>

"Ha! Like we're going to fall for that! Right Kaguya?!" Mokou cried.

"Yes we are."

"We are?"

"We are."

"Oh. Fine. I guess we'll fall for your apology then." Mokou pouted.

"Don't mind Mokou. She's still kinda sour about what you did before."

"You mean my dimensional opposite."

"Ah. Yes, of course."

"I sound like quite the trouble." Kyousuke frowned.

"Ehe."

"You have no idea." Mokou sighed.

"..."

" Ms. Kaguya, Ms. Mokou, you're both amazing!" Yuuka interrupted, "I mean you two look like you do everything together."

"That's not true." Kaguya smiled.

"It is! You two teach together."

"That's only natural."

"You help people together."

"We don't do much, honestly."

"You two walk home together."

"T-That's...we have things to talk about. A-As teachers."

"You two eat dinner together."

"Wh-Th-That's M-Mokou just don't have the time to properly cook food so-"

"You two take a bath together."

"What?!"

"You even sleep together!"

"W-WHERE DID YOU LEARN ALL THIS?!"

"Cirno, Daiyosei, Rumia, Mystia and Wriggle."

"T-Those little pranksters."

Kyousuke stared as he listened to their conversation, "Kaguya. Mokou. Are you two...married?"

"What?!"

"Don't be silly Kyousuke!" Yuuka smiled, "Marriage are for men and women! Two women can't get married! Right teachers?"

"W-Well..."

"Don't you know Yuuka?" Kyousuke said with a slight evil smile, "There are girl that-"

"Don't listen to him Yuuka!" Mokou cried, "Kaguya and I aren't married at all! Right Kaguya?!"

"Y-Yes, well. Perhaps when you're older we'll tell you the truth." Kaguya said.

"Oh, then I guess you don't mind it if Kaguya stays." Kyousuke said, "I'm still new to this dimension so I could use some help."

"I..." Mokou said, distressed.

"M-Mokou..."

"K-Kaguya...I think it's time."

"Oh Mokou."

"They're old enough now. I think they can handle it."

"...I believe in you, Mokou. I'm behind you 100%."

"Okay." Mokou said and turned to Yuuka and Kyousuke, "Listen up you two. I'm only telling you this because I think you're old enough."

"Really?!" Yuuka cried, excited, "What is it?!"

"The reason we're always together is...it's because..."

Kyousuke turned around as they told Yuuka.

"W-What?! B-But...isn't that only for men and women-"

Kyousuke left so Mokou could explain the complexities of life to Yuuka.

* * *

><p>"Finally free." Kyousuke said as he stretched, "Even in this world, I get roped into things."<p>

…

"Though now I have nothing to do."

…

Kyousuke sighed and was about to walk off again before he heard more familiar voices.

"Hahaha!"

"And then I said-"

All too familiar voices. Voices that gave him a feeling of dread. And a new voice that was all too familiar.

"Oh. Master Kyousuke, take a look at that."

"Huh? Well look at what we have here!"

Kyousuke turned around.

* * *

><p>"I didn't think I'd actually run into you." Kyousuke's dimensional representation smiled, "I heard around the grape vine that some guy that looked like me was going around. I was going to visit you eventually, but I guess this just makes things faster. Man, fate and god loves me so much that it's almost a bother."<p>

"..."

"Aren't you going to answer?" Kyousuke's opposite smiled, "Come on. We're the same person."

"What do you want?" Kyousuke frowned.

"How cold. And I'm you."

"..."

"Ha. I guess that attitude means the rumors are right. You really are a dimensional opposite of me."

"What do you want?" Kyousuke repeated.

"You're no fun at all." Kyousuke's opposite sighed, "Oh well. Straight to business then. Have you conquered your dimension yet?"

"...No."

"Oh really? Kinda disappointing, but that's cool."

"What did you mean by conquer?" Kyousuke frowned.

"What do you think?" Kyousuke's opposite said, "I've already conquered all the girls in this dimension so I was wondering about what's on your end."

"Conquered?"

"Well the fact that you didn't means that your dimension is still free to take. So what do you think? Shall I conquer your dimension for you?"

"...Sure."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Facing a mirror

* * *

><p>"Really?" Kyousuke's opposite smirked, "You really plan on handing me your world?"<p>

"Did I ever say that'd be possible?" Kyousuke said, "All I'm saying is you can try. The youkai that I know are much different than the ones I've seen."

"Hoo~. So what does that mean? Are you saying that it's impossible for me?"

"You really like to twist my words don't you?" Kyousuke sighed.

"Ha. In any case, I'm free to step through that barrier now right? Mind telling me where that barrier is?"

"You don't know?" Kyousuke said, surprised.

"Don't know? More like I don't care enough to look." His opposite said with a sour note, "Well? Are you going to tell me where it is?"

"No."

"Is that so?"

"Master."

Kyousuke's opposite turned as Reimu walked up to him.

"If you want, I can force the location out of him."

"Naw." Kyousuke's opposite smiled, "I think it's more challenging this way. And god knows I could use a challenge nowadays."

"As you wish." Reimu said, backing off.

"Hey doppelganger." Kyousuke's opposite said as he began to leave, "Don't get in the way of my fun now."

* * *

><p>Kyousuke sighed once his dimensional opposite left. He stood there for a moment, silently collecting his thoughts.<p>

…

"Well...least I avoided that fight."

"Avoided that fight?!"

Kyousuke jumped as Yuuka ran towards him, "Oh. Yuuka. You were here?"

"Mokou was talking about something that made my head hurt so I ran away."

"I see."

"Never mind that!" Yuuka cried, "Do you even know what you've done?"

"I just gave my dimensional double the chance to take over my world?"

"No! Wait-YES!"

"And?"

"Are you not thinking or something?! Your world's going to be conquered!"

"If he can." Kyousuke said as he began to walk off.

"What do you mean?" Yuuka demanded as she began to follow him.

"Did you know there's a Yuuka in my world as well?"

"Ooo! What's she like?!"

"Completely different than you. She's one of the most powerful creatures in my world and is feared as an Ultimate Sadistic Creature."

"Wow. Is she cute?"

"...No. Not really."

"Aww... Wait, that's not what I was talking about! What's Cirno like in your world?!"

"An idiot."

"Really? Wait, no! That wasn't what I meant to ask either! Argh!" Yuuka cried as she rubbed her head, "Focus, Yuuka! The point is that your world is doomed!"

"I doubt it."

"You don't understand! The you in this world is amazingly powerful! In a single month, he obliterated every youkai with any bit of authority and beat anyone that opposed him into submission!"

"Is that so?"

"Goddamit, you're not getting it!" Yuuka cried, grabbing his arm.

"What?" Kyousuke cried as Yuuka began to drag him away again.

* * *

><p>"The Kyousuke of this world?" Kaguya said.<p>

"Yeah!" Yuuka cried, "Ms. Kaguya, please teach him how he took over this world."

Kaguya bit her lip, "I-I guess I can do that."

"Okay, listen up. The Kyousuke we know appeared before our generous and benevolent guardian, Hakurei Reimu one day. He defeated her and forced her under his rule, announcing that he'll be taking over this world. Reimu's upright and just friend Kirisame Marisa couldn't stand him and joined Reimu in trying to defeat him. But even with their powers combined, Kyousuke beat them and forced them under his rule again. This was all in a single day. Soon after that, he began to travel across the land, seeking and defeating all authority that opposed him. And he did it alone. Even with both a shrine maiden and a witch by his side, he fought everyone alone and annex them. Eientei, Hakugyokurou, Makai, The Scarlet Devil Mansion, Youkai Mountain and even Hell fell to his might. After that, he challenged the strongest youkai and beat them as well. In just a single month, he's become a feared person among both humans and youkais. There have been one rebellion before. A joint effort by all those he defeated. They attacked him head on when they were prepared, but he beat them all effortlessly. Now he enforces his rule with violence and tyranny."

Kaguya jumped as Mokou punched the wall, "That bastard wouldn't kill anyone. He just smacked us around until he felt bored."

"...Sounds horrible." Kyousuke said.

"T-That's it?!" Yuuka cried, "He a terrible person who's only concerned with having things his way and now he's aiming for your land!"

"So?"

"So why aren't you doing anything about it?!"

"...They can handle it."

"They can handle it?!" Mokou cried, "What kind of world do you live in?!"

"One where you and Kaguya aren't life partners."

"W-What are you talking about?" Mokou scowled, embarrassed, "Why'd you have to bring that up now anyway?!"

"What do you mean by life partners?" Yuuka frowned.

"It's kind of like being married."

"Oh-wait, stop distracting me!"

"Alternate Kyousuke, let me ask you something." Kaguya said firmly, "What makes you so sure that your world won't be conquered like ours?"

"...I don't know."

"You don't know?!" Mokou cried, "That's not a good answer!"

"So what are you going to do?" Kyosuke asked, "What are you going to do now that you know that he's going to conquer someone else's world? Start a new rebellion?"

"I...I..."

"..."

Kyousuke got up and left. Yuuka quickly got up and followed him.

* * *

><p>"Wait!"<p>

"Why are you following me?" Kyousuke frowned.

"W-Why you ask?" Yuuka said, confused, "I...I just want to!"

"I look exactly like the man who took over this world. What reason do you have to follow a man like that?"

"But you're not like him right? You haven't hurt anyone and you've never taken over anything!"

"What are you arguing about?"

"C-Cirno!"

"What's wrong?" Cirno asked from a corner of the playground.

"Cirno...what are you doing?"

"It's punishment." Cirno sniffed as she pulled out some weeds, "Ms. Kaguya told me to weed out the playground and the fences for snooping on her and Mokou."

"Ah! Did you know that Ms. Kaguya and Mokou are married or something?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Kyousuke calls them 'life partners'."

"No, I mean, are you really just figuring that out now?"

"Eh?"

"Come to think of it, can you do the weeding for me? You run a flower shop right?"

"Eh?! B-But I don't have any gloves."

"Take mine."

"B-But..."

"Come on now!"

"A-Alright!"

* * *

><p>Cirno stretched as Yuuka began to take over hoer job, "Ah. That feels better. Anyway. Kyousuke."<p>

"What?"

"What's troubling you?"

"...Nothin-"

"It's clearly not nothing." Cirno interrupted, "You're confused about something and you don't know why."

"..."

"Does it have something to do with Yuuka?"

"No."

"Hmm..."

"..."

"Well...try not to be too harsh on Yuuka alright?" Cirno sighed, "Her shop was destroyed by you...the you of this dimension and all her flowers were destroyed. She was so depressed that she regressed into her home and never came out. Until Kaguya and Mokou came along and gave her the courage to start a new shop. She may not have suffered the worst due to your ac...your opposite's actions, but she's certainly the one who's recovered the best. Want to know why?"

"Why?"

"My guess is because she's an idiot."

"..."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Cirno frowned.

"Nothing."

"Yesh. I don't know if you're better than the Kyousuke we know."

"Hey, Cirno!" Yuuka cried.

"What?"

"This is your punishment isn't it?! Why am I doing it?!"

"Aw, but you're doing it so much better than I am."

"Y-You think so? Then-wait, that's not right! This is your punishment so you have to do it!"

"Tell you what, I'll help you with the punishment. Is that okay?"

"Well I suppose-HEY!"

Cirno chuckled as she began to help Yuuka with the punishment that she was given. Kyousuke turned around and walked off.

* * *

><p>Kyousuke walked through the Forest of Magic. While this world was certainly a mixture of both the modern human world and Gensokyo, the landscape didn't seem all that different. The trees placement were all too familiar. Until he reached a small paved road. Kyousuke was pretty sure they didn't have that in Gensokyo. Despite that, it really helped to find what he was looking for.<p>

"Hello?" Kyousuke called as he walked in.

"Ah! Sorry, just...give me a moment! Ahhhhhhh..."

Someone ran out, carrying a few boxes and papers, "Sorry, I was just..."

The boxes and paper fell to the ground.

"...B-Brother?"

" So were still brothers in this world." Kyousuke sighed as he closed the door to Kourindou behind him.

* * *

><p>"W-What do you want?" Rinnosuke cried as he backed away.<p>

"...Do I really scare you that much?" Kyousuke asked.

"Are you really asking that question?! You barged in here and took control of my shop! You don't even pay for anything, you just take them!"

"What, that isn't the norm?"

"No! I'm trying to run a successful business here."

"...I see."

"What do you want?" Rinnosuke frowned, "You never come here unless you want something."

"Hmm...I wonder..."

"Just tell me goddammit! I can't read your mind!"

"Do I really scare you that much?"

"Scare? What else am I supposed to feel? Happy that my brother's returned? You certainly don't treat me like family."

"True."

"And where's Sasoku?"

"What?" Kyousuke said, looking up in shock.

"Sasoku. You know, our Sister?! Where did you take her?"

"Take her?" Kyousuke frowned.

"You still won't tell me? Can you at least assure me that she's alive?!"

"...Yeah. Yeah, she's alive."

"...And?"

"What?"

"You still haven't told me what you want." Rinnosuke scowled.

"...I don't know."

"What?"

"I suppose I came her looking for answers, but I don't think you sell them here."

"Was that a joke?"

Kyousuke looked at Rinnosuke who stared back with a mix of hate and fear.

"...Sorry for coming here." Kyousuke said as he left.

"Ah, hey! Wait!"

* * *

><p>"He took Sasoku?" Kyousuke mused as he walked away.<p>

"...Hey!"

Kyosuke sighed as he looked up, "You again?"

"What are you doing here?" Yuuka asked.

"That's my question."

"Are you bullying Rinnosuke again?"

"Bully?"

"Rinnosuke is a nice guy and he give us food when we don't...AH! Sorry, I forgot that you're..."

"It's fine."

"...Are you really going to do nothing?" Yuuka asked.

"..."

"Do you really trust your friends that much? That they'll defeat your opposite when he comes?"

"..."

"...I see. I'll...stop bothering you."

…

"Yuuka."

Yuuka stopped as Kyousuke spoke up again.

"...Do you know where the other Kyousuke might be right now?"

* * *

><p>"Preparations are ready, Master." Marisa said as she bowed.<p>

"I don't care about the preparations, I just want to know if you've found the border yet." Kyousuke scowled as he swing his sword around in midair.

"N-No. Not yet."

"Goddammit." Kyousuke said as he sheathed his sword.

"Master, the Nanatsusaya is not a toy."

"Like I care, Reimu!"

Reimu jumped and backed down, "M-My apologies."

"Geh. That opposite of mine must know where the damn border is. Maybe I should force it out of him after all."

…

"Speak of the devil."

Kyousuke approached his opposite, silent.

* * *

><p>"I was just talking about you." His opposite smiled, "Asking you where the border is is faster."<p>

"..."

"Well? Are you going to tell me the location or not?"

"I forgot something."

"Eh?"

"I thought that the youkais in my world were capable of defeating you. I forgot one thing though."

"And what's that?"

"Trust is something you do with friends." Kyousuke said as he unsheathed his sword.

"...This is getting way more exciting."

* * *

><p>Kyousuke jumped back as the opposite's sword struck the ground. He deftly pulled it back out and charged again, swinging wildly at him. Kyousuke managed to dodge a few before blocking a strike that sent him flying to the left. He skid along the ground, pushing himself up and regaining his footing before he smashed into a tree.<p>

"...You seem to have the same ability as me." Kyousuke noted.

"What, Mastery Manipulation? You're saying you have that ability too and this is what I have to enjoy? Come on, pump it up! I'm only at 60% here!"

Kyousuke frowned. Currently, he was being forced to work at 70%. It appears that even with the same abilities, his opposite had better skill with it.

"Where's Sasoku?" He called out.

"Sasoku? You mean you have a sister too?!" His opposite smiled, "Well then, she must have that convenient power too right?"

"Convenient?"

Kyousuke's opposite smiled as he pulled out a bell, "This."

He rang the bell and a small gap opened up beside him.

"I couldn't make the power mine but, I could make it's user mine." The opposite smirked as he reached inside.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Kyousuke scowled.

"What? Don't you think it's more convenient than holding on to everything?" His opposite smiled as he pulled out an uzi.

Kyousuke hid behind the tree.

"Come on! That can't be all that you can do!"

Kyosuke stayed behind his tree as bullets riddled both the tree and the ground around him. If it was something he wasn't expecting, it was conventional weaponry. Though in retrospect, it was obvious. But he could already hear the clicks of an empty gun as it's tossed aside. As he began to formulate his next actions, an even larger click reached his ears.

"WATCH OUT!"

Kyousuke was tackled to the side by something that was flying since it carried him quite far from his tree. The tree itself instantly exploded along with some neighboring trees as Kyousuke's opposite stood there laughing as he held a rocket launcher.

"Are you okay?" Asked the thing that tackled him.

"Yuuka." Kyousuke frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help!" Yuuka said proudly, "Though I'm honestly surprised you began fighting."

"You're not afraid? This is the man who destroyed your shop."

"Oh, Cirno told you about that? I'm over it. Besides, I've got a new shop now and I can't be afraid of a bully forever."

"So you decided to fight him?"

"I'm just following my hero!" Yuuka smiled.

"Hero?!"

"Yep."

"Why am I your hero?!"

"You're fighting for your friend's sake right now aren't you? Even if you were kinda iffy about it before."

"I don't have friends."

"What?" Yuuka frowned, "But what about all those people that come over to your house?"

"Y-You were listening to that speech?"

"I didn't just listen, I took notes!" Yuuka grinned as she pulled out a notebook, "See?!"

"..."

"You said they're all lies though, huh?" Yuuka said, disappointed.

"...Yeah. White lies."

"Eh?"

Kyousuke picked Yuuka off him and got up, reaching into his pocket.

"What are you going to do?!" Yuuka cried, curious, "Do you have a bell that creates gaps too?"

"No." Kyousuke said as he pulled out a spellcard.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are you?" Kyousuke's opposite sighed as he scanned the forest lines, "I don't wanna torch the entire forest. I don't have enough missiles for that."<p>

He noticed Kyousuke emerge from the trees a few feet away from him.

"There you are!" He cried, aiming his missile launcher before noticing the card he had in his hand, "What's that?"

"Something from my world." Kyousuke said as he held up the card.

"Really?" His opposite said, lowering his missile launcher in curiosity.

"Really?!" Yuuka cried from the trees.

"Show me then." His opposite said, "Come on.

"I'll show you plenty." Kyousuke said as he slid the card aside to reveal a second one, "_Light Sign-Thousand Year Will of Wisp._"

The spellcard became a small lighter.

"...Is that it?" Yuuka frowned, disappointed.

Kyousuke opened the lighter and lit it, creating a small blue flame that detached from the lighter and floated towards the opposite. Kyousuke created ten flames that slowly surrounded his opposite.

"Is that it?" The opposite frowned, "That's kinda sad really."

Kyousuke put the lighter away and turned to his second card, "_Eternity Sign-Spacial Faux._"

Space twisted around the dimensional double, morphing the floating flames around him as well. Space quickly snapped back into place, pulling the flames into the center of the flux and setting the opposite on fire.

"Whoa!" Yuuka cried as the opposite cried out in pain, "That's a nice combo!"

"Looks like Spellcards sill work in this world." Kyousuke noted.

"Yeah! Burn, Kyousuke, burn!"

"Oi. T-That's kinda-"

"Burn!"

"..."

The opposite quickly reached into his gap and pulled out a bucket of water, dumping it over his head to douse the flames.

"You bastard." He growled, "Don't you know who I am?"

"My dimensional dupli-"

"I am a shadow! The true self!"

"_Hourai-Fujiyama Volcano._"

The shadow cried out in pain as flames erupted from below him.

"Don't steal that line."

The opposite swung his sword, cutting and dissipating the flames.

"Now you've done it." He scowled, "Reimu! Marisa! Get him!"

"What?!" The two cried, surprised.

"I'm ordering you to attack! Do it!"

The two looked at each other for a moment before taking a gulp and flying up.

"Yin Yang Orb."

"Master Spark."

Kyousuke jumped back as the Master Spark razed the ground and exploded, the impact of which sent him spiraling back. As he regained his balance, the orbs circled him and struck, barely giving him enough time to block with his sword. The orbs pushed against the sword and sent him flying again, forcing the sword out of his hands. Kyousuke tumbled across the ground, sliding to a rough end. As he picked himself up, his shadow charged towards him, sword in mid swing. Before it could connect, something darted out into it's path.

"Look out!"

* * *

><p>Kyousuke quickly scrambled up to catch Yuuka's falling body. The sword had nearly split the lower half of her body in two. Above him, his other self cackled.<p>

"Yuuka? When did she even get here? To jump in front of my sword like that is just suicidal. What was she thinking."

"You need to be quiet for a moment." Kyousuke muttered.

"What?"

"_Enduring Sign-Heading the Fallen._"

The opposite stepped back as energy infused Kyousuke.

"What kind of magic is this?"

"_Light Magic-Star Maelstrom._"

The shadow jumped back as energy began to rain from the teal sky.

"_Strike Sign-Instant of the United Tiger and Dragon._"

Kyosuke gather chi in his fist and launched it through the air, blasting his shadow out of the air. He laid Yuuka down for a moment before he stood up,

"Give me a moment."

* * *

><p>"<em>Crush Sign-Debilitate<em>. _Evolution Sign-Everworld Half-Soul Cannon._"

Kyousuke summoned Momiji's sword and immediately infused it with ethereal energy. Swinging the sword, he created a shockwave that quickly closed in on it's target.

"_Energize Sign-Kappa's Grand Invention._"

Stabbing his sword into the ground for a moment, he materialized his giant cannon and fired it at the shockwave. The shockwave suddenly jumped in speed, rocketing into the opposite before he could properly guard, knocking him back into the ground.

Kyousuke took out another card and opened a slot on the cannon before his body began to hurt. He dropped the gun in pain along with the spellcard.

"Now! Do it now! Reimu! Marisa!" His opposite yelled as he struggled to get up.

The two jumped, reluctant to follow his orders. Kyousuke scowled and reached for another card.

"_Buddhist Art-Most Valuable Vajira._"

The danmaku scattered towards the two, forcing them to dodge before they could think about their orders. Kyousuke flipped the card over,

"_Lost Sign-Limited Perpetual Energy._"

Energy returned to him again, soothing the pain a bit, though it was only going to be temporary. Taking the chance, he approached Yuuka again.

"Why did you do that?" Kyousuke said as he pulled out another spellcard.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yuuka smiled weakly, "I art thou. And thou art I."

"Stop that." Kyousuke frowned, "_Hope Sign-Flower of the Sun's Brilliant Rays._"

Yuuka kept smiling as a small sun floated above her, slowly healing her wounds.

"Go to sleep for a while. You've done enough."

"Will you be there when I wake up?" Yuuka asked.

"...Sure."

Yuuka grinned as she obliged and slowly fell asleep. Kyousuke laid her down again, leaving the sun with her. He picked up the cannon and spellcard. He glanced towards Reimu and Marisa.

"Mind staying out of the way for now?"

The two quickly nodded.

"Then run. I don't want to use this on you."

The two nodded again and quickly flew off.

* * *

><p>The opposite smirked as he laid on the ground, "Ah. Hahaha. When was the last time I had this much fun?"<p>

"You think this is fun?" Kyousuke frowned.

"Yeah. It's really boring being the ruler of a world you know." his opposite smiled as she slowly got up, "Though it's not much different otherwise."

"So the reason you decided to take over this world..."

"I was just bored." Kyousuke's double smirked as he picked up his sword again.

"...I wish I could blame you for that."

"Oh? You feel the same way? Then why don't you join me? You can have this rotten world. I'll have fun conquering your world."

"That's stupid. What possible reason could I have to do that?"

"Why are even fighting then?" The opposite asked, "Is it because you actually like your world now?"

"...Not necessarily."

"Then what? Don't tell me you've grown attached to this world."

…

"You could say..." Kyousuke said as he let his cannon disappear, "...that I'm acting on the sad and tortured looks everyone has here."

"Tortured huh?" his opposite smiled, "I don't care about them. I only care about my own amusement."

"I got that."

"Well. Guess I better get serious now." Kyousuke's opposite said, "It's been a while since I've been forced to work this hard so I'll give you a treat. I'll give you 100%."

Kyousuke could barely react before his opposite suddenly appeared in front of him. His sword swung up and slashed him into the air. The opposite followed him through the air, kicking him into the ground again.

"Come on, where are those spellcards of yours?" The opposite smirked as he drew his sword up.

The swords clashed as Kyousuke barely blocked with his sword.

"What's wrong?! Aren't you going to go 100% too?!" The opposite cried as he pushed against Kyousuke's sword.

"...Just how much does your power...outstrip mine?" Kyousuke scowled.

"What was that?" The opposite smiled.

Kyousuke pushed against his sword, flinging him back and allowing him to get back up.

"Well? Are you going to use those spellcards of yours?"

Kyousuke frowned as he pulled out another spellcard.

"Too slow!"

The opposite charged, sword swinging right towards Kyousuke's head.

"_Sea Opening-The Day the Sea Split._"

Danmaku swirled around Kyousuke's sword as he swung up and parried the attack, the impact knocking the sword out of the opposite's hands.

"Those spellcards...are really unfair!" The opposite cried as he tried to punch Kyousuke in the face. Kyousuke caught the fist.

"You want fair? Fine." He said, dropping his sword.

Kyosuke drew his fist back. The opposite read his attack and quickly prepared to block it. Kyousuke's uppercut smashed into the opposite's jaw, long before he could prepare his block.

"...Ooops. Guess I was still under the effects of some spellcards."

"Is it over?"

Kyousuke turned around to see Reimu and Marisa hovering anxiously behind him.

"...Yeah. It's over."

"Is he dead?" Marisa asked.

"No. Spellcards aren't meant to take lives."

"Oh. That's a relief." Reimu said.

"...You really aren't like the Reimu I know."

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>"You're back!" Yuuka cried as she hugged Kyousuke, "Wait, you are the one from the other dimension right?!"<p>

"Yes."

"You're back!"

"And what happened to the Kyousuke of this world?" Mokou asked.

"Reimu's taken him. I'm not sure what she's going to do, but I'm sure you'll see him again."

"I hope not." Mokou scowled.

"You've done a wonderful job." Kaguya smiled.

"You're not going to say something like 'You've brought peace onto this land' right?"

"O-Of course not."

"Good."

"Hey, those spellcards are amazing!" Yuuka cried, "Can I have one?"

"No."

"Aw..."

"Hey speaking of which, if you had that power, why didn't you do anything eariler?!" Mokou demanded.

"Weren't you paying attention?!" Yuuka sighed, "It's because he thought the us in his world could handle it! Am I right, Kyousuke?"

"..."

"...Kyousuke..." Yuuka asked, tears in her eyes.

"Ah! No, you're right, but...I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"...Looking at you reminds me of a certain event."

"What is it?" Kaguya asked.

"I...I was asked once what I would do if I couldn't stand myself. My answer was to communicate with him. Discover what was wrong and try to fix it from there. I said that if I denied that part of me, I'd be going against my beliefs..."

"Is that it?" Mokou smirked.

"Eh?"

"You saved us. Isn't that all that matters?"

"Mokou, that's not relevant right now." Kaguya sighed.

"What? What do you mean? He just asking if beating that other Kyosuke is the right thing to do right?"

"It's a bit deeper than that." Kaguya sighed, "Kyousuke...I don't know how to answer you...but what's done is done. If anything, the Kyousuke of this world wouldn't listen to anything you would have to say so perhaps fighting was the correct choice."

"Yeah. Perhaps."

"I'm confused." Yuuka frowned, "But I think you did an amazing job!"

"..."

"What will you do now?" Kaguya asked.

"...Leave...probably."

* * *

><p><em>~~Epilogue~~<em>

The moment Kyousuke was home, he sat down to finish a letter to Sasoku.

_Dear Sasoku,_

_ I went to a different dimension today._

...

_Maribel and Renko made me do it._

_ ..._

_ They say "Hi."_

_ ..._

_ I met a Yuuka on that side._

_ ..._

_ She...called me a hero._

* * *

><p>"You're leaving already?!" Yuuka cried, tears in her eyes.<p>

"Yeah. I have things I must do on my side too."

"Like beating up more bad guys?!"

"My job is not that glamorus."

"That's what all heros say!"

"I'm not a hero."

"Too bad, you'll always be a hero in my eyes." Yuuka grinned.

Kyousuke sighed, "Kaguya."

"Yes?"

"When the me of this world returns...don't treat him too harshly. He's the only Kyousuke in this world after all."

"Of course."

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_ Sasoku..._

_ ..._

_ Am I a bad influence?_

"Maribel, where are Kyousuke's clothes?!"

"They're in a closet I think!"

"Can you get me some?"

"Hold on, I'm still making dinner!"

Kyousuke sighed as he got up.

"Renko, why did you even come here if you didn't bring any clothes? In fact, why are you still here?!"


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Mayhem

* * *

><p>The human dashed down the street, ignoring all the annoyed cries of those he passed by.<p>

"Please let me make it." He muttered.

The human stopped at an intersection to stare up at the sky. Above him was a large rift that only he could see. Frantically, he took out his wallet and pulled out a few ofudas. He threw them up into the air and watched as they circled the rift before attaching to its edges. Light streamed out as the ofudas slowly closed the rift. Once it was completely closed, the human let out a sigh of relief.

"Did I make it?"

"Oh my, you came out of nowhere! You scared me!"

"Oh, my apologie-w-where am I?"

"What? Why this is the Kyoto District."

"Kyoto?"

"Yes."

"You mean-...Oh, silly me. Of course. I forgot."

"That's certainly a nice dress. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a teacher."

"Really? What subject?"

"All of them."

"What?"

The human sighed, "Kamishirasawa Keine."

"Ah! Y-Yes?" Keine said, turning around, "O-Oh! It's you!"

* * *

><p>"You remember me?" The human asked as he walked home.<p>

"Of course." Keine said as she followed, "Though it seems no one else does."

"My power was supposed to erase your memories when you returned to Gensokyo."

"You mean hide right? And I'm half Hakutaku. Even as a human, I can tell when my past is being hidden. By the next full moon, I had cracked your power and now I remember everything."

"That's really inconvenient." The human frowned as they approached his home.

"Why?"

"Because now there are two people who can see through my power."

The human opened the door and was instantly pounced upon my a small figure.

"Welcome home!" Koishi cried.

* * *

><p>"So you remember this guy too, Keine?" Koishi smiled.<p>

"Yes, though I didn't think there was anyone else who remembered." Keine said.

"I asked my sister about him, but even she didn't seem to remember him."

"It's because your memories were stored in your subconsciousness." The human said as he read his newspaper, "Due to your abilities to read subconsciousness, my powers don't work as effectively on you."

"Is that so?" Koishi smiled.

"That's a splendid use of your powers." Keine smiled as she pat Koishi in the head.

"Don't encourage her." The human sighed.

"Anyway, since we remember everything, there's no need for you to explain anything to us now is there?" Keine said, "We slipped through the gaps of the Hakurei Border and you're the only one who can send us back."

"Well...yes..."

"What's wrong?" Koishi frowned.

"The situation's...changed now." The human sighed.

"What's wrong?"

The human placed down his newspaper showing them the headlines.

* * *

><p><em>September 1<em>

_THE STRIKE CONTINUES! Border conditions deteriorate as Yakumo Yukari (Age:N/A) refuses to work under her conditions._

_In other news, The Formal Historian appears downtown Kyoto._

…

"A strike?" Keine frowned.

"Yes." The human scowled.

"But...why?"

"Is it because she's an old lady and can't get up anymore?" Koishi asked.

"More likely it's probably because of comments like those." The human sighed.

"But what does that mean now that we're on the other side?" Keine asked.

"With Yukari on strike, sending you back might just end up with you popping out again in a few days. So for once, the fact that my power doesn't work on demand is helpful. Otherwise, I only have to force my powers in emergencies. Like if you start to disappear."

"Well...it's not that bad right?" Keine said, "I mean...this will probably blow over soon right?"

"Let me put it this way: I have never had to deal with two guests at the same time."

…

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey! Play with me!" Koishi cried, tugging at at the human's arms.<p>

"I'm not in the mood."

"Come on!"

"Koishi! Want to play Monopoly with me?"

"Yay! Keine, you're a really nice person!" Koishi grinned as she ran over to Keine.

"Monopoly is a really long game." the human said, "Are you sure you can sit through the whole game?"

"Of course." Keine said.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Koishi can handle it!" Koishi cried.

"Alright then."

"So what do you want to be Koishi?" Keine asked as they began to set up their game.

"The hat! Or should I be the bag of money? The car? Argh...what do you want to be, Keine?"

"Is it okay if I be the dog?"

"Haha! Keine is a wolf! It's because you're a Hakutaku isn't it?"

"D-Don't be silly! I'm not a werewolf!" Keine cried, "Besides, Hakutaku are depicted as lions. And lions are large CATS."

"Really?" Koishi said, "I didn't know that."

"You would if you attended my classes." Keine sighed, "Why don't you join in at least once in a while?"

"Sis tells me that the surface is dangerous."

"Don't worry, you'll have both me and your friends on the surface-"

"Sis said that the surface are full of dangerous people."

"Er...well...that might be true but..."

"What do you think?" Koishi asked, looking at the human.

"Why should I care?"

"Then what monopoly figure would you like to be?"

"The giant robot."

"There's no monopoly figure like that."

"I know."

"We're back!" Maribel called as she walked in.

"Oh hey, Koishi, you're playing Monopoly?" Renko asked as she noticed their game.

"Yep! Wanna play too?"

"You bet! Come on, Maribel."

"Okay!"

"What are they doing here?" Keine whispered as the two joined the game.

"They didn't have a place to stay so I decided to let them stay so they can take care of Koishi for me." the human explained, "That and the fact that with this strike, more and more youkais will appear."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"Okay. Your turn Koishi."<p>

…

"Koishi?"

Koishi didn't seem to respond, her eyes staring intently at the human as he laid on his couch.

"...Koishi?" Keine frowned.

"What's wrong?" Maribel asked, worried.

"What, does he creep you out too?" Renko said.

Koishi got up, "You have a repressed memory."

The human looked up, "What?"

"You have a repressed memory." Koishi repeated, "Did you know that?"

"..."

"Koishi what are you talking abo-"

"I think you're right." Keine said, staring at the human as well, "There's some slip of history hidden from him."

"Really?!" Maribel cried.

"Are you sure it's not just because you're in jail for the 5th time in 25 turns?" Renko smirked.

"It's not!" Koishi cried, tossing the board into the air, "The point is that you have a memory that you yourself decided not to remember!"

The human stared at Koishi. He slowly got up on his couch.

"..."

"You didn't know about about your repressed memory?" Koishi asked.

"Of course not." The human said, "That's why it's repressed."

"You're taking this awfully calmly." Maribel noted.

"...I didn't want to believe it, but even if it's true, it's not that damning."

"This is you we're talking about." Keine said, "You're the last person I'd expect to have a memory you didn't want to remember."

"I agree."

"Do you want us to draw it out?" Koishi asked.

"You can do that?" Renko said, surprised.

"Well...kinda." Koishi admitted, "I think I only noticed it now because your powers were blocking me from properly seeing your unconsciousness."

"My powers?" The human frowned.

"I can't draw it out alone though. Your powers are too disruptive."

"Ah, you want my help?"

"Yes." Koishi said, turning to Keine.

"Well it's true I can manipulate his past out of hiding, but I can't properly see it." Keine explained.

"So if we combine Koishi's Sight and Keine's Manipulation we should be able to bring out this memory right?!" Maribel cried.

"It won't be private though." Keine said, "Everyone in this room will experience this memory with you."

"Well forget it then." Renko said, picking up a monopoly piece off the floor, "This guy's too paranoid about his personal li-"

"Why are you telling me this?" The human asked.

"This memory is a big one." Keine said, "It's going to take a while to unravel, but having such a big memory hidden is going to make repercussions later."

"Also I'm unbearably curious." Koishi smiled.

"Same." Maribel and Renko said.

"..."

"The choice is yours." Keine said, "We won't touch this memory without your consent."

"Really?" Renko frowned, "Can't we do it while he's sleeping or something?"

"No." Keine said looking disapprovingly at Renko.

"Do it."

Everyone looked at the human.

"Do it." The human repeated, "I want to face this part of myself, even if you all are tagging along."

* * *

><p>"Okay." Keine said as the human sat on the floor in front of them, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"<p>

"Yes." The human said, "I won't be able to look someone in the eyes if I didn't."

"Who's that?" Renko asked.

"None of your business."

"Act mysterious and stubborn all you want." Renko smirked, "In a minute I'm going to be in your head."

"Maybe now you'll be able to learn something about me." The human said, "Just like you always wanted."

"Wh-What does that mean?!" Renko cried, flustered.

Maribel and Koishi giggled.

"What?!"

"Koishi." Keine interrupted, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Koishi smiled as she walked forward.

Together, they joined their hands and formed a circle around the human.

"Ready or not, we're about to start." Keine said.

…

* * *

><p><em>Somebody ripped off his headphones.<em>

_ "Get up!"_

_ The youkai felt someone loosen his blindfold and removed the cuffs on his legs. His captors ordered him to get up again. The youkai had to take a few minutes, his legs not used to moving after months of inactivity. Eventually, he was picked up and carried._

_ The sunlight nearly blinded him when he carried out. It took a while, but soon the youkai could see his captors again._

_ "Results are inconclusive." Someone muttered, "I ask that you use these youkai for more fruitful purposes."_

_ "But-"_

_ "No. No excuses. Just do it."_

_ One of his captors snapped shut his book, making a strange high pitched whistle resound through his head that broke all his senses with immense pain._

_ "Tch."_

_ As the youkai's senses returned to him, so did a part of his mind. They were simple thoughts, though their realization made him recognize his situation._

_ I have to get out of here._

_ His captor turned to him with a disgusted scowl._

_ "Filthy youkai. How does it feel now that I have all the power? Flight, strength...elemental control, all of them can't help you now! Nothing can overcome the mind of humans!"_

_ The youkai began to struggle against his handcuffs. Somewhere his mind told him it was futile. His legs were too weak to help him run away._

_ "How dare they mock my research. Give up a test subject? Maybe I should just send you to get executed." His captor continued to smirk as he knelt down to glare at the youkai, "Yes...that should teach them how important my research is."_

_ Power. The youkai needed power. The power that he had inherited. The power that he had never found in him. The power that made his captor afraid of him deep down below his hate and jealously._

_ Something snapped inside of him. Thoughts that were his but he never expected to think of. The power that he had inherited. The power that made him a youkai. The power that drove his captor to hate youkais in the first place. That was the power he was seeking._

_ The youkai sighed._

_ "What's wrong?" The captor frowned._

_ "You don't need my power." The youkai said._

_ "What was that?"_

_ "You don't need my power." The youkai repeated, "Your mind captured me did it not? You don't need my power."_

_ The captor stepped back stunned._

_ "I'm leaving."_

_ "L-Like hell you will!" His captor cried, "Where do you think you'll even go?!"_

_ "Somewhere. A place where I'm needed."_

_ "And where would that b-"_

_ Suddenly the ground beneath him began to glow. His captor cried out and ran back, shivering in fear. The youkai watched his captor, his attitude in complete dissonance from only moments before._

_ "I'm leaving." He repeated._

_ And then he felt the ground open up and swallow him._

* * *

><p><em> "Hey...hey...are you still alive?"<em>

_ "Can I poke him with a stick?"_

_ "That's quite rude you know..."_

_ "Aw..."_

_ …_

_ Moments later, the youkai felt a stick poking him. He sighed as he woke up. The land around him was a deep red, and decorated with crystal trees. This...wasn't very familiar. He turned his head to find a girl dressed in blue and white. She stared at him with a stick in hand before she suddenly got up and threw away the stick. She ran off yelling, "He's alive!"_

_ The youkai slowly got to his feet, surprised that his feet were working. His hands jangled when he tried to pull them apart. Apparently the handcuffs came along. The youkai pulled against them sadly._

_ "Oh my. Where could you have come from?"_

_ The human turned around to find a tall woman dressed in red. The girl from before clung to her leg._

_ "What's your name?" The woman asked._

_ "...Name?"_

_ "Don't you have a name?"_

_ Name...The youkai tried to recall a name. None came to mind._

_ "Do you have amensia?" The girl asked._

_ The youkai jumped. The girl had somehow moved right next to him and was staring at him without him even noticing._

_ "It's amnesia." The woman corrected, "It's okay if you don't remember your name. My name is Shinki. This is my daugther."_

_ "Alice!" The girl smiled, "Nice to meet you!"_

_ "...N-Nice to meet you." The youkai bowed._

_ "Should I help you with those handcuffs?" Shinki asked._

_ "Please." The youkai offered her the handcuffs._

_ "Hi-Yah!" Shinki cried as she karate chopped the chain in half._

_ "Yay!" Alice clapped, "Mom is amazing isn't she?!"_

_ The youkai looked at the broken handcuffs with a mix of "That was kinda silly." and shame._

_ "Do you have a home here?" Shinki asked._

_ "I...I don't even know where I am." The youkai admitted._

_ "This is Makai!" Alice said, "Mom created this world!"_

_ "What?" The youkai said, shocked._

_ "It's nothing special." Shinki said, abashed, "Well it took a little work, but it's certainly nothing impressive."_

_ …_

_ "Hey, if you don't have a home you can stay with us!" Alice cried._

_ "I-Is that okay with you?" The youkai asked._

_ "Of course." Shinki smiled, "Alice seems to like you well enough. You two will get along perfectly."_

_ "Yay! Come on!" Alice cried, grabbing his arm._

* * *

><p><em> "Welcome to Pandæmonium." Shinki said.<em>

_ "What do you think?" Alice asked._

_ The youkai looked around the crystal palace._

_ "Gaudy."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Nothing."_

_ "Let's go play!"Alice cried, "I have a lot of friends to introduce you to!"_

_ "Shouldn't we tell him where he'll be sleeping first?"_

_ "Oh yeah...Ah, he can sleep in my room!"_

_ "Alice, we have guest rooms for a reason."_

_ "Alright..." Alice frowned, "Come visit me when you're settled okay?"_

_ "Here we are." Shinki said as she showed him the guest room, "I hope it's comfy enough for you."_

_ "I'll be fine." The youkai said as she walked over to his king sized bed, "This is almost a bit too much."_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "Nothing."_

_ "Alright then." Shinki smiled, "I'll leave you alone for now. You can call me if you ever need anything."_

* * *

><p><em> Once she left, the youkai collapsed on his king sized bed. Too much had happened today for him to take in at once. He had somehow escaped his captor after months of imprisonment and ended up here. In retrospect, it was rather odd for him to have accepted their help so readily after what he's been through. Despite that, he didn't feel like he was in danger.<em>

_ I wonder why..._

_ …_

_ "Alice huh?" The human said as he closed his eyes._

_ The youkai woke up the next morning._

_ "Damn. I feel asleep." He sighed as he got up, "I was supposed to go meet Alice's friends too weren't I?"_

_ …_

_ The youkai got up, the chains of his handcuffs jangling nosily._

_ "...I need to find a way to get these off."_

_ The youkai suddenly turned around as his door slowly opened._

_ "Hello?" Alice called as she timidly walked in, "Ah! You're awake!"_

_ "Sorry. I was going to meet your friend and-"_

_ "It's okay. You were probably really tired." Alice smiled, "As for my friend, you can meet her right now!"_

_ "Eh?"_

_ Alice pulled a doll from behind her back, "Ta-da! This is my friend, Hourai!"_

_ "..."_

_ "What do you think?" Alice smiled._

_ "Oh. She's certainly cute."_

_ "Yep! Mom made it for me."_

_ "That's great."_

_ Growl~_

_ …_

_ "Sorry!" Alice laughed, "I guess I'm a bit hungry. You must be too right? Come on. Let's get some breakfast. It's kinda lonely with no one else around."_

_ As Alice ran out of his room, the youkai sighed, "Dolls huh?"_

_ He began to follow Alice before something struck him._

_ "...no one else around..."_

_ "What's wrong?"_

* * *

><p><em> "Ah." The youkai jumped as Shinki approached him from the other side of the hall, "Um...Good morning." He said as he bowed.<em>

_ "Good morning." Shinki said, bowing in return, "You must've been really tired yesterday to fall asleep so soon."_

_ "I hope Alice wasn't too much of a bother."_

_ "Not at all."_

_ "That's a relief." Shinki smiled, "You seem to get along well with her."_

_ "She's very energetic."_

_ "Yes..."_

_ The youkai frowned as he noticed something wrong with Shinki. She smile was a bit... despondent._

_ "I have a question for you." Shinki said._

_ "..."_

_ "I'm...thinking of having Alice leave Makai."_

* * *

><p>The human woke up on the floor of his living room. Keine and Koishi were sitting down on the couch, both of them looking exhausted. Koishi in particular was gulping down a glass of water.<p>

"We're stopping for today." Keine strained a smile, "We'll pick up tomorrow okay?"

"...Thank you for your work." The human said as he got up and shut himself in his room.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41: Decision

* * *

><p>"How long as it been?"<p>

"Renko, it's only been a few hours since they woke up." Maribel sighed, "You can't just expect them to do this so early in the day."

"Well then when the hell are we going to hear the rest of that damn memory?!" Renko cried, "The longer I wait, the more I feel like the guy's going to just up and remember what happened on his own and then we'd never hear the end of the story!"

"W-Well it is frustrating to not know the ending of a stor-"

"We still haven't gotten to any juicy moment yet! I need to know what kind of embarrassing moment he suffered to have that memory repressed! Then I'll finally have something to hold over him!"

"...Renko, why do you hate him so much?"

"Well somebody has to hate him. Plus he's not perfect you know."

"He's letting us stay at his place."

"So what, I'm supposed to like him because of that?"

…

"How long have you been here, Koishi?"

"Only about 5 minutes." Koishi smiled as she stood behind Maribel and Renko.

"And did you use your power to read my-"

"Yep."

"...Then I'm afraid I can't let you go until you promise not to say anything."

"Really?"

"Yes." Renko said, "And because of that...I challenge you to a duel! If I win you will not go into my mind ever again!"

"And why should I accept?"

"Because if you win, you get to have one of my 500 dollar bills in monopoly."

"But we stopped playing monopoly." Koishi frowned.

"Because you flipped the board off the table." Maribel said.

Koishi stared at Maribel.

"I'll be quiet."

"How about I give you 500 dollars for our next game?"

"How about I tell Maribel right now?" Koishi smiled.

"Ha! I don't care if Maribel knows! She figured out all my secrets already!"

"Maybe you're just bad at keeping secrets."

"Shush!"

"Well I'll just go tell the human then!" Koishi cried as she dashed out the room.

"Stop right there!" Renko cried as she chased her out of the room.

Maribel followed, only slightly worried.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey! You won't believe what I just heard!" Koishi cried as she dashed into the living room.<p>

"How do you feel?"

"Much better." Keine smiled, "But you seem a bit odd."

"I'm fine." The human insisted, "It doesn't strain me as much as it does you two."

"...You have an idea of how this story ends don't you?"

The human didn't answer as he got up. Koishi ran over to him, "Hey...are you okay?"

"Not you too."

"You're desperately scrambling your subconscious thoughts. It's as if your consciousness is attacking your subconscious. It's not healthy. Especially since your subconscious already has the answer."

"...Thanks for worry about me." The human said, "But I'll be fine."

"That's a lie."

The human didn't react to Koishi's statement and looked around, discovering Renko and Maribel standing back.

"Ah. There you are." The human said, "Do you still want to learn the end of my memory?"

…

"You know it." Renko said, stepping forward, "No one's satisfied by a story with no conclusion."

The human gave a small smile, "Then let's find out how it all ends."

* * *

><p><em>The youkai didn't answer.<em>

_ "...What do you think?" Shinki asked._

_ "About?"_

_ "Alice...leaving Makai."_

_ "...Why are you asking me?" The youkai frowned._

_ "Y-You're right." Shinki said, "I-I'll leave you alone."_

_ The youkai felt a pang of guilt as he watched Shinki walk off. He wasn't sure why and it disturbed him how deeply the emotion cut. But there was nothing left for him to do as he left to chase down Alice before she returned and yelled at him again._

* * *

><p><em> "<em>_You're finally here!" Alice cried when the youkai arrived, "Took you long enough. I was about to send Hourai to go fetch you. You're a really slow person you know."_

_ "Sorry." The youkai said as he took a seat, "So what are we having?"_

_ "Eggs and bacon!" Alice said as she began eating, "It's a basic, but balanced breakfast! Or so mom says. I don't really know."_

_ As Alice ate her breakfast with ever-present enthusiasm, the youkai ate more slowly, digesting his thoughts along with his food._

_ "Alice?" The youkai spoke up._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Is there anybody here besides you and Shinki?"_

_ "There's Hourai." Alice laughed, "But aside from us, nope! It feels a bit odd to have such a big house for the two of us. Mom said that there used to be more people, but she said they disappeared. Why they disappeared is something mom calls 'Grown-Up Stuff.' It's kind of annoying actually."_

_ "I see..."_

_ "Ah, but it's really fun to be with mom!" Alice added, "There may not seem like there's a lot to do, but mom is always with me as well as Hourai! These two are all I need."_

_ "I see..."_

_ "Do you need anything else?"_

_ "Huh? Um...H-How's your food?"_

_ Alice smiled, "Great! You want to go play after this?! Oh! I should show you __**that**__. Give me a moment, I'll go ask mom if I can show you __**that**__."_

_ And with that, Alice ran off again. __The youkai sighed. With Alice gone, his mind wandered to a different subject. How was he going to return home? No answer materialized, though he was surprised to find that he can't even imagine what his home is. He could remember his home with his parents and two siblings...The youkai choked back a small flood of tears with egg and left._

* * *

><p><em> "Oh. There you are."<em>

_ The youkai turned around to see Shinki approaching._

_ "Alice was looking for you. She said she wanted to show you something."_

_ Shinki seemed to have returned to her usual gentle happy state._

_ "Sorry. I left before she came back ans just started...wandering."_

_ "Well do try not to get lost." Shinki smiled, "I'll go tell Alice where you are. Do you mind waiting in the courtyard? It's just past here and to the left."_

_ "Okay. Thank you."_

_ Shinki's smile was back to being cheerful again. It even eased a bit of the youkai's worries. Though looking into her eyes it was obvious that she hasn't lost her despondence. The youkai quickly looked down before his own eyes could reveal what he knew and walk off. A tad too late._

_ "I still don't know..." Shinki spoke up as he left, "...what should I do?"_

_ "...About Alice?"_

_ …_

_ "She's happy right now." The youkai said, "She's satisfied. Genuinely satisfied."_

_ "I'm happy she's happy." Shinki said, "But...there are some things even I can't do for her. I want he__r to learn. I want her to know things that don't exist here in Makai. To learn...to discover...she'll become a better person if she has so much more to interact with right? So I should have her leave right?...right?"_

_ …_

_ "You already have your answer." The youkai said and ran off towards the courtyard before she could say anything else._

* * *

><p><em> "There you are!" Alice cried as she ran into the courtyard carrying Hourai, "Where do you go?"<em>

_ "Just a bit of wandering."_

_ "Really?" Alice frowned, "I hope you didn't accidentally see what I wanted to show you."_

_ "Don't worry, I wasn't paying attention."_

_ "That's just rude." Alice smiled, "Not paying attention to one's house. Well, the thing I wanted to show you is nearby so shall we go?"_

_ "Lead the way."_

_ "Ta-da!" Alice cried as she burst open the doors, "Look!"_

_ The room held a variety of paintings, none of which the youkai recognized, but they entranced him nonetheless._

_ "Amazing isn't it?" Alice smiled, "They're paintings from another world, my mom says. I've always wanted to draw something similar to these painting, but I never really succeed. My mom still frames it and hangs it in her room though. It's a bit embarrassing."_

_ The youkai only gave her half of his attention as the rest were gripped by each painting as he made his way around. Eventually he reached the last painting that hung along the wall and turned to inspect the ones hanging in the middle of the room. To his surprise he found something entirely different. He ran up to it, Alice close behind._

_ "Like it?" Alice said as she stared at the object with him, "My mom says it's a sword meant to banish demons. It's called...well I call it the Shichishito. My mom said it was something like Nanatsu no taya. It was too hard for me so she told me to call it the Shichishito."_

_ Again, the youkai could only partially hear her as he stared at the Nanatsusaya. He reached out and touched the blade. There was a sharp jolt of pain and the youkai quickly withdrew his hand._

_ "Ah!" __Alice cried, "Are you okay? You didn't get cut or anything did you?!"_

_ "I'm fine." The youkai said as Alice grabbed his hand._

_ "That's a relief." Alice said after examining his hand, "Well this sword doesn't look like it can cut anything anyway. It's really oddly shaped compared to the knives mom uses to cook dinner."_

_ The youkai could only stare at the Nanatsusaya. It was different from all the paintings that surrounded it. Not the fact that it wasn't a painting. But that it still captured his interest like the painting, yet it gave him a sense of danger and even a bit of fear. And yet he couldn't help revering it._

* * *

><p><em> After showing him the gallery, the youkai finally had time to play with Alice, though by the end of the day he was tired from keeping up with Alice's endless energy. Sleep came quickly and morning only a bit faster.<em>

_ The next day, he was greeted by Shinki when he woke up._

_ "Breakfast is ready." Shinki said when she came in, "And Alice says she wants to ask you something."_

_ "Okay."_

_ Shinki looked down and lingered, as if she wanted to say something more, but quickly left. The youkai hoped he was only seeing things, but Shinki seemed more troubled than before._

* * *

><p><em> "<em>_Hey!" Alice cried as the youkai walked into the dining room, "Have a good night's sleep."_

_ "Yep."_

_ "Great!"_

_ "Shinki said you had something to say to me?" The youkai said as he sat down._

_ "Oh..." Alice said, falling uncharacteristically silent, "Um...I was hoping...No, I was wondering...if...you'd...want to live here."_

_ The youkai blinked, "...What?"_

_ "It's just that you stayed with us for a few days already." Alice said quickly, "And I had a lot of fun with you. A-And I know you have amnesia, but maybe...maybe you'd consider living with me and mom."_

_ …_

_ "And Hourai." The youkai added._

_ "A-Ah! Yes! Hourai too!" Alice said, brightening up, "My mom said not to pressure you too much so you don't have to answer now okay? Let's eat for now!"_

_ And so another thought haunted the youkai as he ate. Living with Alice was a tempting thought. And he imagined Shinki would make a nice mother._

* * *

><p><em> The youkai continued to ponder about Alice's proposal as he wandered the castle. At first it seemed like a really nice idea. Had he been more impulsive, he might have already said yes. Yet the longer he thought about it the more he was dissuaded from the idea.<em>

_ "Something wrong?"_

_ The youkai spun around to find Shinki standing behind him._

_ "Did Alice pressure you into answering?" Shinki asked._

_ "N-No."_

_ "...Are you going to stay?"_

_ The youkai frowned, "I...don't know..."_

_ "...I can't leave Makai you know."_

_ The youkai looked up at Shinki._

_ "I've am...sealed here...more or less." Shinki explain, "I can't leave, but I created Makai so I can live peacefully with Alice. But Alice can leave Makai. There's a place she can go to. It's called Gensokyo."_

_ The youkai twitched and looked down._

_ "Are you from Gensokyo?" Shinki noted, "That's a relief. So Gensokyo has nice people like you."_

_ The youkai didn't say anything._

_ "I think I know why you're here."_

_ …_

_ "Makai isn't an easy place to get into. But you still came here with your own power. Were you...running away?"_

_ The youkai sighed, "And? What will you do if that was true?"_

_ "Nothing." Shinki smiled, "Who you are or who you were aren't things I should care about. But can I just say...there's nothing here in Makai. There's nothing for you if you stay here. And there's nothing I can do about that."_

_ "..."_

_ "That's right..." Shinki said absentmindedly, "Nothing here..."_

_ …_

_ The youkai turned around and began to leave._

_ "What should I do?"_

_ "...You already have an answer." The youkai said._

_ "What should I do?"_

_ "Why are you asking me that?" The youkai frowned, "You already have your answer."_

_ "What should I do?"_

_ "Stop asking me that!" The youkai cried, "I'm not even from here!"_

_ Shinki jolted and looked down._

_ "...You...you don't really care about what I say..." The youkai realized, "You only want me to say it. To assure you that what you're doing is right."_

_ …_

_ "You're still trying to convince yourself that you're right." The youkai continued, "Even though you have your decision, you can't bring yourself to do it."_

_ "Then what should I do?!" Shinki cried, "I created Alice because I was lonely. I am her mother! As her mother it's only natural that I want what's best for my child right?! But...I can't leave Makai. But Alice can. You've seen Makai! You know there's nothing here for Alice! So I should send her to Gensokyo right?!"_

_ "So what are you hesitating for?"_

_ "I love Alice! And you've seen Alice. She love me just as much if not more! If I send her away...somewhere I can't follow...she'll be lonely. Just like I was."_

_ "You can't take care of Alice forever."_

_ "I know! I know, but...Alice is happy. She's happy now. She can smile. Here! Of all places she can smile in my desolate little world! I will be taking way...that smile...her happiness. All gone because I selfishly wanted her to grow up."_

_ "..."_

_ "What should I do?"_

_ "Stop asking me." The youkai said, "You don't really an answer from me. You only want to hear what you want to hear. Even now you're being selfish."_

_ "Hic."_

_ To the youkai's surprise, Shinki began sobbing as she fell to her knees._

_ "I know...I know I'm being selfish but...dear Alice doesn't even know...there's so much more she can learn...so much she can experience. I want that for her. But I can't abandon her...I can't leave her in a world she doesn't know. People she doesn't know. I can't do it! It's too cruel!"_

_ …_

_ "What should I do?"_

_ "You're determined to drag me into this aren't you?" The youkai said softly, "You..."_

_ The youkai watched as Shinki sat there, sobbing endlessly. He felt a loathing. Not at Shinki but at his power. Whatever power drew him to this world. He loathed it for bringing him here to this decision. His ruined home. His scattered siblings. His dead parents. He would much prefer being there. Looking for his siblings, praying for his parents. He'd much rather be there than say even a single word in this situation. What can he say? There's no painless answer. Why? Why did his power bring him here?_

_ …_

_ "Yes."_

* * *

><p><em> Shinki looked up, tears stalling for the moment, "Eh?"<em>

_ "You should send Alice to Gensokyo." The youkai said as he knelt down to look Shinki in the eyes._

_ …_

_ "That's what you wanted to hear right?" The youkai asked._

_ …_

_ The youkai sighed as he sat down across from Shinki, "Your worry hasn't gone away has it? It's not easy making a decision is it?"_

_ Shinki looked down._

_ "...All decisions are hard." The youkai said, looking down with her, "I didn't want to influence your decision. It scared me how torn up you were. And yet here I am...I don't know what I'm doing. What can I tell you? How can I make everyone happy? I don't know. I've only been here for a few days. But I do want to help you. I just...don't know how."_

_ Shinki didn't answer._

_ "I said that you should send Alice away didn't I? I...stand by that." The youkai said, "I...you've seen the world. You know fully well how little there is in Makai. I do too. Not just in Makai, I...want to say that I know what it's like to truly know...to truly feel nothing."_

_ Shinki looked up._

_ "I'm saying this as somebody who's seen the world and lived in nothing. Alice should go. I am conflicted...I think I'm conflicted...because I know both the concept of nothing and having seen everything. Anything else. I want to believe that you feel the same way."_

_ …_

_ "Alice doesn't know what we know." The youkai continued, "As her mother isn't it your job to teach her?"_

_ Shinki slowly got up. The youkai got up with her, keeping his eyes on Shinki, looking for any sign that she understood him. For a moment he saw her smile._

* * *

><p>The room was filled with cries as the memory abruptly ended and everybody was flung away. Renko gasped as she regained her senses and looked around. Maribel was just as tired as her, but Kiene and Koishi seem more exhausted than them as they rested on the couch. The human on the other hand was laying back on his chair and for a moment, Renko thought he had aged a bit. The human got up, stumbling a bit along the way.<p>

"Thank you for your work."

The human walked past the group and back into his room, closing the door behind him. Renko rubbed her eyes. Was it her? Or were those tears in the human's eyes?

There is no epilouge...


End file.
